It's Only Forever
by EnnaArik
Summary: In the aftermath following Jareth's defeat, and rejection, by Sarah the Goblin King believes he has failed to achieve a long foretold prophecy in regards to a young woman devoting herself to him so he may never feel lonely again. He suffers from depression following his failure, never realizing that Sarah might not have been the one the prophecy told would end his loneliness.
1. Prelude

He sat horizontally across his throne with his head tilted back and his eyes fixated on the ceiling. The room was filled, as it often was, was a mass of his subject; with goblins. They were loud and rowdy as usual, but he had long since mastered the art of tuning them out. The sounds of their laughter as they told jokes, their pitchy voices while they screeched out songs, the seemingly never ending arguments over the most mundane topics; it all bored him beyond all reason. Actually, bored was a drastic understatement, it was more like being numbed. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease his mind but the attempt proved to be in vain. How was a king to concentrate with all this ruckus?

"Out," He ordered, though his volume barely loud enough to be heard. "Out!" He shouted now, standing to his feet swiftly as his gestured towards the door. The room fell silent and the goblins in his presence all stopped and simply stared at him, dumbfounded. "I said out!" He shouted once more. Now, fearful at his rage, they all obeyed his command and rushed through the large set of double doors. The sounds of their stampeding feet echoed against the stone floors but slowly faded as they disappeared down the hall, further and further from their king with each hastened step.

The silence settled over the room and he felt a sense of relief. He lowered himself back onto his throne, leaning back and letting his legs extended outward. His eyes shut and he took a deep breath or two as he tried to enjoy the calm of the room. The anxiety of being surrounded by loud and annoying goblins left him, but only to have a deeply rooted sense of loneliness resurface in its place. He had spent so long trying to combat the frustration he felt from being alone, without true companionship.

Surrounding himself with the goblins did nothing to assist his internal struggle. But who else in his kingdom was there to attempt to fill his void? Only goblins. There was no one else like him; truthfully he didn't even know what he was. He wasn't a goblin that was for sure, but despite resembling a human he knew he wasn't one of those either. He never aged like a human and he possessed unnatural powers unlike humans. Perhaps being a fairy would explain his knack for magic but obviously he was much taller than a fairy, not to mention had no wings. The truth of his being remained a great mystery to him, much the same as how he came to this place. These questions that haunted him, who he was (more importantly _what_ was he), made it seem impossible to find someone who could understand him and ease his loneliness.

He sulked in his throne as these thoughts tormented his mind. He grew tired of the disappointment. Finally he rose, "Guards," He shouted loud enough that the goblins who guarded the throne room would here. The guards, rather tall and armored goblins with dog like faces, quickly entered through the double doors and bowed to their king. "Prepare my carriage," He ordered, "I'm going to The Rift."

The Rift was a place beyond the borders of his kingdom, beyond the borders of any kingdom in the realm actually. It existed in its own space, unclaimed by any as part of their land. It was a vast, barren region. A wasteland of dry, cracked soil, and home to blackened, decaying trees. The sky was clouded and thunder rolled in the sky but no rain ever fell. In the center stood a small manor, made from blackstone and crumbling from neglect. This was the kings destination.

It was mid day when the king's carriage departed from the Goblin City, lead by a team of six horses and coached by a goblin no taller than a human toddler and scrawnier than starved cat. The king kept the curtain of the window pulled back so he could watch as his carriage rode through the secret tunnels under the labyrinth that let out beyond the exterior walls, the outskirts of his country flying by him as the horses raced to the very edge of the countryside. The colors of the world beyond the carriage seemed to blur together, until finally there were no colors at all; after hours of traveling, well into the night, they had reached The Rift.

Confident the journey would soon reach its peak, the king shut the curtain. As assumed, the carriage came to a slowing stop not much longer after that. "We have arrived, your Highness." The coachmen shouted. The king promptly exited the carriage, not having the patience to wait for the door to be opened for him. The manor, a simple two story building with a seemingly out of place tower, stood before his sight. Without another moment of hesitation, the king continued on towards the front door of the manor; a large wooden door, with rounded top corners, and a huge decorative lion's head door knocker.

Before the king could even lift his arm to knock, the door slowly creaked opened. There was blackness inside; making it nearly impossible to see beyond the door, yet still the king proceeded in. The little light shined through the doorway offered no assistance to his sight the further he went in, stopping only when the door slammed behind him. "So you finally made it," A voice called out, although he could not see who spoke or even tell from which direction the voice came from. "We've been expecting you, Jareth."


	2. Chapter One

_How long had been, he wondered._

Jareth sat perched on the balcony rails, his eyes turned out to stare at the city below his castle. The excitement of the day seemed to wear down as the goblins of the city began to return to their homes as sun set in the sky. The bustling sounds of the busy city soon faded and a calming quite hushed through the streets. Lights were lit in the street lamps, and candles could be seen shining through the windows of homes. Music could be heard playing from the pub, along with the faint hoots and hollers of the patrons as they drank. Another day was now marked on Jareth's internal calendar; a calendar that had no beginning, and would never reach an end.

"Your Highness, dinner is served." One of the servants, Asha, informed him as she walked out onto the balcony. Asha was a cat like goblin, with fluffy brown and black fur and an equally fluffy tail; although she still dressed in actual clothes. She was tall, over five feet, and her body was similar in structure to a human. She had hands, no paws, with fingers and opposable thumbs. Of course she also had the common cat features, such as feline ears, whiskers, and claws. Asha was one of Jareth's most trusted servants, and was often perceived by others to be more like his assistant.

"I'll be there shortly." He spoke in a monotone voice, his breath sighing softly following his lack luster words.

"Are you alright sir?" Most wouldn't ask such a thing to the king, but Asha had always considered his well being her first priority and was never too afraid to speak when it was in regards to his overall state of being.

"Of course, everything is…" His voice trailed for a moment, as if he was dreading his own lie, "just fine." He turned his sight to her now; he could tell from her expression she did not believe him. "I'll take dinner in my study." He insisted, changing the subject before Asha had a chance to question him further.

"Yes, your Highness." She bowed to him graciously before turning back and leaving him on his own.

Jareth took a moment to return his gaze back to the Goblin City, letting his eyes scan once more almost as if he was searching for someone…He stood to his feet, turning his back on the city and walked forward to go back inside. Once within the walls of his castle he gently flicked his wrist and the doors of the balcony shut behind him. He was just as alone now as he was on the balcony, the only difference of course being now he was inside. More specifically, he was inside his bedroom. The chamber was dull, poorly decorated and with grey stone walls. His bed was only piece of furniture in the room; the mattress setting on a old wooden frame and with blankets dull in color with holes in them. Despite the size of the room, it hardly looked like the room of a king. There was a time when he would have cared more to change it, but that was a mindset he had long since lost.

He left his room to make his way to his study; it was a fair distance, taking multiple corridors to navigate and several flights of stairs before even reaching the tower which housed his study. He climbed the spiral staircase that lined the tower walls until reaching the peak, where a locked wooden door awaited him. The torches at the top were unlit, but with a simple verbal command, "Light," the flames ignited. Jareth then reached into his pocket of his leather vest, retrieving the key. He unlocked the door, entering to find the candles on the shelves and desk already lit as well as the torches mounted on the wall. He did not shut the door as he continued forward, moving carefully around the piles of books on the floors, to take a seat behind his desk. The room was overloaded with masses of books; they filled the bookshelves, were stacked on tables, and even piled almost five feet high on the floor. What little wall space wasn't blocked by stacked shelves of books was decorated with intricate paintings of all sizes, all seeming to be of one woman.

The chair he sat in behind the desk was an old wooden chair and was terribly uncomfortable despite the pillows he kept on the seat and against the back of the frame; it creaked under his weight as he sat. He took a moment to overlook the titles of the books that sat on his desk, all different subjects and even some fictional. All the books in his study were human books, written by humans and stolen from their world. Jareth found most objects from the human world to be odd and uninteresting, yet he was fascinated by human books. He loved to read them, some even multiple times. He reached for one of his favorites, a collection of fairytales written by the Brothers Grimm, just as Asha arrived with his dinner tray.

Jareth cleared a spot on his desk and Asha sat the tray down; it was stew, served with half a loaf of freshly baked bread. "Thank you Asha." Jareth leaned back in his seat, having no intentions of eating at the moment but instead opened his book to begin reading, "You're dismissed."

"Well actually sir," Asha spoke up, ripping Jareth's attention away from his book. His eyes glanced up at her, narrowing with a hint of frustration. "There is something we need to discuss."

"And what is that?" He lowered his book to his lap, closing it slightly but keeping a finger between the pages to mark his place.

"The City Council has been trying to reach out to you for some time now, I bring you their letters but I recently found them stashed underneath your chair in the den, all unopened. They're becoming restless awaiting your responses."

Jareth rolled his eyes, pinching the top of the bridge of his nose as he lowered his elbow down onto the desk. "Well what matter do they require my assistance with?"

"There are several ones that require your attention sir."

"What good is the damn council if they can't get anything done?" It was more or less a rhetorical question.

"Sir, when you first created the council you didn't wish to give them too much power and only instated the council with the ability to make judgments without your consent on lesser issues."

"Damnit Asha, I know that!" He shouted as he slammed his hand down on his desk, causing some of his stew to spill from the bowl. He leaned back, crossing his arm in frustration as he looked away from Asha, redirecting his glare to the wall.

"Sir," Asha was unraveled by his anger, standing her ground firmly as she continued, "There are rumors that you are no longer capable of performing your duties, it's been months since you reviewed any proposals submitted by the council, you haven't even left the castle in over a year, and I can't even remember the last time you ventured into the human world. Your legend is barely alive in the human world, and it's making your powers weak, I haven't seen you perform magic more complex than boiling water in an alarmingly long time. Your subjects live without any sense of true leadership from you and neighboring kingdoms are calling your title as king into question and there are some who would love to overthrow you and claim your throne. You need to remember what's important and get back on track before you lose everything." And with that, Asha turned to take her live, hoping she had somehow managed to get through to her king. But before she could reach the door, he spoke softly to her.

"How long has it been?"

"Excuse me?" Asha was caught off guard by his question, and looked back over shoulder to watch as he leaned back in his chair with his hands gripping at the edge of the desk.

"How long as it been since Sarah left?" He spoke clearly, his tone of his voice revealed his pain.

Asha, despite knowing it would only hurt him more, wasted no time in answering, "Fifty three years."


	3. Chapter Two

Asha had left him alone to his thoughts, and his mind ran wild at the knowledge that it had been fifty three years since Sarah had solved the labyrinth, entered the Goblin City, and humiliated him by rejecting his offer to stay with him. He tried to come to terms with it, but fifty three years was a lot for him to accept. Suddenly a flood of questions bombarded him; where was she? What had she done with her life? Had she forgotten him? And then there were the questions he didn't even want to begin to acknowledge; had she fallen in love? Did she have children? Was she even still alive? He then began to imagine her, now aged and not the same fresh faced young girl he first met. The thought was a painful one. It was just much too painful.

That pain soon turned to rage. In one swift motion he stood from his seat while lifting his desk to flip it as a result of his uncontrollable anger. He kicked his piled books down, tore down bookshelves from the walls, and ripped the paintings until they were unrecognizable; the very paintings he created in Sarah's likeness, now proven to be too painful to even look at. He screamed and cried as he rampaged through the study, continuing on by tearing pages from book and breaking tables.

When he finally calmed down he took a moment to assess the damage he had caused. His books all ruined, sprawled across the floor in heaps like corpses in a mass grave. He felt the regret hit him like a wave, immediately he tried to undo the wreckage; he shut his and clenched his firsts, he concentrated on a mental image of the study before his destruction. The manifestation of his will was his true power, yet he felt no response. He opened his eyes and the room remained unchanged, still a complete disaster. Asha was right; his power was fading.

Elsewhere in the city, in the dungeons beneath city hall, sat a small unintimidating goblin. His name was Scrump; he was about the size of a human child, and rather skinny, with bluish grey skin. He had long pointed ears that seemed to stick out from his head, and just a small amount of scruffy grey hair. He had large round eyes, brown in color, and a small pointed nose. Like all goblins he could sense when a human was on the verge of summoning them to retrieve a child. However, most goblins had given up hope that a human ever would again. After Sarah defeated Jareth, his will to continue on seemed too dwindled, and fewer humans started to believe in him. They still were summoned a few times afterwards but the occurrences seemed to be fewer and fewer as time went on. Scrump refused to give up completely though, an opinion that was horribly unpopular in the city now a days. His attempt to inspire hope in his fellow neighbors resulted in multiple complaints made to the city guard, which caused his imprisonment.

Scrump sat alone on the dirt floor, with his back to the wall and eyes facing towards the bars of his cell. His knees were bent to his chest and his arms were wrapped around his legs. He was cold and hungry; he couldn't even remember the last time he had anything to eat. He was scared, unsure of what his ultimate sentence would be once the city council finished reviewing his case. He feared the worst, knowing many others who shared his hope often disappeared and never returned. As he sat there, shivering, starving, and fearful for his life, soon all the negativity that plagued him seemed to go numb.

He felt a familiar tingle in his body, his senses all seemed to heighten, it was a feeling he had almost forgotten. His stomach seemed to knot when he realized what was happening, what he had been hoping for all this time was actually happening. He could hear the voices in his mind as clear as if they were right there with him, _"I can't do this anymore, she's driving me crazy!"_ It was going to happen, finally after all these years…

In the castle, Asha felt it too. She was frozen in the middle of the hall, overwhelmed with disbelief. She heard the voices, _"I can't do this anymore, she's driving me crazy!"_ It was a young man, he was shouting; Asha could feel his frustration in the pit of her stomach. " _Stop yelling at her, she's just a baby!"_ A new voice, female, seemed to be trying to reason with the boy. Asha closed her eyes, the blackness of her eyelids slowly seemed to fade into light and the vision of the boy and girl became clear to her. She could see them now; the boy was about 10 years old, the girl was older perhaps around sixteen. Asha also spotted a crib with a baby girl inside, maybe eight months old, standing on the crib mattress and holding onto the rails as she cried uncontrollably.

 _"I can't stand this anymore!"_ The boy shouted, _"I can't stand dad, this house, school, and I can't stand Kaley!"_

 _"You need to calm down Eric!"_ The girl shouted, _"Go to your room or else I'm calling dad."_

 _"Call dad, I don't care, and you're not the boss of me!"_

 _"Go to your room now, you're upsetting Kaley!"_

 _"I DON'T CARE!"_ The boy, Eric, screamed as he pushed who Asha assumed to be his older sister.

But Asha wasn't alone in her vision of the arguing siblings; Jareth could see and hear them too. He was on his knees in the study, gripping at his head as he watched the scene play out in his mind. He felt a heavy weight come over him and it felt impossible to move. He watched as the older sister fell backwards, hitting her head against the dresser in the baby's room as she tumbled down. The boy turned to the baby screaming for her to shut up. Jareth could feel the boys rage and desperation, and almost as if he could read the boys mind he could sense the boy would call on him. Jareth felt his own powers again as if a surge, his head pounded as the boy yelled his body felt refreshed and powerful once again. The more angry the boy was, the stronger Jareth felt. Then it happened, the boy said it,

 _"I wish the goblins would take you away, right now!"_


	4. Chapter Three

It was almost as if his body was moving through time and space. Jareth could feel his world blackening around him, and even with his eyes opened he saw nothing but the black; He couldn't even see his own body. He felt himself changing, his body seeming to morph into the body of an owl. Instinctively he began to flap his wings, feeling the movement but knowing he was going nowhere as he remind trapped within the blackness. Then suddenly, as if a veil was lifted, the blackness was gone. He was no longer in his study, but there with Eric, his older sister, and the baby Kaley.

The room was dark now, the lights having gone out, but he could still see perfectly. As Jareth flew around Eric's head he could tell the boy was frightened. He could sense there were two others who had made the journey with him; one of them he could tell was Asha, the other was a goblin he was less familiar with. Despite Eric's loud screams for help from his older sister, who had been knocked unconscious when he pushed her down, Jareth could still hear Kaley crying. Then, all of the sudden those cries stopped, along with the second goblin. Confident the baby had successfully been retrieved, Jareth flew away from Eric and to the bedroom doorway where he then returned to his former body.

Asha also revealed herself, standing on the other side of Eric where he was actually facing. She hissed at him and he stumbled back, tripping over himself and falling on his butt. Asha hissed again and he quickly stood to his feet to get away from her. He turned to run, but was stunned the moment his eyes fell on Jareth. "Elle!" He called out to the other girl, turning to her just as she started to wake back up.

Elle, as Eric had called her, seemed a little groggy from having hit her head as she fell. Her head was bleeding, her eyes were barely opened, and she moved very slowly. Soon enough, she spotted Asha and her eyes widened with disbelief. She sat up, looking at Eric and then noticing Jareth. "What's going on?" Jareth could tell by her tone that Elle was scared, as well as confused. "Who are you?" Her question obviously directed to Jareth.

"It's the Goblin King," Eric stated, almost as if he didn't believe what he was saying. "It worked Elle, it actually worked."

"What worked?" Elle slowly stood up onto her feet, and Jareth could tell she was slowly piecing it together. Her eyes shifted to the crib, immediately she asked, "Where's Kaley."

"She's safe now." Jareth responded simply, feeling a new found confidence in himself now that his powers had been revived to their full potential. "You don't need to worry about her anymore."

"Eric what did you do?" Elle yelled as she started to figure out what exactly had happened while she was knocked out.

"I called the goblins to come take Kaley and they did!" Something in Eric seemed to shift, as he was starting to really comprehend what had happened, his fear started to be replaced with a sense of excitement.

"Take it back!" Elle lunged toward Eric, grabbing him by the shoulders and yelling at him, "Tell him you take it back!"

"No!" Eric shoved Elle away, this time though she didn't fall. "I'm glad she's gone!"

Elle, fearing she wouldn't be able to get through to her brother, then turned to Jareth to plea with him, "Please, he's just a kid, he didn't know you were even real, he just read some stupid story online, he didn't really know this was going to happen, just give Kaley back."

"That's not how it works." Jareth insisted.

"Then how? How does it work?" Elle asked.

"He said the words, it's up to him. If he wants Kaley back, he must solve my labyrinth to retrieve her."

"Then he'll do it."

"No I won't." Eric quickly contended. "I don't want her back!"

"Damnit Eric," Elle quickly turned back towards Eric, raising her hand to slap him across his face, "You're going to do it!"

Eric was frozen by Elle's screaming, holding onto his reddened cheek in pain as the tears started to welt in his eyes. "No," He sniffled as he shook his head, "I won't do it."

A silence seemed to fall over them for a moment, tears started to fall down Elle's face as she turned to Jareth. He could see the despair in her eyes; her eyes which were a striking shade of royal blue. Something about her eyes tormented Jareth, and he felt drawn in by her stare. It was finally her voice that broke him of his trance, "What's going to happen to her?"

"She'll be turned into a goblin, right?" Eric mused out loud, seemingly happy with the potential outcome.

"Yes." Jareth answered simply, "She'll become one of us."

Elle seemed petrified by that answer, and she shook her head viciously as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Can you…" She seemed to choke out between her sobs as she finally looked back to Jareth, "Can you take me instead?"


	5. Chapter Four

_The girl will be young when your paths first cross and she will devote herself to you…_

Asha recalled this one specific line from a long foretold prophecy, one Jareth had believed he had already failed to achieve after Sarah's rejection. But now, after Elle had offered herself to Jareth in place of her baby sister, Asha felt a new found sense of hope that maybe it wasn't too late for the prophecy to come to fruition. Maybe Elle could be the girl the prophecy referred to.

No thoughts of that nature even came close to Jareth's mind, however. He was admittedly stunned by Elle's offer. No one had ever attempted to make such a trade before and he, in all honesty, had no idea how to properly respond. Composing himself, and remaining true to tradition shook his head at her, "I'm afraid that won't work, Eric does not want to have Kaley returned and you taking her place would go against his wishes."

 _She will have the opportunity to be free from her service to you and should she take it you will be alone without true companionship forever…_

As Asha further recalled more of the prophecy she was suddenly afraid this may be the moment that was foretold, and acted quickly to intervene. She knew if she mentioned the prophecy Jareth might deny the possibility that Elle could be the one and not listen to her, so Asha preceded carefully, "Your highness," Asha spoke up, moving to walk around Eric and Elle until she stood at his side, "Perhaps you should not brush the girl off so soon."

Jareth seemed intrigued, turning to Asha with his eyebrow raised, "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"The girl wants to make a deal to ensure her sisters safety but you cannot allow the sister to return without the boy wishing it…So maybe a compromise can be made…We bring Elle back with us so she may look after her sister."

"Will you turn me into a goblin too?" Elle seemed curious, yet not entirely opposed to the proposition Asha was making.

"Well, if you agree to serve in the castle, maybe in return we will allow you and your sister to remain human," Asha continued, now looking to Jareth to see how he felt about the idea. "That is of course, if your majesty sees this deal to be fair to all involved."

Jareth nodded as he thought it over in his mind, "I think it's a fair idea indeed." Jareth looked back at Elle, smirking simply as he spoke to her, "Do you agree?"

Elle seemed hesitant at first, and Asha feared the chance was lost, but after a minute seemed to go by Elle nodded finally as her tears seemed to dry, "I agree."

"Then it's done." Jareth clapped his hand together and the same blackness that had brought him there once more filled the space around him. Slowly he lost sight of Eric, Asha, and Elle. He felt his body being returned to his own realm, and now he felt as Asha and Elle returned with him. The blackness faded as they as successfully returned to the castle, now all gathered along with Scrump and Kaley, in the throne room.

As soon as Elle seemed to processed what had just happened, her eyes wandered to take in her surroundings, and once her sight fell on Kaley she rushed scoop her baby sister up into her arms. Scrump, who had been keeping an eye on Kaley until they returned, seemed confused by Elle's presence and turned to face Jareth. "Your Highness, I only hear call for one human."

"Scrump, is that you? I haven't seen you in ages." Asha interjected before Jareth could explain the situation to Scrump.

"Yes, Miss Asha, I've been kept locked in dungeons for telling neighbors that one day we will get call just as we used to."

"Well, I admire your loyalty," Jareth commented as he kneeled down to Scrumps eye level, "Now, we made a deal with the Elle," Jareth began to explain as he pointed towards her, "That in return for her working in my castle, her sister would remain a human. Now, what I need from you Scrump, is for you to keep an eye on baby Kaley while Elle sees to her duties here and then you won't have to go back to the dungeons. How does that sound?"

"You want to let a goblin watch my sister?" Elle seemed to quickly turn her attention to Jareth, as she had for the most part been focusing on Kaley to really be providing her undivided attention. "Won't he try to eat her?"

"Humans no taste good," Scrump insisted, "But I take good care of baby."

"Can't I just watch her while I work? I mean, what will I be doing? Cooking, cleaning?"

"I haven't really put much thought into your duties, but I doubt whatever they may be that you'll be capable of performing daily tasks properly if you're also caring for Kaley."

"I watch baby, no more dungeon." Scrump insisted.

"Give him a chance, and perhaps if you feel he's inadequate we can see about making a different arrangement." Asha suggested.

"Great idea, Asha." Jareth stated with a smirk.

"I'm just not comfortable," Elle began before Jareth quickly cut her off

"I believe you are now a servant in my castle, and it is not your place to disobey or question me. So, do not test my patience. Now, Asha why won't you take Scrump, Elle, and Kaley to the dining hall and see if there's any stew left so they can eat before bed, and I'll go and see about having some appropriate rooms made for them in the servants quarters."

"Yes your Highness," Asha bowed to him as he walked by her, exiting the throne room. "You both can follow me." Asha insisted as she began to lead Scrump and Elle, who was carrying Kaley, from the throne room to the dining room as instructed by Jareth.

"How is Kaley going to eat? She's still just an infant, she can't eat stew." Elle inquired as she followed behind Asha.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of infant formula here." Asha informed her, "When the transition is made, many newly born goblins take time to acquire a taste for the food we have here as it's not found in the human world. So, we keep stocks of human food for them until they fully adjust."

"Are all the goblins here just kidnapped babies?"

"Some of them, some were actually born goblins. And we don't refer to them as kidnapped, people for whatever reason wish the babies to be gone by offering them to Jareth, our king, and he grants their wish."

"Were you a human once?"

"I was, actually, although I have no memory of who I was before coming here, no goblin that was ever turned has any memory of before they were a goblin."

"Will I lose my memories even though I'm not being turned?"

"I honestly don't know, this is the first time anything like this has ever actually happened."

"Actually happened?" Elle seemed to pick up on Asha's subtle implication, "Have other people offered to stay here before?"

"Not exactly," Asha began to explain, "It's a rather odd story, but it all began with a girl,"

"Miss Asha knows we forbidden to speak about _her_." Scrump interjected. "King does not wish to ever hear _her_ name again!"

"Yes, of course Scrump, how kind of you to remind me." Asha spoke sarcastically before leaning closer to Elle and whispering softly, "Perhaps another time."


	6. Chapter Five

As Scrump and Elle ate their bowls of stew, Asha held Kaley in her arms while feeding her a bottle. However, Asha's attention was more focused on Elle as she considered the possibility that Elle could be the one who could finally end Jareth's loneliness. Asha also began to really take stock of Elle's appearance, now having the proper time before to have really paid much attention.

Elle was short, but seemed average for her age, and seemed to have a rather awkward body type given she must have still been transitioning through puberty. She wasn't exactly skinny, but not fat either; her face seemed a bit round and plagued by both acne and freckles. Her hair reached in length to her shoulders and was a light almost mousey looking shade of brown that fell in untamed waves around her face. Asha struggled to find any resemblance between Elle and Kaley, who had softer shaded blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

Just as Scrump and Elle seemed to finish their stew, Jareth entered the dining room. "Your rooms are prepared, Asha I trust them you can show them to the servants quarters. Get plenty of rest tonight Elle, tomorrow Asha will show you the ropes around here." Jareth then placed two keys on the table before leaving just as quickly as he had came, sparing no time for any further conversation before exiting the dining room.

"Alright then," Asha reached for the keys to read the numbers inscribed on them, "Let's get you two to your new rooms."

"No more dungeon!" Scrump exclaimed happily as he hopped out of his seat.

When Elle and Asha stood, Asha handed Kaley back to Elle just as Kaley seemed to start dozing off. Asha then showed them the way to the servant's quarters; all servants who lived in the castle had rooms downstairs in the basement. Some were shared rooms while others, like Asha, had private rooms depending on their rank among the staff.

"Scrump it looks like you'll be sharing a room with the three others, while Elle and Kaley share a room near mine." Asha informed them as they handed them each their room keys.

"I share room? I want own. Human gets own room." Scrump mumbled underneath his breath as he headed down the corridor to his own room.

"Now we wake up early around here, servants take their breakfast at five, sharp, before beginning their daily tasks, so don't be late. Sleep well." Asha instructed Elle before unlocked her own bedroom door and disappearing into her room.

"Sleep well…" Elle mused out loud as she glanced down at hr sleeping sister in her arms, "Yeah right."

Elle and Kaley's room was across the hall and two doors down from Asha's, and was modestly sized. The bed was a twin sized mattress on a decent looking wooden frame, with a solid wood crib next to it. There was also a wooden night stand by the bed, and a tall wooden armoire. Like the rest of the castle, the walls and flooring were stone but with a fairly sized area rug covering a majority of the floor. There were some prelit torches mounted on the walls as well as lit candle on the nightstand. Elle carefully laid Kaley down in the crib before going to investigate the armoire; when she opened the doors she found a good stock of dresses hanging up, as well as some shoes on the top shelf. The small dressers inside the doors had things such as undergarments. The drawers beneath the doors were filled with clothes and cloth diapers for Kaley.

Since Kaley was already asleep, Elle saw no point in changing her, but changed out of her clothes and into a nightgown. She extinguished the torches on the wall before getting into bed, and once she finally laid down that when it actually hit her...She was going to be serving the Goblin King, in a kingdom full of goblins. It seemed like a bad dream; as she blew out the candle on the nightstand she thought maybe she'd wake up soon. But she rested her head on the pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep; she knew deep down this was all real.

"Everyone up!" A voice shouted from the hall, banging on Elle's bedroom door as they passed by. "Breakfast in thirty minutes!" The voice shouted once more. Elle quickly popped up in bed, immediately turning to look at Kaley who seemed completely unbothered by the shouting. She then opened the drawer of the nightstand to find a book of matches, which she used to light the candle on the nightstand so she could see in the otherwise dark room and start getting ready.

Elle dressed herself first, letting Kaley get a few extra minutes of sleep. She picked a simple grey dress, with sleeves to her elbows and skirt length reaching her ankles, that was a little too big for her. She found a reddish vest to layer over it that fit her well so the dress didn't look as loose on her around her torso. She tied her hair up into a simple pony tail and slipped on a pair of red flat shoes before taking out a clean diaper and a fresh dress for Kaley. Elle gently shook Kaley awake, luckily Kaley was a "morning person" and immediately smiled at Elle unlike most babies that would have whined. Elle tossed Kaley's dirty diaper into a trash can that was near the armoire, and was carrying Kaley as she went to place their dirty clothes into a hamper near the door when there was a knock.

"Elle, it's Asha, are you awake?"

"Yes," Elle responded, dropping her clothes on the floor as she opened the door for Asha.

"Good to see you're ready." Asha observed as she entered the room. Asha then noticed the pile of clothes on the ground and kneeled down to scoop them up, noticing the pile was mostly Elle and Kaley's clothes from the day before. "I'm afraid you can't keep these clothes from your world."

"Why not, it's just clothes." Elle argued.

"Because this is your home now and these clothes are a reminder of your life in the human world, a life you gave up to keep your sister safe." Asha insisted as she separated them and tossed them in the trash. "Now, make sure you got your room key, and let's get some breakfast."

Asha showed Elle to the kitchen, which was vast. It also had two large rectangle tables where the servants ate their meals. After breakfast, Scrump took Kaley and Asha began to give Elle a tour of the castle. They started with the servant's bathroom back in the basement, which was a line of stalls and sinks, separated by a wall from the large pool like tub. Luckily it wasn't a co-ed bathroom. Next, Asha showed her the room where all cleaning supplies were kept, which was connected to where the laundry was hand washed. Asha showed her back to the throne room, as well as the den, library, and ballroom. There were also guest chambers, as well as rooms that were reserved for any potential offspring Jareth may ever have. While still in the castle Asha also showed Elle were Jareth's bedroom and personal study was, but warned her that she was not allowed in either room unless she was invited by Jareth.

"Tomorrow I'll show you the city, but now it's time to work on your chores." Asha then handed Elle a list, "Your job will primarily be laundry. This list also shows you which servants have their laundry done on what days, as well as a schedule for changing linens in any of the unused rooms. When you change the sheets in any unused room, you will also clean it. In addition to laundry your other tasks will be to keep all curtains and rugs clean. Understand?"

"Yes." Elle spoke halfheartedly.

"Good, well then get started and I'll see you at lunch, eleven sharp." Asha then left Elle to start on her own morning chores.

Elle glanced down at the list, today was Monday; the first person to have their laundry cleaned on Monday was Jareth. "Oh, greet." Elle rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to really see him, until she remembered Asha mentioning that Jareth ate his breakfast at six thirty on the dot every morning, and after looking at a nearby clock she saw it was already six forty five so there was no way he'd be there. Then she wondered how she was supposed to gather his laundry and return it to him when she had just been told to never enter his room; then noticed the note on the list that mentioned any occupied rooms would have their hampers placed out their doors for laundry to be gathered.

With a sigh, Elle headed to Jareth's room. As she finally reached it, after what felt like a marathon worth of walking through the castle, she noticed his hamper was not placed outside his door. "Shit," Elle mumbled her breath, _"Now what?"_ She wondered. Had herpossibly forgotten it was his laundry day? Was she allowed to knock to ask for his hamper? Well that wouldn't work anyway since he was at breakfast. Should she just leave and come back later? She pondered these things in his mind, finally settling on just returning to check for the hamper later.

As soon as she turned to begin to head back down the hall, she heard the door open behind her and a voice, Jareth's voice, call to her, "Elle.."


	7. Chapter Six

_Elle…_

Something about his voice paralyzed Elle in that moment. She felt an intense wave of fear as it seemed to radiate through her body. Cautiously she turned her body back around to face him; he was standing in the doorway, one arm at his side while the other was propped against the doorframe. Her eyes found his, which was when she noticed his eyes were different colors-one green, one blue. She found it impossible to look away, as if she was completely frozen by his stare. She said nothing, neither did he. His face seemed rather expressionless while she struggling to appear as calm as possible in the moment.

"Elle," He spoke her name again, and she felt her heart stop for a moment inside her chest, "Don't forget my laundry." He then finished, pushing himself off the doorframe before pulling his hamper into the hall. He then promptly stepped back into his room and ever so politely slammed his bedroom door shut.

It took Elle a moment to fully process what had happened, and when she did she rolled her eyes, _"Jerk."_ She thought to herself. She proceeded to gather his clothes from the hamper, carrying them all in her arms as she then made her way back down the hallway and away from Jareth's room.

Elle figured it would be easier to drop the clothes in the laundry room before going to gather anymore, and when she reached the laundry room was when she noticed there was a rolling hamper which made gathering the rest of the laundry so much easier. Gathering it all, she soon found it, would be the only easy part. Obviously thanks to the miracle that is a washer and dryer, Elle had never hand washed laundry before. It quickly became her least favorite activity,

Meanwhile, in a kingdom housed within the same realm, on the other side of The Rift, a goblin spy from the city fled to send a message to another king in regards to Jareth having been summon the day before. The kingdom was small and was home to few subjects, with a vast majority of the population being fairies as well as other enchanted creatures. The king of his land was a half elf, and a descendant of an ancient royal fairy bloodline. The kings name was Thomes, a very pale and slender man with long, straight jet black hair and clouded grey eyes.

Thomes stood in the courtyard of his castle, awaiting the weekly report of his spy. Alongside him, was his daughter Rowna; her mother had been a human witch and due to being half mortal she actually aged. However, the rate at which she aged was incredibly slow as she was in his sixties but still looked to be in her twenties. Like her father she was very pale and had the same jet black hair, but had lavender eyes.

The spy finally reached the castle, the gates opening for him as he rushed inside. He was a small creature, with abnormally large feet and could run at impressive speeds. He huffed a bit at first, catching his breath as he kneeled before Thomes and Rowna. "My king," The spy struggled to speak as he still gasped for air, "The Goblin King, was summoned."

"What?" Rowna was shocked at the information, "How is that possible?"

"Did he retrieve the child?" Thomes asked, ignoring his daughter.

"Yes, but I received word from a contact in the castle that when he returned he brought back a young girl as well."

"A girl?" Thomes mused out loud. "Did your contact mention why?"

"She offered herself as a servant to the king to keep her sister from being turned into a goblin." The spy informed them.

"Father," Rowna began before Thomes cut her off.

"The prophecy, I know. But I doubt Jareth thinks this girl could be the one." Thomes quickly insisted.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks if she truly is the one." Rowna argued.

"Well we don't know that for sure either Rowna." Thomes returned his gaze to the spy, digging in his pocket to retrieve a small sack of gold that he tossed before the creature. "We'll see you next week, and try to find out as much as possible about this girl as you can."

"Yes my king." The spy grabbed his gold and bowed before turning and taking out, kicking dust behind him as he ran back to the Goblin City.

"Father, if Jareth was summoned then he has probably regained some of his power. How can we proceed now?"

"You are still far more powerful than him Rowna,"

"But he is more experienced with magic than I am, and their forces greatly outnumber our own. I don't see how you expect me to single handedly overthrow Jareth."

"If we do this right our troops will never see battle." Thomes insisted.

"How is that?" Rowna inquired of her father as they began to retreat back into their castle.

"We'll make him think you are the girl from the prophecy. He has never seen you, in fact as far as he knows I don't even have a daughter. You look like a human, with the exception of your ears but we can use a glamour spell to remedy that, so you will pose as one. You will do as the prophecy foretold and devote yourself to him, and then you will do whatever it takes to make him love you and think you are the girl he is destined to be with."

"What about the other girl?"

"Get rid of her however you see fit."


	8. Chapter Seven

"Elle, you weren't at lunch." Asha commented as she entered the laundry room.

"Sorry, I'm not used to hand washing clothes so I got a bit behind, I decided to work through lunch so I could get everything done by dinner." Elle explained as she folded the last bit of laundry. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well it's almost dinner time, let me help you return the clean laundry, give me half."Asha insisted, not even waiting for Elle to start separating it before she began grabbing the stacks. "I'll meet you in the kitchen when we're done."

"Wait, would you mind taking Jareth's as well?" Elle requested as she grabbed his clean laundry.

"Why?" Asha inquired.

"Well...to be honest he makes me a little uncomfortable and you two obviously get along very well."

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to get over that, after all this is your home now so you might as well try to get used to him." Asha insisted. "You take his clothes." Without giving Elle any time to further object, Asha departed from the laundry room, leaving Elle with Jareth's laundry.

Elle's instructions had mentioned that when she would return clean laundry to an occupied room, she was to place it in a neatly folded stack on the top of the hamper outside the door. However, just as she had hit a snag earlier in the morning, once more she ran into an issue when she approached Jareth's room; his hamper had not been left out. _"Is he messing with?"_ She wondered as she glared at his door. She figured if she left his clean laundry on the floor it might anger him; so despite her extreme lack of desire to do so, she knocked on his door.

"Come in." His voice called out from the other side of the door. She reached for the door knob, but the door opened on its own. Elle stepped into the dimly lit room, her eyes searching for Jareth and finally spotting him standing in the doorway of the balcony. He did not look at her, but spoke once more, "Just set them on the bed." Elle, without a word, did as she was told; she stepped swiftly across his floor to set down the clothes and quickly turned to leave. "You were not dismissed." He snapped at her, causing her to freeze where she stood.

"Was there something else you need, your Highness?" She cringed as she called him that, but figured if she didn't it would upset him; he seemed to take great pride in himself.

"For you to be more grateful." He insisted as he finally turned to face her. His eyes burned with such an intense rage, but behind that rage it was almost as if he was offended and deeply hurt. Elle couldn't imagine what she could have done to have caused such a reaction. "Do you not realize how incredibly generous I have been to you?" With that, his eyes seemed to dim, and he looked away from her almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"Of course," She quickly exclaimed, trying to make sure he saw conviction in her as she insisted, "and I am grateful for-"

"Then stop acting so bothered by all this." Jareth cut her off, shouting at her as he returned his eyes to resume his previous glare. "This was, after all, your choice."

Elle wasn't sure what to say. She was stunned by his words, too terrified to speak or move. He looked away from her, his face annoyed, "You're dismissed." She bowed to him before hustling out of the room, not wanting to spend a second more than she had to around him.

"She really is trying," Asha insisted as she joined Jareth for a drink in the den after dinner. They sat in large armchairs in front of the fireplace, a cart with a bottle of chilled wine and various types of dessert sat between them. "She showed a strong commitment to her work today, she even missed lunch to finish all the laundry in time."

"But she loathes behind around me." Jareth stated as he took a sip of his wine.

"Can you blame her? It's a fairly natural response in this type of situation. But I'm sure with time she will come to enjoy your company."

"She's not the one Asha." Jareth spoke in a very somber voice. "I know you think she is, that's why you intervened to convince me to bring her here, but she's not the one. Sarah was the one."

"My king," Asha began, but Jareth quickly cut her off.

"She was, Asha, and that girl is not."

"You don't know that. The prophecy even said you may be fooled and that you may be blind to the truth." Asha argued. "Elle devoted herself to you, just as the prophecy says."

"She did not devote herself to me. She devoted herself to her sister. Her agreeing to this deal was for the sake of her sister, not for me."

"I believe that you may be looking at it in the wrong way because you're too stubborn to accept the possibility that you may have been wrong about Sarah."

"How _dare you_ say her name in front of me." Jareth kept a low volume, yet still Asha could sense the trembling rage in his voice.

Even so, Asha was insistent and did not let his anger deter her, "Do you want to end up alone forever?"

"I have already accepted my fate." Jareth's voice was cold, tone was flat.

"Well then you're not as intelligent as I believed you were."

"You dare speak to your king like that?" Jareth now finally turned his sights to Asha, his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at her.

"No, I'm speaking to my friend, not my king." Asha snapped at him, not longer tolerating his child like angst over the matter. "You're acting childish, and if you're wrong you will lose her and then you truly will be alone forever."


	9. Chapter Eight

_"Jareth!" Her voice called out to him; Sarah's voice. "Jareth!" She called to him again and it echoed throughout the castle. Jareth sat up in his bed, trying to rationalize what he heard. Surely he was mistaken, surely it wasn't truly Sarah. "Jareth!" There it was again, but this time he was sure it was her._

 _"Sarah?" He called back to her, but heard no response. "Sarah?" He called a second time as he flung the covers off his body and jumped out of his bed._

 _"Jareth, I'm here!"_

 _"I'm coming Sarah!" He bolted out of his room, dashing down the corridor. It was so dark, no torches were lit on the walls, and he could barely see. He didn't even know where she was, but the more she called out to him the closer her voice seemed to be. "Sarah, where are you?" He shouted for guidance, but received no answer. "Sarah?" He was afraid she had gone now._

 _"I'm here!" She finally called out to him._

 _She was in the throne room. He wasn't sure how he knew, but he just did. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Excitement seemed to fill his body like an overflowing cup. She was here; she had come back for him. He reached the throne room, and there she was. With her back turned to him, she stood before his throne dressed in the same pair of jeans and white shirt he had first saw her in. "Sarah," He called out her name but as he looked closer he realized…her hair was shorter than before. "Sarah?" And then she turned to face him, only it wasn't Sarah._

 _It was Elle._

Jareth shot up in his bed, jarred awake by the sensation of falling. The room was freezing but he was sweating. He felt his heart racing and he struggled to calm his breathing. _"It was just a dream,"_ He thought to himself. He fell back down onto his pillow, staring into the darkness of his room before shutting his eyes. "Just a dream," He spoke out loud to himself, as if to remind himself that it wasn't real.

Meanwhile, while Jareth and the rest of the castle slept, Thomes and Rowna were already awake for the day and busy at work. They were in the library of their castle, combing over books and magical scrolls to find the perfect spell for their plans.

"This should do the trick," Thomes insisted as he handed Rowna a scroll. "It's an enchanted seal that will mask your magical talents, so Jareth will not be able to sense that you are anything other than a simple human. Your powers will be severely limited once the seal is activated, but the glamour spell to change your ears should be fairly easy to manage given it's such a low level spell. You'll have to keep the glamour spell activated as long as possible without breaking, because the more magic you use with the seal, the more it wears the seal down."

"And if the seal breaks for even a moment, he will catch me." Rowna stated as she read over the scroll.

"Exactly. Now the continuous use of the glamour spell will start to exhaust you, even being such a simple spell, so you will have to be careful where and when you use it." Thomes warned just as four fairies entered the library, all working to carrying a large sack as they few to the table where Thomes and Rowna say reading the scroll.

"Your Majesty," One of the fairies greeted Thomes, "We retrieved the items you requested from the human world."

"Wonderful," Thomes exclaimed as he rose from his seat, "Bring them here." The fairies then placed the sack down on the table and fluttered away as Thomes dismissed them with a simple flick of his wrist.

"What is it father?" Rowna asked as she watched as Thomes untied the strong from around the sack to open it.

"Human clothes." Thomes answered as he reached in the sack and pulled out a pair of denim pants. "Also, you're going to have to cut your hair."

"My hair?" Rowna seemed less than thrilled by the concept. "Why?"

"Most humans don't keep their hair so long." Thomes insisted as he continued to pull more clothes from the sack; a pair of socks, some black high top converse shoes.

"Why can't I just use the glamour spell?"

"Casting two glamour spells at once will tire you even faster and cause you to release the spell even sooner, which will wear down the seal even quicker." Thomes explained as he pulled a grey tee shirt from the sack. "Given your level of discipline in magic, the level of the glamour spell, and the strength of the seal, you should be able to release the glamour spell once a day for a year before the seal breaks."

"A year!?" Rowna now was less shocked, and more furious. "You never said it would take that long!"

"Making a man still so incredibly obsessed with another woman fall in love with you takes a great deal of time my daughter. Especially considering you will begin your time in his castle as a servant, it will likely be months before you ever get a chance to really get too close to him." Thomes further explained to her as he then began to examine the clothes more closely, "Damn fairies, these clothes will be too big on you, I'll have to send them back for more."

"Father, are you sure we can't come up a different plan?" Rowna interrupted him as he continued to mumble under his breath about the incompetence of the fairies.

"Now why we would do that?" Thomes mused as he looked up from the pile of incorrect sized clothes and to his daughter. "This is a very good plan, and we will continue on with this plan. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father." Rowna was a little annoyed at her father's insistence to carry on with this plan. She knew, however, to question him further would only enact his terrifying rage. It was easier to just go along, but he was truly a fool if he thought she was actually doing any of this for him.


	10. Chapter Nine

Elle surprisingly adjusted a lot quicker than she had assumed she would to living in the castle. She actually began to enjoy her daily tasks, and began taking great pride in her work in the laundry room. Kaley also adjusted fantastically; she had always been somewhat difficult to manage, but with Scrump overseeing her daily care, she was actually much happier. As the time went by, Elle became more efficient at her chores and even enjoyed venturing out into the city on her days off with Asha.

Still, Elle felt uncomfortable around Jareth. She was also no longer afraid when she was around him. She rarely ever saw him actually, as he often spent a great deal of his time either in his room or study. Everyone else in the castle, however, she got along wonderfully with. Everyone from the cook, to the guards. Despite being a human, the goblins didn't seem to mind her as much as when she first came to the castle. They actually all seemed to find her rather fascinating, especially when she would tell stories about her world.

When Elle really thought about it, she found it astonishing that she and Kaley had only been there for two months because it felt like it had been so much longer. She felt at home here, somehow, and it made it seem like this was where she and Kaley truly belonged. Despite this, she found it difficult to not think about the human world, her home, and her family.

Elle sat in the castle garden, watching as Scrump and Kaley chased after butterflies. For some reason, all day she had found it impossible for her mind to not keep drifting back to thoughts of her brother and father. _"Are they okay?"_ She wondered simply, _"Do they even remember us?"_ She tried her best not to dwell on it, and instead focus on enjoying the lovely summer day outside with her sister. Yet she could not manage to properly distract herself from the gloomy thoughts that plagued her mind.

"What's troubling you?" Asha asked as she approached Elle, taking a seat on the stone bench next to her.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Elle insisted.

"You humans are horrible at concealing your feelings." Asha explained. "Something is bothering you, I can see it in your eyes."

"It's nothing." Elle brushed it off, knowing if she were talk about it she wouldn't be able to take her mind off it until her burning questions were answered.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Asha reminded Elle, after all the two of them had become rather good friends.

"I know it's just…" Elle's voice trailed, she knew Asha would persist until she finally told her. So, with a soft sigh, she gave in, "I just wish I knew what happened to my family after Kaley and I came here…I never even got a chance to say goodbye to Eric, much less my father."

"Is that all?" Asha smiled, as if she knew something Elle obviously did not. "Well if that's it, why don't you ask Jareth to show you?"

"What?" Elle was taken a little off guard by Asha's suggestion.

"Now that his powers are at their full potential again, something as simple as peering into the human world would be easy for him. C'mon, we can go ask him to show you right now." Asha stood up and grabbed a hold of Elle's hand, but Elle yanked it away. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not so sure it would be a good idea to ask him for a favor like that." Elle explained simply as she looked down at her feet. "After all, I already know what he did for me and my sister was a lot, and I have no right to ask any more of him."

"Elle…" Asha kneeled down I front of Elle, placing her hands on Elle's knees as she looked up at her, "Then let me talk to him, okay? I'll ask him, make it seem like my idea."

"Do you really think he'll say yes?"

"Of course I do! Just because he's a little mean spirited sometimes doesn't mean he's completely heartless. Just let me talk to him."

Later that evening, well after dinner, Asha brought a cup of tea to Jareth in his study. The study was still undergoing repairs from his recent meltdown, Asha and Elle had both been working to restore to as it was before. It would have been much easier if Jareth just used his magic to fix it, but for some reason he had requested Asha and Elle fix it up for him. Asha knocked on the door; she received no answer but the door opened on its own so she took it as an invitation to enter.

Jareth sat mostly in the dark, with a one single candle lit, as he read one of his books. He looked up at Asha, closing the book and setting it on his desk. "Tea?" He asked simply.

"Yes." Asha smiled simply as she sat it on his desk.

"You only bring me tea without being asked when you want something." He observed.

"Do I?" Asha smirked as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"What is it?" Jareth asked as he reached for his tea.

"Well, it's about Elle," Asha began. Jareth leaned back in his seat, sipping his tea as he listened intently. "She misses her family-"

"She made a deal, Asha, you know that."

"Let me finish." Asha insisted. "She doesn't want to go home. In fact, I think she rather enjoys it here. But, she does want to know how her family is doing."

"You want me to cast a sight spell so she can see her family?"

"Exactly." Asha smiled, "Will you do it?"

"Give me an hour." He said with a sigh as he rose from his seat, setting the tea back down on the desk. "Then bring her to the throne room."


	11. Chapter Ten

The knock was soft, Elle almost didn't hear it. She sat up in her bed, looking at the door in the darkness. _"Am I hearing things?"_ She thought to herself. She looked over at Kaley in her crib, still sound asleep. Then another knock. She used a match to light the candle on her nightstand then carried the lit candle with her as she cautiously approached her bedroom door. "Hello?" She whispered against the door, trying to figure out who would be at her door at this hour.

"It's Asha." She spoke from the other side of the door quietly.

"Asha?" Elle unlocked and opened the door, "Is everything alright?" Elle asked as she held the candle a little higher to get a better look at Asha.

"Yes, everything is fine." Asha insisted as she slowly made her way into the room. "Put on a robe and go to the throne room, I'll stay here and watch after Kaley."

"The throne room, why?"

"Jareth is going to show you your family." Asha informed her. "Now go quick, he should be just now getting done with the preparations."

Elle felt a sense of excitement knot in her stomach. The idea of getting to see her brother and father, to know how they have been doing all this time, simply overjoyed her. Without another moment of hesitation, Elle handed the candle to Asha and swiftly moved to the armoire to retrieve a robe. As she wrapped it around her body she looked at Asha with an excited smile, "Thank you."

"Of course, now hurry." Asha prompted as she gestured towards the door while also handing the candle back to Elle.

Elle couldn't remember the last time she moved so quickly, basically sprinting through the castle. At a certain point she was running so fast the candle blew out. But Elle didn't mind the dark; she knew the castle so well now she could easily navigate it without any light. Finally, she reached the throne room and that's when her overwhelming excitement suddenly dropped into the pit of her stomach and she was then overcome with nerves.

The doors of the throne room were cracked ever so slightly, and from inside shined a dim blue light. Before entering, Elle placed her blown out candle on the floor and then stepped forward through the slight opening of doors. In the center of the throne room, where the pit was built before the throne, Jareth stood behind a large bowl on a tall golden stand. The bowl held some sort of strange blue liquid that was illuminating the room with a soft light. "It's ready." Jareth spoke to her softly.

Elle's bare feet felt cold on the stone floor, in fact the room seemed much colder than the entire castle often did at night. The chill was unsettling and made the hairs on her arms stand. "What does it do?" Elle asked as she moved closer, stepping down into the pit.

"It will show you whatever you want, you merely have to wish it." Jareth informed her. "Give me your hands," He instructed her once she stopped on the opposite side of the bowl from him. Without any objection, Elle held her hands up over the bowl and Jareth softly grasped them with his own hands; it was the first time they had ever touched, and his hands felt warm."Think of the ones you want to see then simply touch your fingers to the water."

Elle felt a slight sting on her fingertips just before Jareth let go of her hands. She looked down at the bowl and lowered her hands to hover over the water. Her heart was racing but her mind was focused. She thought of her father, and Eric. Then, just as Jareth had said, she touched a single finger to the water. The light coming from the liquid seemed to intensify as the water rippled, and then almost like a movie several scenes soon played out before Elle;

First.

 _Her father, Steven, came home the night Jareth was first called. He was drunk and it was late. Eric was still awake, wired from excitement. Eric told Steven what had happened but Steven was too drunk and simply went to bed, passing out on the couch. The next morning, Steven asked where the girls were and Eric told him again what had happened the night before. Steven thought it was a joke, but Eric kept insisting. Finally, Steven called the polite to report Elle and Kaley missing._

Second.

 _Steven watched from the double sided mirror as the police questioned Eric about his sisters. Eric still insisted that the Goblin King had taken them away. The officer standing outside with Steven said Eric's excitement over their disappearance was unsettling. Steven asked if the police thought Eric had anything to do with it, to which the officer replied yes._

Third.

 _Without enough evidence to fully support the theory that Eric somehow did something criminal, it was ultimately decided that Elle had taken Kaley and ran away. A massive state wide manhunt was then launched to find them._

Fourth.

 _A children's physiatrist speaks with Steven after having examined Eric, and suggests the story Eric continuously tells about a Goblin King taking the girls away is something he made up stemming from his otherwise dormant desire for them to leave the house. He also points out the fact that Eric having first read of the Goblin King from a story online could mean that Eric has no sense of reality and truly believes that the Goblin King is real. The doctor tells Steven that Eric is deeply disturbed and insists Eric receive weekly counseling._

Fifth.

 _During one of his counseling sessions, Eric goes into a fit of rage at the doctors suggestion that he made up the story about the Goblin King. He destroys the doctor's office and even attacks the doctor with a letter opener._

Sixth.

 _Steven sits behind Eric in a courtroom during a sentencing in which a judge determines after hearing from an expert physiatrist regarding the case that Eric shall serve his sentence in an institution that specializes in mentally unstable juveniles._

Seventh.

 _Alone, Steven throws out every bottle of alcohol from his home. He then gathers every picture of his children and places them in a box; he puts the box in the attic. His sister, Marianne, helps him clean out each of the kid's rooms. Marianne labels all the boxes once in the garage either, donate, sell, or keep. She then asks Steven what he's going to do now, to which Steven replies, "I just don't know."_

And with that, it's over. Ripples pulse through the water once more and the light from the bowl dims drastically until dying out completely, casting the throne room in darkness; the only light now pouring in from the moonlit sky from the windows. The once blue liquid then appears merely as water. Elle stood there, dumbfounded. Her body felt heavy, her heart like it would explode. She couldn't move, it was as if her feet were glued to the floor. She literally had no idea how to react. Then an intense feeling of guilt crashed into her like a wave against a cliff. She took a step back as her heart began to pound inside her chest. The tears welted up in her eyes; she finally looked up, catching Jareth's sight and then the tears fell uncontrollably.

On the outside, Jareth remained very collected. He kept a stern face and proper posture, even as he watched Elle breakdown. On the inside, however, he was at war with himself. Every instinct in his body told him to comfort her, to take her in his arm and hold her as she cried. He wanted so desperately to tell her it was alright, to reassure her that she would be okay. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly in that moment about it all; up until now he felt no particular way towards her as the time went on, but now he felt it was unbearable to see her cry. Then finally, without even realizing at first, he spoke her name softly, "Elle."

She looked back up at him; her eyes red from crying, her face burning as the tears rolled down her cheeks. As he looked at her, he felt such an intense feeling of heartbreak. He had never witnessed such intense sadness. His heart felt like it had dropped into his stomach as her pain and suffering seemed to come over him. In that moment he felt an odd connection with her, and without her explaining anything to him he felt as if he understood her every single emotion.

Jareth forgot the world around him. In this moment, there were no goblins. Magic didn't exist. And Sarah was buried deep in his mind where his thoughts did not dare touch. He was not the Goblin King in this moment and Elle was not his servant. He felt as if he was simply a man and she was a girl. A girl who stood before him in pain and he wished to comfort her through that pain.

He stepped around the bowl all the while his eyes never leaving her. She watched as he moved closer to her, closer than they had ever been to one another before. She felt no fear as she watched he lifted his arm before wrapping them gently around her. He pulled her closer to him, her face pressing against his chest, and brought one of his hands to rest against the back of her head. Instinctively, Elle moved her arms to wrap around him and returned his embrace. Silence fell between them, but a comforting silence. It was a moment that required no words, and in that moment there was no more feeling of pain.


	12. Chapter Eleven

It was Saturday, and the events of just a few days ago seemed like it was only an hour ago. Jareth had yet to forget the feeling of Elle in his arms, and despite it being a warm feeling it had troubled him in the time since. He had found a sudden urge to be around her, as if he was drawn to her against his will; and his will was his power. He fought the urges and distanced himself from her the best he could. Yet he stood now at a window, watching as Elle and Kaley played together in the garden with Scrump. No matter how many times he tried to look away, his eyes always fell back to Elle.

"Your Majesty," Asha's voice ripped his attention away, and he turned to face her with a stern expression. "Your lunch is ready sir." Jareth remained still for a moment as he mind seemed to go blank. Asha looked troubled as she stared at him, worried at his sudden lack of movement and response. "Sir?" She spoke to him, trying to break him of his sudden trance.

Then, without really realizing what he was even saying, he spoke, "Have Elle come to the dining room, I wish to eat lunch with her today."

Asha was taken completely off guard by Jareth's sudden command, but did not object. She waited until he finally walked away to smile victoriously. Was it possible he was starting to realize the possibility that Elle could in fact be the girl from the prophecy? Asha was excited at that concept; of Jareth finally accepting the truth of his own stubbornness, more or less.

She traveled swiftly through the castle, making her way to the garden where she found Elle with Kaley and Scrump. They were engaged in a game of hide-n-seek, and Elle happened to be the seeker. She was leaning face first against a tree with her eyes shut as she counted to sixty; currently she was on twenty four. "Elle," Asha interrupted up, also tapping lightly on her shoulder.

Elle paused her count and turned to look at Asha, "Can't you see I'm counting?" Elle said playfully while smiling softly at Asha.

"Let me take over, Jareth has requested you have lunch with him."

"He has?" Elle's playful expression was then overtaken by a look of shock. After all, ever since the night he showed her the fate of her brother and father they had barely seen one another. It was almost as if he was avoided her. "Why?" Elle questioned, unsure of what to expect.

"He didn't mention, but you shouldn't keep him waiting." Asha insisted as she carefully moved passed Elle to lean against the tree and resume the count at twenty five.

Elle didn't want to go, but she knew better than to disobey Jareth. So, without any further hesitation she left the garden to return inside the castle and make her way to the dining room. She paused outside the dining room door, trying to think why he'd suddenly want to see her. She felt a slight hint of fear peak in her body, causing a shiver to go up her spine. She had no idea what she was about to walk into and it made her nervous. With a deep inhale she pushed the door opened and entered the dining room, finding Jareth waiting for her at his seat at the head of the table.

There was a place prepared for her at the seat to his right and without saying a word to Elle he gestured towards the seat. Trying to appear as calm as possible Elle continued into the dining room to take her seat, nervously keeping her eyes on anything except for Jareth. "Sit." Jareth had instructed her as she reached the chair next to him, and she obeyed him accordingly. Then the cook, Ellis (a rather tall and fat goblin with greasy looking black hair), entered the dining room while pushing a cart with their meals. Elle kept her eyes forward as Ellis place a plate of food before her, but she could feel Jareth's eyes on her and it made her feel incredibly nervous.

"Enjoy your meals." Ellis exclaimed after serving Jareth his food as well, bowing to Jareth graciously before exiting the dining room.

Elle examined her plate, there was an assortment of berries and what she assumed to vegetables that she had only ever seen in this realm, as well as two slices of cooked meat from an animal she was unfamiliar with (also only found in this realm) but she knew from meals before that it tasted just like pork. She stabbed her fork full of the berries and just as she brought it to her mouth to take a bite, Jareth finally spoke, "You're getting along much better than I had expected after seeing your brother and father."

Elle, currently with a mouth full of berries that actually tasted like gummy candy, turned her eyes on Jareth to look at him curiously. Why was he bringing this up all of the sudden? It he had mentioned it days ago, after it had first happened, she would have understood his curiosity towards her behavior. She swallowed her berries and smiled at her simply, "I guess I just realized I had no choice but to accept it, there's nothing I can do to change it so I decided to move on."

"Do you not miss them?" Jareth asked as he turned his eyes to plate to begin cutting his meat into bite sized pieces.

"Of course I do but this is my home now." Elle insisted as she then took a bite of an oddly shaped yellow vegetable; it tasted like a strange combination of mushrooms and zucchini.

After swallowing a bite of food, Jareth then asked another question, "You had only mentioned your brother and father before, but there was a woman with your father. Was she your mother?"

"No," Elle quickly answered, "That was my aunt. My mother died a long time ago."

Jareth wasn't entirely sure what promoted to ask his next question, it had just popped into his head really and before he had time to process the thought it became words from his mouth, "How long ago did she die?"

"Eight years ago." Elle answered after a somewhat prolonged pause.

"So Kaley is,"

"My half sister." Elle cut him off, answering his question before he really had a chance to ask.

Jareth seemed suddenly stunned, his mind beginning to form all sorts of questions, not all pertaining to the conversation at hand. _"Half sister…"_ That thought dwelled in his mind, and he found it hard to get passed it. But as he sat there, musing silently to himself, he noticed a look of distress on Elle's face. Her eyes seemed clouded and expression twisted with a look of sadness. The sudden look of depression that played across her face intrigued him and he found himself wondering what was on her mind that troubled her this much. "What are you thinking about?" Jareth asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"My mother." Elle answered simply, not sparing any details.

"What happened to her?" Jareth prompted, knowing there was a story burning in her memory that was tormenting her in this moment.

"She went out during a storm…" Elle began, pain in her voice. "It was winter and a blizzard was about to hit. Dad was still at work and Eric was running a high fever. Mom tried to call dad to come home and bring some fever medicine, but he wouldn't answer his phone. So mom called the neighbor over to watch us while she went to get the medicine, but another car lost control and slammed into her. My dad never said it, but he always blamed Eric even though I know he knew it wasn't Eric's fault. Still, he never looked at Eric much after that. Dad started drinking a lot too, he'd stay out on weekends and leave us alone.

" Then about five years later he met Shelly, she was a new waitress at his favorite bar. They started dating and then got married after a few months. I never liked Shelly and she never liked me. I guess it pissed her off that I was better at cooking and cleaning than her, she said it made her look bad, and so she would beat me a lot. I told my dad, but he didn't care. When she started to beat Eric is when I finally told the cops. It wasn't until after she went to prison that we found out she was pregnant. Dad blamed me of course for getting Shelly sent to prison, and told me to make it up to him I was going to have to raise Kaley.

" She was a pretty bad baby up until we came here. She was always crying, even when there was nothing wrong with her. Eric always hated her, because he hated Shelly and Kaley looked so much like Shelly. I caught him once trying to smother her with a pillow. I told dad, but he didn't care. That was when I started to sleep in her room. Eric would skip school a lot, dad never noticed, and would spend all his time on the internet. He started to find all these different types of stories, like about ghosts, vampires, Slenderman, and then he found out about you. He tried to offer her to Satan first, but obviously that didn't work. Then one night he tried to sneak into the room and take her so he could leave her in the woods for Slenderman, but I woke up and stopped him. Then finally, he called you."

Elle finally paused, taking a moment to let her words really set in. Jareth had listened to her every word intently; he took it all in and found it even disturbed him. He wasn't sure what to say now. What could he say after all that? But, he didn't need to say anything because then Elle spoke again, "I guess that's why after I really thought about it, there's really no need for me to feel upset about what happened to them after we came here. Honestly, the more I think about it the more I come to realize they got what they deserved. Besides, Kaley and I are much happier here than we ever were there." Elle then looked up at Jareth, her eyes were filled with an incredible passion and a slight hint of a smile curled her lips as she continued, "And it's because of you. I know you only came because Eric called on you, but you didn't have to let me come with Kaley. You didn't have to let us stay human. But you did. You saved us, and for that I truly am grateful."


	13. Chapter Twelve

_The House of Prophets, built in the center of The Rift, was an odd place. The rooms were all bare, lacking any type of décor, and the entirety of the manor was freezing no matter the time of the year. There were no candles, the only light coming in from the windows when the curtains were drawn back. But there were scrolls everywhere. They littered the floors in heaping piles that reached unimaginable heights. Even in the darkness, Jareth could see the stacks of scrolls that towered in height. All of them were prophecies of things to come._

 _"I am the Usher." The voice called out once again to Jareth, he still could not see who it was who spoke to him. "And you have come to speak with Prophet of Hearts." The voice proclaimed simply, the words echoing in the darkness._

 _"Yes." Jareth spoke finally. "Where are they?"_

 _"To find the Prophet of Hearts, you must follow yours." Is all they said, sparing no real details. Although the riddle was simple enough to decipher; he merely had to let his heart guide him. That seemed rather simple enough. He stood there for a moment, alone in the darkness, as he let the atmosphere of the room settle in around him. With a deep inhale of breathe he began to walk, following his feet as he moved through the manor. He traveled up a flight of stairs and navigated narrow corridors. He was confident he was going the right way, and when he finally did stop he was confident that beyond the door now in front of him would be the Prophet of Hearts._

 _He opened the door, stepping into a room even darker than the rest of the house. He felt uneasy as he entered, and even more so when the door slammed shut behind him. "Is someone there?" He called out into the darkness._

 _"Someone indeed." A voice replied to him. And then there was a bright, blinding white light. It originated from a large diamond shaped crystal suspended by magic in the air above. As the crystal began to lower, the light dimmed ever so slightly and the figure of the prophet was then revealed; it was a humanoid bird type creature, large in stature with solid black eyes. It was dressed covering a majority of its body with an assortment of black and grey robes. Its gender was impossible to determine. "I am the Prophet of Hearts, and you have come to see if you will forever be alone in your immortality."_

 _"Yes, that's correct." Jareth insisted as he stepped forward. "Please, you must tell me, will anyone ever love me?"_

 _"Love is an emotion and emotions change, Goblin King. To tell how one truly feels is not something we can determine." They spoke with a weary voice, as if they were tired. "But, that is not to say there will not be a woman who can end your loneliness in your future."_

 _"Tell me more, I beg of you."_

 _"You will be summoned to collect a sibling, only half relation by blood, and that is when you will first meet her._ _The girl will be young when your paths first cross and she will devote herself to you. Time will turn her into a fine young woman, a woman capable of ending the loneliness you feel so plagued by."_

 _"What does she look like?" Jareth questioned curiously._

 _"Physical appearances do not appear before me, for the heart cannot see outer beauty." The Prophet informed him simply. "But she will be strong willed and fiercely empowered. A woman truly worthy to be the Goblin Kings companion."_

 _Jareth was ecstatic; to think one day he would meet a woman who could end the loneliness he felt filled him with such an incredible sense of joy. However, the Prophet was far from done. "I must warn you, she will have the opportunity to be free from her service to you and should she take it you will be alone without true companionship forever."_

The memory presented itself as dream that night as Jareth slept. When he woke the following morning he felt his body numb and mind exhausted as he recalled that day so long ago. Why was he dreaming of it now? Could it possibly have anything to do with Elle? He recalled in addition to the dream some more words the Prophet bestowed on him as he had left the manor, "Do not fool yourself into thinking you have failed your own fate, many times in our lives there are events that may resemble what we believe to be our destiny when really we are simply looking for similarities to achieve our dreams sooner than the universe will allow."

He dressed himself for the day, the memory continuing to play over in his head. It was all clear in his mind, as if it had just happened. He did not attend breakfast; instead he went straight to his study. He found comfort among his beloved books despite his inner debate over whether or not he could have possibly be wrong all these years about Sarah.

He stood before his own desk, staring at the painting that was hung on the wall behind his chair. It had been ripped during his fit some time ago, and it was unrecognizable. A sigh fell from his lips, and then he inhaled as he turned his eyes away from the painting. He wanted so badly to look, but he was afraid if he did then he would be admitting that Sarah was not the one after all. He felt as if he would be betraying her…But then again, why shouldn't he look? Why should be deny himself the chance of finally being with someone who could truly love him? Why did he want to uphold her memory when she casted him aside without a second thought? She was the one who betrayed him.

Looking back at the painting he finally moved towards it; walking around his desk until he stood directly before the painting. Reaching up, he grabbed a hold of its frame and pulled it down from the wall. He sat it aside, propping it up against the wall as he turned his sights to the small safe embedded in the wall that the painting had been hiding all these years. The lock of the safe was the same to the door, and he retrieved the key from his vest pocket to unlock the safe. It had been so long, longer than he truly remembered, since he had opened the safe. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he opened the small door to be greeted by a cloud of dust. He reached in to pull out the single item that occupied the safe; a scroll that was given to him by the Usher upon his departure. It was the scroll that contained the written words of his prophecy.

He opened the scroll, reading over the neatly written words. The color of the scroll had yellowed and the ink had begun to bleed. Even so, he managed to read it. He analyzed every word, lingering here and there to truly let the words sink in. As he read it he found it impossible not to think of Sarah as she fit the description so perfectly. Yet at the same time, he could no longer avoid the fact that Elle could very well be the one the prophecy was truly mentioning. With this realization he felt such a strange feeling overcome him, one he hadn't felt in such a long time; hope.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Rowna stared at her reflection in the looking glass mounted on her bedroom wall, watching as the fairies fluttered around her head while snipping précised measurements of her hair. Thomes stood in the corner, smiling anxiously as the fairies finished cutting off a good length of Rowna's hair. "It looks perfect." Thomes insisted as the fairies begun to sweep up the fallen chunks of discarded hair from the floor.

"I hate it." Rowna stated simply, turning to glare at her father; her hair was now cut just above her shoulders. "It looks awful."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Thomes rolled his eyes, annoyed with Rowna's angst. "Now that your hair is fixed, and we have the proper clothes, along with you having mastered the glamour spell, everything is finally ready."

"Good, the sooner I get to the castle, the sooner this is all over." Rowna sighed softly, waving off the fairies who returned to her to begin styling her hair.

"Well, get to bed and get plenty of rest. You leave first thing in the morning." Thomes explained with a rather villainous smirk. Thomes walked over to where Rowna stood, kissing her affectionately on the cheek. "Soon the Goblin City will be ours." He then smiled softly at his daughter before excusing himself from the room, the fairies all following him out and shutting the door behind as they left.

"Not soon enough." Rowna mumbled to herself once she was alone, turning back to face the looking glass and glaring at her new short hair.

The next morning, in the Goblin City, Elle accompanied Asha to the markets after breakfast. Jareth's coronation anniversary was approaching and they were searching for the perfect gift for him. "What kind of stuff does he even like?" Elle questioned as they were looking over the stock of a vendor who sold animal pelts.

"Wells, books." Asha answered simply.

"I know that, but he has so many already." Elle insisted, "How could you possibly know if one you pick out is already in his collection or not?"

"Well he does own several different copies of the same books. He enjoys the look of the book as much as the content. Good cover art always appeals to him. He owns four copies of Ethan Frome, it's one of his favorites."

"I've read that book." Elle mentioned.

"Oh?" Asha seemed intrigued by the fact.

"I took an advanced English class and we read that book when we were studying symbolism in classic literature. Everyone else in the class hated it, but I always loved it. After we finished reading it and had to return our school copies of the book, I went to the bookstore to buy my own."

"I've never read it." Asha mentioned as they began to look at a table full of trinkets made from different gemstones found in the labyrinth.

"It's not for everyone," Elle admitted, "But it is worth reading at least once."

"Miss Asha!" A voice suddenly called out from across the market, whoever it was sounded distressed. Asha and Elle both looked up from the table of trinkets, turning their heads to see a guard from the castle rushing towards him. "Miss Asha, you must come back to the castle, quick!"

"What's wrong?" Asha inquired once the guard was closer; all eyes in the market were now on them.

"The King requests you return to the castle at once!"

"Whatever for?"

"There's a human!"

"A what?" Elle and Asha both spoke in unison as eavesdroppers all gasped in shock.

"There is a human wandering the exterior walls of the labyrinth!" The guard explained to them. "Now hurry, you must come quick!" The guard grabbed a hold of Asha's wrist, not giving her much of a choice before he then turned back to head towards the castle.

"Meet me back at the castle!" Asha shouted back to Elle as she was being dragged away by the guard.

"Okay!" Elle shouted back to her, not really knowing how to process what had just happened. "A human…" Elle spoke softly to herself, pondering the concept out loud. "How could a human even get here?"

"It used to happen a lot, actually." The vendor selling the gemstone trinkets spoke from behind his table. He was a short goblin with a beak and large eyes.

"Excuse me?" Elle turned to face the goblin curiously. "But how?"

"No one knows how really." The goblin explained. "They didn't even know. But they would just show up, their memories completely blank. It hasn't happened in so long though."

"What would happen to them?" Elle asked curiously.

"Well that depends on where they ended up and who found them. Most kings would send them to the coal mines to work, there's an entire village of humans who live there mining coal for whatever king claimed them as a slave of their kingdom. Even though most of the original humans who somehow ended up in this realm have all died, they had all mated and produced offspring, and then they had offspring, and so on, so the village still thrives."

"So because they somehow ended up here without knowing how they did, they were enslaved to mine coal for the rest of their lives?"

"Honestly, being sent to the coal village was the best thing to happen to humans who unknowingly ended up here. At least they were around their own kind. Not to mention, not all kings showed that much mercy when they found a human. King Thomes was always the worst. In his kingdom, there lived a pack of centaurs-"

"Centaurs? The half horse, half man creatures?"

"Yes. They used to roam the human world, but they did awful things to the humans and were being hunted for their crimes so they fled here. King Thomes gave them refuge in the forest that surrounds the border of his kingdom. And their favorite thing to do is torture humans, so whenever King Thomes came across a human…"

"He would give them to the centaurs."

"Exactly. It kept them docile for the most part, but once less and less humans started to appear here, they became anxious and started causing trouble so King Thomes began to execute them. He gathered them up and had them slaughtered. Some managed to escape and they wander now around the realm since no other kingdom will provide them with refuge."

"So what did Jareth do when he would find a stray human?" Elle asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"At first he would to send them to the mines." The goblin explained.

"At first?"

"Well…after Sarah, he just started to turn them into goblins."

"Sarah? Who's that?"

"We do not speak her name!" The goblin, about four feet tall and wrinkled worse than a raisin, working at the table next to them spoke. "Jareth has forbidden us to speak her name!" It screeched out. "Besides, these are not things young ladies need to hear. Now you get back to the castle quick!"

"He's probably right," The goblin with the beak insisted with a roll of its eyes. "You should get going before they bring the human to the castle, the entire city and the castle will probably be locked down soon so the human can't escape once it's brought in."

"Okay then." Elle waved halfheartedly at the two goblins before she turned to rush through the masses of goblins to make her way back to the castle. As Elle began to race back the concept finally hit her that there would be a new human in the castle, she wouldn't feel so incredibly left out anymore. That is, as long as Jareth didn't turn them into a goblin.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

It had felt like someone had stabbed him in the gut; Jareth had been sitting on his throne when he sensed the human. It was so sudden; being caught off guard like that made him feel uneasy, and he felt his head throbbing in pain. He felt so unwell he couldn't even managed to use a sight spell to see the human, he simply sent guards after her as well as a guard to find Asha.

Jareth was sitting on his throne, hunched over, when Asha finally arrived. "Jareth, are you alright?" She sounded concerned as she rushed to his side.

"I'm fine." He insisted as he tried his best to sit back up properly. "It just overwhelmed me when I finally sensed the human, it felt like I was being hit with a boulder."

"They've arrived to the castle, your Highness." A guard informed him. "Would you like the prisoner to be taken to the dungeon?"

"No," Jareth insisted. "Bring the human here." The guard bowed simply them, rushing from the throne room to obtain the human for Jareth to review.

"Jareth, you need to rest first." Asha objected.

"I said I was fine." Jareth argued as he began to stand to his feet.

Just then, a gaggle of guards entered the throne room while marching in unison in two straight lines; walking nervously between the two rows of guards was a girl. She looked maybe a few years older than Elle, with a striking pale complexion. Her hair was a deep black color, such a shocking contrast to her skin. Her facial features were so sharp and well defined, with a perfectly angled nose, narrowed eyes with gorgeous lavender shaded pupils, and supple, plump lips. Her body was slender and her feminine assets more matured and appealing. She was, without a doubt, the most gorgeous human woman he had ever seen.

The guards finally stopped, she stopped as well. They then all turned to face her with their spears drawn forward towards her. She looked terrified; her body was shaking and her eyes began to water. She looked directly at Jareth as her entire expression was overcome with fear. He found her to be, in that moment, hauntingly breath taking. Her noticeable fear gave him a jolt of power and he felt as if he was invincible. Fear was always the greatest fuel for his power; for the more someone was scared of him, the more power he had over them.

"Who are you?" Jareth questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"Renee', my name is Renee'." The girl answered, "I don't understand what's happening." She started to cry, the tears poured down her face like a faucet that had been turned on.

"I don't suppose you have any recollection of how you came to be here?" Jareth further inquired of her. Renee' simply shook her head 'no' as she sniffled. "Well, I'm afraid going back to the human realm just isn't an option." Jareth began to explain to her.

"Please," The girl began to plea but Jareth raised his hand to stop her.

Slowly, he started to step towards her. With each step he drew closer and she became more visibly shaken by her mere presence. He never felt such a response from Elle since bringing her here; sure, she never truly enjoyed his company, but she was never so horrified by him to this extent. He fed off this fear, feeling it wrap around him and sink into his being. He was drawn to it, to her. He smirked at Renee' once he finally stopped just a few feet from where he stood, "The only question now is, what to do with you?"

"Please don't kill me." Renee' begged, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Oh, I'm not that cruel." He insisted. "Although I have been known to be." He enjoyed toying with her, watching as her expression had relaxed only to succumb with fear once again. "But perhaps sending you to the coal mines might be more appropriate." It had been so long since he spared such mercy, but for some reason he found himself leaning away from his usual preferred punishment which would have ended with the girl being turned to a goblin. Afterall, as goblin she wouldn't properly cower before him as she was now. Not to mention, if he turned her into a goblin it would be such a waste of her extraordinary beauty.

Before Renee' had a chance to say anything else, Elle came crashing into the throne room; she had been running so fast that when she tried to stop she actually tripped over her own feet and fell face first onto the stone floor. "Elle!" Asha quickly rushed to Elle's side, "Are you okay?" She asked as she tried to help Elle stand up from the floor. Her nose was bleeding and her forehead had a red welt, as well as her eyes looking bruised.

"I'm fine," Elle insisted, struggling to maintain her balance as Asha helped her stand.

"You hit your head pretty hard, you should go lay down."

"I'm fine, where's the other human?" Before Asha could even answer Elle's question, her eyes fell on Jareth and the woman. Elle couldn't help but notice how close they appeared to be to one another, and how Jareth seemed so enticed by the woman as his eyes kept cutting between Elle and the new human before him. Then the woman turned to face Elle, and she was lovely. More lovely than anyone Elle had ever seen before. It was no wonder Jareth appeared to be so enthralled. In that moment, Elle felt a strange sense of jealously.

"Elle, this is Renee'," Jareth introduced them simply. "Renee' and I were just discussing what was to be done with her," Jareth explained to Elle. "Do you think being sent to work at the coal mines is a befitting punishment for a human trespassing in my kingdom?" Jareth seemed oddly intense, his malicious suggestion seeming to excite him.

"Your majesty," Elle began, knowing she would have to choose her words very carefully, "I was hoping perhaps she could stay here."

Just then Renee' snapped her head back to face Jareth, her eyes seeming to plead with him silently. Jareth just stared at Elle, not sparing a glance to Renee', with a stern expression. "And why do you want that? Do you find my company unsatisfying?" Jareth seemed suddenly so angry by the mere thought.

Elle wasn't sure why he seemed so offended, even though that wasn't the case at all. Still, she knew she would have to convince him that his assumption was false without letting up on her plea to have Renee' remain in the castle. "That's not it at all," Elle began as she tried to reason with Jareth, "But you are an incredibly busy man, and having another human around that I can truly relate to would give me a sense of comfort. Not to say the goblins here aren't all wonderful, but sometimes they are confused by the things I talk about and I often feel lonely. Plus it would give Kaley a sense of normalcy to be around another human."

"Please," Renee' spoke up before Jareth had a chance to respond to Elle, "Please don't send me to the coal mines. Let me stay here. I'll work tirelessly , I'll completely devote myself to you."

Jareth turned his eyes back to Renee', his interest seemed piqued by her insistence. "Asha," Jareth spoke to her while his sights remained set on Renee', "Do we have any available positions here in the castle?"

"I believe Ellis recently made a request for an assistant in the kitchen." Asha seemed to recall.

"Well then," Jareth kept his eyes glued to Renee' as if he could not possibly tear his sights away from her captivating beauty, "It's settled. You will remain in service to me here in the castle."

Almost immediately Renee' dropped to her knees before Jareth, bowing her head down against the stone floor, "Thank you!"

Elle felt a sense of victory as she turned to Asha with a glowing smile. Asha however, despite bringing up the position in the kitchen in order to keep Renee' in the castle, was not as thrilled with the concept. Asha wasn't entirely sure why, but there was something about Renee' that was unsettling. She had this overpowering feeling that Renee' was hiding something, and Asha didn't like her one bit.


	16. Chapter Fifthteen

Rowna knew Jareth wouldn't be able to resist the surge of power he felt as she "cowered" before him. What was even better was how unattractive Elle was; compared to that girl, Jareth would surely be attracted to Rowna's beauty. This was proving to be easier than she thought.

She followed behind Asha and Elle as they lead her down to the lower level of the castle where the servant's quarters were. Asha seemed to lack the same enthusiasm that Elle displayed over Jareth's decision to allow her to stay in the castle. Rowna already figured Asha would potentially be a problem, but she wouldn't let Asha get in her way. Another more obvious obstacle was going to be getting close to Jareth since she was to work in the kitchen. None the less, Rowna was confident she could pull off her plan- _her_ plan, not her father's plan.

"So you really don't remember anything before you came here?" Elle asked, turning to look back at Rowna as they walked down the narrow corridor of the basement.

"No." Rowna answered simply, trying to seem as friendly as possible. She knew befriending Elle would be crucial to her plan.

"So what do you remember?" Elle further inquired.

"I woke up by a fountain," Rowna began her fake story, "everything was so blurry at first, and my head was throbbing. I almost didn't think I was even awake, I remember thinking 'this has to be a dream'. I could see the castle beyond the labyrinth, and I didn't know why but I felt like I had to get to it. I was just so drawn to it. That's when I started to try to find a way into the labyrinth but I couldn't find a door. Then the guards came and got me."

"You really have no memories of before you got here?" Asha seemed skeptical, but the suspicion in her tone was minimum.

"No." Rowna stated with a flat tone, not wanting to entertain any further questions from Asha, but she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Then how do you recall your name?" Asha glanced back at Rowna with her eyebrows raised.

"I don't know," Rowna insisted, "I just…know."

"You just…know?" Asha seemed less than impressed with Rowna's answer, Elle however showed no sign of doubting her. But Rowna knew having Asha questioning her like this was more dangerous than Elle considering how close Asha was with Jareth.

"Yes," Rowna got rather short with her, "I do."

"Well," Asha began, Rowna was afraid she'd ask another question, "This is your room." Asha pointed to a door as she turned to face Rowna and hand her a key. "Lunch is at eleven." Asha informed her as she then begun to walk away without sparing another word.

Once Asha was out of earshot, Rowna smiled nervously at Elle, "She doesn't seem to like me much, does she?"

"Maybe she's just having a bad day," Elle suggested, "Asha is very nice, I promise."

"So, this place is just a bunch of goblins?"

"You get used to it after a while." Elle insisted.

"Why is the king of the goblins a human though?"

"Oh, he's not a human."

"Then what is he?"

"Well…I'm actually not sure, but I _know_ he's not a human." Elle pondered simply. "Well, you get settled in, I have to go work on my chores."

"Alright," Rowna smiled simply.

Elle smiled reassuringly at Rowna before she started to walk back down the corridor, but before she got too far Rowna called out to her, "Elle?"

"Yeah?" Elle stopped to look back at Rowna curiously.

"Thank you for what you did, for convincing Jareth to let me stay."

Elle seemed rather touched by Rowna's perfectly formulated words, having no idea that she was playing right into Rowna's plan as she smiled sweetly back at Rowna, "Don't thank me, I was just doing what was right."

 _"This will definitely be easier than I thought."_ Rowna thought to herself as Elle then turned back to continue down the corridor.

"You should have sent her to the salt mines." Asha insisted as she stood behind Jareth in the throne room as he peered out a large bay sized window.

"If you truly felt that then why did you tell me about Ellis wanting an assistant in the kitchen?" Jareth asked he turned to look back at Asha.

"Because I've never lied to you." Asha answered simply. "You know it's not too late, you can still send her away."

"Elle wanted her to stay." Jareth stated with a matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

"So you're doing this for Elle?" Asha inquired, but Jareth didn't respond. An uncomfortable silence settled. "Or are you using Elle to justify you wanting Renee' to stay?"

"This isn't up for discussion." Jareth insisted. "The decision has been made, so there's no point to continue to talk about this."

"You might be done talking about it," Asha snapped, "But I am not. I don't trust that woman."

"Oh please," Jareth rolled his eyes, "She's just a human Asha, she's perfectly harmless."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

"Good morning Renee'!" Elle seemed oddly chipper considering the early hour. She joined Rowna in the kitchen at the servants dining table, biting into an apple as she took her seat. Rowna tried her best to put on a friendly face despite being half asleep and annoyed with Elle's unusually happy mood. "How did you sleep?"

"Fairly well I suppose." Rowna smiled nervously. "I'm not used to waking up so early." As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, Rowna had realized her mistake. Luckily it didn't seem Elle really picked up on the blunder.

Unfortunately, Asha had literally just walked through the door and already had a vibe of distrust about her, "How could you possibly know what you're used to if you lost your memory?"

Rowna cringed at Asha's observation, trying to think of an excuse quick before Asha begun to formulate any theories, "Just a feeling I suppose." She knew it was a long shot and Asha definitely didn't seem to buy it.

"You suppose?" Asha crossed her arms in front of her chest, her eyes glaring at Asha as if she was trying to make her spontaneously combust.

"Good morning," Jareth's chilling voice then caught them all off guard as he entered the kitchen. Asha and Elle turned quickly to face him, both shocked at his sudden arrival in the kitchen so early in the morning considering he was usually never out of bed so soon. "Renee', I trust you slept well?" His eyes fell straight on her, as if there was no one else in the room.

"As well as I had hoped." Rowna insisted, trying her best to seem nervous as she spoke to him.

In that moment Elle couldn't help but feel a small hint of jealously tying knots in the pit of her stomach; Jareth never asked her how she slept. It was obvious Jareth seemed strangely interested in Renee', after all Elle had never seen him look so engrossed by someone before.

"Perhaps after breakfast you would like a tour of the castle, learn your way around?" He asked her with a smug smirk.

"I would like that very much." Rowna smiled sweetly at him, all while maintaining the false aura of fear.

Asha and Elle exchanged glances; it was as if they were mentally speaking to one another saying, "What has gotten into him?" Elle was the first to break eye contact, finally turning back around in her seat to continue eating her apple in silence. She did her best to just ignore the situation, not think anything of it, but she found it damn near impossible to not linger on the thought of Jareth personally escorting Renee' through the castle.

"What the hell is your problem?" Asha confronted Jareth in the dining room as he sat alone to eat his breakfast.

"I'm not sure I understand." Jareth insisted as he began to eat one of his favorite human dishes; blueberry pancakes.

"You invite Renee' on a tour of the castle in front of Elle?"

"If you have a point, make it." Jareth suggested to Asha as he poured maple syrup over his pancakes.

"I don't know what draws you to Renee', but if you keep this up you're going to end up pushing Elle away." Asha warned him, snatching his fork from his hands and forcing him to actually pay attention to her; he snapped his head to face her, his eyes wide with disbelief that she had taken away his fork as if he was a child. "Elle is the one, Jareth. I know you know that. She told me about the day you two had lunch, how she told you about her family, about how Kaley is her _half_ sister. It made you realize she is the one, didn't it? Because you've been looking at her differently ever since, like maybe you've been wrong this whole time about Sarah-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Jareth snapped, grabbing Asha's wrist and yanking his fork back from her.

"How can you possibly expect to move on if you can't even say her name?" Asha shouted at him as she pulled her hand back from him.

"Because I don't expect to move on."

"Don't give me that bullshit. You're scared to admit it, that Elle could be the one, that you've been wrong and suffering in some lonely pit of despair all this time for nothing. Is that why the sudden interest in some stranger? Are you trying to distract yourself from the possibility that Elle may be your soulmate?"

"She's just a girl, Asha." Jareth objected. "How can a girl be my soulmate?"

"You thought Sarah was and she was even younger."

"Damnit Asha, what did I just say!"

"Tell me why you're so interested in Renee', and no more damn deflecting, I want the damn truth Jareth."

"Because she makes me feel powerful!" Jareth shouted as he slammed his hand down on the table. "She's terrified of me," Jareth spoke in a more calm tone, his volume more acceptable. "When she cowers, I can feel my powers just…radiating. Her fear makes me stronger."

"Do you know what's stronger than fear?" Asha insisted. Jareth said nothing, he simply turned his eyes away from her as he leaned back in his dining chair. "Love."

"How cliché of you." Jareth mumbled, glancing back up at Asha with a blank expression. "But I'll never know that power, Asha. I accepted that a long time ago."

"But you have a chance, a real chance, not only to have that power but to finally be truly happy. So why would you sabotage your own chances by spending time with the wrong woman?"

"You already said it Asha…" He looked away from her again, as if he was ashamed by his own words as they fell from his mouth, "Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Losing her." Jareth stated simply. "What if she leaves like Sarah did? I can't go through that again."

"Then stop giving her reasons to want to leave, like showing interest in another woman." Asha insisted.

"Are you saying all this because you're truly concerned with my happiness, or because you just don't like Renee'?"

"Jareth," Asha began with a soft sigh, "You are my oldest friend and you are my king. I am genuinely invested in your happiness and well being…and I also really don't like Renee'."


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Elle wasn't entirely sure why she had been asked to help pick decorations for Jareth's coronation anniversary gala, but here she was staring at strangely colored roses trying to decide which shade would make a lovely centerpiece. They were in the dining room; Elle, Asha, and Jareth, all looking at different decorations to be considered for the event. Asha was examining different hand painted sets of dishware while Jareth seemed rather torn between two different styled table clothes.

"Do you have any idea how many guests have responded to the invitations so far?" Asha inquired, her question obviously directed towards Jareth while her eyes remaining on the four different plates in front of her. "Because the green set should have enough plates for everyone we invited, but if a few guests can't make it then we could maybe get away with the rose gold set."

"Actually," Jareth began as he looked up nervously from the tablecloths he was analyzing, "I never sent the invitations."

"Excuse me?" Asha looked up, terrified. "I told you to send them a week ago!"

"I know, I know," Jareth admitted, "But I've been…preoccupied…"

Elle assumed by preoccupied that Jareth meant he was too busy with Renee'. After all, ever since she came to live in the castle he never seemed to be around and despite Renee' being assigned to work in the kitchen never seemed to be there. Elle had no idea that in actuality, Jareth had been preparing a surprise for Elle the past week.

"You are absolutely impossible." Asha insisted. "I'll go send them, like I should have the first time, and just hope they arrive with enough time for the guests to respond." Without another word, Asha excused herself from party planning; leaving Jareth and Elle alone for the first time since the day they had lunch together.

Elle remained focused on her work, finally selecting an orange and teal colored rose to center the flower arrangements around. Jareth, however, seemed less involved with his table cloth selection. Elle could feel his eyes on her; she tried her best to ignore it, but after a few moments her curiosity got the better of her and she finally looked up to meet his gaze. He didn't try to look away, instead his eyes remained on her as they exchanged stares. "Yes?" She finally spoke, as if to inquire if there was something he was meaning to say.

"I was just wondering," Jareth realized he had no excuse to use as cover so he simply said the first absolutely ridiculous thing that popped into his head, "How you and Renee' have been getting along." He wanted to take it back the moment he said it, but it was too late and the damage was done.

Almost immediately Elle seemed annoyed at the mere mention of Renee', her eyes looking away quickly and her body tensing. "I haven't really seen much of her." Elle informed him simply, trying to remain civil. "But I imagine you and her are fairing rather well with one another."

"Excuse me?"

"You two seem to spend a lot of time together." Elle wasn't sure why that concept seemed to annoy her so much, but it did. The idea of Jareth spending a majority of his time with a woman who had barely been here for a week and half, while Elle had been there for over two months now, downright annoyed the shit out of her. Especially considering Jareth didn't want her to stay to begin with, _Elle_ was the one who begged for Renee' to remain in the castle.

Jareth could feel Elle's anger reaching a boiling point, and honestly it was rather unsettling. Ever since coming here she had seemed so happy, but now she seemed to struggle to maintain her usual cheerful attitude. The worst part was Jareth had taken Asha's advice and distanced himself from Renee' yet somehow Elle got it in her mind that he was spending his time with her.

"I don't know where you got that idea," Jareth spoke reassuringly, "but I've barely Renee' this last week." Elle still refused to look back at Jareth, and it was obvious from her silence that she didn't believe him.

"You don't have to lie to me, it's none of my business anyway." Elle insisted as she grabbed a vase full of orange and teal roses from off the table. "I'm taking these to the florist to have the floral arrangements made."

Jareth had no time to object before Elle exited the dining room. _"Fantastic."_ Jareth thought to himself. _"Even when I do nothing wrong, I still manage to fuck up."_

Elsewhere in the castle, Asha scrambled to have all the messengers gathered in a timely fashion. Some were taking too long so she had no choice but to resort to using carrier pigeons-she absolutely hated pigeons. As she was in the garden, releasing the pigeons from their coup with the gala invitations, she noticed Ellis emerging from the vegetable garden with a basket full of freshly picked corn. "Ellis, since when do you harvest your own crops?" Asha asked with a playful laugh.

"Since the assistant you sent me hardly ever shows up to work." Ellis grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Suddenly the playful mood seemed to wear off. "What do you mean she doesn't show up?"

"Exactly what I say, she never comes. She keeps telling me she sick." Ellis insisted as he sat down the woven basket filled with corn. "Carrying all this corn, it so heavy and hurt my back."

"Why didn't you tell me she hasn't been showing up?"

"Everyone so busy getting ready for the gala, I figure you had more important things to worry about. I just hope she gets better soon, I'll need all the help I can get to cook for the gala."

"Well, how about I go check on her now?" Asha suggested, already getting a bad feeling. She wasn't sure why, but something just felt so, "off" about the situation. As if her strange suspicions about Renee' weren't unsettling enough, now she just knew something was going on behind the scenes. Asha rushed to Renee's room as quickly as she physically could, as if she thought she might catch Renee' in the middle of something malicious. She wasn't sure what it might be, but given her alarming discontent for Renee' she was sure there would be something.

The corridor of the servants quarters seemed awkwardly quite and Asha approached Renee's chamber door with extreme caution. She reached into her vest pocket to retrieve her master key too all the bed chamber doors; she had never had an occasion to ever use this key before, always hoping to install a sense of trust between herself and the other castle servants despite her access to their rooms. Now, however, she was more than willing to use the key. She didn't knock; if Renee' was inside and Asha were to knock it may give Renee' time to react and hide whatever it was she was up to. So, in one flawless fluid motion, Asha unlocked the chamber door and swung it open to reveal the room beyond the door….and it was empty.

Totally empty. Clothes put away properly in the armoire, bed made perfectly, and absolutely no sign of Renee' anywhere. "Where the hell is she?" Asha spoke out loud, baffled by the emptiness of the room before her.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Rowna's plan seemed to have begun with such promise. If there was one thing everyone knew about the Goblin King, it was how incredibly power hungry the man was. His powers, the manifestation of will, were always increased when fueled by emotions. Different emotions inspired different shifts in his power, and it was widely known that for him there was no greater power than that of which was fueled by fear. So Rowna cowered before him, projecting such a well fabricated aura of terror that she knew there would be no way Jareth could resist. At first it seemed to work just as she had planned but then something changed.

She was certain Asha had something to do with it. After all, Jareth seemed eager to immerse himself in Rowna's presence, to feed off her fear, but the day he was to show her around the castle he suddenly insisted he had other matters that needed attending. Rowna knew Asha must have intervened; Asha didn't trust Rowna from the start, and she wasn't entirely wrong not to either. Still, Rowna couldn't keep letting Asha get in her way.

Rowna had spent the last week trying to dig up some kind of dirt, anything she could possibly find, on Asha to be used against her. She picked the lock of Asha's room ad spent hours combing through her personal belongings but found nothing of worth. Rowna went out into the city asking any gossip she could find if there was anything unsavory about Asha, but she came up empty. She even spent a day basically stalking Asha to catch her doing anything nefarious but it turned out Asha was everyone said she was; an incredibly dedicated servant with a completely clean record.

Still, Rowna didn't give up hope. Which was why she was currently attempting to break into Jareth's personal study. She had been told only Asha was only ever allowed in, so Rowna thought she might be able to find something blackmail worthy inside. She wasn't sure exactly what she would find, and she knew it was a long shot, but it was still worth the attempt.

Finally she managed to pick to the lock and cautiously she crept into the study. Inside, it was for the most part a bit of a mess. It looked like someone had already broken in and tore place the apart. There were a few books that looked like they had been carelessly tossed onto the floor, random torn pages scattered across the ground, and paintings barely hanging onto the wall that were ripped beyond repair. _"No wonder no one is allowed in here, it's a safety hazard."_ Rowna thought to herself as she carefully tip-toed around the piles of destroyed books.

Then she noticed something worth her attention; a tiny box built into the wall behind the desk. On the floor nearby, propped up against the wall, was a painting. Rowna assumed the painting had previously been hanging on the wall in order to hide the box, but it was also a safe assumption that Jareth had recently taken it down and simply forgot to return it to its proper place.

Rowna quickly moved around the desk to examine the box to see if she could potentially pick the lock. That was when she had a totally random idea; if he forgot to hide it, maybe he forgot to lock it. She reached up and with a simple tug, it opened immediately. With a smirk, she reached inside the box to grab its lone contents; a scroll. What was so special about this scroll that it required being kept in a lock box hidden in the wall? Curiously, Rowna unrolled the scroll and began to read its contents. _"Holy hell, it's the prophecy."_ Rowna thought to herself as she realized what she was now holding in her hands.

Her eyes read through it, taking in every word. That was when she realized, her plan wasn't going to work. Like her father had originally suggested, Rowna was to make Jareth believe that she was the girl from the prophecy, but her father never mentioned these specifics that would make it impossible for her to portray that lie most likely because he didn't know himself. "Y _ou will be summoned to collect a sibling, only half relation by blood, and that is when you will first meet her."_ That line alone meant Jareth would never believe Rowna was the one.

"Damnit!" Rowna shouted out loud as she tossed the scroll down furiously. "Now how the hell am I going to make him love me?" Just then a thought popped into her head; a wonderfully horrible thought. She still wasn't sure how to make him love her now that the prophecy idea was out the window, but in the moment she suddenly realized how to get rid of Asha and Elle at the same time. Once they were both out her way, there would be no one to stop her from getting close to Jareth. Even if she couldn't get him to believe she was the girl from the prophecy, she knew she could still draw him in with her "fear".

Later that night, Rowna snuck out of the castle. She carefully navigated the streets, remaining out of sight, until she reached the home of her father's spy. With a soft knock, the door seemed to swing open immediately and the goblin quickly ushered her in. "What are you going here?" The goblin asked her, fearful that she might have been seen. "It's too dangerous for you to come here."

"Don't worry, no one saw me. But I need some information from you." Rowna insisted as she pulled down the hood of the cloak she was wearing to avoid detection.

"What do you need from me now that you're in the castle?" The goblin argued, clearly wanting her out of his house.

"I need the name of your contact in the castle."

The goblin seemed rather taken off guard by her question, "His name is Bard, he cleans the castle. What do you need with him?"

"I have a plan," Rowna explained vaguely, "And I'm going to need his help."

"Well I'm not sure how much help he'll be, he's pretty simple minded and tiny."

"Tiny?

"Yeah, he's barely bigger than a cat."

Rowna smirked mischievously, "Well that's even better."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

"So this is what you've been working on?" Asha commented as she took in the sight of the redecorated room. Jareth had brought her here to get her opinion; he had been working the last week to completely renovate it as a new room for Elle and Kaley. The otherwise stone floors had been redone with wood and the stone of the walls had been painted to a soft shade of purple. The large mattress sat on an intricately designed wooden frame that matched the new armoire and vanity table, as well as a new crib for Kaley. The bed frame and crib both had sheer pink canopies and white bed sets with purple rose floral patterns. The walls were decorated with beautiful, colorful, pieces of abstract art. The room even had its own private bathroom. "I admit, I'm impressed." Asha stated as she finally looked over at Jareth.

He was standing near a window, gazing out at the view of the sunset; that view was the very reason he picked his room, of all the guest rooms, to redo for Elle. "Do you think she'll like it?" Jareth asked as he turned his eyes to meet Asha's gaze.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Asha insisted.

"At least now she'll know I haven't been spending my time with Renee'." Jareth commented simply as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Asha inquired.

"She thought this last week that I've been with Renee', I guess because she hasn't seen me much and Renee' apparently hasn't been in the kitchen that she just assumed we had been together."

"Well, speaking of that," Asha began as she took a seat on the bench in front of the vanity table, "Ellis told me Renee' has been claiming to be sick but when I went to her room to check on her, she wasn't there."

"What are you implying Asha?" Jareth asked curiously.

"I think she's up to something."

"Up to something?" Jareth seemed less than convinced. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but something definitely is not right."

"What do you want me to do then, send her to salt mines?"

"Well why not? You're obviously putting some real effort into impressing Elle, because clearly you believe _she's_ the one, so why even keep Renee' around?"

"I let Renee' stay her for Elle, not myself."

"And they haven't spent even time together, so now I ask again, what's the point of her even being here now?"

"I said I would let her stay, Asha, and I never go back on my word" Jareth contended. "Now, this is not up for further discussion. Besides, don't you have somewhere to be?"

Later that day, Asha brought Elle with her into town to visit the city seamstress. Elle was unsure why Asha brought her to a seamstress; Asha had insisted that Elle accompany her to her dress fitting. She watched from a stool in the corner as a fluffy goblin with long floppy ears dragged out a short black gown with long sleeves and beaded embellishments along the neck line. "It's lovely Maxine," Asha insisted as she took a hold of the gown and disappeared behind a changing screen to change into the dress.

"It took a lot longer than expected, I wanted to make sure I got everything right." The seamstress, Maxine informed Asha. Just then Asha emerged from behind the screen, dressed now in the gown, and moved to stand in front of a full length mirror. "It suits you well."

"It looks beautiful on you." Elle observed as Asha looked herself over in the mirror.

"Oh, Miss Elle I have your dress ready as well." Maxine then shuffled off out of the fitting room in a hurry, leaving Elle rather confused.

"My dress?" Elle pondered out loud, looking to Asha for an explanation. "Why would I need a dress?"

"For the gala, of course." Asha smiled softly as she turned to face Elle.

"But I'm not going to the gala, I wasn't invited." Elle argued.

"Elle, you live in the castle, of course you're invited." Asha insisted. "Besides, you can't say no, I already had Maxine make you a dress."

"Asha,"

"I want to ask you something," Asha interrupted Elle quickly, "How do you feel about Jareth?" Her question was rather blunt, her tone very demanding.

"Excuse me?" Elle was taken completely off guard by the question. "That's pretty inappropriate don't you think?"

"Why? We've always been very open and honest with one another."

"Not your question, the idea of me having feelings for him."

"I never specifically ask edyou if you had romantic feelings, just how you felt about him in general. But you becoming so defensive certainly does carry some pretty heavy implications."

"The point is, Asha," Elle spoke with a firm tone to get back on track, "I'm a bit…young for him, don't you think?"

"The point is, Elle, I didn't ask you how you felt regarding your age difference."

Just then Maxine returned, carrying now a red floor length ball gown. "Here it is!" Maxine exclaimed excitedly as she handed the dress to Elle.

Distracted now from her conversation with Asha, Elle took a hold of the gown and looked it over carefully. "It's beautiful."

"I know." Maxine said with a very matter-of-fact tone. "I don't make ugly dresses darling. Now, go try it on."

Elle did as she was instructed, going behind the same changing screen Asha changed behind to undress. She slipped the gown on and it fit like a glove. The length was perfect, and fit was very flattering, and the capped sleeves fell down her shoulders for a very dramatic style. It was definitely a lot nicer than any other homecoming or prom dress Elle had ever seen. Elle stepped out from behind the screen to reveal herself and Asha and Maxine both gasped.

"You look stunning." Maxine commented.

"It makes you look so…mature." Asha added.

"My friend Loris, the cobbler just down the road, could make you the perfect shoes for that as well." Maxine informed her.

"Do I really look alright?" Elle asked curiously as she joined Asha at her side, looking at herself in the same mirror.

"You look fantastic." Asha reassured her. "You'll look even better the night of the gala, with your hair and makeup done."

"Asha, I'm just not sure,"

"You _have_ to go, it would be such a shame to waste such a gorgeous dress." Asha argued with a playful smile.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Asha carefully examined every detail of Jareth's ensemble to make sure everything was in place and perfect. He stood with stern grimace across his facial features, his eyes looking forward with a blank stare. His body was tense, his posture perfect, as Asha reviewed him thoroughly. "You're as handsome as ever." Asha finally commented as she took a step back from Jareth, giving him some space. He exhaled, as if he had been holding his breath the entire time, and relaxed his shoulders a bit as he rolled his neck.

"You better hurry and go get ready now." Jareth insisted. "If you're late, I'm late."

"It won't take me long, just have to put on my dress. I don't mess around with makeup and all that like Elle." Asha spoke reassuringly.

"Have you seen her yet?" Jareth asked, almost as if he was nervous.

"Oh yes," Asha smiled brightly, "She looked fantastic." Jareth suddenly felt anxious, curious to see Elle especially after how much Asha kept saying how good she had looked in the dress during her fitting. "By the way, when are you going to show her the room?"

"I was thinking of doing it tonight, after the gala." Jareth informed her simply as he turned to view himself in his looking glass.

"Good, it's been killing me to keep it a secret." Asha exclaimed excitedly. "Alright, well, I'll see you later, I need to go get presentable now." Asha joked before exiting Jareth's room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

In all honestly, Jareth was absolutely terrified about tonight. The perspective chance that Elle might reject him had been nagging at him for weeks. It was almost enough to make him just want to call off the entire thing. After all there could still be that chance that she wasn't the one anyway, in which case he was setting himself up for an unnecessary failure. Still, something outweighed that nagging feeling, something that told him this was worth giving a real shot. It had been so long since he felt this way, so hopeful and nervous, but he felt some long lost feeling of happiness through it all. He had felt such joy as he had put together the room for Elle; thinking the entire time how happy it would make her as a result of his dedication in turn made him happy. That feeling of elation counterbalanced any feelings of doubt and fear towards denial.

Simultaneously, as Jareth was lost in a sea of his own complicated emotions, Elle was also experiencing a certain anxiety; and not just because she was the only human in a room full of goblins. Her mind kept getting off track, wandering into thoughts of the conversation she and Asha had back at Maxine's shop about her "feelings" for Jareth. Up until then, she had never really stopped to consider the possibility of having any romantic interest in Jareth, yet ever since Asha had brought it up it seemed to be the only thing on her mind. Even now as she wandered aimlessly around the castle ballroom among the other guests her mind was less on the gala and more fixated on the thoughts of Jareth.

"Well don't you look alluring," Asha's voice grabbed a hold of Elle and dragged her back into the reality of her surroundings. Elle turned to look at Asha, who was smiling warmly at her. "I swear every woman in here is jealous of you." Asha insisted.

Elle was of course wearing the red gown Maxine had made for her, with a pair of short heels made by the cobbler Maxine had recommended. Asha had styled Elle's hair for her, pinning it up into a French twist fashion; Elle was impressed Asha had seemed to know so much about human hair considering Asha only had fur. She wore a pair of onyx earrings that matched a rather large and dramatic necklace that looked stunning with the neckline of her gown. Elle had done her own makeup-she was actually shocked when Asha had brought it to her, not even realizing there was any in this realm, especially when Asha informed her how popular makeup was among female goblins who were admittedly awful at applying it. Elle had opted to keep her makeup simple, focusing on a bold red lip with simple, thin, black winged eyeliner. After everything was done and she was all "put together", when she had first looked at herself in the mirror she felt prettier than she ever had before.

Of course, that all went out the window the moment Renee' entered the ballroom. Renee' was wearing a very well fitting white gown; the fabric clung to her every curve. There were silts on each side of the skirt, revealing a good length of her slender legs and her sparkling silver heels. The top of the gown was strapless, but there was a layer of lace covering her collarbone up to her neck and extended onto her arms as sleeves down to her wrists. Renee's hair was styled into a gibson tuck fashion, and she wore large round diamond earrings. Her makeup was absolutely flawless, and just like Elle she wore a deep red lipstick.

Watching as Renee' glided effortlessly into the ballroom suddenly made Elle feel so insecure. As beautiful as Elle felt, she was nowhere near as gorgeous as Renee'. Something about Renee's lipstick also made Elle feel troubled; most likely because it looked do much better on Renee' than it did on Elle.

"Do you have a napkin?" Elle asked Asha as Asha's eyes still seemed to be helpless glued on Renee'. "Asha?" Elle insisted, breaking her concentration.

"Napkin? Oh, yes." Then, ever so casually, Asha pulled a cloth napkin from inside her dress as if that was totally normal. "I keep them on hand during these occasion in case of an emergen-" But before Asha could finish her sentence Elle snatched the napkin, with no regard for the fact it had just been in Asha's bosom more or less, and used it to wipe her lipstick off. "What are you doing?" Asha asked curiously, "You'll ruin your lipstick."

"That's the point, it makes me look ridiculous." Elle insisted as she examined the napkin to discover none of the lipstick had worn off.

"It looks fine," Asha reassured her, "Besides, it's a long lasting formula, it's going to take a lot more than a napkin to wipe it off."

"Miss Asha," a tall dog like goblin outfitted in a well tailored suit interrupted them, "The King is ready to be announced."

"Oh very well." Asha then yanked the napkin away from Elle, stuffing it back into her cleavage and without a word left Elle alone as she made her way to the staircase at the entrance of the ballroom. With Asha's signal, a trumpet player from the band played a loud tone to get everyone's attention. All eyes then fell on Asha as she smiled calmly at the masses of attendees. "I would like to take a moment to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate another year of our Kings rule over the Goblin City and the labyrinth," Asha begun simply as she spoke loudly to everyone would hear her. "And now it is my great honor to present to you, Jareth the Goblin King."

With that the ballroom erupted into a loud applause as the curtains at the top of the stairs drew back to reveal Jareth. He took a moment to merely stand there, smiling politely and waving to everyone as they cheered for him. Elle watched from a distance, her eyes seeming drawn to him and her gaze was impossible to break away. As he descended down the stairs she noticed his eyes searching as if he was looking for something, more accurately someone. Just then his sight met hers, and Elle felt a shiver radiated up her spine.

She didn't even realize it at first, but her feet began to move, closing in the distance that separated her from the bottom of the stairs which he was approaching at an accelerated rate now that he had his eyes focused on Elle; almost as if he was in a hurry to be within her reach. But then she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes, a flash of white that demanded her attention. Her eyes shifted to see Renee' as she hurried through the crowed to meet Jareth at the bottom of the stairs. Elle stopped abruptly, her feet seeming to freeze to the ground. Her heart sank in her chest as she watched Renee' hold her hand out to Jareth, who seemed to take hold of it without objection.

As the music began to play, they waltzed together accordingly. Seeing them together, both so mature, operating so flawlessly in their dance, shattered any expectations Elle thought she might have had. After all, Renee' was an adult, maybe just a young adult but still older than Elle. Renee' was more mature and far more stunning than Elle. It really wasn't even a question as to why Jareth would be so taken in by her, and for Elle to have assumed that wasn't the case seemed so ignorant of her. Still, the realization gave Elle such a feeling of despair, one she wasn't prepared to deal with among such a large ballroom filled with guests.

Silently Elle navigated through the crowd, heading towards a small door near the bandstand that lead out to the throne room. She was careful not to be seen, she didn't want anyone following after her to ask any silly questions like, "Are you okay?"


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_**Before we begin our next chapter, I wanted to talk to you, my lovelies. This story was my return to the world of fan-fiction. After having my son, I was so overwhelmed with the new found joys of motherhood that I couldn't find the proper time to dedicate to my love of writing. Fast forward a bit, my daughter is born about nine weeks premature and while she is in the hospital, my son has been staying with my in-laws. So, naturally with all this free time I decided to revive my love for writing fan-fiction and thus this story was born. Now I say all this as a bit of a warning; you see darlings, my son is coming home this weekend and my daughter should be coming home within the week as well. I know many of you have messaged me and commented saying how much you enjoy my quick updates, but unfortunately those quick updates may slow just a tad once both my offspring come home. So please be patient my lovelies and enjoy your shiny new chapter xoxo**_

 __Rowna watched as Elle fled the ballroom, she tried not to smirk but it was just so damn satisfying to watch as Elle rushed out with such a distressed look plastered all over her pitiful face. The best part was that Elle had no idea she was playing right into Rowna's plan. All that was left to do was wait for Asha to do the same. She could tell Jareth didn't want to dance with her, she knew he had wanted to dance with Elle. She also knew he wouldn't dare deny her when she approached him because he was too polite to embarrass her; as ruthless of a reputation he had, he was also known to be a gracious host. It was all working out so perfectly. Just as the song ended, Jareth separated from Rowna almost instantly, sparing one simple bow before he hustled away from her through the crowd. No matter, the damage had already been done and that was all that mattered.

Jareth sought Asha out among the masses after he failed to spot Elle anywhere. Asha was mingling with some officials from a nearby kingdom when Jareth found her. Without an apology to the ones he was interrupting, Jareth grabbed a hold of Asha's arm and pulled her aside. "Have you see Elle?" Jareth questioned simply.

"No, actually." Asha answered as if she was suddenly realizing Elle was gone. "Not since I announced you." Asha recalled.

"Damnit." Jareth mumbled under his breath. "I shouldn't have danced with Renee'."

"You think?" Asha insisted rather sarcastically. "I warned you-"

"Damnit Asha, this is not the time!" Jareth tried his best to keep his voice down, but he noticed a few eyes turning to look at him curiously.

"Okay, calm down, don't make a scene." Asha tried to get him to relax.

"I need to find her." Jareth insisted.

"You can't, you have a ballroom full of guests all here to celebrate _you_ , it would be rude to leave your own party." Asha argued. "I'll go find her, you stay here." Jareth nodded simply, agreeing to Asha's plan in silence. Asha then quickly made a swift exit from the ballroom; completely unaware that she was being followed.

Asha's first thought was to look for Elle in her room; she navigated the castle quickly, heading to the servants quarters. Then something rather unsettling hit her senses as she began to notice an echo of footsteps trailing close behind her. She wasn't sure why such a thing set off her internal alarms, but it did and made her feel nervous. She quickened her pace, but whoever was following her seemed to do the same. She couldn't help but feel a small hint of fear, so she began to run. She was about to round the corner to the hallway where her room was when she felt someone grab at her wrist and pull her back.

Her body slammed back against another, their arm wrapping around Asha's shoulders to hold her still before placing a gloved hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming. Asha tried to fight back, to get away, but before she really had a chance to even try to break free a knife was plunged into her gut. Before Asha could even register what had happened, before the pain of the stabbing could even really hit her, she was pushed down against the ground. Her head hit the stone floor hard and she felt a throbbing pain just pulsate throughout her entire body. She felt so dizzy and it suddenly became so difficult to keep her eyes opened.

She tried to get up, to look to see who had attacked her, but her arms felt so weak she couldn't push herself up. She tried to call for help but her head was throbbing and she was so disorientated that the words simply didn't come out. She heard a muffled laugh, her ears ringing, before the footsteps began to walk away from her. Asha tried to fight the pain, but she knew was losing too much blood and she felt so cold. She simply couldn't stay awake any longer; her face rested against the cold floor, her blood still spilling from her wound, and she closed her eyes as an overwhelming sense of defeat wrapped around her like a blanket. "Jareth…" She whispered his name ever so softly, just before blacking out.

 _"Jareth…"_ A chill came over him; he immediately knew something was wrong. Rude or not, Jareth had to leave the ballroom. "Excuse me," He mumbled halfheartedly to one of his guests who he had been conversing with, before promptly rushing to the nearby exit. _"Jareth"._ It echoed in his mind, a little louder than the first time the word penetrated his thoughts. Something about it guided him as his feet carried him towards the servant's quarters. _"Jareth."_ Again, louder this time as well. He must have been getting closer. _"Jareth."_ This time he recognized the voice; "Asha?" He called out as he began to sprint through the halls. "Asha!?" He shouted, hoping for a response. He heard nothing in response, and the echoes in his mind ceased. He felt his heart racing and he heard a loud buzzing noise bombarded his ears.

Then he saw it; Asha laying on the ground in the distance near the end of the hall. He ran so fast to her side it was almost as if he merely blinked and suddenly he was there on his knees beside her. The buzzing stopped, there was nothing but silence. He felt terrified in that moment, terrified for the life of his closest friend as he turned her over onto her back to reveal the stab wound in her stomach. "Guards!" He shouted, fearing his voice might not have been loud enough as he was fighting back the sudden urge to cry. He knew he couldn't heal this wound; his magic didn't work in such a way. No matter how much he willed it, he did not have the power to heal. He felt so helpless as he stared down at Asha's body.

The guards arrived, kneeling down by Asha as well. One guard placed two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse, "She's alive, just barely." The guarded insisted, "Someone call the doctor!" The guard shouted as two other guards then scooped her up into their arms to take her to the infirmary. Jareth remained still, frozen in silence, as he watched them carry Asha away. It wasn't until they were gone he finally stood back to his feet, struggling to break himself of the trance seeing his friends nearly dead body placed him in.

"Your Highness." A soft voice called to him, ripping him from his daze. "Your Highness?" The voice repeated; Jareth now turned to look down at his side at a small goblin, with a long snout and large beady eyes.

He immediately recognized the goblin as one who worked in the castle, vaguely recalling its name. "Bard?" Jareth whispered the creatures name. "What are you doing here?"

"I was cleaning the ceiling, your Highness." Bard informed Jareth simply. "I saw everything."

Jareth suddenly grasped exactly what Bard was saying, his eyes widened at the realization. "You know who did this?"

"It appeared to be an accident in some sorts. They did not intend to harm Miss. Asha, they kept saying, "it was supposed to be Renee'," in fact they seemed rather upset after realizing it was Asha they had hurt."

"Who, Bard, who was it!" Jareth demanded.

"I don't know her name," Bard admitted, "But it was the human, the one you brought back to live here."

Jareth felt like the world had stopped. He could see Bard's lip moving as he continued to talk, but Jareth heard nothing. His entire body trembled and he felt like everything began to move in slow motion as he stumbled back before hitting his back against the wall behind him. "It was…Elle?"


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

A guard followed close behind as Jareth made his way to Elle's room. There was such an intense mix of emotions raging through him he could barely focus. After Bard telling him it was Elle who had attacked Asha, he was mentally distraught, unable to really process the thoughts rushing through his mind. Bard had mentioned hearing her say how it was supposed to Renee', so it was highly possible that if Elle was to blame that it was an accident…Still, if Elle was the assailant, even after making the mistake she still left Asha there to die. The thought was too painful to consider as truth, so Jareth casted it as far back into his mind as possible until he could obtain some more information on the matter.

Without a knock, Jareth swung the door to Elle's room opened and entered without a moment of hesitation. Inside, he only saw Scrump and Kaley playing with some wooden building blocks on the floor. "Scrump, where's Elle?" Jareth questioned immediately. "Has she been back here since leaving for the ball?"

"I no know," Scrump insisted, "We played in garden, just got back to room."

Jareth then turned to the guard behind him, "You stay here in case she comes back to the room, I'll go look for her myself." Jareth then turned to walk from the room but out of the corner of his eyes he caught the smallest hint of red; he turned to look down at the clothes hamper by the armoire, and there appeared to be a small smudge of blood on the lid. Curiously, Jareth approached the hamper and flipped the woven lid up to reveal the bunched up dirty clothes inside. Still, he felt something simply wasn't right which prompted him to begin digging through the hamper and tossing the clothes to the ground. Once he reached the bottom of the hamper he saw the knife; the knife was covered in blood, along with it he found a pair of gloves and a black cloak both with blood stains. He didn't want to believe it but now the evidence against Elle was mounting.

Jareth stormed out of the room with such an intense rage as he began his search for Elle. He already knew exactly where he was going to find her, so he made his way straight to the castle library; it was one of the Elle's favorite places to spend her free time and he often came across her there reading late at night. He knew she'd be there, which attested greatly to just how well he had come to know her.

After rushing through the castle in a cloud of disbelief and anger, he finally found himself outside the library doors. He hesitated before going inside because in that moment he felt scared; scared about confronting Elle about what she had done, scared that it might all really be true and that she had really attacked Asha. But he had to know the truth and he had to hear it from her, so he proceeded on and pushed open the doors to enter.

He immediately spotted Elle, sitting in her favorite chair by one of the large bay windows while staring out at the night sky. His footsteps echoed in the silence of the library and it startled her; she snapped her head to turn towards him with a look of shock in her eyes. However, once she seemed to realize it was him, a nervous smile seemed to curl the ends of her lips. "Jareth…" She whispered his name softly, as if she was actually happy to see him. Jareth was confused by her in that moment because she certainly wasn't acting like she had just tried to kill someone. As he got closer he noticed the redness of her cheeks and her swollen eyes; obviously she had been crying, although Jareth wasn't sure if he was because he had danced with Renee' instead if her, or because she had just accidently stabbed Asha.

Jareth had no idea what to say to her. There was so much he wanted to say he simply couldn't decide what to say first. As she stared at him, with a strange sense of hope in her eyes that he had come to find her, he felt so heartbroken at what he was about to accuse her of having done. Still, between what Bard had said and having found the knife in Elle's room, he knew there was little chance that she was innocent. Without really having realized it, Jareth spoke and the words simply fell from his mouth, "Why did you attack Asha?"

"What?" Elle was confused by his words, as if she didn't understand what he had just said. "Asha was attacked?"

"Were you trying to kill Renee'?" Jareth continued, ignoring Elle's question.

"Jareth, what are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you get help after you realized it was Asha?"

"Jareth I don't know what you're talking about, what happened to Asha!?" Elle was shouting now, clearly frustrated by Jareth's bombarding questions.

"She was stabbed!" Jareth shouted back at her. "And it was you, wasn't it?" He continued to shout, even though he could see it was clearly upsetting Elle. Her lips seemed to quiver as she tried to fight back the tears to no prevail; they began to fall uncontrollably down her face. "Someone saw you stabbing her, Elle. They heard you say it was supposed to be Renee'."

"Jareth," Elle whimpered between the sobs, "I didn't stab Asha."

"I found the knife in your room." Jareth insisted. "Along with the gloves and cloak I assume you wore to prevent getting blood on you."

Elle said nothing; she was too stunned by what he was saying to even speak for herself. An uncomfortable silence settled between them, only filled with the soft sniffling noises of Elle's muffled sobs as she tried to fight her tears. Finally, Elle calmed herself down long enough to finally speak, "How could you think I could possibly do something like that.

"Don't lie to me." Jareth insisted.

"I'm not!" Elle shouted as she then continued to cry,

But Jareth said nothing more to her. He simply turned his head away from her and shouted, "Guards!" It didn't take long for a small group of guards to rush into the library with their weapons drawn. They surrounded Elle and pointed the blades of their spears towards her. "Take her to the dungeon." Jareth demanded as he finally turned his back on Elle, doing everything in his power to ignore her cries as he exited the library.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

It hadn't even crossed Rowna's mind to plant the knife, cloak, and gloves in Elle's room until after she stabbed Asha, and it was a brilliant move on her part considering it helped seal the unpopular opinion that Elle was the attacker. Thanks to Bards keen eyes, he knew no one was in the room after she attacked Asha which gave her the perfect opportunity to poorly hide the items in Elle's room knowing someone would find them. The move was one of evil genius, and as she watched Jareth tear himself up over having made the discovery she knew there was no chance he'd question her innocence.

The fact Rowna had actually been unsuccessful in the murder attempt didn't really matter. Sure, she really wanted Asha dead but she knew Asha hadn't seen her so even if Asha woke up from the coma she was now in she couldn't avert the guilt from Elle. So despite the fact Asha was most likely going to survive her wounds all that mattered was that it was all pinned on Elle; because getting Elle out of the picture was far more significant to Rowna's plan.

Of course, as excited Rowna was that her plan was making progress, she still had a role to play. So, she sat beside Jareth in silence at the dining room table, staring blankly at the bloody knife, cloak, and gloves on the table in absolute silence. Jareth looked like he was about to fall apart; he had been struggling with what to do for days. He was so conflicted he barely ate or slept; he just sat there staring at the knife trying to convince himself that Elle might be innocent, even though Rowna had done such a spectacular job at making sure he would have no doubts.

"You have to make a decision," Rowna prompted. "Even if you decide not to punish her, since it was an accident, she might try to kill me again."

"I know." Jareth mumbled under his breath.

"Besides, she still lied to you." Rowna reminded him.

"I know," Jareth once again mumbled.

"You _have_ to do something,"

"I know!" Jareth shouted now, snapping his head to face Rowna with a glare in his eyes. "I know, damnit. But this isn't easy."

"Why?" Rowna questioned, testing the waters to see if he would finally admit if he had feelings for Elle or not.

Jareth said nothing, he just turned his head away from Rowna to look back at the knife. This was a good sign; if he couldn't verbally admit to caring for Elle, then obviously he didn't feel too strongly for her which would make it easy for Rowna to continue on with her plans.

The silence seemed to go on for hours when in actuality it had been simply fifthteen minutes. Finally, Jareth looked up from the table as he stood to his feet. "I will banish her." Jareth spared no further comments before he walked away from the table and left the dining room. Banishment wasn't exactly ideal for Rowna but it least it got Elle out of the castle.

Later that night Ellis went down to the dungeon to serve Elle her dinner as he had every night since Asha's attack. Only this time, he was bringing her more than just food. Elle was being kept in a painfully small room with a large iron door separating her from the rest of the dungeon. Ellis typically only opened the small plate slot at the bottom of the door to slide in her food, but tonight a guard opened the door for him to enter the cell.

"Ellis?" Elle looked up at him from where she sat on the small mattress on the floor; she was still wearing her gown from the ball. "What are you doing here?"

"I've brought you dinner." He informed her as he walked to the bed to hand her the plate.

Elle took the plate from him with a polite smile, but her eyes then fell on the bag he was also holding. "What's that?"

"Well…" Ellis began as he also handed her the bag, "Jareth thought these would make you more comfortable."

Elle sat her plate aside as she took the bag and immediately opened it to dig inside. She pulled out a set of clothes, but not just any clothes; the clothes she had been wearing when she first came from the human world to the castle. She suddenly remembered how Asha had insisted she couldn't keep the clothes because they were a reminder of her life in the human world and this was her home now. The thought was unsettling as Elle looked over the clothes. "Ellis…What's going on?" She looked up at him nervously.

He also seemed nervous as he sighed softly, "I've been instructed you to inform you of the punishment."

"Punishment? But I didn't do anything!" Elle insisted.

Ellis looked at her apologetically almost as if he didn't believe she had attacked Asha, but obviously his opinions weren't what mattered. "I'm sorry Elle, but you've been banished."

"Banished?" Elle whispered it under her breath, as if she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea. "Back to the human world?" She inquired.

"No," Ellis began to explain, "You are to remain in this realm, but you will be banished from any lands belonging to the Goblin King."

"What about Kaley? What's going to happen to her?"

"Jareth didn't specify that to me."

"Oh god, is he going to kill her?"

"Elle, calm down, I'm sure he won't hurt Kaley." Ellis insisted. "I know this is hard, but there's nothing you, me, or anyone else can do. Jareth's mind is made up, and he wants you gone before dawn. So, I suggest you eat your dinner, put on your clothes, and just be grateful you're only being banished and not executed."

Elle knew he was right; it _could_ have been worse. But not knowing what was going to happen to Kaley was the hardest part. Being banished for a crime she didn't commit wasn't easy to accept, but not knowing the fate of the sister she came here to save was even harder to wrap her mind around. The only choice Elle had at this point was to hope everything would work out for Kaley, even if Elle wouldn't be there to protect her anymore. Of course being separated from her sister and falsely accused of attempted murder weren't the only things about this situation that tormented Elle; Jareth didn't believe her. Something about him truly thinking Elle had done this hurt Elle in such a way she couldn't really understand. She felt so betrayed by him that devastated her.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Elle had changed from her gown into her old clothes that Ellis had brought her; a pair of dark denim capri length pants, a plain white V neck tee shirt, and a pair of black ballet flat shoes. There had been a hair tie in the pocket of the pants and Elle used it to pull the length of her wavy hair into a rather messy bun. It finally sunk in after she fixed her hair that soon she'd be banished. She wasn't sure what to expect and it was the uncertainty of it all that scared her.

Just then, the door of her cell opened and a guard standing in the doorway gestured for her to come forward. Elle nervously approached the guard, when she got closer he motioned for her to turn around. Once her back was to the guard she felt him grab her wrists to pull them together before cuffing a pair of shackles onto her. Next, she was blindfolded before the guard spoke to her, "Turn now." She did as instructed and felt the guard place his hand on her shoulder in order to guide her.

The guard then lead her from the dungeon back up to the main level of the castle. Then they exited the castle; the chilling air shocked Elle's senses. The guard then stopped Elle before placing its hands on her hips to lift her up and place her inside a carriage. She heard the door of the carriage shut, and she heard the sound of a key turning in a lock. Next Elle felt a slight jolt as the carriage began to move, she assumed to take her out of the city.

This was it; she was being taken out of the city, beyond the labyrinth, to be dumped into the nothingness of the land beyond Jareth's rule to fend for herself. She would probably never see her sister again. She would probably never see Jareth again. In all probability, she'd most likely die.

Jareth watched from the window in the throne room as the carriage rolled out of the city. It was still dark out, but Jareth could still see the figure of the carriage as it began to disappear in the distance. "Is it done? Is she gone?" A voice spoke to him, but he ignored them. "Jareth?" They prompted him again, finally he turned to face them.

He saw Renee' in the doorway, staring at him nervously. "She's gone." He said bluntly before turning to look back out the window even though the carriage was long gone. "She's gone…" He whispered now to himself as if to make himself come to terms with the fact.

"Good." Renee' spoke simply. "Thank you, for banishing her. Knowing that she almost killed Asha because she was trying to murder me, it's been haunting me all this time. But now I'll be able to sleep much better now that she's gone."

"I didn't do this for you." Jareth snapped as he turned back to face Renee' with an intense look of rage in his eyes. "In fact, I didn't want to do this at all. But she lied to me, and for that she had to be punished, no matter how badly I didn't want to do it."

"I'm sorry," Renee' quickly insisted, "I just wanted you to know how grateful I was for your decision."

"Well be grateful somewhere else and leave me alone." Jareth demanded as he stormed out of the throne room, shoving past Renee' carelessly.

As the sun came up, the carriage finally reached the outer walls of the labyrinth, emerging from the underground tunnel that lead directly out of the kingdom. Elle felt the carriage come to a stop, and soon heard the lock on the carriage door behind unlocked before the door swing opened and a guard grabbed a hold of her to pull her out of the carriage and set her on the ground. The blindfold was finally taken off Elle's eyes and she was immediately blinded by the early morning sun.

"Elle," The guard spoke to her firmly, "By the order of Jareth, the Goblin King, you have been banished from his kingdom for the crime you have committed. The punishment for disobeying this order by returning to this kingdom is death. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Elle spoke simply, taking in the severity of the situation as she began to turn her head to look out at the vast nothingness that laid beyond the walls of the labyrinth. The guard said nothing more, simply mounted himself back on the outer seat of the carriage took off in a cloud of dust. Then just like that, Elle was alone. Now there was nothing left to do but simply walk, so she did. Without a single glance back towards the labyrinth, or the castle beyond the Goblin City, Elle began to just walk away while finally accepting that fact that she would never return here ever again.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_"How long has it been now?"_ Jareth wondered as he stared at the horizon out his bedroom window. It seemed like it had just been yesterday when he watched the carriage escort Elle out of the city, _"Is she even still alive?"_ The thought crossed his mind perhaps twice a day. He wanted to find her, to ask her to forgive him and to come back, but he still could not forgive her for lying to him.

"It has only been six months," Renee' insisted as she carelessly walked into Jareth's room to collect his laundry; she had since taken over Elle's duties. "I'm sure she's still fine." Renee' suggested as she grabbed an armful of Jareth's dirty clothes. "You have to accept this sooner or later and come out of your room." Renee' was referring to the fact that since Elle's banishment, Jareth had barely left his room-only leaving to go visit Asha who remained in a comatose state.

"How's Kaley?" Jareth asked simply, ignoring everything else Renee' had said.

"She's teething again." Renee' informed him. "How much longer do you intend to keep her human? Now that Elle is gone-"

"As long as I want." Jareth snapped, keeping his eyes out the window still. "Now don't you have laundry to wash?"

Rowna wasn't sure how much longer she could tolerate Jareth's moodiness. At least with Elle gone and Asha still in a coma she was able to get closer to Jareth, being the only one he'd allow in his room even if it was just to get his laundry and serve him his food. She had intended to draw him in more before going forward with her plan but she was beginning to think she'd need to accelerate her plans to get his mind off Elle. While Rowna was contemplating the continuation of her evil plot, Elle was seemingly a world away sharing similar thoughts as Jareth.

 _"How long as it been?"_ She wondered to herself as she emerged from her hut. After being banished she wandered for days, starving and dehydrated before she was found by a horde of brigands. They were a collective of multiple different creatures; goblins, trolls, fairies, even a griffin. They took her in and brought her back to their base in the middle of a dense forest. They attacked traveling carriages, and with the money they stole they ventured to nearby villages to visit taverns. Elle wasn't overly fond of the lifestyle, but it was better than dying in the wasteland.

"Look who overslept." Fern, a fairy, insisted as Elle joined the others for breakfast. Elle simply rolled her eyes at Fern as she received a plate of food from the group cook, Hobson who was a tall and slender goblin. "Horrison should be back soon." Fern informed Elle once Elle sat down at the makeshift table made from logs and boulders. "Hopefully he spotted something. It's been days since we had a decent haul."

Just then a loud screech echoed from above them and Elle looked up to see Horrison, a golden feathered griffin, as he began to descend down on the camp. "A carriage from the salt mines is coming." Horrison informed the bandits as he landed just a few feet from the table.

"The salt mines?" Gimble, a short and fat green haired troll groaned. "What good is that?"

"You've never robbed a carriage from the salt mines before?" Elle questioned after swallowing a bite of her food.

"Not really. We usually ignore them because they only carry salt." Gimble answered her.

"But it's been so long since anything has come this way," Fern argued. "It's better than nothing."

"But are we supposed to do with a carriage full of salt?" Gimble retorted.

"We could sell it." Elle interjected. Everyone turned to her curiously and she shrugged simply.

"Sell it?" Horrison muttered. "We've never sold anything before."

"What?" Elle seemed shocked at this information. "You mean out of all the carriages you rob you _only_ take the money?"

"Well yeah." Fern insisted. "Selling stuff is what gets you caught."

"Not if you sell it to the right people." Elle suggested. "All you have to do is befriend some fellow criminals in the nearby villages. I'm sure they'll have the right connections to sell the merchandise without it leading back to us." Elle informed them all using knowledge the acquired from years of watching crime shows on television.

"I know a guy I used to drink with in one of the village who works at a pawn shop." Gimble added.

"See, that's perfect." Elle prompted.

"Well then, I guess we're going to rob a salt carriage." Fern stated as she fluttered up off the table. "See you guys at the usual spot then!" Fern then flew off, Horrison following after her.

Elle and the rest all got up from the table and rushed to their huts to grab their weapons; Elle had become rather proficient with a bow, and was often used as crowd control during their attacks. After gathering their things they all took off, rushing to the spot where they would ambush their targets. The spot was along the road that crossed through the forest where the trees didn't grow over the path to allow perfect sight for Fern and Horrison while in the air. When they reached the spot, Hobson helped Elle up into a tree before he and the others all hid in the bushes.

They all heard Horrison screech from above, giving them warning that the carriage was coming up the hill. Elle watched as the carriage became visible down the road and she readied her arrow. When the carriage finally reached position, Fern dive bombed down into the path to startle the strange scaly horse like creature that drew the carriage. The creature jerked back, stopping the carriage. Then, Horrison flew down and grabbed a hold of the coachmen, flying back up into the air while the others then jumped from the bushes. Hobson and another goblin guarded one door of the carriage while Gimble opened the other door to check for occupants.

"One!" Gimble shouted. Then, a large, fat and hairy goblin named Batsy came from the bushes to grab a hold of whoever was inside the carriage and pulled them out. Batsy kept a tight grip on the goblin that had been inside the carriage as Hobson and Gimble worked to empty the salt from the carriage. As Hobson and Gimble loaded up their wagon with crates of salt, the goblin being held by Batsy wiggled its way out of Batsy thick arms. As the goblin tried to escape, Elle then fired her arrow and struck the goblin in its legs to stop it. Once Hobson and Gimble were finally done, Gimble whistled as he and Hobson began to run off with the wagon. Batsy then picked up the injured goblin and tossed it back inside the carriage, Horrison dropped the coachmen back on his perch, and Fern pricked the horse like creature with a needle to get it to continue to run down the path.

Elle hopped down from the tree and rushed off with the others as they returned their camp. In moments like this, as Elle was helping pull of a roadside robbery, she almost didn't think about the Goblin City. Thoughts of her own sister even escaped her. And Jareth was as far from her mind as possible. But then, during that sprint back to camp as she struggled to keep up with the others, her mind seemed to flood with thoughts about what she had lost, who she missed, and the life she wished she could return to.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

_*****Hello my lovelies. Before we begin this chapter, I just wanted to warn you dear readers that things are about to get rather "dark". I know this story is rated T, which is a very accurate rating for the majority of this story, but as things progress from here things will get a little more mature. So brace yourselves my lovelies, and as always enjoy reading*****_

Elle poked at the strange jello like dish she ordered at the tavern, glancing up from her plate to see Hobson and Gimble drinking profusely. Fern was already passed out from half her drink, while Horrison remained perfectly sober despite already having four pints of ale. Batsy was stuffing his face with dog kibble stolen from the human world. Everyone seemed happy; except Elle, of course. Being with them wasn't boring by any means but she missed her sister, Asha, and Jareth so much that it was difficult for her to truly be happy without them. She knew one day she might get used to being away from them but that day wasn't coming soon enough.

Then, a bell from outside the tavern began to ring singling trouble. Everyone in the tavern fell silent, and then a voice shouted from outside, "Centaurs!" The tavern erupted in horrified screams as the patrons all started to rush out. Without a single regard for any of the others, Hobson and Gimble dashed out of the tavern. Batsy, who was rather simple minded, didn't understand what was going on and was shaking with fear in his seat. Elle jumped over her table to rush to Batsy's side, trying to prompt him to stand and run with her.

"It's no use!" Horrison shouted as he rushed over to Elle. "He won't run." Horrison insisted, sparing no further details.

"We can't just leave him here." Elle argued.

" _We_ have to go!" Horrison argued. "Grab Fern and let's go!" Elle didn't want to just abandon Batsy, but she knew if she stayed she'd end up dead. So, despite her desire to save Batsy, Elle rushed away from him, grabbing Fern as she rushed out the door.

Outside was total chaos; everyone was screaming. Elle could see the centaurs as they galloped around the small village, tossing lit torches onto homes and trampling down the villagers. "We have to get you out of here before they see you!" Horrison insisted as he flew above Elle's head, circling back to swoop down and grab onto her shoulders by digging his claws into her. She screamed in pain, but she knew he was doing it to save her; after all, centaurs loved torturing humans, and if they caught her she could only image what horrible things they would do to her. As Horrison began to fly up into the sky, Elle spotted Gimble and Hobson; Gimble had been cut in half and Hobson was pinned against a house by a spear through his stomach.

Elle watched helplessly as Horrison flew away as the village burned, even the tavern where she just knew Batsy was still inside was now engulfed in flames. Elle might not have been with them long, but to see them all dead like that was so heartbreaking. Just then, she saw arrows flying by them in the sky. A few centaurs had spotted them and were attempting to shoot them down. Horrison did his best to dodge the arrows, but one caught him in the wing. "Damnit," Horrison screeched as another arrow hit him in the leg. Horrison started to fall, his grip releasing Elle's shoulder as he fell.

"You have to run," Horrison instructed Elle as they fell through the air. He started used his good wing to flap a few times in order to position himself underneath Elle. "Once we hit the ground, no matter how bad it hurts, you have to run."

Elle felt tears swelling in her eyes as she realized what Horrison was doing; the impact against the ground wasn't nearly as bad as it would have been if Horrison hadn't sacrificed himself to cushion Elle's fall. Elle rolled over off Horrison's now lifeless body, her tears now falling from her eyes as she stood up to her feet. She began to run, just as Horrison had said, keeping Fern tight in her hands. But before Elle could manage to get a full twelve feet away, two arrows shot right through her thigh and she dropped down to the ground; as she fell, her hands opened involuntarily and Fern was tossed down to the ground as well.

Once Fern hit the ground she finally seemed to wake up, looking straight up at Elle with a confused look in her eyes. "Elle?" She spoke softly, not even fully realizing the severity of the situation.

"Fly away Fern!" Elle insisted.

"What's happening?" Fern asked, but before Elle could even begin to explain what was happening she watched as a centaur, in one simple step, crushed Fern under its hoof. Elle didn't scream, or cry out for Fern, she simply pressed her face against the cold dirt ground as she tears just streamed down her face. All her friends, the ones who took her in and saved her life, were dead.

"Could it really be?" She heard a raspy voice speak. "A human girl?"

"This must be our lucky day." Another spoke, with a deeper voice than the other.

"I can't wait to show the others." The one with the raspy voice spoke again. That last thing Elle remembered before passing out was being lifted up off the ground, after that everything just went black.

The next morning, back at the Goblin City, news of the nearby centaur attack was all over the city. It seemed the centaurs seemed to be drawing closer and closer to the labyrinth every week. Jareth could almost hear the gossip from his window as he sat in his chair contently while drinking his morning tea. He could tell his subjects were scared and worried. "I don't know why everyone is so afraid of the centaurs," Renee' insisted as she entered Jareth's room to gather to dirty dishes from his breakfast. "They could never reach the city."

"As long as the centaurs live, there will always be fear no matter what stands in their way of reaching the city." Jareth insisted as he finished his tea to hand Renee' his now empty cup. "They murder senselessly for pleasure, it's disgusting. They are a race truly worthy of eradication. I would do it myself if I had the power."

 _"This is it."_ Rowna thought to herself. _"This is my chance."_ She sat down the tray with the dirty dishes on the bed and turned to him curiously; taking in the sight of him slumped over in his chair. "What if you got someone to help you?"

Jareth chuckled under his breath, "Who would help me? All the other kings and queens of this realm barely tolerate me. Even if I could unite them to help get rid of the centaurs, they'd most likely try to stab me in the back and take the city in the process."

"I wasn't talking about them." Rowna stated simply with a shy smile. "I could help you."

Jareth turned his head towards her, his eyebrows raised and his eyes showing a strange interest. "How could you possibly help, you're just a human."

"Well," She began simply, "Not exactly."


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

"My name is Rowna," She began simply, "I'm not a human."

"Excuse me?" Jareth seemed as equally interested as confused at what she was saying.

"I'm the daughter of King Thomes."

"King Thomes?" Jareth was trying to keep calm now, but it was difficult considering the daughter of his oldest rival just openly admitted to having deceived him.

"I ran away," She started to explain, "My father was so cruel to me and I couldn't stand it anymore, and I knew if I could somehow get within the labyrinth walls I would be safe."

"So you presented yourself as a human and lied to me?" Jareth was now less interested in what she had to say and more furious by her words with each passing second.

"I know, I shouldn't have lied but I knew if I told you who I really was you would never let me stay. You probably would have even killed me."

"And what makes you think I won't kill you now?"

"I had hoped after all this time you might have grown fond enough of me to spare my life. Plus, I can help you get rid of the centaurs." Rowna insisted. "I can use magic." Rowna then rolled up the length of her sleeve, revealing the red painted seal on her left upper arm. She then placed her right hand index and middle finger on the center of the seal and softly spoke, "Release." The seal then seemed to sink into her flesh as the force of her restrained magic was then released from suppression. In the process, the glamour spell of she had casted on her ears released as well to reveal the pointed shape of her natural ears.

Jareth was impressed with the force of her magic, although he would never admit it out loud. Even though she had lied to him all this time, he knew her powers could help him if he truly was to go up against the centaurs. "I suppose in return for helping me fight the centaurs, you wish to remain here?"

"That would be nice." She commented simply.

"How can I truly trust you though?" Jareth inquired. "After all, you are the daughter of one of my greatest enemies, how do I know this isn't all a trick?"

"Jareth, if I wanted to kill you to help my father claim your throne, I could have done it by now." Rowna insisted.

"You make a rather well put point." Jareth mused.

"I do have another request, in exchange for me helping you with the centaurs." Rowna spoke softly, fearing she might be pushing her luck.

"Is that so?"

"Well it would be selfish of me to just want to free only myself from my father's tyranny. So, what I would like to do is free the human slaves working for my father at the salt mines. The junklands just beyond the city gates are vast, I could easily organize a cleaning in order to build homes there for the slaves."

"You seem to have put good bit of thought into that." Jareth observed.

"It's been something I've been hoping to achieve long before I ever escaped my father."

"I suppose that should be simple enough to arrange," Jareth admitted, "But I have a question for you, about your father."

"Yes?"

"What does he think happened to you?"

Rowna hadn't thought about that; thinking on her feet she simply said the first thing that popped into her mind, "I faked my own death."

Jareth seemed to buy the lie, nodding simply before speaking, "Well then, I think we have an agreement. You help me take out the centaurs, and you and your fathers slaves can stay in my kingdom."

Rowna tried not to show too much enthusiasm; Jareth was playing right into her plan perfectly. Soon she'd have everything she wanted, she just had a few more simple things to accomplish first. However, outside the kingdom things were going far less well for Elle.

The centaurs had taken her back to their camp where they tied her to large post inside an empty tent. The wounds in her legs had been treated to prevent further bleeding, but she was still in pain. She could hear them all outside her tent now, they were riled up and debating who was going to get a turn first. She recalled the goblin back at the city telling her how centaurs tortured humans, and she recalled that while studying ancient Greek mythology centaurs also had a habit of raping women ruthlessly.

"I caught her," She recognized the raspy voice as one of the centaurs who had shot her in the thigh. "I should get to go first!" There seemed to a silence that followed the centaurs proclaim. Without any further objection, the centaur entered the tent. He had such pale skin on the human half of his body, and long jet black hair that matched the fur of his horse body in shade. He had a square jaw, and rather bushy, thick black eyebrows that had a menacing shape. "Well look at you, all bright eyed." He spoke to her with a smirk. "You were passed out cold last night and that's just no fun so we decided it would be the polite thing to wait until you woke up. I'm Billip, by the way. I figured I should at least tell you my name."

Elle was terrified, but she knew there was no point because it wouldn't change anything. She was about to be brutally assaulted and all she could do was accept the suffering she was about to endure. In that moment, as Billip approached her to begin her inevitable torture, she found herself thinking about Jareth. She wished he would save her, but that was impossible. No one was doing to save her. She tried her best to ignore the pain as Billip began, to just think about anything other than what was happening to her. She imagined Jareth actually swooping in to save her, fighting Billip and all the other centaurs back and taking her back to the castle. But it was just a fantasy, something to distract her from the pain and that's all it would ever be, a fantasy.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

_*****Hello lovelies, you may notice that I recently changed the rating from T to M. After much pondering on how I plan to take this story where I intend for it to go, I've decided things are going to get a little too graphic and intense for the T rating. I hope you all continue reading and enjoy your new chapter*****_

Elle had no idea how long it had been like this; how long she had been tied onto this post, how many times she had been brutally raped by multiple different centaurs. The days all seemed to blur together, not to mention it was difficult to keep count of the days when she was constantly passing out from the intense pain she was subjected to. Billip was the worse, he came at least once a day; twice if he was in a particularly good mood. He also enjoyed beating her; she couldn't even imagine what she could have possibly looked liked after all the abuse she had taken from him.

There was one, however, that never hurt her. His name Clayton; he came in as much as possible in order to prevent others from coming in to hurt her. He was surprisingly kind hearted, and often snuck her in extra food or water when he could. He often told her how he wished to break her free and help her escape but there was never a true chance for him to do as he planned. Still, whenever Clayton came into the tent, Elle knew she would at least get an hour or two of peace.

Clayton came in earlier than usual, he had managed to sneak in a canteen. He kneeled down by Elle's side, holding the canteen to her lips so she could drink. "I have some good news." He began as he lowered the canteen away from her. "Billip broke his leg out hunting last night, so he may not be in for a while."

"That's great." Elle spoke softly, her voice sore from always screaming.

"You know I could try, really try, to get you out. Billip is the fastest runner, so with him injured it might be easier to get you out." Clayton mused out loud.

"That means you're expecting to get caught."

"I honestly don't know how to get you out without being spotted, so yeah."

"Then no." Elle insisted. "I don't want you getting killed to protect me." Elle remembered in that moment Horrison, how he had given his life in order to protect Elle only for her to still be caught.

"But we may never have this chance again." Clayton argued.

"No, Clayton." Elle turned to look at him, one of her eyes was too swollen to really see him though. "I'll be fine."

"Elle, you will die here." Clayton informed her, "They will rape and beat you to death until you die."

"Then I'll die." Elle turned away from him. "Even if I escape here, where will I go? All my friends are dead, and I was banished from the closest thing to a home I ever had."

"You can't give up," Clayton insisted, "You still have a chance."

"You're very sweet," Elle spoke softly, "But there's no hope for me. I know that."

Clayton didn't stay long, he had been assigned to the afternoon hunting party in Billip's place. Almost as soon as he left, another entered her tent to begin her day of torture. Sometimes she'd be assaulted three or four times before lunch, which was the only meal she was ever given. She was fed just enough food to keep her alive, and given just enough water to keep her from dehydrating. Sometimes she was beat so bad, they would have to treat her wounds to keep her from getting an infection from all the open cuts. One time Billip even broke her arm and it took almost ten weeks, according to Clayton's count, to heal properly.

Physically, the pain was unbearable. Her body was always sore, bruised, or bleeding. Mentally, however, she was completely numb. Her emotional state was severely damaged; she felt no fear, no sadness, and no hope. . She began to wander how much longer it would take before she was going to die; she wasn't sure how much longer her body could stand the trauma. She had held onto the fantasy of Jareth saving her for so long, but one day she realized that was all it was ever going to be-a fantasy-and she simply accepted now that she was going to die in this tent, tied to this post.

Five days had gone by since Billip had broken his leg, and she enjoyed every single minute of it. Even when she was being raped and beaten by others, at least they weren't Billip; no one hit nearly as hard as he did. The only problem with it was that with Billip injured, Clayton had to take his place on the hunting party and wasn't able to come as often to prevent others. Still, Elle accepted the bad with the good.

On that fifth night, Elle was enjoying her time alone between assaults. It had been so long since Billip had been in to see her that the swelling in her face had actually managed to go down and she could see out of both her eyes again. Then, something horrible happened; she heard screams coming from outside the tent, and the stampeding sound of the centaurs all running chaotically about the camp. The screams were the same terrified screams she remembered hearing the night the centaurs attacked at the village where they first caught her; the centaur camp was being attacked.

Then, Clayton rushed into the tent, with a satchel around his torso, and kneeled down beside Elle to untie her. "The camp is under attack." Clayton informed her, confirming her assumption. "This is our chance."

"What?" Elle asked him curiously as he then scooped her body up into his arms.

"Everyone is scattering, they'll be too distracted and even if they do see us they'll probably just think I'm taking you with me as my prisoner." Clayton then galloped out of the tent, hitting a good stride as he began to sprint away from the camp. Elle didn't argue because she knew it was actually a good plan; she wrapped her arms around his neck as he took off at full speed to get as far away from all the others as possible.

Then, there was an electrocuting shock that hit Clayton, causing him to drop down to the ground and Elle tumbled right out of his arms. Elle looked over at Clayton where he had fallen; his arms and face appeared to have been burnt from the shock. "They must have put up a barrier to keep everyone from running," Clayton mused out loud, his voice cracking.

"Can you get up?" Elle asked as she crawled closer to him; unable to stand as she had also been burnt by the barrier.

"I don't think so." Clayton choked as he coughed, spitting up blood as he did. "Elle, there's a small bottle in my satchel with a black liquid, you have to drink it."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know what they'll do if you find you, so drink this liquid."

"What will it do?"

"It will kill you, but only temporarily, if you drink it all you'll be out for about twenty four hours and surely they'll be gone by then."

"And if they think I'm already dead they won't kill me or take me as a prisoner."

"Exactly." Clayton smiled as he managed to unloop the satchel from around his torso.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." Clayton smiled reassuringly at her as she handed her the satchel. "Just drink it, okay?"

"Okay…" Elle was nervous, knowing he was lying about being fine but knowing he would never admit it. She dug through the satchel and found the bottle; it was about the size of her palm and shaped like a raindrop. She popped the cork out from the bottle and looked at Clayton as he smiled before chugging the liquid down. Immediately she felt uneasy and dizzy, and everything became so fuzzy around her. Her entire body tensed up and she felt an intense pain in her chest; she could feel her own heart freezing as a chill overcame her. Her body felt so heavy and she felt like she was going to sink straight into the ground. Her eyelids slowly fluttered shut as darkness blurred her vision. Just like that, she died.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

The attack was flawless; Rowna had led Jareth's army in a vicious strike against the centaurs. It took some time to locate them, they often didn't spend too long in the same location but once they finally learned the coordinates of the camp it became a waiting game. They had scouts watch the camp for weeks, getting an accurate count of their numbers and accounts of their routines. Once they had all the information they needed, they commenced the battle. It was easy, really. Jareth casted and maintained the barrier spell while Rowna and the troops took out the centaurs. With the centaurs unable to flee it was easy to pick them off one by one, and Jareth's troops suffered no causalities. It was a fantastic victory.

"Should we bury them? Or burn them perhaps?" Rowna questioned Jareth as they stood together in the center of the camp, looking out at the all the corpses.

"No, let them rot where they fell." Jareth insisted.

"The barrier was a fantastic idea, a lot of them were so badly injured from hitting it that it was almost too easy to kill them." Rowna informed him simply.

"It was exhausting keeping it up though." Jareth stated simply. "Are you sure none slipped through?"

"I don't see how, but we have a scout running a body count now to make sure the numbers match the early reports." Rowna insisted.

Just then, a short pot bellied goblin hobbled up to Jareth and Rowna, bowing simply before giving its report, "All centaurs are accounted for and all were checked to ensure they were dead."

"Excellent." Rowna smirked. "Well then, let's head home."

"There was one oddity, though." The goblin spoke up before Rowna had a chance to walk away.

"What's that?" Jareth inquired.

"Well sir, there is a human."

Jareth felt a lump in his throat. His mind went completely blank. Then, thoughts of Elle seemed to overcome him. He wasn't sure why that was the automatic assumption he made, but some internal alarm was suddenly set off. "Excuse me?" He managed to choke out.

"She appears to have been a prisoner of the centaurs."

"She?"

"Yes sir, it was a young a girl."

"Was?"

"Well yes, your Highness. She's dead. I was just wondering if you wanted to have her buried or left like the others?"

Jareth heard what the scout had said, but his mind checked out after, "She's dead". The words echoed in his mind, taunting him viciously.

"Jareth?" Rowna placed a hand on his shoulder to break his trance. "Are you alright?"

"Take me to her." Jareth insisted to the scout, ignoring Rowna. The scout wasted no time turning to lead Jareth to the girl. Jareth felt his heart beating so fast that he was convinced it would burst right out of his chest. As the scout guided Jareth to the outskirts of the camp, he noticed the body in the distance. Too impatient to wait, Jareth rushed off in front of the scout to the body, his heart pounding faster and faster the closer he got.

The girl was laying face down on the ground; Jareth dropped to his knees beside the lifeless body and carefully rolled the girl over only to confirm his horror that it was Elle. He felt so much pain numb his body as well as a striking twinge of guilt. As he looked down at her bruised and beaten body he began to wander how much pain she had endured because _he_ had banished her. He cradled her dead body in his arms, pressing his forehead against his as he felt his eyes burn from tears. _"This is all my fault."_ He thought to himself as he began to cry over her body.

Even though Rowna couldn't actually see the girl, watching Jareth's reaction was all she needed in order to know it was Elle. Even for someone as ruthless as Rowna, it was hard to watch as Jareth sobbed over Elle's corpse. Rowna might have been a heartless bitch who framed Elle in order to have her banished, but to know Elle had been held captive by centaurs and then most likely raped and beaten to death was still unsettling even for her. The sight of Jareth gripping on the lifeless body was heartbreaking and in that moment Rowna knew that Jareth truly had loved that girl. As emotional as the moment was, Rowna couldn't let it distract her from her plans and she was far from done.

"Your highness!" A flying goblin shouted from the air as it crashed landed a few feet away from where Jareth was kneeling down with Elle's body. "Troops are heading this way, they're wearing King Thomes crest."

"Jareth," Rowna rushed to his side, "We have to go, before they see me." She urged him, grabbing a hold of his shoulder in an attempt to get him to stand.

"No," He snapped as he jerked away from her, clenching Elle's body closer to his. "I can't leave her here."

"Jareth we have no wagons to carry her back on, she is literally dead weight, she'll slow us down." Rowna hated to be so cruel t him in this moment but she knew he understood the point she was making.

"But I can't."

"If my father knows I'm alive, he will attack the labyrinth and the city." Rowna obviously meant to say; _"If my father knows I betrayed him…"_

"This is my fault." Jareth insisted, his eyes remaining on Elle.

"We'll come back for her, I promise, but for now we have to go!" Rowna stood to her feet; she was able to see the first line of scouts on the distance.

Reluctantly, Jareth gently placed Elle's body back on the ground. He stood on his feet, his legs felt so numb just like the rest of his body. He turned to face Rowna, his expression completely stricken with grief. She wasted no time in grabbing his wrist to keep hold of him as he casted a teleportation charm to transfer them from the camp back to the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Even though they were back within the walls of the castle, all Jareth could see was Elle's dead body laying lifelessly on the ground. All he could think about was what kind of horrible pain she must have felt as the centaurs had tortured her. He wondered how long she had been their prisoner. He wondered if she at least died quickly, sparing her of any more distress. The shame he felt for having banished her now plagued him the more he came to realize it was truly all his fault that she was now dead. The centaurs may have been the ones who abused and murdered her, but if he hadn't exiled her from the city then she would still be alive and healthy. In his mind, in his indirect way, he had been the one who killed her.


	31. Chapter Thirty

Elle gasped for air; she felt like she had just been under water for hours, and finally just came up to breathe. Her entire body ached, her bones felt brittle, and her heart was pounding in her chest as her blood was pumped at an accelerated rate throughout her veins. Her head was pulsating and her vision was foggy. Her ears were ringing, but even still she could faintly make out a voice speaking to her; "Girl, are you alright?" The voice spoke to her calmly.

"Who?" Was the only word Elle could managed to say as she struggled to fully regain consciousness.

"I'm Epsy," The voice spoke softly, almost like a whisper.

Slowly the blurriness of Elle's vision seemed to wear off and she could make out her surroundings a little better. She was in a room, it looked almost like a log cabin, with a few candles lit across varies shelves on the wall. "Where am I?"

"This is my house." Epsy informed her; Elle now got a better look at Epsy, she was an older looking woman, she almost appeared human except she had grey skin, elf like ears, and orange eyes. "You drank a black heart potion, didn't you? I could smell it on your skin."

"I didn't know the name…" Elle mused out loud as she tried to sit up, realizing she had been laying down.

"Best take it easy," Epsy warned as she gently pushed Elle back down against the mattress she was on. "You don't want to overdo it, it might make you sick. Black heart has some rather nasty side effects, it'll be a few days before it completely works out of your system."

"You found me?" Elle asked curiously as she shifted her eyes to take in more of the room; there seemed to be no other furniture or décor.

"It looked like a centaur camp, they were all slaughtered."

"All?" Elle mused out loud, the thought that Clayton was dead crossed her mind. She didn't bother asking Epsy about it, something in the back of her mind told her that he was.

"You were their prisoner, weren't you? I can't even begin to imagine what you went through."

"Who attacked them?"

"Well, when I first stumbled upon the site, there seemed to be a few of King Thomes' scouts lingering so I assumed he was responsible for the massacre. I can't say I'm all too upset about it, those centaurs were an awful bunch."

"Clayton wasn't." Elle spoke simply; Epsy didn't ask, she seemed to just understand the implication that Clayton had been one of the centaurs who were killed. "He was my friend." Elle felt the tears swell up in her eyes but she did everything in her power to keep from crying.

"Oh now don't cry dear." Epsy insisted as she wiped a rogue tear away from Elle's face as it fell down her cheek. "You need to rest, I'll make you some stew when you wake up and then we'll see if we can't get you walk, alright?"

When Epsy left the room, Elle knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. All she saw when she closed her eyes were the faces of all the friends she had lost; Asha, Fern, Gimble, Batsy, Hobson, Horrison, and Clayton. She felt like she had suffered enough for an entire lifetime. The true scope of the situation seemed to finally hit her, and it hit her hard. She curled up on the mattress, clinging to a pillow as she used it to muffle the sounds of her sobs. All she truly wanted, more than anything, was to just go home-not her home in the human realm, but back to the Goblin City.

Jareth was in a similar state of depression as he sulked on his throne, the image of Elle's dead body burned into her mind. Rowna entered the throne room, her eyes on her feet as if she had something to say that she knew he didn't want to hear. He looked at her curiously, wandering what report she had. Finally she spoke, keeping her head down and eyes away from him, "I had a scout return to the centaur camp, once my father's troops were gone, to collect Elle's body so we could bury her…"

"And?" Jareth sat up more properly now, leaning forward as he waited for Rowna to finish speaking.

"Her body…was gone." Rowna cringed as she spoke, obviously aware it would send Jareth into a fit of rage. And it did.

"How the hell could she be gone!?" Jareth rose from his throne as he shouted. "A dead body doesn't just get up and walk away!"

"I know but,"

"We should have never left her there!" Jareth insisted he interrupted Rowna, caring little for whatever else she had to say. "I should have never banished her to begin with!"

"Jareth, please came down,"

"I will not calm down!" He screamed now, his anger reaching a tipping point. "Elle is dead because of me, so how the hell am I supposed to calm down!"

"Your Highness!" A voice shouted from the corridor, drawing Jareth's attention to the doorway just as a guard rushed in.

"What?" Jareth snapped as the guard bowed graciously.

"Your Highness, it's Asha." The guard responded simply. Jareth immediately feared the worst, but before he could even ask the guard continued, "She's awake."


	32. Chapter Thirty One

"She's very weak," The doctor informed Jareth outside the bedroom door where Asha had been kept while she remained in a coma. "She's been comatose for so long, it may make it a little hard for her to get back to normal. Her speech seems good, but physically she's not functioning at a normal pace. It will take some time, but other than that I don't foresee her having any further issues."

"Thank you." Jareth spoke calmly; despite his earlier tantrum, the news that Asha was awake and doing well was a bit stabilizing to his otherwise overwhelming fury. "May I see her?"

"Yes, of course." The doctor gestured towards the door and without another word Jareth opened it to go inside.

Asha was wide awake, as he had been told, sitting up in the bed with her head turned to look out a nearby window. When Jareth shut the door behind him, Asha turned to face him with a soft smile. "This room is a lot better than mine," She stated simply, "Can I keep it?"

"I don't see why not." Jareth smiled back at her as he approached her bedside, perching himself on the edge of the mattress near her feet. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was stabbed in the stomach and in a coma for a couple of months." Asha stated with a grin.

"Well that's to be expected."

"Jareth," Asha began with a rather stern look in her eyes, "When I woke up, one of the servants who was at my bedside told me the person responsible for my attack had been banished?" She presented her words as a question, yet something about her tone made it obvious she knew the answer and was simply looking for him to confirm it to her.

"That's correct."

"And they said it had been Elle who attacked me?"

Jareth hesitated to answer, unsure of how she would react. "That is also correct."

"Jareth, that is absurd!" Asha insisted. "Elle would never hurt me!"

"Asha, I found the knife in her room!" Jareth argued.

"Did it ever cross your mind that it had been planted?"

"There was a witness."

"Did you see it? Did you actually see her stab me?"

"No, but there was a witness!"

"Who could have been lying." Asha pointed out simply as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Asha, I,"

"You need to make this right Jareth. You need to find her and bring her back. I mean, who knows what she has had to do to survive out there."

"Asha, you need to listen to me,"

"And what about Kaley, where is she? Surely you didn't banish her too?"

"Asha, Elle is dead." Jareth finally spoke, his words seeming to hit Asha like a bucket of cold water to the face.

Asha stared at him with a blank expression, no emotion in her eyes. Her arms fell back to her sides, her eyes shifting down to look at the blanket pulled up over her lap. She seemed to be frozen in a state of shock. "How?" The single word seemed to fall from Asha's lips in a hushed whisper.

"We attacked the centaurs and,"

"We?" Asha cut him off, looking up at him curiously.

"Rowna and I,"

"Who is Rowna?"

"Rowna…is Renee'."

"Excuse me?" Asha lifted her eyebrows, obviously confused.

"Rowna is the daughter of King Thomes, she ran away and pretended to be a human so we would take her in so she could be safe from him."

"The daughter of King Thomes? That didn't raise any red flags?"

"Asha please,"

"I'm in a coma for a few months and look what happens. Elle is dead and the daughter of one of your greatest enemies is living in the castle. You truly are hopeless without me, aren't you?"

"Nothing you can say can make me feel worse than I already do about all this."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Asha insisted. "I get stabbed and you believe some poor frame job accusing one of my friends as the culprit, and when you find out Renee' has been lying about who she really is that doesn't make you second guess having pointed the finger at Elle for the attack on me?"

"Elle wasn't trying to kill you, she was trying to kill Rowna because she was jealous of her. And there was a witness, _and_ the knife was in her room. You would have thought it was Elle too."

"No, I wouldn't have. Because I'm not as easy to manipulate as you and I know Elle would never try to harm anyone. Elle is a kind hearted and loving girl, murder isn't in her nature. I thought you could see that. But I guess it doesn't matter whether she actually did it or not, because she's dead now."

"I don't need you to remind me of that." Jareth insisted as he stood back to his feet. "I know she's dead because of me, and that's something I am going to have to live with for the rest of my life. There's nothing I can do that can change what happened, so it's time to just…move on."

"How can you say that? Like she never mattered?"

"If there's one thing I realized from all this, it's that Elle wasn't the one. As much as it hurts me that she's dead, I now know that we were wrong to think she could have been the girl from the prophecy."

"So she means nothing then? You can't possibly mourn her because she wasn't your soulmate? How the hell can you be that heartless?"

"This is tearing me up Asha, so don't you dare accusing me of not caring."

"Well, if you do care you have a pretty shitty way of showing it." Asha argued. "I think you should go now." Asha insisted, gesturing towards the door.

Jareth knew arguing was pointless. Without any objection, or sparing any further words, he turned away from Asha and made his way back to the door to exit the room. Out in the corridor Rowna was waiting for him, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. "Well that went well." Rowna stated sarcastically as she pushed up from the wall to begin following Jareth as he walked down the hall.

"You were listening?" Jareth asked even though she had made it obvious.

"I was curious how she would react to everything." Rowna justified her eavesdropping. "She didn't take it very well."

"I'm sure she'll come to accept everything in time."

"Well I hate to be a complete bitch, all things considered, but there are a few things we need to go over now." Rowna insisted.

"Like what?" Jareth huffed as he began to head up the staircase that lead to his study.

"Well, now that Elle is….well, what are we going to about Kaley?" Rowna asked simply. "Do you still intend to keep her a human?"

"I don't intend to keep her at all." Jareth stated bluntly.

"She _just_ turned one, you can't expect her to survive on her own."

"She won't be on her own, she'll be with her family."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Jareth then stopped and turned to look back at Rowna from over his shoulder, "You don't have to understand. Just bring Kaley to the throne room tonight after dinner."


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Epsy had brought Elle several pillows to use to prop herself up in order to eat her stew. The contents of the stew all appeared to be from the human realm; potatoes, celery, beef, carrots, etc. Elle ate it curiously as she glanced at Epsy from the corner of her eye. Epsy was eating her own bowl of stew silently at Elle's bedside, pausing every so often to take a sip of some tea. Her eagerness finally got the better of her and Elle spoke out simply, "What exactly _are_ you?"

Epsy looked up from her bowl, arching an eyebrow as she turned her eyes towards Elle. "What am, I?" Epsy seemed puzzled by the question herself. "Well…" She began to ponder as she set her bowl aside. "I suppose the most accurate description would simply be that I am a witch."

"Are you mortal?" Ell further inquired.

"I don't believe so. I haven't aged since coming to this realm."

"You haven't always lived here?"

"Oh no. I used to live in the human word as I used to be, in fact, a human." Epsy explained. "Back then, I was a mere mortal who enjoyed dabbling in practices of witchcraft. For humans, it's not something that they're gifted with naturally, so the use of magic must be done in a slightly different method. I was fairly good at it, and even better at keeping it a secret. But, eventually I was caught and put on trial for it. Obviously I was found guilty and executed. But instead of my spirit going to either heaven or hell, I ended up here. I was reborn, in a sense." Elle listened to Espy's story carefully, trying to imagine just how old she could possibly be if she had been on trial for witchcraft since that wasn't exactly a very common thing in the modern world. "By the way, you never told me your name." Epsy pointed out as she picked her bowl back up to continue eating her stew.

"Oh, it's Elle."

"Elle?" Epsy paused for a moment, glancing at the floor as she seemed to be recalling something in the depths of her mind. "Are you the girl the Goblin King brought back from the human world?"

"Yes." Elle answer simply, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, it was such huge news. Good gossip always travels fast through this realm. Especially with all the spies King Thomes keeps in the Goblin City." Epsy chuckled casually.

"Spies?" Elle was shocked at that concept. "There are spies in the Goblin City?"

"Oh dear girl of course! Everyone knows that, well…everyone except Jareth of course." There seemed to be a hint of animosity in Espy's voice when she said Jareth's name.

"Do you…know Jareth?" Elle asked curiously.

"Know him? I made that man everything he is." Epsy insisted. "He'd be nothing if it wasn't for me, but I'm sure he's still as ungrateful as ever."

"What do you mean you by that?"

"Well, he ended up here as humans often do, completely by accident with no memory of his life previous to coming to this realm. He was rather young then too, maybe just twelve. A horde of goblins found him and were tormenting him, which was when I stumbled across him. I ran the goblins off and brought him back here." Epsy explained simply, "I could tell from an early age he had great potential with magic and offered to teach him. Being a human, it was difficult for him to be as good at it but he enjoyed it still. But the older he got the more power hungry be became. He asked me if I could create a spell that would transfer some of my powers to him so he could wield magic more naturally.

"At first I refused, not willing to put that much capability into the hands of someone so greedy. But as the years went by, he seemed to change. I began to have the same faith in him as I did when I first took him in. So I created that spell, as he had asked. The problem was, he had tricked me. He was still as power hungry as before, he just figured out how to hide his true intentions from me. And when I cast the spell to transfer my power, I only meant to give him a small percentage but he was able to take almost half of it. Ever since he has never aged either.

"After that he insisted he no longer needed me and he just left. He ended up with the goblins, they were without leadership and on the brink of extinction. They marveled at his powers and asked him to help them thrive once more. He appointed himself their king and then built the Goblin City, and the labyrinth. Under his rule the goblins flourished, and their population increased as he began taking human children and transforming them into goblins. He has proven to be a force to be reckoned with, all the other kings and queens of this realm fear him, but I still see him as that same helpless young child I found all those years ago."

"I never knew any of that about him." Elle mused out loud under her breath, turning her eyes away from Epsy to truly let the words of her story sink in.

"There is a lot you don't know about him," Epsy insisted, "but you will learn."

As Epsy and Elle continued their stew from that point in silence, Jareth was another realm away in the human world. He was in his owl form, perched on a tree branch in the front yard of a rather lovely brick home. Kaley was asleep inside a basket on the porch of that home, as cliché' as that was. Jareth swooped down, diving down onto the porch near Kaley. He then fluttered up to reach his beak to the doorbell, pressing it firmly to set off the bell. He then flew back up the tree, turning back to face the door just in time as it opened.

In the doorway stood Kaley and Elle's aunt, Marianne. Her eyes immediately shifted down to take in the sight of her niece sleeping in a basket on her porch. Jareth could hear her shout, "oh my god!" as she kneeled down to scoop Kaley up into her arms. Marianne took a few steps out onto the porch and turned her head to look to see if she could spot the person who had left Kaley there. "Honey, call the police!" Marianne shouted once again as she disappeared back into her home. Jareth then flew around the house to the backyard, finding a tree near the kitchen window. He peered in just as Marianne entered the kitchen with Kaley; there was a man there, who Jareth assumed to be Marianne's husband, who dropped a plate as soon as he turned to see Marianne with Kaley. He quickly dug his cell phone from his pocket and dialed nine-one-one just as Kaley seemed to wake up.

After trying to track down Kaley's father, Steven, Jareth had discovered that despite his attempts to stay sober he ended up back in the bars. With nothing truly left to live for paired with a love for alcohol, Steven was utterly consumed by depression. A few weeks ago, Jareth had learned, Steven had taken his own life. With Kaley's mother still in prison, Marianne was the only family Kaley really had left and Jareth knew she'd be safe here. Making sure Kaley remained safe and happy meant so much to Jareth, it was the least he could do for her after he caused her sister's death. In a way, this was the closest thing he could do to make up for he had done to Elle.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

As Epsy had warned, it took a few days for Elle to truly work the black heart potion out of her system. It was a horrendous process; she was constantly vomiting, breaking out into cold sweats, and found it harder and harder to fall asleep each night. Epsy did her best to keep Elle fed and hydrated during it all and helped her get back on her feet to walk again despite Elle's body being in so much pain. After all, Elle has basically been dead for twenty four hours, so the process wasn't exactly easy not to mention she was still suffering from the injuries she obtained while prisoner of the centaurs. But after the third day, things got a little easier. Elle could hold her food down and was even able to fall asleep easily again. Physically, she could walk without assistance although it was at a very slow pace.

Epsy was rather impressed by Elle's recovery, and as Elle slowly shuffled into the dining room from the hall Epsy wasted no time presenting Elle with a proposition, "Why don't you stay here with me?"

"What?" Elle was taken off guard by Epsy's offer as she took her seat at the table.

"I've lived alone for such a long time, it would be nice to have some company again." Epsy stated simply before taking a sip of her tea. "Plus I feel as if you have a great deal of potential."

"Potential for what?" Elle was curious now as she poured herself a cup as tea from the pot on the table.

"Magic of course." Epsy spoke with a smile. "I was never happier than the time I spent mentoring Jareth, even if he did end up betraying me. It would be so wonderful to have a student again, and you my dear are far better a person than he was. Imagine what good you could do with the things I teach you."

"I don't think I'm really cut out for magic." Elle argued.

"Why not? You're so strong." Epsy insisted. "Look at everything you have been through! You saved your sisters life, survived being held captive by centaurs, and you even died. You've seen many of your friends die, some before your own eyes, and yet you are still filled with such a sense of hope. It might not be as apparent now in you as it was before, but I can tell it's still there. You could be one of the most powerful sorceresses in this realm!"

"More powerful than Jareth?" Elle inquired, skeptical at the possibility.

"Of course!" Epsy answered without any hesitation. "His power, the manifestation of will, is fueled by emotions, often the own emotions of the wielder as well as their own characteristics. Jareth is greedy and filled with rage, which results in awesome power but that kind of raw emotion can't be controlled at will, it comes and goes. He can' truly achieve total control. But you, you are kind hearted and understanding, you feel hope even when there's nothing left to hope for. You can achieve inner peace, your power can be an extension of your own serenity, and it would be incredible."

"You really think that?" Elle couldn't help consider the chance that Epsy might have been right, and it was an appealing concept the more she thought about it.

"Of course I do!" Epsy asserted. "But what I think of you doesn't matter nearly as much as what you think of yourself."

Elle pondered it all for a moment, thinking hard about the possibility. The more time she took she more she realized-what else was she going to do? She had no more friends, nowhere else to go. What was stopping her from saying yes? She set her tea cup down, looking at Epsy with a soft smile, "Then yes, I'll stay."

While Elle was accepting the next chapter of her life, Jareth was struggling to move on with his. He was doing all he could to get back to the way things were, to cast memories of Elle from his mind and get on with his life. He threw himself into his work, trying to keep busy. He passed new bills from the council, approved new building projects in the city, and was helping Rowna prepare the site in the junklands to begin building the village for the slaves they planned to liberate from the salt mines.

Asha, on the other hand, was less than thrilled with Jareth assisting Rowna. She didn't trust Rowna to begin with, when she was "Renee'", and she definitely didn't trust her now. Even so, it was nice to see Jareth back at work again the way he used to be. He was dedicated to his people once again, and that was refreshing. Although, she could tell he was still not over Elle as much as he tried to make it appear that way.

"The village shouldn't take long to finish," Rowna insisted; they were all gathered in the throne room along with the goblins seated on the city council to discuss the latest bills and projects. "I'd say a month at the latest."

"We have crews working double time," The head seat of the council, a tall and fat goblin named Corkins, stated with a deep voice. "And we have inspectors on site to make no corners are getting cut in the process."

"How exactly do you plan to liberate these slaves?" Asha spoke up. "The salt village is heavily guarded with troops from every kingdom."

"We can easily have our guards posted at the village offer to take night shift for when we plan to attack, that will make getting in easy." Jareth suggested.

"We'll have to stage it as struggle so no suspects that they're in on it or else my father will figure out that you're the one who took his slaves." Rowna interjected.

"We might have to attack at all." Asha mused, a thought suddenly coming over her. "If our guards are on duty that night, we can just sneak the slaves out and have our guards claim they were put under a sleeping spell."

"I highly doubt we will be able to get them all out without being spotted." Rowna argued.

"Well how many are there?"

"At least one hundred." Rowna informed Asha, although there was only actually one slave she truly cared about. Even if all the others died in the attempt to free the, as long as that one slave survived that was all Asha really cared about.

"Well, if we have a month before the village is finished, that gives us plenty of time to coordinate with the guards to see what we can manage." Jareth inserted.

Rowna sat there in silence as the meeting continued and the subject of discussion seemed to shift to other matters. All she could truly focus on was that in one month, her greatest goal would soon be achieved. After all this time of planning and waiting, she only had one more month to wait.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

_It was late, much too late for Rowna too still be awake. She wore a hooded cloak and snuck out of her room in her father's castle. Luckily for her the night guards enjoyed drinking and were often passed out well before they made it half way through their shift. Rowna made her way to the servants huts that sat on the far back edge of the castle grounds. In the window of one single hut, there was a candle lit; that was Rowna's destination. She knocked softly on the hut door and it swung open to reveal Shawn in the doorway._

 _Shawn was a human that Rowna's father allowed to stay in the castle as a servant instead of sending to the salt mines. He towered at six feet tall, had copper skin, and deep brown eyes. His arms reached forward, grabbing a hold of Rowna and bringing her into his embrace. "I was afraid you weren't going to come." Shawn admitted as he released Rowna from his hold. He quickly shut the door behind her, making sure no one had seen them._

 _For months they shared longing gazes, passed secret notes, met in secret whenever and whatever they could. This was their first chance to truly be together without fear or being caught. They shared a prolonged kiss, almost as if they were never going to see each other again. "I've missed you." Rowna said once they finally separated from their kiss._

 _"I know, it has just been so busy around the castle getting ready for your fathers birthday gala." Shawn said with a sigh._

 _"I know," Rowna rolled her eyes, "But maybe once it's over we'll get to see each other more often."_

 _"I certainly hope so." Shawn insisted as he leaned down to kiss Rowna's forehead._

Rowna recalled the memory as she stared out her bedroom window. Tonight was finally the night she was going to get to see Shawn again. "Princess," A voice called to her from the other side of her door, "They're almost at the gates." Rowna jerked her head towards her door, rushing to exit her room. She passed by the guard who gave her the report without a single word, dashing through the corridor to the castle doors.

Jareth was already outside the castle doors, and he turned just as Rowna rushed out. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Jareth admitted as Rowna came to a stop at his side.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Rowna insisted.

Jareth said nothing further; simply lead Rowna in silence as they headed towards the city gates. Rowna tried to hide her excitement as they approached the gates. She could feel her heart pounding anxiously inside her chest just as the gates began to open ever so slightly upon their arrival. Jareth continued out, stepping outside the gates just as the masses of human slaves seemed to reach the cities exterior walls.

"Welcome to the Goblin City," Jareth called out across the large crowd before him. "I am Jareth, the Goblin King, and you have been liberated from King Thomes by his daughter, Rowna." Jareth then gestured towards her simply as he continued, "We have prepared homes here for you to live, however if you would prefer you may leave and fend for yourselves but should you choose that we will wipe your memories to protect the location of the others who decide to stay. Of course I hope you choose to stay, you can have real lives here, work in the city and earn a real living, and be free in a way you never were in the salt village."

As Jareth continued his speech, Rowna tuned out more or less. Her mind cared little for what he had to say and was instead more focused on the real reason she wanted so passionately to liberate the slaves. Her eyes scanned the crowd frantically, searching for Shawn. Then her sight caught a glimpse of that familiar copper skin; her eyes froze on the figure in the crowd as they seemed to return her gaze. It was Shawn. Rowna felt her heart skip a beat, an incredible wave of happiness crashed against her and she thought she would faint from the overwhelming joy that paralyzed her.

Everything she had done since coming here; stabbing Asha, getting Elle banished, revealing herself to Jareth, helping him take out the centaurs, it was all for this one simply moment. It had all been for Shawn.

 _Over the last year, their romance had progressed so fantastically. Rowna had never felt such an intense love like this before and she was truly infatuated with Shawn beyond all reason. She knew it was a horrible risk, to be in love with a human servant in her father's castle, but she loved Shawn too much to care. Being with Shawn was the only happiness she felt in this place. Once a week, Rowna snuck to Shawn's hut in the middle of night to spend much needed private time with him without the fear of being caught._

 _Rowna rested her head against Shawn's bare chest, her eyes feeling heavy but she knew she couldn't fall asleep here. "I should go now." Rowna sighed as she rose her head to look up at Shawn. He was already asleep, snoring softly as his arms remained wrapped ever so gently around Rowna's body. "Shawn," She whispered his name as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, "I love you."_

 _"I love you too," Shawn mumbled in his sleep, his eyes seeming to flutter as he woke up. "Do you really have to go?"_

 _"You know I do." Rowna insisted as she wiggled out of his hold to get up off the bed._

 _"Rowna," Shawn spoke her name firmly as he sat up, watching as she gathered her clothes from the floor to dress her otherwise exposed body. "Why don't we leave?"_

 _His suggestion caught her completely off guard, she turned to him with a wide eyed stare. "Leave?" She repeated as she began to put her dress back on. "Where would we go?"_

 _"I don't know," Shawn admitted, "Anywhere but here. Anywhere we can really be together. I love you Rowna, but all this sneaking around…I'm not sure how much longer I can really take it. I want to be with you and not like this."_

 _"Shawn, you know I can't just leave, I'm the heir to my father's kingdom." Rowna argued._

 _"Is taking the throne more important than being with me?" Shawn accused as he rolled off the bed to search for his pants._

 _"You know that's not what I meant." Rowna snapped. "I have responsibilities here, and as much as I love you I can't just abandoned them."_

 _"Then I'm not sure I can do this anymore." Shawn insisted after he found his pants and began to redress himself._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Rowna inquired as she turned to stare at Shawn, afraid of what he was implying._

 _Before Shawn could answer, the door of his hut was knocked down. Guards then flooded the tiny space of the hut all moving to surround Shawn with their swords drawn and pointed at him. Rowna was frozen in shock at the sight as the guards shouted at Shawn to get down on his knees as one stepped forward to cuff his wrists in a pair of shackles. Then, Rowna's father entered the hut with an intense glare in his eyes as his sight sought to find Rowna._

 _"You," He spoke with a hateful tone towards his daughter, "Sneaking around, sleeping with a damn servant, you are an embarrassment." Thomes insisted before turning his attention over to Shawn. "You will never see my daughter again."_

The memory had flashed through Rowna's mind as she now looked at Shawn in the first time in three years. She hadn't seen him since that night when her father insisted they would never see each other again. But now there he was, she had bested her father and would now be with Shawn again and this time no one was going to keep them apart.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Rowna waited until the night fell and the city slept before she snuck out of the castle, wearing a hooded cloak just as she had back when she lived with her father. The village in the junklands was just outside the city walls, which made her trek a little longer than it had been before. Even so, it was all worth it to get to see Shawn again. She navigated the rows of small homes in the village until she spotted the one with the single candle lit in the window; he knew she would come.

Before Rowna could even knock on the door, it opened before here and Shawn was waiting in the door way. Immediately Rowna lunged forward, her arms wrapping around Shawn's neck as she began to cry. "I finally got you back." She exclaimed excitedly.

Shawn shuffled back to bring her further into his home before breaking her embrace to shut the door behind her. "Rowna, what did you do?" Shawn inquired as he faced Rowna with an intense glare in his eyes. It definitely was not the reaction Rowna had been expecting.

"I saved you." Rowna answered bluntly as she furrowed her eyebrows, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You let your father send me to salt mines," He snapped, "You did nothing to stop him because you were afraid he would deny you the throne. What made you think I would be happy to see you when all you care about it power and status."

"If all I cared about was power and status then why would have given it all up just to save you?" Rowna shouted. "I left my kingdom, betrayed my father, and did more than you will ever know just to get you out of that village to bring you back to me!" Rowna took a step back, looking down at her feet as she inhaled a deep breath, "I know I should have done more to stop my father from sending you away, but everything I've done since then has been to make up for that mistake. Can't you forgive me?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would realize the full extent of her love for him.

Shawn looked at her with a soft gaze, contrasting the rest of his rather stern expression. He bit his lip, seeming frustrated even as he stepped closer towards her. He opened his arms, reaching for her to take her into his hold. "Of course I forgive you Rowna. As pissed off as you make, I can never stop loving you Rowna."

Shawn and Rowna stayed together for the remainder of the night, but as the sun raised King Thomes' loyal spy rushed to his castle to give a long delayed report. Thomes stood anxiously in the front courtyard of his castle, pacing back and forth awaiting the goblin to arrive. His spy missed the last four reports he was scheduled for, and he wasn't even sure he would be coming for this one. Just then he saw the goblin rushing up to the courtyard, a cloud of dust kicked up behind him as he scurried forward before coming to a complete stop just before Thomes.

"What the hell?" Thomes shouted. "Where have you been? You've missed four reports!"

"Sorry, things have been rather chaotic around the city, your daughter has caused a stir." The spy insisted as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Well how is it going?"

"She has deviated from the plan," The goblin began to explain, "She attacked Jareth's most trusted friend then framed the human believed to be the girl from the prophecy. Then, she revealed herself to Jareth and helped him attack the centaurs."

"What?" Thomes shouted, rage boiling his blood. "What the hell is she thinking?"

"Your Highness," A fairy shouted as she fluttered to his side from the castle. "We received word from the salt village,"

"Now is not the time!" Thomes insisted as he waved his wrist to dismiss the fairy.

"Sir, I assure you this is a matter of the upmost importance." The fairy insisted as she moved to flutter in the air before his line of sight.

"Fine, what is it?" Thomes huffed.

"We received a report from the guards stationed at the salt mines," She began, obviously afraid to finish the rest of the report. "All the humans…they're gone sir."

Thomes was stunned by the news, unsure of how to even react. He glanced down at his feet, the wheels in his head turning slowly as he started to piece it all together. "Rowna…" He whispered under his breath. He looked back up turning his sight to the goblin before him, "You find that ungrateful child of mine and tell her if she doesn't return home as soon as possible I will send all my troops to the Goblin City and we will burn down every damn house until we kill every damn human she's hiding!"

"But sir," The fairy spoke up, "Our troops could never get passed the labyrinth, how could we possibly make it the city?"

"Don't you worry about that," Thomes insisted as he turned his back to the fairy and the goblin as he made his way back to his castle, "I have a secret weapon."

Thomes navigated the corridors of his castle in silence as his rage started to settle. He steadied his breathing, trying to relax. He knew if Rowna refused him, he would have no trouble taking the Goblin City. He headed down a set of stairs that led to the basement of his castle. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he took a key from the pocket of his trousers as he stood in front of a large iron door. Behind that door was how he was going to win this inevitable war.

Thomes unlocked the door and pushed forward as he headed inside the basement. With a wave of his wrist the torches along the wall lit to reveal the row and rows of dead centaurs all laying on the floor. Their corpses had been preserved with a special potion to stop them from decaying when Thomes had them brought to the castle. It was his intention to do what had never before been done; create a spell to revive the centaurs, and use them as the ultimate weapon against his enemies. With the centaurs, he would unstoppable. He had no idea how long it would take, but when he succeeded he would finally take down Jareth, and his daughter, and claim the Goblin City for his own.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

_*****Hello lovelies, I just want to take a second to say thank you to my readers (don't worry, this isn't a goodbye note). I knew starting this story that creating a romance between Jareth and an OC would be difficult, like many of you I myself often find it rather unconvincing when it's attempted in fanfiction because it seems to uncharacteristic for Jareth to love anyone other than Sarah. But! For some crazy reason you all seem to enjoy my story (I assume as you have kept reading) and that has been such a great inspiration for me to continue writing. Now, here's the thing. I have recently been bombarded with messages from multiple users asking me multiple questions in regards to the plot of my story and I'm sorry but I just can't tolerate that. If you want to know what happens, then read my story. If you don't like the concept of a Jareth and OC romance, then don't read my story. Simple as that. I'm writing this as a warning; if you continuously message me, to the point of harassment, in attempts to have me reveal plotlines and story twists, you WILL BE BLOCKED. I'm sorry if that seems rude, but I simply cannot stand it anymore. Anyway! Now let's get back to our story, and as always enjoy your new chapter my lovelies!*****_

Overall, it had been a rather productive year since bringing the humans from the salt mines to the city. The humans had been an incredible addition to the population and contributed in such remarkable ways. The junklands had been completely cleaned out and instead farms were established. The humans began growing crops of human foods, such as carrots, potatoes, pumpkins, squash, and all sorts of other foods that the goblins began to value. Jareth had been so impressed with how the goblins and humans got along that he even made the decision to expand the human village and bring the humans he had previously sent to the salt mines back to the city as well.

Everything seemed to be fantastic in the kingdom, but Jareth still felt as if he was missing something; or more accurately, _someone._ As he sat sprawled out across his throne, staring up at the ceiling with a curious gaze in his eyes, his mind began to fill with thoughts of Sarah. It had been so long since she had crossed his mind, having had Elle there had distracted him from thoughts of the girl who had rejected him all those years before. The more he came to accept the truth that Elle had not been "the one", the more he started to think back on Sarah and how he truly believed she had been the girl from the prophecy.

"Asha," He called out for Asha as he sat up in his throne. "I have an idea!" He shouted as he stood to his feet, a strange sense of excitement coming over him as he began to pace around the throne room.

Asha, as if she had been just outside the door, rushed into the throne room. "What is it?" She asked simply as she watched him walking back and forth.

"I'm tired of being lonely," He proclaimed, "And I'm sick of just sitting here and doing nothing about it."

"Okay…?" Asha seemed confused, unsure of where exactly he was taking this.

"The kingdom is flourishing, my subjects are happy, everything here is going so great, and all that's missing is for me to share all this success with someone." He continued on. "And I already know exactly who that someone is!" Jareth insisted as he finally stopped to face Asha. "Sarah." He spoke her name simply, causing a rather immediate reaction of negativity from Asha.

"Jareth, have you lost your mind?" She asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" Jareth was shocked by her rebuttal.

"Jareth, it has been so long…and she's a human…" It was obvious as Asha spoke that Jareth wasn't picking up on the implications she was attempting to make. "Jareth, she's probably a very old woman by now."

"So?" Jareth shrugged. "I'm over thousands of years old."

"But you don't age." Asha pointed out. " _You_ are immortal, _she_ is not."

"I can fix that," Jareth argued. "I can change her back to the way she was before, when she was younger."

"Jareth that is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible as long as I will it!" Jareth shouted, his otherwise happy demeanor now seeming to reach a breaking point under Asha's scrutiny. "I _will_ find her, Asha, and I _will_ bring her back here. Nothing you can possibly say can change my mind. I've been lonely for too damn long and it's about damn time I have some happiness."

"I'm not saying you don't deserve to be happy, I'm just saying that this plans seems rather…desperate." Asha insisted.

"I will make it work, you have to trust me. Sarah was, and always will be, the one. I lost her once, and that was my fault. But now I'm going to bring her back and will finally be mine."

"She wasn't the one," Asha spoke, daring to bring up what she knew he refused to believe. "Elle was the one."

"No!" He shouted. "The prophecy said the girl would leave on her own accord, but I banished her. She didn't fit the prophecy, she was not the one!" Jareth insisted. "Sarah was the one. You'll finally see that once I convince her to come back here with me."

In the human world, living comfortably in a brownstone in New York City, was a retired Broadway and Tony award winning actress. She was old now, much too old to perform, with wrinkled skin and silver hair. In recent years she filled her time writing stories, becoming a published author for her fantasy works. Her failing eyesight, however, made it difficult to write any longer. Her days became dull, routine and uneventful. Nothing like how she used to live while still in her youth. She longed for something more adventurous, the way things had been when she was young and healthy; but she was old and had a list of health concerns as long as her arm.

When her children came to visit it made it things seem less boring around her home, especially when they would bring her grandchildren as well. But when she divorced their father a few years ago, after she caught him cheating with his assistant from work, they seemed to visit less and less each month. She felt lonely, and eager for something to give her life meaning once again.

"Sarah," A voice called from outside her front door. She had been sitting in her den, trying to read the morning paper but failing miserably at making out the tiny words. She recognized the voice as her brother, Toby. As quickly as an old woman like herself could manage, Sarah shuffled across her den, through the foyer, and to the front door to let her brother in. She saw him on the porch, with an umbrella open as the rain came down on him, holding a key in her other hand. "Did you change the locks?" He asked as he made his way into the home.

"I fired my maid," Sarah informed him simply as she shut the door behind him. "Caught her styling my old jewelry. I didn't know if she had made copies of the keys or not, so I just changed the locks." She explained as she took his umbrella for him as he removed his coat. "Want some tea?"

"I can't stay long, I just wanted to come by and talk to you." Toby spoke as he made his way to the den, Sarah followed behind. Toby was old as well, obviously not as old as Sarah, but despite his age still remained in prime health. It amazed Sarah how fit he was; he ate well and worked out almost every day to stay in good shape. Toby took a seat in the large green armchair that her ex-husband had often favored, while Sarah sat across from her where she had been seated before. "There's no easy way to say this, but I've been promoted." Toby was the assistant manager at a popular luxury chain hotel in the city.

"Well that's great!" Sarah exclaimed.

"But, I have to move." Toby informed her. "They want me to run the hotel and casino they're opening in Vegas."

"Vegas…" Sarah repeated as the news hit her.

"I wanted to tell you in person," Toby insisted. "I love you, and I would hate to leave you, but I'd regret it if I don't take this opportunity."

"And you should take it." Sarah exclaimed as she looked at her brother with a loving smile. "This is wonderful for you Toby, and I would hate to think you would consider not accepting the job because of me. So go to Vegas, maybe even finally meet a woman and get married. Stop feeling like you have to stay here to take care of me."

"Sarah, are you sure?"

"Of course." She smiled softly, leaning back in her seat as she inhaled a soft breath, "Go to Vegas and have a real adventure."


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

There she was; Jareth, in his owl body, watched Sarah from a distance as she casually strolled through the park. It was a beautiful day, after a week of raining straight the sun was finally out. Jareth had been watching her for days now, trying to work up the courage to approach her, but honestly the concept terrified him. He feared rejection more than anything else, especially after what had happened when she was younger. But he was confident, after taking the days to reacquaint himself with her that she would definitely accept his offer to return with him to his realm.

It was, admittedly, a shock for him to see her in such a state. Her age was just the surface of it all; the last few days had been filled with her going to doctors appointments to discuss her declining health. Then there was the issues in her personal life, having been recently divorced from a man who obviously didn't appreciate what a wonderful woman Sarah was and had been stupid enough to have an affair. Jareth could tell that she wasn't happy here any longer, and when she came back to the castle with him he was going to dedicate himself to making her happy once again.

 _"Today is the day,"_ He thought to himself as he flew behind her as she made her way home. _"Today I'm going to ask her."_

As the sun set, Jareth watched from a window as Sarah fixed dinner for herself. She sat alone at a table seated for six, and ate in silence. It was actually rather depressing. He knew then in that moment as Sarah ate by herself that this was the perfect time. He suddenly felt nervous as he fluttered away from the dining room window and around the den where he knew she left the window open during the day for her cat to sit in the flower box. _"I can't back out now."_ He convinced himself as he flew into the opened window silently glided to perch himself on the green armchair in the den.

Just then in that moment, Sarah felt an unsettling chill travel up her spine. She looked up from her dinner plate as a strange sense came over her. She wasn't sure how exactly to explain it, but she felt like there was something her mind was trying to recall but simply just couldn't. It was a feeling she had before, but she couldn't remember when. Curiously she stood from her chair and her feet began to guide her away from the dining room and into the den.

Once in the den her eyes fell on the sight of a barn owl in her house, contently perched on her ex-husbands favorite armchair. She stood perfectly still, her body almost seeming to be paralyzed as suddenly her mind was overcome with memories she had long since forgotten; memories from the labyrinth. Thoughts of Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus engulfed her mind, but one as greatly as she recalled the Goblin King. Her eyes stared forward at the owl, and in that moment she just knew it was him. "Jareth?" She whispered his name, stepping forward just as she owl took off from the chair and flew towards her.

Sarah stepped out of the way as the owl dived down towards her head, and turned around in the direction it was flew but instead saw no owl; she saw Jareth. She was stunned, to say the least, as she stared at the man now standing in her den. "Oh my god…it's really you." She whispered in completely shock and disbelief. "After all these years…you came back?"

"I came back for you," He insisted as he stepped forward towards her.

"I don't understand." She insisted as she nervously stepped back, keeping a good distance between them.

"I'll make this simple," He began, "I want you to return with me to my kingdom." He stated bluntly, trying to appear confident when really he was absolutely shaken with nerves.

"Jareth…" She muttered his name, shaking her head as she spoke, "I'm not that young girl you first met, I'm an old woman."

"I know that, I can see just fine." Jareth insisted, "But I can make you young again, and keep you young for as long as you want. You can come back with me and live a life truly worth living in a realm filled with more adventure than this world could ever offer you. You can be free of this limited body and do whatever you want. All you have to do is come back with me with Sarah."

Sarah listened carefully to his words, her mind racing as she truly considered his offer. She had for so long felt she lacked a purpose in her older years, and was bored to tears with the way her daily routines seemed to be so dull. But now he was offering her a chance to start over, in a realm with endless possibilities for the excitement she so craved. But then she thought of him, when she had first gone to labyrinth and how he had wished her to stay to be his queen. Surely this offered carried the same condition, and she hesitated at the thought of being with him in such a sense.

It was true, as a girl she had loved the Goblin King in such a strange way it was almost impossible to explain. She had been in awe of his power, and despite how cruel he was she had been so drawn to him. It was an infatuation, one she realized as she years had gone by since her leaving that wasn't true love. After all, she was just a girl then, she didn't know was real love was. But now, now she was a woman who not only knew but had experienced it first hand in her lifetime. And as she considered his offered, she considered the possibility that perhaps she could have that kind of true love with him after all.

But then she wondered if he could truly love her. He seemed too consumed with power. He was a man who very much wanted to always be in control; Sarah had no intentions of being controlled. But the thought crossed her mind that he had come back for her. After she had rejected him the first time, after all this time he still wanted to be with her. Perhaps it wasn't true love in the correct sense, but maybe if she were to be with him, truly be with him, they could establish the real love they had missed out on together all those years ago.

She looked up at Jareth, smiling nervously as she nodded towards him before speaking in a soft voice, "I'll go with you."


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

"Are you sure this will work?" Asha questioned as she stared at the bathtub filled with a strange, thick, white milk-like liquid. She turned her sight to Rowna who stood near Sarah overlooking the tub.

"Of course it will work." Rowna insisted. "Jareth and I have been working on it ever since he brought Sarah back. It might have taken a month, but we finally perfected it." Rowna informed Asha simply as she turned to Sarah with a reassuring smile, "All you have to do is get in, completely submerge yourself, and then your body will go back to the way it was when you were younger."

"That's all?" Sarah questioned simply as she clenched the cloth belt of her robe. "If it doesn't work will Jareth send me back to the human world?"

"Of course not!" Asha quickly insisted. "Even if it doesn't work, Jareth won't stop until he gets it right."

"But it _will_ work." Rowna added. "Just get in the tub, whenever you're ready."

Sarah stared at the tub, she was nervous. She looked over at Asha, who smiled reassuringly at her. Turning back to face the tub, Sarah inhaled a deep breath as she untied the belt of the robe and let it slide down off her shoulders. Carefully, she stepped into the tub, Rowna had to help her keep her balance as she lowered herself into the water. Her body disappeared under the water as she slipped further down into the milky white liquid. She held her breathe as she then completely immersed herself.

She thought back to when she was younger, how slender and nimble her body once was. How long and healthy her hair was. She had such a fair complexion, and not a single wrinkle. As she thought back on it, the felt the liquid warm up ever so slightly. The heat burned, but she remained under the water still. She felt her body go completely numb and her mind went blank. Then, when she couldn't possibly hold her breath any longer she popped back up from underneath the water drawing in a deep breath.

Sarah opened her eyes and her sights fell on Asha and Rowna as they stared in shock at her. "Well, did it work?"

Jareth stared out the large bay window in the throne room anxiously as he waited for Asha to bring Sarah. He couldn't help but wonder if the spell had worked. He had spent so many countless nights, not sleeping at all, working on that spell to make sure it wouldn't fail. Assuming the worst, however, he was already starting to brainstorm about how to formulate it different for a second attempt.

"Your Highness," Asha's voice tore him from his thoughts and he turned to face her in the doorway of the throne room. Her expression seemed rather stern and he feared bad news.

"Did it work?" He asked eagerly.

"Well," she began as she sighed softly, "See for yourself." She then stepped aside with a simple motion and from behind her he saw Sarah; it had worked, and she was young again. She wasn't as she had first been when he met her, instead she looked a bit older-perhaps around twenty. She glowed with a youthful radiance, and smiled at him nervously as she stepped into the throne room.

"You're…beautiful." Jareth insisted as he stepped towards her.

"I can't believe it worked." Sarah admitted as she stepped closer to him to meet his embrace as he locked his arms around her gently. She returned his hug, resting her face against his chest. "Thank you." She spoke simply.

"There's no need to thank me," Jareth insisted as he separated from the hold. "You being here with me is all the thanks I need." Sarah then smiled halfheartedly as she glanced away from him slyly. She couldn't really place it, but she had this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as he stared so lovingly down at her.

"I don't want her here." Rowna insisted as she looked in at the scene from the hall, Shawn standing at her side-after she had been appointed Jareth's advisor, she insisted bringing one of the humans from the village into the castle to be her assistant, of course that human was Shawn.

"Keep your voice down," Shawn warned, "You don't want Asha to hear you."

"Asha doesn't want her here either." Rowna informed him. "Just not for the same reasons I don't want her here."

"What's wrong with her?" Shawn inquired as he followed Rowna as she began to walk away from the throne room.

"She's a threat to me." Rowna began. "I need Jareth to remain alone, without any possibility of producing an heir, so I can be appointed queen when he dies."

"When he dies?" Shawn seemed rather confused as he repeated her words. "He's immortal, how is supposed to die?"

"Because I'm going to kill him, of course." Rowna insisted.

"What? After all he has done for you, you'd kill him?" Shawn seemed rather upset with the Rowna's plan.

"He only did all those things because I was manipulating him the entire time. I would have killed him well before now, I have just been having trouble figuring out how is all. Any injury I could inflict on him he would recover from easily. I need to develop a spell, one that would injury him beyond repair. I need to completely incinerate him." Rowna mused out loud.

"Listen to yourself," Shawn stepped in front of her to cut her off, glaring at her as he was more than unsatisfied with her latest scheme. "Jareth has done nothing to you, yet you're plotting to kill him and take his throne? Why? What's wrong with the way things are now? We're together, isn't that all that matters?"

"Of course, but we can never truly be together as long as we have to keep our relationship a secret."

"So don't keep it a secret, tell Jareth about us, don't kill him."

"And what if he's like my father and doesn't approve?" Rowna argued. "It's just safer if he's dead."

"No, it's just better for you if he's dead so you can claim the throne." Shawn rolled his eyes as he stepped away from her. "You haven't changed at all."

"Shawn," she tried to stop him as he turned away from her but he headed down the hall at an accelerated pace. She stood there, dumbfounded by his rejection as he left her alone in the hall. He obviously didn't understand, but one day he would. She w _as_ going to kill Jareth, she wasn't sure when but she knew she was going to one day.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

_*****Hello lovelies, I need a minute to rant. I had this chapter ready to post like an hour ago, but my husband started messing with our internet in order to get a faster connection on his Xbox so it delayed me. He knew I was getting a new chapter ready to post, but didn't warn me that he was gonna' unplug the wireless router. Ugh. Jerk face. This is why wine was invented-for women to tolerate their jerk face husbands. Now, on to our story!*****_

Jareth stared at Sarah, it seemed he stared at her a lot these days almost as if he was afraid if he looked away that she would disappear. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her simply as they sat together in the garden as Asha served them tea.

"My children." She answered him with a soft sigh, realizing how silly it seemed to say she had children when she looked so young.

The thought of Sarah had children sent a shock through his body, even though Jareth had already known about her kids it still wasn't easy for him to accept. When he first went looking for her, he had this strange hope that she had never married because all these years she was still in love with him as he had been with her. But obviously, as he discovered, that had not been the case. Still, she had married and had children whether he enjoyed the thought or not. "Tell me about them." He asked, trying to seem as genuinely interested as possible.

"You really want to know about them?" Sarah questioned, seeming to call his bluff before taking a sip of her tea.

"Of course." He insisted, trying to sound as convincing as he possibly could.

"Well, I have three." She begun, "My oldest is Jeremy, he takes after his uncle and seems to have committed himself to living the life of a bachelor. I had Della about three years later, she loves theatre like me but prefers to direct than act, she has three kids as well. Then my youngest is Henry, he and his current wife both have kids from previous marriages so they have a large family, and actually just adopted a new baby together." Jareth saw a certain light in her eyes as she talked about her children, he could tell she truly loved her kids. It was different from the Sarah he had met all those years before who couldn't stand her baby brother; obviously the maternal instinct was a late reaction in her.

"Were all your children with your husband?"

" _Ex-husband,"_ Sarah corrected, "And yes, all my children were with Miles. He was an awful husband, but a rather excellent father."

"I bet you were a fantastic mother." Jareth stated simply, trying to change the topic from her ex-husband.

"I'd like to think I was." Sarah said as she looked down at his tea cup. "My children did all turn out rather well."

"So did you," Jareth insisted, "You lived a rather remarkable life in the human world."

"I suppose that's true." Sarah agreed.

"You were a rather popular actress as well, weren't you?"

"I was," Jareth watched as Sarah's eyes seemed to light up at the mere mentioned of her work as an actress. "I enjoyed it immensely."

"I have an idea," Jareth insisted, "Why don't we build a theatre here for you to run? You can teach the goblins and other humans how to perform and direct plays."

Sarah then flashed a brilliant smile, "Really?" Jareth spared no verbal response, just nodded as he smiled softly at Sarah. "I would love that."

"Well then I'll meet with the City Council tomorrow and we can discuss it, see if we can find a good spot to begin construction."

"He wants to build her a theatre," Asha informed Rowna as they ate their lunch together. While it was true Asha never really liked Rowna, they had bonded somewhat over their mutual disagreement over Sarah being in the city. "I heard them discussing it earlier." Asha seemed rather annoyed with the concept as she ate her cucumber sandwich.

"At least she'll finally have something to do besides sulk around the castle all day." Rowna suggested. "I don't think she's as happy here as she thought she would be."

"Of course she's not," Asha stated, "She wanted adventure, to be free, but Jareth is so scared of losing her again he keeps her on such a short leash. I doubt she'll put up with it much longer."

"But obviously he's giving her a bit more free range if he's going to build her a theatre." Rowna pointed out. "Maybe he's beginning to trust her."

"That could be true." Asha sighed. "Who knows? I think the entire thing is absolutely ridiculous. He should have never brought her here."

"He's like a child, the more you tell him that he can't have something, the more he wants it." Rowna insisted.

"That's a dangerous habit for a king." Asha stated. "Hopefully he'll realize the extent of his stupidity and send her back."

"You of all people should no he will never send her back." Rowna argued.

"Gossiping again?" Shawn spoke as he entered the kitchen, taking an apple from a nearby fruit bowl before joining Asha and Rowna at the servants table. "Let me guess, you're discussing your mutual dislike for Sarah?"

"It's not that we don't like Sarah," Asha begun.

"We just don't like that she's here." Rowna continued.

"Why?" Shawn rolled his eyes. "She makes Jareth happy, right?" He paused for a moment as Asha and Rowna exchanged a glance. "Then why is such a horrible thing that she's here? If she makes Jareth happy then that's all that matters."

"This poor excuse for a relationship is doomed to fail," Asha insisted.

"Because she's not 'the one', right?" Shawn stated, referencing the prophecy.

"Exactly." Asha asserted. "Elle was the one."

"I thought Jareth said she didn't fit the prophecy?" Shawn pointed out.

"Okay, look at it this way," Rowna began, "Let's say Sarah was the girl the prophecy foretold, well then that still means this isn't going to work now. The prophecy said the girl would have the opportunity to leave him of her own free will and if she did, then he'd be lonely forever. Well that already happened with Sarah, and she did leave him." As Shawn and Rowna then continued the debate on whether or not the prophecy truly mattered at this point, Asha was silenced with a sudden realization; Rowna had knowledge about the prophecy that no one else did. Only Asha and Jareth knew the full extent of the prophecy, so for Rowna to suddenly bring up such exact details shocked Asha.

Later that night, when Asha brought Jareth his evening tea after dinner to his study, she found him searching over a map of the city trying to find the perfect location for the theatre he intended to build Sarah. "Jareth," She spoke softly as she sat his tea down on his desk, "I need to ask you about Rowna."

"Rowna?" Jareth looked up from the map curiously as he reached for his tea. "What is it?"

"Did you ever tell her anything about the prophecy?" Asha inquired as she watched Jareth take a sip of his tea.

"No, never." He insisted immediately. "I'm sure she has heard about it though, almost everyone in the city knows about it."

"Are you sure you never told her any specific details?" Asha further questioned.

"No, of course not." Jareth answered confidently. "Why do you ask?"

"She knows things about the prophecy, things only we know." Asha stated. "It worried me."

"I thought you and Rowna got along now?"

"That doesn't mean I trust her." Asha quickly insisted. "But you have to admit, it's strange she knows about the prophecy in detail when neither one of us has discussed it with her so extensively."

"I suppose you're right." Jareth admitted, as much as he disliked indulging Asha's strange paranoia in regards to Rowna. "Just keep an eye on her for now," He stated simply, "I won't treat this as an issue unless we have reason to believe she's up to something."

"I've had reason to believe she's up to something since the first day she came here," Asha pointed out, "But we'll play this your way, for now."


	41. Chapter Forty

_*****Hello lovelies! Do you often find yourself thinking, "Wow, EnnaArik is so cool, I wish I could know about what her writing process and her daily life to understand what she goes through each day just to give us shiny new chapters." Well then good news! You can add me on Snapchat and learn all about my weirdness; just PM me your username. Now, as always, enjoy your new chapter lovelies!*****_

Epsy looked over the invitation curiously, taking in the sight of the perfectly transcribed words on the parchment, " _You have been invited to celebrate the grand opening of the Grimm Theatre in the Goblin City, with an opening night performance of Shakespeare's Macbeth, present this invitation at the exterior wall of the labyrinth and you, and a guest, will be escorted into the city."_ Epsy had no idea why she would ever be invited to any event at the Goblin City, and her history alone with Jareth discouraged her from attending but Elle complicated things even further.

Elle had been Epsy's student for well over a year now and her talents in magic were far greater than Epsy's original expectations. Her level of dedication was impressive and she took her new powers well. She was the perfect student; however, Epsy could tell she was still deeply troubled by her past. After all, Elle had experienced so many traumas that it was easy to understand why it was difficult for her to mentally be a little unstable. Which was why Epsy decided to hide the invitation, knowing it might trigger some negative emotions for Elle.

"What's that?" Elle then asked as she stood leering in the front doorway; startling Epsy as she hadn't realized Elle was there. She looked up from the parchment, her sights falling on Elle. Physically, Elle had changed since deciding to stay with Epsy. She had grown in height just a smidgen, her hair was a bit longer in length as well, and her acne was beginning to clear up rather well.

"What?" Epsy tried to play dumb despite obviously holding the invitation in her hand.

"That paper in your hand." Elle insisted as she stepped into the house, shutting the front door behind her.

"It's from the exchange post from the village," Epsy lied, "My order of blackberries came in."

"I can tell you're lying," Elle stated bluntly, "I can hear it in your voice." Among one of the many talents Elle had picked up as she had progressed in her magical studies was being able to detect lies based on a range of factors such as vocal tone and physical behavior. "You're afraid to tell me, aren't you?" She of course, also was able to determine moods sets.

"Elle," Epsy began with a sigh, "Just trust me when I say that you honestly do not want to see it."

"That makes me want to see it even more." Elle asserted. "I won't get mad, I promise."

"I'm not afraid it will make you mad." Epsy informed her simply. "I just don't want to drudge up any old memories. I know how hard you've worked to forget your past, to move on with your life, I don't want to ruin all the progress you've made."

"What makes you think I want to forget my past?" Elle asked as she walked up to Epsy, snatching the parchment away from her with a swift motion. "My past, as painful as it can seem, made me who I am. As you once told me, it made me stronger. And my ability to still keep a positive outlook despite my past is what makes me powerful." Elle then, without any objection from Epsy, turned the parchment over to read the invitation.

Epsy was nervous, unsure of what Elle would say or do. Whether Elle wanted to admit it or not, Epsy knew she still struggled with the trauma from her past and seeing that invitation wasn't going to help her one bit. Then, Elle looked up from the parchment, her eyes staring directly at Epsy with a clouded expression. "Why would he invite you to something like this?"

It wasn't the reaction Epsy had thought she would witness, but without any hesitation she answered, "I'm not entirely sure, he must eager to show off."

"Are you going to go?"

"Absolutely not!" Epsy exclaimed as she snatched the invitation back from Elle. "I have no intentions of indulging his ego." Epsy then took notice of a rather broken expression playing across Elle's features which was when the realization struck Epsy, "Unless of course…you want to go."

Elle's eyes glazed over as the tears began to fall without warning, her cheeks turned a bright red as she seemed to break down. "I miss them all so much," She sobbed out as she turned away, embarrassed.

"Then we'll go." Epsy insisted as she took a hold of Elle's hand to stroke her palm gently with her finger as she often did whenever Elle was upset in an attempt to calm her down.

"But I was banished." Elle reminded Epsy as she used her free hand to wipe the tears away from her face.

"That hardly matters." Epsy spoke with a sly smile.

"It kind of does when I would be executed for returning."

"Who says _you_ would be returning?" Epsy released Elle's hand as she moved towards her bookshelf where she kept her spell books and scrolls. "A glamour spell would do the trick nicely."

"A full body glamour spell is too advanced for me," Elle quickly argued.

"Oh dear, stop, you are more powerful than you give yourself credit for. It would be easy for you." Epsy demanded as she found a scroll, held together by a black string. "Using a preset spell would be achievable though if you have doubts. All you have to do is write down the appearance you wish to present and then throw into a flame in the middle of a spell circle, it makes it easier to maintain the magic once the spell is cast over you."

"What if I'm caught?"

"You won't be," Epsy insisted, "And even if, hypnotically, you are, you and I are both two of the strongest magic welders in this realm and I'm sure we could work our way out of any less than desirably situation should you be discovered."

"You really think I'm one of the strongest magic users in the realm?"

"Sweet girl, I _know_ you are. Now, let's go into town and find you a dress." Epsy exclaimed excitedly as she rushed to grab her coin purse from a nearby shelf where she also kept her favorite bottle potion ingredients. "I think something maroon should do very nicely."

"Will you need a dress as well?"

"Me?" Epsy chuckled as she grabbed a hold of Elle's hand to lead her out of the house, "I already have the perfect gown for the occasion."

"I didn't know you owned a gown." Elle admitted as she closed the door behind them as they headed towards Epsy's wagon, drawn by a rather strange two legged reptile looking creature.

"Well, you just wait and see, I'll look more presentable than I ever have, but you my dear will look even better."

"I won't even look like myself." Elle pointed out as she climbed into the back of the wagon as Epsy perched herself on the driver's seat.

"Oh," Epsy laughed simply as she looked back at Elle, "Well then I guess I should say you will look even worse."

"Worse?" Elle was confused by Epsy's word choice.

"Yes, anything other than the way you look like would be an obvious step down." Epsy insisted as turned back to face forward, taking a hold of the reins to gently snap the leather causing the reptile like creature to begin moving forward.

As they then headed towards the village to find Elle a dress, Elle couldn't help but feel an overwhelming excitement simply pour over her. After all this time, she was going to get to see Jareth again, and maybe even her sister. Admittedly, she wasn't sure why the concept of seeing Jareth excited her so much but as his face flashed through her mind she felt a flutter in her stomach. Even if she'd never say it out loud, she wanted to see him more than anything in the world.


	42. Chapter Forty One

Her complexion was a bit tanner, her eyes a cool grey color, and her hair now a white-blonde bob and styled in tight curls. Overall, her body shape remained the same, the only exception being she was now a few inches taller. Her facial structure, however, was completely different; she had high cheek bones, and a narrow jaw, with a thin nose with a prominent point to the tip. Her eyes were hooded, lips were pursed, and eyebrows arched subtly. She wore a deep maroon colored gown with a high neckline with cutouts in the tight fitting sleeves to expose her shoulders. The torso of the dress was very curve forming, the skirt of the dress flaring ever so slightly at her hips.

"Are you ready?" Epsy called from the other side of Elle's bedroom door.

Elle took in the unnatural sight of her body in her mirror, now under the glamour spell. "As ready as I'll ever be." Elle insisted as she headed to the door. The moment she opened the door, revealing herself, Epsy's eyes widened as she overlooked Elle carefully. "How do I look?" Elle inquired.

"Nothing like yourself." Epsy stated bluntly.

"That's the point, isn't it?" Elle commented simply as she then took the moment to overlook Epsy; she was wearing a powder blue turtle neck gown, with long sleeves that flared opened dramatically at her elbows. The rather long length of her pale white hair was styled into a tight braid, and she wore a soft hint of pink colored lipstick. "You look lovely." Elle observed as she then followed Epsy out of the house.

"No need to lie dear." Epsy insisted.

"I'm not," Elle argued, "No need to be modest." Elle smirked softly as they headed towards the wagon.

The ride to the labyrinth was long and spent in silence. Elle's mind was running wild with questions, like what Kaley would look like now, or if Jareth had missed her. She was also nervous; even if no one would realize it was her, the thought of seeing them all again made her anxious. Even though the ride there took so long, it felt like it had barely been five minutes before they were already at the exterior walls of the labyrinth.

"Madam Epsy," A guard greeted her as the wagon came to a halt. "It's been a while since you've been here," The guard observed as Epsy and Elle both approached the guard. "And who is your guest?"

"My apprentice, Lorie." Epsy informed the guard as she handed him her invitation.

"Well, welcome to the Goblin City," The guard then gestured to a spell circle drawn on the ground that Elle recognized as a teleportation link. Epsy took a hold of Elle's hand and guided Elle by her side to the center of the circle. Then, as quickly as it took to blink an eye, they found themselves standing before the large, glorious structure that was the theatre.

"Well, that is rather impressive, isn't it?" Epsy mused out loud as she headed up a marble staircase to the front doors of the theatre which appeared to be made from gold. "Jareth usually isn't so flashy." Inside the main lobby of the theatre, the floors were marble like the staircase, and there were large marble columns that reached up the ceiling. There was a large set of double doors on the main floor, and another marble staircase leading up to the second story for seating on the upper level.

"Madam Epsy," A familiar voice called out from across the foyer, one that stopped Elle's heart inside her very chest as she turned to face Asha.

 _"She's alive?"_ Elle screamed with excitement inside the safety of her mind as she watched Asha cross the foyer to greet her and Epsy. The moment felt surreal; she had never been told Asha had survived the attack, so she had always assumed she had died. But to see her now, after all these years, was such an incredible moment even if she couldn't truly reveal the extent of her enthusiasm.

"It's so wonderful to see you." Asha insisted as she finally reached Epsy and Elle. "And who have you brought with you?"

"This is my apprentice, Lorie." Epsy "introduced" her politely as she gestured towards Elle.

"Well, it's wonderful to meet you Lorie." Asha then held her hand out to Elle, and Elle quickly reached up to grab a hold of Asha for a friendly handshake; she was so stunned she found it impossible to speak. "Allow me to show you to your seats." Asha insisted as she gestured for them both to follow her.

"I have to admit, this theatre is a lot fancier than what I was expecting. Jareth certainly outdid himself." Epsy observed as they followed close behind Asha.

"It certainly has been a labor or love," Asha explained as they crossed through the doors leading into the auditorium, "In more than one sense of the phrase." Asha spared no further details to her odd comment, simply stopped as she directed them to a row beside her, "You'll be in the fifth and sixth seats down." Asha instructed. "I hope you both enjoy the show."

"What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." Epsy commented as she sat in her seat next to Elle.

"I thought she was dead." Elle muttered in a hushed whisper.

"What?" Epsy looked confused as she leaned closer to Elle. "Why did you think that?" A sudden realization struck Elle in that moment; she had never actually told Epsy _why_ she had been banished. She had gone all this time living with her, never having mentioned it. Elle sat back in her seat, dumbfounded by the concept. "What's wrong now?" Epsy then inquired.

"I never told you," Was all Elle said and Epsy nodded simply as if she knew exactly what Elle was going to say. "How come you never asked?"

"I thought you'd tell me whenever you were ready." Epsy stated simply. "So, why exactly were you banished?"

"Because Jareth thought I had tried to kill Asha." Elle said, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"What?" Epsy fought to keep her volume down, but the shock was rather overwhelming. "How could he possibly think you would ever try to hurt anyone?"

"He said he found the knife, the one used to stab Asha, in my room." Elle explained.

"Well, _obviously_ you were framed." Epsy demanded. Elle was taken off guard by her suggestion; it had crossed Elle's mind, perhaps subconsciously, but she had never really taken the time to properly think on the possibility that someone had set her up. Then she began to wonder, who would have done it?

Just then, the lights dimmed as the play was beginning to start. A hush fell over the audience as the curtain drew back to reveal the set and actors in their places to begin the show. Elle and Epsy both turned their attention to the stage, but as Elle was watching the start of the first scene, Epsy then nudged her softly in the arm. "What?" Elle questioned as she turned to Epsy.

"Up there," Epsy began, "Look up there." She insisted as her eyes shifted to stare up, behind Elle.

Elle did as she was instructed, turning her head and shifting her eyes upwards to follow Epsy's line of sight. That was when she finally saw Jareth; sitting in a box seat overlooking the stage, next a young woman with brunette hair. As her heart seemed to flutter at the sight of the Goblin King, it simultaneously dropped down into the pit of her stomach as the thought crossed her mind, _"Who the hell is she?"_


	43. Chapter Forty Two

Elle left the auditorium with as much knowledge about Macbeth as she had when she had first entered; she didn't pay attention to a single moment of the play. The entire time her eyes were glued to Jareth, as he kept an arm wrapped around the brown haired girl next to him. Elle felt such a jealous rage consume her; she was certain if she tried she could breathe fire, she was so angry. "Calm down," Epsy warned with a whisper as they joined the crowds out in the foyer, "Your eyes are turning red." Epsy noted as she took a hold of Elle's hand to stroke her palm in an attempt to comfort her, "You can't let you emotions get the better of you."

"Who is she?" Elle asked with a snappy tone just as servant walked by them with a tray of champagne glasses; Elle quickly grabbed one to begin sipping the alcohol in an attempt to relax.

"I don't know," Epsy insisted. "But your anger is seriously starting to show, look at your arm!" Elle then looked down at her arm as Epsy had said; her skin was literally steaming from the heat of her anger.

Then a loud trumpet played to gain everyone's attention, silence fell over the attendees just before Asha's voice then shouted out over the masses of guests from the bottom of the stairs in the foyer, "Ladies and gentlemen, Jareth the Goblin King and Lady Sarah!"

 _"Sarah?"_ Elle recalled the name vaguely, remembering how Asha had once mentioned her only to be silenced by Scrump who had insisted they weren't allowed to speak of that girl. Elle then looked up to the top of the stairs as Jareth stood before the crowd with the brunette woman at his side, holding her hand gently in his own.

"It can't be," Epsy muttered under her breath as Jareth and Sarah then began to descend down the stairs.

"What?" Elle whispered, "Do you know who she is?"

"She's the girl who defeated him." Epsy began to explain.

"Defeated him? What do you mean?" But before Epsy could answer Elle's question, Jareth and Sarah reached the bottom of the stairs and Jareth began to speak to the crowd.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate the opening of this spectacular theatre. My dear Sarah put so much time and love into this production tonight, and it meant the world to both of us to share this theatrical marvel with you all. But, the opening night of this production was not the only reason I asked you all here tonight." With that, Jareth then turned to Sarah to speak to her directly; she seemed rather confused by this as he took a hold of both her hands and looked her in the eyes.

 _"Oh my god, he's not…"_ Elle thought to herself as she watched Jareth lift a hand to gently push back a stray strand of Sarah's hair from in front of her face.

"Sarah," He began simply, causing Elle's stomach to churn as she knew exactly what he was doing. "I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you, and I have loved you and only you ever since." As Jareth spoke Elle no longer felt rage pulsating within her, but instead a painful sting of heart ache. She watched in complete horror as Jareth then kneeled down in front of Sarah as he pulled a small wooden box out from his pocket. "I would give you the world, if only you were to ask for it. All I ask in return, is for you to be my queen." He then opened the box; the distance made it impossible for Elle to see the ring that she knew was inside. "Sarah, will you marry me?"

Elle felt like the entire world had stopped. Within the furthest reach of her mind she screamed internally. Her heart didn't feel like it would break, instead it shattered as if someone had smashed it with a mallet. Her body went totally numb and her mind completely blank. The sounds of the crowd gasping in a choir of "awe" was muted to her ears and she only saw Sarah's lips mouth the word "yes" just before Jareth stood to his feet to embrace his new fiancé lovingly. In that instant as Elle looked in on as the couple shared a kiss she realized now for the first time that she had in fact been in love with the Goblin King.

"Elle," Epsy whispered her name as she lightly shook her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Elle insisted in a soft voice, suddenly feeling the urge to cry as tears burned her eyes.

"We should go." Epsy stated as she grabbed Elle's wrist to lead her out the front door.

Before Epsy could even manage a single step, Asha was at her side with a polite smile. "Madam Epsy, the Goblin King would like to speak with you."

"Now?" Epsy objected as she turned back to face Elle with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Yes, now, if you don't mind." Asha of course didn't really give Epsy a chance to say no before she grabbed her arm to lead her, and Elle, through the crowds towards Jareth and Sarah.

Elle's feet moved instinctively as she followed behind Epsy and Asha, but she was operating as if her entire being was switched onto autopilot. She felt like she was floating as her body merely drifted across the sea of goblins towards the last person in the entire room she wanted to see. As they drew closer to Jareth, Elle's eyes caught sight of him and remained focused on his figure as he stood near his fiancé, an intense sense of complete devotion radiating from his body. She felt her stomach tie itself in knots as an uneasy feeling overcame her as if she was going to vomit.

"Your Highness," Asha spoke once they finally seemed to close the gap to reach Jareth, "Madam Epsy as you requested, and her apprentice, Lorie." Asha then bowed graciously before stepping side to stand behind Jareth and Sarah, her eyes seeming to shift down as she merely remained for show as Jareth stepped forward towards Epsy, pulling Sarah along with him.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it Epsy?" Jareth commented simply as his eyes then seemed to shift to Elle. She then felt a lump in her throat as her breathing ceased once their gazes met one another. She was lost in his stare, only brought back to reality once he spoke again, "And where did you acquire this new apprentice?" Jareth's words were directed to Epsy but his eyes never left Elle. He had a rather curious look about him as his eyebrows furrowed while he stared at Elle.

"I found her," Epsy answered simply, obviously omitting any further detail. "She is a wonderful student, very talented." Epsy insisted. "Just as you were." Jareth eye's then snapped back to face Epsy; an enormous pressure seemed to be lifted off Elle once he no longer was looking at her. "So this is Sarah, I've heard much about her." Epsy then changed the subject cleverly, knowing Jareth wouldn't be able to resist the topic of choice. "But what of the other human girl I heard you kept in the castle?" Epsy then brought up completely without warning causing Jareth's expression to twist to a stern glare.

"What other human?" Sarah finally spoke up, looking up at Jareth curiously; it was obvious now he had never told her about Elle.

"It's a long story," Jareth insisted as he glanced over at Sarah, "Not one worth telling really." Just like that, as he brushed the mere mention of Elle away and onto the floor like she had been trash, the rage returned in Elle.

"I would love to speak with Sarah, get to know her better." Epsy then interjected, breaking the tension. "Jareth, why don't you dance while Sarah and I have a chat? Lorie is a wonderful dancer." Elle wanted nothing more than to smack Epsy over the top of her head for the suggestion.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Sarah spoke up, a slight twinge of anger peaking in her voice; could it be she was angry at him for having kept Elle a secret?

"Are you sure?" Jareth questioned, oblivious to the hint of animosity in Sarah's eyes as she looked away from him.

"Yes." Sarah replied with a short tone before turning to walk away from him with Epsy soon at her side; Epsy turned to Elle with a reassuringly grin as she left her alone with Jareth.

"Well then," Jareth spoke in a monotone voice as he now turned his sights to Elle, holding out his hand to her simply, "Would you care to dance?"


	44. Chapter Forty Three

The last thing Jareth wanted to do was dance with this girl, he wanted to be dancing with his new fiancé, but after Epsy's suggestion it would have been rude for him to deny her. He waltzed simply with the young woman Epsy had brought along; she remained completely silent. She was staring at him, but whenever he would glance towards her she could quickly look away from him. It was as if she was afraid of him but he sensed no fear. In fact, the more the seemed to pay attention to her the more familiar she seemed to him.

He kept his eyes on her now, trying to figure out how it was she seemed so recognizable to him. Then her eyes finally caught his own and for a quick second it was as if her eyes were not her, but Elle's. The crushing glimpse into the eyes of the woman he had tried so hard to forget completely rattled him. Even now though as her eyes appeared to be her own again he could not shake the sense of something unsettling. Despite having not spared a word to her since, he finally spoke to her, "Have we ever met before?"

She seemed calm on the inside, but within her Jareth could sense an intense anxiety. "No, never." She answered him simply, turning her eyes away from him. He would have accepted that, but his instinct told him otherwise. As he stared down at her he suddenly concentrated on her heartbeat; their bodies were held so close together as they danced he could feel her heartbeat against his chest as her anxiety seemed to make it beat even harder. There was something so painfully familiar about her, and he simply could not figure out what it was.

Then the music simply stopped. Jareth almost didn't notice at first until she began to separate away from him. He slowly let his arms fall from around her waist and she quickly retracted her own arms away from him. She was swift as she moved away from him, putting a distance between their otherwise entwined bodies. He was entranced in that moment, watching carefully as she walked away from him; his mind was then flooded with such painful memories, thoughts of Elle. He could not figure out why in the world this girl made him think so strongly about Elle.

"Your Highness," Asha's voice startled him and he turned to face her. "It seems like the guests are starting to leave. Would you like me to have your carriage brought around?"

"Where is Sarah?" Jareth inquired, completely ignoring what Asha had said.

"I'm right here," Sarah spoke up as she approached them through the crowd, Epsy was no longer with her. "Epsy wanted to say goodbye to you, but her apprentice wasn't feeling well so they left immediately."

"Never mind her, let's go home." Jareth insisted as he took a hold of Sarah's hand within his own; thoughts of Elle then fading as he surrounded his mind with the comforting joys of Sarah's presence.

"Why did you do that?" Elle finally asked Epsy one they finally returned home. Elle had spent the entire length of the journey back in complete silence as her mind replayed the events of the gala. "Why did you tell him to dance with me?"

"Did you not enjoy it?" Epsy asked simply as she headed into the kitchen to make some tea.

"What the hell made you think that?" Elle insisted as she followed behind Epsy. "That was the last thing I wanted."

"Then why did you do it?" Epsy pointed out. "You could have politely declined, but you didn't. You danced with him anyway."

"That's not the point!" Elle shouted.

"Do not raise your voice to me." Epsy demanded in a sharp tone as she turned to look back at Elle. "You can lie to me, maybe even lie to yourself, all you want but you know you enjoyed it."

"No I didn't!" Elle shouted still, ignoring Epsy's command not to shout. "I hated every moment of it! Why would I want to dance with such a selfish arrogant asshole who, if you recall, literally just got engaged to some mousey haired damsel?"

"Because you love him." Epsy stated simply as she turned back to face the stove as she kneeled down to light the wood underneath. "You might not fully realize it, maybe you do but you're just in denial because it hurts too much, but you love that man Elle." Elle was stunned by Epsy's declaration of Elle's feelings for Jareth, not sure how to possibly respond. Elle watched as Epsy stood back to her feet, placing the teapot on the stove before turning back to face Elle. "Do you want to know what Sarah told me while you and Jareth were dancing?" Epsy didn't wait for a reaction from Elle before she continued speaking, "She asked me for help, to escape Jareth."

"What?" Elle was in complete shock. "Why?"

"She said she was tired of him suffocating her with affection, always keeping her under his thumb. She said if she had known it was going to be this way she would have never returned here with him." Epsy informed Elle. "I told her I wouldn't do it because I knew he would find her, he would never stop searching for her if she ran, and when he figured out it was me he would kill me."

"Why would she agree to marry him if she wanted to leave him?"

"Because she was afraid of rejecting him again."

"What do you mean by again?" Elle finally asked, "You mentioned before how she had defeated Jareth, so I'm having trouble understanding why she's here now."

"Sarah came to the labyrinth many years ago, to rescue her brother. While she attempted to solve the labyrinth, Jareth had found himself attached to her. It was the closest thing to love Jareth's cold heart had ever felt, so he mistook the feeling for actual affection. But when he asked her to stay, she said no and returned to her world. After which he was consumed by a crippling depression. I never thought he'd ever actually try to get her to return to this realm, furthermore I never thought she would actually say yes to such an extreme attempt to win her back. But I suppose I'm not entirely surprised by his efforts to make her his own, after all he always believed that Sarah is his soulmate…but he's wrong. That girl is not his soulmate and she will never truly love him."

"Then why would she agree to come back here?"

"I asked her that very question, and she said that she thought things could be different, she thought he could love her but she knows now that what Jareth feels for her is not actual love, no matter how badly he wants it to be." Epsy explained with a heavy sigh. "God help that girl if she ever tries to run from him, because I doubt he will forgive her now after all this."


	45. Chapter Forty Four

_*****Hello lovelies, so sorry for the prolonged delay in the update-my first born decided it would be super fun to play with my laptop charger and bend it so it didn't fit in the charge port. But! We are back in business now my darlings, so enjoy your shiny new chapter*****_

" _You must be ecstatic," Epsy suggested as she walked by Sarah's side. "I imagine Jareth will make a fine husband."_

 _"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you." Sarah spoke bluntly, making sure to keep her voice down to avoid any others picking up on their conversation._

 _Epsy seemed shocked with Sarah's sudden confession and immediately looked around to make sure no one had heard Sarah. Epsy then grabbed a hold of Sarah's arm gently and pulled her away from the crowd to a more secluded area near the back of the staircase. "Sarah, you can't say such things with so many around who can hear you, you never know who would tell Jareth."_

" _That's why I can't stay with him anymore, I can't take it, he's suffocating." Sarah insisted. "I didn't know he was going to be like this, but he's so afraid to lose me that he hardly lets me leave his sight, and when he's not hovering of me, he keeps me supervised."_

" _If you really feel that way then why did you say yes to his proposal?" Epsy inquired simply._

" _I was afraid of how he would react if I said no, especially in front of all those guests." Sarah explained. "Please, you have to help me."_

" _Excuse me?" Epsy raised her eyebrows, taken off guard by Sarah's statement._

" _Help me get away and go somewhere Jareth can't find me."_

" _Somewhere Jareth can't find you?" Epsy shook her head with a sigh, "There is no such place. If you try to run, no matter where you go, he will not stop until he finds you. Like you said, he's too afraid to lose you."_

Sarah recalled the conversation as she stared down at the diamond ring on her left hand; the band was gold, the diamond was pear cut and at least two carats. She hated it. Not the ring itself, but what it meant. She should have never said yes. "It really is a lovely ring." Asha insisted as she stood behind where Sarah sat at her vanity, brushing through the length of Sarah's hair.

"Yes, it is." Sarah stated simply as she glanced up at her own reflection in the mirror.

"So, what did you and Epsy talk about?" Asha inquired as if she had been reading Sarah's mind.

"She told me how much she enjoyed the play." Sarah insisted, hoping Asha would believe her. As Sarah looked at Asha, using the mirror, she noticed a rather dim expression in Asha's eyes. In that simple moment, Sarah knew Asha could tell she was lying.

"Sarah," Asha spoke softly as she moved to stand by Sarah's side, kneeling down to make eye contact as Sarah turned to face Asha. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest and I also want you to know that your answer, no matter what it is, will stay between us. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sarah replied simply.

"Is this, marrying Jareth, really what you want?" Asha asked with a hushed voice.

Sarah stared at Asha for a moment, her expression totally blank, as she tried to figure out if she could truly trust Asha with the truth. "I…" She looked away from Asha, glancing back to the ring that shined so brilliantly on her finger. "I don't want to marry Jareth." Sarah whispered as her eyes looked back up to Asha with a pleaded gaze, "Can you…can you stop this?"

"No." Asha answered without hesitation, a look of pure regret twisting her features as she turned away from Sarah. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Before Sarah could even say another word, to plead Asha to reconsider, there was a soft knock at her chamber door. "I'll get it." Asha insisted as she stood back up and swiftly approached the door.

Sarah turned and watched as Asha slowly opened the door, "Shawn?" Asha spoke softly as she opened the door to let Shawn in. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Shawn insisted as he shifted his sights directly to Sarah. "Good, you're still awake. Jareth sent me," Shawn explained with a simple tone. "Jareth was hoping you might come to his chambers."

"At this hour?" Asha inquired, her tone suggesting she found the request to be rather suspicious. Sarah turned to Asha, their eyes meeting for just a brief moment; they seemed to share a mutual understand of the reason Jareth wanted Sarah to come to his room at this time of night.

Sarah stood outside his bedroom door, clenching onto the cloth belt of her robe tightly in her hands. "It'll be okay," Sarah whispered to herself as she reached a hand up to knock gently on the door. Before her hand could even touch the door, however, it creaked up ever so slightly.

A dim flickering light shined through the small opening of the door. From inside Jareth's voice called out softly to her, "Come in."

As Sarah obeyed his command she felt her stomach tighten. She further pushed the door opened to enter his room, shutting the door behind her as her eyes adjusted to the soft glow of the candles lit across the room. Her eyes then fell on Jareth as he stood by the large bay window across the room. He was wearing a robe same as her, and a pair of rather loose fitting trousers, except his robe was left opened to reveal his bare chest underneath. He turned to face her; an intense look of passion burning in his eyes as an innocent smile seemed to curl across his lips.

Sarah froze in her place as their eyes met. But as Sarah remained perfectly still, Jareth began to step towards her. Sarah could feel her heart pounding so intensely inside her chest as if it was going to burst right out of her body. It felt like the world was moving in slow motion as Jareth slowly seemed to close the distance between them. The closer Jareth seemed to get to Sarah, the more profound that look of passion in his eyes seemed to become. Sarah felt a chill come over her once Jareth finally stood directly in front of her; he reached for her, gently wrapping his arms around her hips to pull her closer to him. He said absolutely nothing to her, just gazed down at her as he leaned forward to softly press his lips against her own.

Jareth began to step back slowly as he maintained the kiss, pulling Sarah back along with him. She stepped along with him while returning his kiss until he stopped abruptly. Jareth then broke the kiss and as Sarah pulled back from him slightly she realized they now stood right at the foot of his bed. Jareth then turned, switching Sarah around until her body was pressed against the bed frame. He let his arms fall from her sides and his robe fell effortlessly down from his shoulders and off his arms. Sarah looked away from him shyly, but was startled when she felt his hands grabbed a hold of her hips and lifted her up to sit her onto the foot of the mattress.

"Jareth," She whispered his name nervously as she turned her eyes to look back at him.

"Is something wrong?" He spoke to her softly as he lifted a hand to gently caress her face.

Sarah knew she couldn't deny him. If she couldn't refuse his proposal, than there was no way she could get out of this either. "No," Sarah insisted as she tried to smile, "Everything is fine." It was an obvious lie, she couldn't even make it convincing, but Jareth was so caught up in the moment he hardly seemed to really notice. In his mind, everything was perfect now. He had Sarah and that was all that mattered to him, it was as if he was totally oblivious to the truth of the situation-this was the very last place she wanted to be.


	46. Chapter Forty Five

_His lips felt so cold pressed against her skin as he slowly traced his kisses down her neck. Sarah stared up at the ceiling, trying to tune out the reality of the situation. She tried to focus on anything else, like how terribly uncomfortable the mattress was, besides Jareth as he slowly pulled up the skirt of her nightgown. Her body moved on instinct, almost like muscle memory as she lifted her arms so he could pull her nightgown up over her head. She felt so exposed, so vulnerable, as his hands slowly explored the curves of her body. His body, just as naked as her own now, pressed against her as he once again kissed his lips to her neck and she shuttered at the feeling of his bare skin on hers._

 _As his lips moved to kiss across her shoulders his hand slowly slid down to rub along her outer thigh. She cringed as she felt his hand caress her thigh as his palm moved to her inner thigh. Sarah kept trying to zone out, to just imagine herself anywhere else, but as she felt Jareth's hand between her lips her body couldn't help but melt at the sensation as his fingers touched her._

 _She liked it…_

Jareth was passed out cold, but Sarah was wide awake as she replayed the events of the night over in her head. Her head rested against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat as he slept. Being as careful as possible not to disturb him, Sarah rolled away from him as she pulled the bed covers over her exposed body. She sat up staring in the darkness, turning to look out the window just as the first glimpse of sunlight broke over the horizon. _"It's already morning?"_ She thought to herself as she laid back down against the mattress.

Elsewhere in the castle, Rowna sat up in her bed staring out her own bedroom window as she watched the sunrise. _"When are you coming?"_ She thought to herself as she began to think back on her father's threat to attack the kingdom. She was beginning to think it was an empty threat, but she knew better than to underestimate her father.

"How are you feeling Rowna?" Asha called out from the other side of Rowna's bedroom door just before entering the room with a breakfast tray. "It's a shame you were too sick to attend the grand opening of the theatre." Asha insisted as she brought Rowna her breakfast. "Jareth caused a stir, you won't believe what he did."

"Oh? What's that?" Rowna inquired simply as she took an apple from the tray.

"He proposed to Sarah." Asha stated bluntly as she poured Rowna a cup of tea.

Rowna almost choked on her bite of apple as she coughed, staring at Asha with a wide eyed stare of disbelief. "He what?" She shouted as spit out the bite of apple in her mouth. "You _have_ to be joking!"

"I really wish I was." Asha sighed softly as she handed Rowna the cup of tea.

"Looks like we'll be planning a wedding now." Rowna stated simply as she took the cup of tea from Asha's hands.

"Well I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction." Asha admitted.

"I don't see a point in fighting it anymore now. It's obvious Jareth doesn't care how horrible of a decision this is, so what's the point in trying to convince him otherwise? Might as well just accept it." Rowna insisted.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Shawn, you're starting to sound just like him." Asha observed.

"What can I say, he's a positive influence." Rowna joked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Speaking of Shawn, how much longer do you intend to keep your romance with him a secret?" Asha inquired rather bluntly, causing Rowna to spit out her tea.

"Excuse me?" Rowna looked at Asha in complete shock. "What are you talking about?" She tried to play dumb, but she could tell from the look in Asha's eyes that Asha didn't buy it at all.

"You might be difficult to read most the time but when you're around Shawn it's painfully obvious that you love him. You basically turn into a hopeless flirt and he's no better than you." Asha smiled reassuringly, "But, if you'd prefer it stay a secret, I hope you know that you can trust me."

In that moment as Rowna looked at Asha, she felt the slightest hint of guilt turn her stomach into knots. Over time Rowna had gotten to know Asha so well, and she had come to know Asha to be an incredibly understanding and sympatric woman. The fact that Rowna had once tried to kill Asha made her feel overwhelmed with remorse for her actions.

"Asha, are you in there?" Shawn's voice called out from the other side of Rowna's bedroom door.

"Yeah Shawn," Asha answered back just before Shawn let himself into the room.

"Lady Sarah was asking for you." Shawn insisted. "She's in Jareth's room."

"What?" Rowna interjected abruptly. "Why exactly would she be in his room this early?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that as well…" Asha stated with a soft chuckle. "Jareth asked Sarah to come to his room last night."

"Well…" Rowna was dumbfounded by the information, although she wasn't exactly surprised. She figured it would happen sooner or later after all, especially now that they were engaged. "I guess things are going to get a bit more interesting around here now."

"I imagine that you're correct." Asha said with a soft sigh. "I think maybe you were also right about what you said earlier, there might not really be a point in fighting this situation anymore. Sarah is definitely here to stay and Jareth won't listen to reason."

"Listen to that, seems like you two are finally accepting the truth." Shawn pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh please," Asha rolled her eyes with a smile. "Even if we accept it, that doesn't mean we like it."

"We can debate technicalities some other time but for now you should go see to Lady Sarah." Shawn insisted.

"I suppose you're right." Asha smiled softly as she glanced over at Rowna with a reassuring look in her eyes, as if to make sure she knew without a doubt that Asha would remain true to her word about not mentioning Rowna and Shawn's romance. "Well Rowna, I'll be back to check on you later."

"Well, whenever you come back Ill expect you to tell me every detail." Rowna demanded with a sly smirk.

"Don't worry," Asha began as she headed towards the door, "I won't leave anything out."


	47. Chapter Forty Six

_Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had been overwhelmed with such an incredible feeling of pleasure. She might not have been able to stand Jareth, but she couldn't deny that she was completely numb with satisfaction as Jareth moved inside of her. She moaned out softly, her back arching as her body reacted to the feeling of Jareth thrusting into her gently…_

"Lady Sarah, may I come in?" Asha's voice called to Sarah, breaking her from her trance as she continued to think on the previous night, from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Sarah insisted as she quickly tied her robe together to hide her otherwise bare body.

"I brought you some clothes." Asha insisted as she entered the room, closing the bedroom door behind her as she stepped in. "I made an educated guess that was why you had needed me."

"Thank you Asha." Sarah's voice was rather monotone.

"Are you…okay?" Asha inquired as she approached Sarah, handing over the clothes to her.

"Of course." Sarah quickly insisted as she took the clothes from Sarah. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" Asha's voice seemed to trail off as she looked away from Sarah before continuing, "Did he…hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" Sarah was shocked at the accusation. "Of course he didn't hurt me." Sarah insisted. "He was…exceptional."

"Oh?" Asha was taken off guard at the tone of Sarah's voice; suddenly she spoke so softly in regards to Jareth. Was it possible she had actually enjoyed it? "Well, I'm glad he was good to you then."

"He was more than good…" Sarah seemed to speak shyly, as if she was embarrassed to admit it. "There's another reason I asked you here." Sarah mentioned as she looked back up at Asha. "Jareth asked me this morning if I thought it would be more appropriate for me to join him in his room permanently."

"You want me to have your things moved then?" Asha inquired as she figured out Sarah's request. Sarah simply nodded in response, turning her head to face towards the window. "Well that shouldn't be a problem at all. I'll have Shawn assist me and we should have it all done by lunch."

"Thank you Asha." Sarah then stood from the bed and moved to disappear behind a privacy screen in the corner of the room to get dressed.

"Perhaps when I'm done moving your things we can have some tea together and start going over some details for the wedding." Asha suggested.

"That might be something you and Jareth should go over," Sarah insisted from behind the screen. "I honestly don't have any preferences for the wedding."

"What?" Asha was shocked at Sarah's statement, "But it's your wedding too, surely you deserve just as much say in it."

"It's not like it's my first wedding." Sarah stated bluntly as she emerged from behind the screen, fully dressed now in the baby blue gown Asha had brought for her. "But, it is Jareth's, so it's more important for me that he's happy with the ceremony than me."

"Is this how you intend to live from now on? Putting him first?" Asha inquired, her tone rather flat as she recalled the fact that this marriage wasn't even what Sarah wanted.

"Isn't that my job as his queen, to put my king and his needs before my own?" Sarah insisted as she began to braid her own hair. Asha was rather concerned with the sudden shift she was seeing in Sarah. Before Sarah seemed to want nothing more than to escape Jareth and the hold he kept over her, but now she seemed rather content remaining under his thumb.

"Well then, if you're sure,"

"I am." Sarah insisted, interrupting Asha.

"So, we have a few things to go over." Asha insisted to Jareth as she brought him tea to his study after lunch. "First I suppose we should set a date."

"Date?" Jareth looked up from his book to take his tea from Asha, "Date for what?"

"Your wedding, of course." Asha stated simply.

"Oh, well I have a meeting tomorrow with the council to go over a few new proposed projects for the city, but the day after should be good."

"The day after tomorrow?" Asha was shocked by his suggestion. "Jareth, there's no way we can plan the ceremony on such short notice, we'll need at least a month to get invitations out to the guests."

"Guests? I don't intend for this to be a lavish event. The only "guests" we need are you and Rowna. I don't see why we would need to make this a bigger deal than that." Jareth firmly insisted before he took a sip of his tea.

"But, are you sure that's what you really want?" Asha seemed rather confused by him not wanting to make a huge spectacle out of the wedding. After all, everything he did that involved Sarah seemed like it was a huge presentation. He loved to show her off, yet suddenly he wanted to have a small intimate ceremony instead of a large display.

"Yes, yes," Jareth demanded as he leaned back in his chair. "I've actually put a great deal of thought into this, and it just feels wrong to make a bigger deal out of this than it truly is." That was an incredible admission coming from him in regards to him finally marrying the woman he believed to be his soulmate.

That was when Asha had a sudden thought that perhaps the reason he was so hesitant to have a large ceremony was because he knew, deep down, that she wasn't the one after all. "How did last night go?" Asha asked curiously, recalling how taken by the events Sarah had seemed to be.

"Fine." Jareth answered simply.

"Just fine?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I just thought after sharing a night with the love of your life you might be a little more…"

"It was fine, Asha." Jareth insisted. "I enjoyed it." He stated bluntly, with a rather flat tone.

"Did you…feel anything?" Asha inquired.

"Excuse me?"

"It felt good physically, I'm assuming you meant, but was there any emotional connection?"

"I don't feel as if this conversation is entirely appropriate." Jareth suggested before he took a sip of his tea.

"Jareth, I'm your oldest friend, if you can't talk about these things with me, then who can you talk to about it?"

"I'm not entirely sure I'm the type to want to discuss these matters with anyone at all." Jareth demanded. "This feels a little too personal for my liking."

"Fine, if you insist." Asha stated with a shrug. "But you know, you can always talk to me about anything." Asha said nothing more and awaited no response from Jareth before she turned away from him to exit the study.

"Asha," He spoke her name just before she reached the door. She turned to face him silently, raising an eyebrow as she looked to her king as he seemed to be drowning in a state of confusion. "I felt nothing…" He whispered, almost as if he had been afraid to admit it. "I felt absolutely nothing." He looked to her with a terrified look in his eyes, as if in that moment he finally realized the gravity of his colossal mistake.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

Asha pulled the length of Sarah's hair into a gibson tuck fashion adorned with a silver headpiece encrusted with rubies. The sleeves of her white gown were sheer, there was a red ribbon tied around her waist, and the skirt of the dress split in the front at the knees. It was a very simple dress, a lot more simple than Sarah would have imagined Jareth would have wanted. Then again, after she learned how small the ceremony was to be it wasn't all too shocking when she saw how ordinary her dress was to be.

"Well, you look lovely." Asha insisted as she turned Sarah around in her seat at the vanity to paint her lips with a red lipstick. "Are you ready?" Asha asked just as she finished applying the lipstick.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." Sarah stated simply as she rose from her seat at the vanity.

"Then let's go." Asha then held her hand out to take a hold of Sarah's hand as she then led Sarah from her room.

The throne room had been decorated with masses of calla lilies, candles, and white rose petals scattered across the stone floors. Jareth stood waiting in the pit of the center of the throne room, Rowna standing on the higher ground at his side. Corkins, the head of the council, stood just in front of the throne on the, looking rather unimpressed with the situation despite having been asked the incredible honor of officiating the ceremony. Asha held onto Sarah's hand tightly as she guided her to the center of the throne room to the pit where Jareth was waiting for her, passing Sarah's hand off to him once they were within reach.

Trying his best to not seem as reluctant as he suddenly felt, Jareth grabbed a hold of Sarah's hand and helped her as she stepped down to join him on the lower ground of the throne room within the pit. They turned to face each other, holding both their hands together with one another, as Corkins then began to speak, "It is my great honor," He began with a very halfhearted tone of voice, "To join you two in marriage on this night. We are here because the affection you both feel for one another is a shining example of true love in its purest form and it deserves to be celebrated." Jareth tried not to cringe as Corkins spoke, but his words felt like sharp stabs to his gut. Meanwhile, Sarah's expression remained rather blank as Corkins continued on, "On this night, you two shall become husband and wife. Jareth, you will be her king. Sarah, you will be his queen. This is something you two have decided as a result of your undying love for the other. Now, do you have the rings?"

Jareth then turned to Rowna, Sarah turning to Asha, as each of the women handed them the rings that would now belong to the other. They turned back to each other and Corkins continued, "Jareth, do you wish to take Sarah as your queen?"

"I do." Jareth answered, awkwardly clearing his throat afterwards as he shifted his eyes to Asha for just a brief moment.

"Then place the ring on her finger and repeat after me," Corkins began, "As your husband I will love you,"

"As your husband I will love you," Jareth repeated as instructed.

"As your king I will serve you." Corkins spoke simply.

"As your king I will serve you." Jareth once more repeated as he began to slip the ring onto Sarah's left hand.

"I am yours from now until the end of my time."

"I am yours from now until the end of my time."

"Sarah, do you take Jareth as your king?" Corkins now turned to look at Sarah.

"I do." Sarah insisted, a slight hint of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Then place the ring on his finger and repeat after me," Corkins instructed, "As your wife I will love you."

"As your wife I will love you." Sarah's fingers trembled as she moved to slide the ring onto Jareth fingers.

"As your queen I will serve you."

"As your queen I will serve you." Sarah steadied her hand as she sighed softly as the ring glided effortlessly onto Jareth's finger.

"I am yours from now until the end of my time."

"I am yours from now until the end of my time." Sarah then looked up at Jareth reassuringly only to be greeted with a completely emotionless stare.

"Then with the power afforded to me by the great Goblin King, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Your highness, you may kiss your queen."

Jareth stared down at Sarah with a rather dead gaze to his eyes, feeling such an intense sting of regret in the pit of his stomach as he then leaned down to kiss her ever so gently. Then just like that, it was done. He was her husband and she was his wife. They were married. As the thought truly sunk into Jareth's mind he found himself to be utterly repulsed at the concept. It was done and now there really was no going back.

Corkins left immediately after the ceremony, meanwhile the rest all went to the dining room for dinner. Ellis had prepared a fantastic feast for the occasion; he had the dining table adorned with the best china set and the finest silverware. At the center of the table sat a modestly sized pure white wedding cake. It was a very simple yet breathtaking set up.

Jareth sat at one head seat, while Sarah was directly across from him. Rowna and Asha sat at the side seats across from one another, staring blankly at one another as the silence settled in over the four of them. Shawn entered the dining room, followed by Ellis, as they served them all the first course.

Finally, just as everyone seemed to begin eating their salads, Rowna spoke up, "It was a very lovely ceremony." All eyes then turned to her, but no one offered a verbal response.

"I agree." Asha added, hoping to break the tension in the room.

"I'm not feeling well." Jareth insisted suddenly, causing all eyes to then shift to focus on him as he simply laid down his salad fork. "I think I'll retire early." He rose from his seat and no one dared to object as he then walked out of the dining room.

After dinner Sarah had asked Ellis to save to cake to make sure Jareth and her would get to share a slice together; she wasn't sure why it meant so much to her, but it did. She stood outside her bedroom door, the bedroom she now shared with Jareth, and was hesitant to go inside. She wasn't sure why but throughout the entire ceremony she had such a painful feeling that Jareth wasn't as enthusiastic about it as she had first assumed he would be. And now, as she stared blankly at the door before her, she was even afraid to enter and see Jareth now.

Sarah entered the room without a knock; after all it was her room too. The room was dark, not a single candle lit, but her eyes fell almost immediately on Jareth. He was sitting up in their bed, the bedspread pulled over his lap but his bare chest exposed. He was awake but seemed dazed as he appeared to be gazing up at the ceiling. "Jareth," She whispered his name as she closed the door behind her before approaching the bed.

He turned to face her now, his eyes seemed clouded almost with a look of grief. "I didn't hear you come in," He spoke simply as he watched as Sarah carefully removed the silver headpiece from her hair to place it on the small wooden nightstand near the bed.

"Could you unzip my dress?" She asked softly as she turned her back to him. Without a word Jareth leaned forward to oblige her request and pull down the back zipper of her dress. The fabric of her wedding dress then seemed to fall off her body with ease to the floor to reveal the simple silk slip gown she wore underneath. As Sarah turned to face Jareth once more she reached up to pull down the length of her hair. Without a word, Sarah then began to climb up into bed and Jareth scooted over to allow her room in the bed. "Are you feeling any better? You left dinner so abruptly." She asked him with a soft voice.

"I suppose," Jareth mumbled under his breath. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Sarah touched her palm against Jareth's chest. Jareth was startled at her touch, looking over at her with a rather confused look in his eyes. He watched in shock as Sarah leaned forward to catch him off guard with a kiss. It was incredibly out of character for her considering he always seemed to be the one who initiated any affection between them. Her making the first move was something he had always longed for; in his mind for her to be the one to kiss him reassured him that she truly had feelings for him. But now, as she pressed her lips against his own he felt absolutely no emotion. It was completely void of any true feelings. If anything, the only thing he felt in that moment as they kissed was pain.


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

_***Hello my lovelies, it has been far too long. But, one toddler plus one nearly discharged NICU baby equals little free time. I do apologize for the delayed chapter update, I hope to be able to find more writing time in the future, but for now I must have to ask you to bear with me for the time being. Well, for now enjoy your shiny new chapter XOXO ***_

Two years; the thought struck Elle like a knife to the gut. It had been two years since she last saw Jareth at the theatre, when he proposed to Sarah. She thought about it almost every day, in the far reaches of her mind she always thought about it. She couldn't help but wonder how things in the Goblin City had changed, how the citizens and the city itself had developed in the time that had passed. For her, in the time she spent with Epsy over the last two years she had come to experience such incredible changes in both her physical appearance and personality.

Elle had emerged from battlefield of puberty like a victorious war hero. Her body was more athletic, her feminine features more developed than before, and her skin as fair as a porcelain doll. Any hint of acne was long gone, not daring to plague her otherwise perfect complexion. Her hair was much longer in length, reaching down her mid-back, and was darker in color with a more chocolate shade. She may still have been considered young, but she had the body of a woman now.

"Elle, are you alright?" Epsy inquired as they drank their morning tea together out in the garden behind Epsy's home. "You seem a little…out of it."

"I'm just a little overworked is all," Elle quickly insisted, "I was up late last night studying."

"Still trying to figure out the sight spell?" Epsy accused as she added a spoonful of sugar into her tea.

"I'll get it right one of these days." Elle demanded.

"I don't see how you think so." Epsy sighed softly before she took a quick sip of her tea. "Jareth created that spell, no one else in this entire realm knows how it's done."

"I don't care how he does his sight spell," Elle interjected. "I'm developing my own."

"Excuse me?" Epsy sat her cup down, looking at Elle with a stern expression. "You can't be serious, Elle. No human, whether in this realm or in the human world, has ever been able to create a spell. Developing a spell takes one's own magic, something humans don't have. You can learn magic and practice it, but it's not your own magic that resides within you. Therefore, it's impossible for you to actually create a spell."

"Well, this is different. You've never doubted me before." Elle pointed out simply with a soft smile.

"You've never tried to achieve something you weren't capable of accomplishing before." Epsy insisted.

"There's a first time for everything." Elle stated as she then rose from her seat at the small garden table. "I need to get back to my research. I'll see you later tonight for dinner."

"You really shouldn't waste your time Elle," Epsy further warned, "You're very talented, you should focus your energy on something more appropriate."

"I'm not giving up Epsy," Elle demanded as she began to walk away from the garden, "I've come too far to give up now."

Elle left the garden behind Epsy's home to return to her own small hut. It was a simple log cabin, with a small front room with a fireplace, and a modest kitchenette, and a single bed room with a small mattress that sat on a wooden bed frame. Elle enjoyed having her own space, no matter how small it was. As she lit her fireplace and took a seat in her favorite dark purple armchair with one of Epsy's old magic scrolls she enjoyed the comforting silence of her cabin.

The scroll she was studying was one on casting circles, which usually required a great deal of skill and intense concentration. Elle was an incredibly disciplined caster and was confident she would be able to pull off a circle on her own in order to create her own sight spell. It wasn't the first method she had tried; in fact this would be the fifth method she would be attempting. But the perk of a casting circle was absolute control over the flow of her magic, in order to enhance it where needed. _"I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner."_ She thought to herself as she rolled up the scroll, looking out her window to look at the high noon sun, realizing how much time had time had passed.

"Now is as good a time as ever." She whispered to herself as she rose from the chair and headed into her room. She pushed her bed over just enough to reveal a small floor door. Underneath was Elle's lab, where she kept most her spells books, potion ingredients, and a small herb garden. She cleared a fairly sized spot on the dirt floor, enough space for a circle. In a large marble bowl she mixed blood from an alpha wolf, for strength, the wings of a butterfly, for serenity, water from a hot spring, for clarity, and the venom of a snake for power. Carefully, she poured the mixture onto the ground to form her circle. She kneeled down onto her knees in the center of the circle, placing her hands on the ground before her as she whispered a single word, "Light." Instantly, the circle caught fire, the flames burning blue just a few inches high as a white smoke filled the lab.

"Grant me the power which I do not have for myself." She called out as the smoke seemed to thin despite the flames growing larger. "And let me see what I cannot see for myself." The flames then seemed to die almost immediately and the smoke all appeared to rush to Elle and fill her nose. She inhaled a deep breath, and her eyes turned completely white as her body fell back against the ground, passing out.

"Elle!" Epsy's voice shouted as she shook Elle's body viciously. Elle awoke, her body jolting up as she gasped as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the candle lantern Epsy carried with her. "You didn't come for dinner, I was worried." Epsy exclaimed as Elle began to cough. "What were you doing down here?"

"I did it," Elle insisted as she turned to Epsy, still coughing. "I created a sight spell."

"What?" Epsy was shocked as Elle's insistence as she helped Elle up to her feet. "Are you serious?"

"I saw the human world."

"Did you see Kaley?"

"No," Elle stated with a disappointed tone in her voice. "I wasn't able to find her, I need more practice."

"No!" Epsy insisted, "You look absolutely drained! Your face is flushed and you're sweating."

"But I did it! You said I couldn't and I did!" Elle argued, "And if I did it once, I can do it again!" Just as she finished speaking, Elle then kneeled down to vomit, coughing up blood as she did.

"We need to get you upstairs, now!" Epsy demanded as she helped Elle to the ladder that lead back up to her room. Getting Elle up the ladder was no easy, but Epsy managed. The laid her down in bed and went to fetch a cold wash cloth to lay on Elle's forehead. "I have a herbal tea back at my house that will help you rest." Elle put up no argument as she rested her head down on her pillow, struggling to stay awake as she waited Epsy to return. It seemed like hours had gone by before Epsy finally came back with a cup of tea. Elle barely managed to finish the cup before she fell asleep.

The next morning when Elle woke up, she found it difficult to catch her breath as she sat up in her bed. She realized after a moment she was shirtless, with just a bra on, and a healing circle painted on her stomach made from mashed blackberries. "You're awake," Epsy spoke as she entered Elle's bedroom with a bundle of lit herbs she that placed in a clay bowl on Elle's nightstand. "Your spell did a number on you, your lungs suffered the most. You've been asleep for eight days."

"Eight days?" The thought petrified Elle as she inhaled the smell of the burning herbs.

"There's something you need to see…" Epsy then said with a rather grim voice as she grabbed a small looking glass from the top of Elle's dresser. She handed the mirror to Elle, and Elle lifted it to her face. "The last few days I have noticed something changing in you, your body has grown stronger…I used a memory charm to see what happened, what you did to achieve your spell…You didn't just create a spell, you did something much more than that." As Epsy spoke Elle looked at her own reflection in the mirror, noticing highlights of stark white throughout her otherwise chocolate hair. "You created your own magic."


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

Rowna and Shawn sat together at the breakfast table in the kitchen, eating in silence just before Asha entered the kitchen in a huff. "They have returned." Asha insisted to them, breaking their attention from their breakfast as they both turned to her.

"But they weren't due back for another three days. They always spend a week at the Utopia manor for their anniversary." Rowna stated simply as she rose from her seat.

"I received a letter late last night from a messenger sent from the Utopia guards that Sarah was ill so they would be heading home first thing in the morning. Their carriage just entered the city gates."

"Sarah is sick?" Shawn was curious about the concept, "Sarah never gets sick. Even when the entire staff, even Jareth, had the flu she remained in perfect health."

"I don't have any details," Asha informed him, "But for them to end their anniversary trip early I can only imagine how serious it must be."

"Asha," A guard spoke from the hallway, "The carriage has arrived."

Asha said nothing further to Rowna or Shawn as she turned to exit the kitchen and head down to the front courtyard of the castle to greet Jareth and Sarah. As she opened the front doors to the palace she saw Jareth just as he helped Sarah out of the carriage. "Good morning." Asha called out to him as she approached the carriage.

"Nothing good about it," Jareth insisted as Sarah carefully stepped down onto the ground just before leaning over to vomit. "Have the doctor summoned at once, and have Shawn collect our luggage." Jareth demanded as he helped Sarah towards the castle, handing her a handkerchief from his pocket so she could wipe her mouth.

Just as Jareth and Sarah walked into the castle, Rowna and Shawn came out. "She looked awful," Rowna commented under her breath as she approached Asha.

"I know. Have someone come clean this up," Asha instructed as she gestured towards the pile of vomit on the ground. "I'll send a messenger to the doctor. Shawn, Jareth asked for you to see to their luggage."

"Did he say what was wrong with her?" Rowna asked curiously as Shawn went to retrieve the luggage from the carriage. "She looked so pale."

"No," Asha informed them, "But she seems pretty out of shape."

"I bet she's pregnant." Shawn suggested as he walked passed them with the luggage.

"What?" Rowna and Asha both spoke in unison.

"You wait and see, you call the doctor and see what he says. I'd bet money on it." Shawn insisted.

They all waited outside Jareth and Sarah's bedroom door; Rowna, Shawn, and Asha. There was a dead silence between them as they tried to listen to what the doctor was saying on the other side of the door. There was muffled talk, no one could really make it out. Then, they heard the door knob turn and they all quickly moved to stand against the wall opposite the door to wait to see who walked out; it was the doctor. He was a rather tall, lanky, human man with large round glasses and a receding hairline. "How is she?" Asha asked curiously.

"Not for me to say," Were the only words the doctor spared as he shut the door behind him before moving down the corridor.

"Asha!" Jareth's voice called out from inside the bedroom; Asha quickly scurried to the door, opening it and entering Jareth and Sarah's room. Inside, Sarah laid on the bed, propped up by numerous pillows. Jareth sat in a chair by the bedside, holding onto Sarah's hand so tightly his knuckles were white. Once Asha closed the door behind her, Jareth spoke once more, "At noon I want the palace bells to ring and have messengers sent out into the city to hang announcements."

Asha froze, even though he didn't say it she knew exactly what he meant. Still, she had to ask. "What are we announcing your highness?"

"Sarah," Jareth began before Sarah lifted her hand to silence him. He turned to face her with a glowing smile, the most affection Asha had seen him show her since the day he proposed to her five years ago.

"I'm pregnant." Sarah stated with a brilliant smile as she looked at Asha. "We're going to have a baby."

The bells rang at noon just as Jareth had instructed, and by dinner that night the news had spread half way across the realm. Epsy, who was minding her own business while shopping in the farmers market near her home, could barely walk a foot without hearing someone else gushing over the news. _"I wonder how Elle will take the news."_ Epsy wondered to herself as she debated which melon in front of her looked fresher.

It had been so long since Elle had ever mentioned Jareth, her focus these days seemed to mainly be on perfecting her magic and checking in on her sister on a weekly basis. Elle's sight spell allowed her to see anything she wanted in the human world, but she was unable to make contact which was hiccup she was trying to overcome. Other than being unable to perfect her spell to her preferred specifications she was an excellent magic user, definitely more powerful that Epsy and maybe even more powerful than Jareth. Jareth's power was fueled by rage and the fear of others. While powerful in the moment it wasn't something easily controlled. Elle's magic, while also being the manifestation of will, was controlled by her inner peace and powered by her kind heart and gentle spirit.

"Epsy, it's been a while since I've seen you." A round pig like goblin spoke to her from behind his table of human fruits. "How's your apprentice?"

"Hardly an apprentice anymore." Epsy insisted as she looked over his stock of strawberries. "Since when do you sell human fruits?"

"Since they're easier to grow and sell for more money. They're easier to come by in bigger towns, but here they're considered rather rare and the people here love them. So, you hear the news about the Goblin Queen?"

"Hard not to, seems it's all anyone is talking about." Epsy commented simply as she picked up a basket of apples. "I'll take these and some strawberries."

"I think it's wonderful. The Goblin City certainly has prospered since Jareth married, and we've all benefitted."

"Yeah, it's one big happy world now." Epsy rolled her eyes as she pulled out her coin purse to pay for the fruit. "These apples are the best I've seen, you must have some great soil."

"I buy a fertilization potion from Saffina."

"Saffina?" Epsy was shocked to hear the name. "Since when does she make fertilization potions?"

"She makes a lot of different potions. Some for growing hair, some to help ease migraines. She comes through once a month with her stock."

"Greatest healer in this entire realm, reduced to a traveling saleswoman pedaling mediocre potions." Epsy huffed as she placed her apples and strawberries into her small wagon. "If I ever become so useless I hope someone just kills me."

"If you ever?" The goblin seemed to chuckle under his breath. "When was the last time you did anything worthwhile in this realm? You used to reverse natural disasters, cast incredible spells and charms on this realms greatest leaders, and now you just sit in some shack with your apprentice pretending like you're making a difference. At least Saffina does something valuable with her time."

Epsy stared at the goblin with a wide eyed glared look of shock at his blatant disrespect. That stare soon narrowed to a glare as she leaned forward, whispering to him in a malicious tone of voice, "Let me assure you, I am just as powerful as I ever was and if you ever speak to me so rudely again not only will I destroy your crops but I will rain ruin down on your sad existence."

"Epsy." Elle's voice shouted from across the crowded market and Epsy quickly looked away from the goblin and turned to face Elle. Elle stood in the middle of the narrow road with a blank expression on her otherwise rather joyful face. Epsy could tell in that moment as she looked at Elle, that Elle knew.

"I thought you were busy today," Epsy called out to Elle as she headed towards her on the street. "You told me you were going to be working on your sight spell all day."

"I needed some fresh air, I was tired of being in that lab." Elle's tone was very flat as she stared at Epsy with a rather gloom look in her eyes. "Is it true?"

"Elle, I"

"Is is true?" Elle didn't have to specify, Epsy knew to what she was referring to.

"Seems like it…" Epsy whispered as she reached for Elle to put her hand on her shoulder. "Let's head back home."

"No," Elle shrugged off Epsy hand and turned away from her. "I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Epsy inquired as she tried to step by Elle's side.

"I'm sure." Elle's voice was sharp and she spared no time before she began to walk away from Epsy with a quickened pace. Epsy watched as Elle walked away, her pain was visible as actual steam seemed to rise from her skin. Epsy had never seen Elle in such a state, and she was unsure how Elle would handle it. Based on everything she knew about Elle, Elle was a very level headed and logically woman but she always seemed to behave so differently when Jareth was thrown into the equation.


	51. Chapter Fifty

Elle walked, walked as long as she could before she felt like her feet could walk no more. She navigated the woods, wandering rather aimlessly. Her feet were numb, her legs felt like jello. Her body was exhausted, so was her mind. Her thoughts were racing, endless thoughts of Jareth. She felt such a horrible pain in her chest as she recalled his face, his voice, his laugh. It was worse than any physical pain she had ever endured and she just wanted it to end. She felt no matter how far she came it always came back to this, to Jareth.

Finally she came across a clearing in the forest, with a small pond. As if she no longer had any control over herself, her body dropped down to kneel beside the water. Next thing she knew, she was crying; completely uncontrollable. She cried, sobbing as she muffled soft moans from the pain she felt burning in her gut. The pain she felt now was far worse than the night when she watched him propose to Sarah. She wasn't sure what it was about the knowledge of his wife now pregnant that upset her so much, perhaps it was because it was a physical representation of his love for another woman, but it made her stomach churn.

She stayed by the pond in the clearing for a long while, longer than she had realized, sobbing as her body ached too bad to move. She laid down on the grass, curling up as she let her body relax once she finally stopped crying. Now she was in a comatose like state, just frozen in place where she laid. Her eyes burned from the crying, her body cold from the chilling night air, and her mind now blank-no longer plagued by thoughts of Jareth.

"Having a bad day?" An unfamiliar voice called out from across the clearing, catching Elle's attention. She looked up to see the figure of a woman on the other side of the small meadow, her fiery red hair stuck out even in the darkness of the night. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Elle quickly answered, "Who are you?" She quickly inquired as the woman began to walk towards Elle. "That's close enough," Elle insisted. "Tell me who you are."

"Your Epsy's apprentice, aren't you? I've heard of you." The woman stated as she still continued to walk forward.

"I said that was close enough."

"Saffina," She called out simply, "My name is Saffina. I'm an old friend of Epsy." She continued to walk, now far enough in the clearing that the moonlight shined down on her; she was a rather tall woman, with a human like appearance but with very large pointed elf like ears. The white of her eyes were completely black and her pupils were a light grey. She had an incredibly dark tanned complexion and a very slender body frame. "You're a human, aren't you?"

"Yes." Elle answered with a rater monotone voice.

"But you have your own magic." Saffina stated as an observation, not a question. "That's rather interesting."

"Glad you think so. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

"I can make it go away." Saffina insisted. "I'm an excellent healer."

"I'm not in physical pain." Elle argued.

"Physical, mental, emotional…I can fix it all." Saffina demanded."I'm very powerful."

"So am I." Elle stated.

"But not strong enough to overcome your pain." Saffina pointed out. "But I can help you, if you let me."

"And what do you get out of it?"

"Well aren't you skeptical?" Saffina chuckled under her breathe. "Girl, I am a natural healer. The only thing I get out of it is knowing I fulfilled my purpose. So, do you want my help or not?"

"I don't want your help."

"But you need it." Saffina pointed out. "You're just too proud to admit it."

"What are you doing here?" Epsy shouted from behind Elle on the other side of the clearing. Elle snapped around to face Epsy, she had a rather stern look on her expression as she glared straight forward towards Saffina. "I thought I sensed your aura," Epsy insisted as she began to walk forward. "Are you here to sell Elle some of your pathetic potions?"

"I assure you, my potions are top of the line." Saffina argued.

"Elle doesn't want, or _need_ , your help." Epsy insisted as she quickly closed the gap between her and Elle. "Why don't you move on?"

"It's good to see you too Epsy." Saffina smiled, "It has been too long, hasn't it?"

"Why are you here?" Epsy inquired, a very firm tone to her voice as she glared at Saffina.

Elle observed both their body languages; Epsy seemed rather tense while Saffina remained rather casual. She could tell there was some bad blood between them, made more obvious by the fact that Epsy had never told her about Saffina to begin with.

"Jareth's wife is pregnant." Saffina spoke simply, "I knew this day would come."

"You have a prophecy, don't you?" Epsy accused.

"You catch on." Saffina smirked as she crossed her arms under her chest. "I was making my way to the Labyrinth, but Elle's aura seemed distressed, I was intrigued so I ventured out of my way a bit to come here and check it out."

"What's your prophecy?" Epsy inquired, her interested obviously peaked.

"It's nothing special, not a lot of details. I was simply told one day Jareth would marry, and his wife would be expecting a baby, and that they would need me."

"You're right, that is pretty vague." Epsy stated with a shrug. "There must be a lot of underdetermined variables."

"That's what I figured, which is why I thought I'd take the initiative to go myself instead of waiting to be summoned." Saffina explained.

"Well then why don't you continue on your way, and leave Elle be."

"Afraid I'll steal her too?"

"Shut up!" Epsy shouted. "Just go!"

"She needs me." Saffina shouted back as she gestured towards Elle, "Look at her! She's miserable! She needs my help!"

"No she doesn't!"

"What can you do?" Elle interrupted as she finally stood to her feet, standing between Epsy and Saffina. "How can you fix me?"

"Easy," Saffina began, "I can take away what hurts you, the memories that haunt you."

"Saffina, no." Epsy insisted. "That is not the answer."

"It is if Elle says it is." Saffina argued as she took another step closer to Elle; Elle looked at Saffina curiously, trying to figure out if she was being serious or not. "But the thing is you have to really want it. If you don't truly want it then as powerful as I am it won't do a bit of good. My spell is only as strong as your desire to forget."

"But if I do want it, if I don't want to forget, then you really can take my memories away?" Elle inquired.

"Elle, this is not the answer." Epsy tried to interject.

"This is Elle's decision, not yours." Saffina snapped.

"Just the memories I don't want, right?" Elle asked.

"Elle, please you can't be serious." Epsy pleaded. "I know it hurts, but you're stronger than this, and everything that has happened to you has made you that strong. If you take that away-"

"I want to do it." Elle stated, interrupting Epsy. "Do what needs to be done." Elle insisted as she looked at Saffina.

"It won't take long." Saffina explained as she reached a hand up towards Elle, placing her palm across Elle's face. "Just try to relax."

"Elle, no!" Epsy shouted as she tried to run forward towards them, but Elle lifted her arm, flicking her wrist and using her magic to stop Epsy dead in her tracks. "Elle, please don't."

Elle ignored Epsy's pleading, shutting her eyes as she let her body relax under Saffina's touch. "Do it now." Elle demanded as she steadied her breathing. Saffina spoke no incantation but Elle could sense Saffina channeling her magic into her palm and letting it spread to Elle. Elle suddenly felt sleepy, her entire body felt at ease as if she was getting a full body massage. Her mind went completely blank and she felt a cool chill shoot up her spine just before she passed out and fell to the cold ground.

It felt like she was out for just a minute before she woke back up, shooting up where she was laying to take in surroundings. She was home, in her bed. "Epsy?" She called out as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "Epsy are you there?" She looked out the window and saw the sun rising.

"Good, you're awake." Epsy spoke as she entered Elle's room with a tray with some muffins and oatmeal. "I just finished breakfast." She sat the tray at Elle's feet. "I made some tea too." Epsy looked at Elle with a rather concerned expression.

"I remember," Elle stated, figuring out what Epsy was thinking. "At least, I remember asking Saffina to take away my memories. But I don't remember what it was she took. So, I guess it worked."

"How could you?"

"I remember being in pain," Elle began to explain, "But now…now I feel so…relieved, refreshed. I don't hurt anymore." She reached for a muffin, shifting her eyes away from Epsy. "I'm glad I did it…nothing was worth that pain."

"It wasn't a thing, it was a person." Epsy informed Elle with a sigh.

"Fine. Then _no one_ was worth that pain." Elle insisted. "I'm happier now, I can tell already. That's all that matters now."


	52. Chapter Fifty One

Asha stared at Sarah as she laid so helplessly in bed. She looked no healthier than a fresh corpse; her skin was so dreadfully pale, the color of her hues so dim, her breathes so shallow that sometimes Asha had to look really close make too sure Sarah was still breathing. "Asha," Sarah's voice sounded so frail, "Could you get some water please?"

"Already have some for you." Rowna informed them both as she walked into the room with a pitcher and glass. "I thought you might be waking up soon." Rowna insisted as she poured some water from the pitcher into the glass. "How are you feeling?"

"The same." Sarah answered simply as she struggled to sit up in the bed, Asha quickly grabbed a hold of Sarah's arms and helped her up.

"I'm sure it'll pass, don't they say the first trimester is the worst?" Rowna questioned as she handed Sarah the glass.

"I'm in my second trimester." Sarah informed her as she took the glass, her hands shaking as she struggled to bring the glass to her lips. Asha held onto the glass as well to help stabilize Sarah's hand, assisting her as she took a sip. "It won't pass." Sarah insisted after she swallowed her small sip of water.

"What do you mean? Were your other pregnancies rough as well?" Asha questioned innocently.

"I mean there's something wrong with this baby." Sarah stated with a flat tone.

"What?" Rowna was taken off guard by Sarah's comment. "You can't think so negatively."

"After my first I got pregnant too soon," Sarah began, "I was so scared at first, scared that I wouldn't be able handle it, handle two children so young. I considered an abortion,"

"A what?" Rowna cut her off, confused.

"It's a medical procedure that terminates the pregnancy." Sarah explained.

"Terminate?" Asha pondered out loud. "You mean…kill?"

"Yes." Sarah admitted as she looked away from them both as if she was ashamed of what she was confessing to them. "I decided against it, I decided I would make it work…but a few weeks later I started to feel uneasy, and not morning sickness either. I knew something was wrong with that baby, I knew something bad was going to happen. I went to the emergency room, but they assured me the baby was fine. I went to bed telling myself I was just being paranoid, but deep down I knew something was wrong. The next morning when I woke up…there was…so much blood." Sarah looked at Asha and Rowna, tears in her eyes as she stared at them with a look of distress. "I was right then, and I was right now. Something is wrong with this baby."

"She's right." A vaguely familiar voice spoke from behind them and Asha quickly looked back behind her to see Saffina standing in the doorway of the bedroom with Shawn behind her.

"Sorry, she insisted on seeing Sarah immediately." Shawn explained as Saffina stepped into the room.

"What do you mean that she's right?" Rowna questioned.

"There's something wrong with the baby, I could sense it the moment I stepped into this castle." Saffina insisted.

"How could you possibly know that?" Rowna inquired.

"She's Saffina." Asha informed Rowna; Rowna turned to Asha with a look of understanding in her eyes, after all everyone in this realm knew of Saffina.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Asha asked as she turned to look back at Sarah as Sarah struggled to take another sip of her water.

"No, I need to examine her." Saffina explained as she approached the bed and placed a hand on Sarah's foot from over the bedspread. "Give us the room?"

"Sarah," Rowna turned to her, "Do you want Saffina to examine you?" Sarah said nothing as she turned her eyes to Rowna, she simply nodded with a look of anxiety about her expression. "Alright then." Rowna stood to her feet, Asha did the same. "We'll let Jareth know-"

"No," Saffina quickly insisted. "He'll try to come in while I'm working, don't tell him until after I have finished. Understood?"

"Of course." Asha agreed as she and Rowna headed out of the bedroom.

They stood outside the bedroom door, keeping watch to make sure no one tried to enter the room. An hour passed and Saffina still hadn't come out from the room. Rowna was pacing the corridor, Shawn was sitting on the ground while leaning against the wall opposite the bedroom door. Asha stayed directly in front of the door, looking each way down the hall to make sure no one was coming. Then, Jareth appeared at the end of hall. "Damn," Asha whispered under her breath. It didn't take long before Shawn and Rowna both noticed as well, both of them then quickly rushed to stand at Asha's side.

"Asha…" Jareth greeted her simply as he approached his bedroom door, looking rather confused as his eyes glanced at Rowna and Shawn. "Is everything all right?"

"Of course." Asha quickly insisted. "It's about lunch time, will you be eating in your study today?"

"I was coming to check on Sarah." Jareth informed them as he started to stare at them curiously. "Would you please move?"Asha glanced over at Rowna, unsure of what to say. "Asha," He spoke more firmly now, "Let me pass."

"I'm afraid we can't, your Highness." Shawn spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Jareth rose his eyebrows before narrowing his gaze into a glare as he turned his attention directly to Asha. "I said let me pass."

"We can't." Asha insisted, fearful of his reaction.

"Why the hell not?" Jareth raised his voice.

"Because I told them not to let you in." Saffina insisted as she swung the door open.

"Saffina?" Jareth was taken off guard as he took in her sight, taking a step back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't sound so upset, you should be glad I came." Saffina informed him.

"Is she alright?" Rowna quickly asked as she turned to face Saffina.

"I need to speak with you, alone." Saffina ignored Rowna, speaking to Jareth with a stern look in her eyes.

Jareth's expression quickly seemed to transform, his otherwise angry scowl now replaced with a look of concern. He looked down at his feet for a moment, his body language seeming rather nervous as he turned his attention back to Saffina as she shut the bedroom door behind her. "These three are my most trusted advisors and friends…whatever you can tell me, you can say in front of them." Jareth insisted.

"Very well." Saffina sighed as she looked rather grim. "I'm afraid what I have to tell you is not good news, and this may be difficult to hear." Saffina began. "Sarah is in no condition to continue this pregnancy."

"What?" Jareth was immediately stricken by the information.

"The spell you used to return Sarah to her younger self is more or less an advanced glamour spell, she may look young on the outside but on the inside she is very much still the same fragile old woman she was when you first brought her back here. It's a miracle she was able to conceive in the first place." Saffina explained. "The baby is struggling to survive, and in order to do so it is taking what she needs from Sarah, such as nutrients and even the magic keeping her young. But sooner or later if we don't intervene that magic will run out, the baby will completely suck her dry and in the process it will kill her and the baby will die too."

There was a long, painful silence as Jareth turned his eyes to look at his feet. His body was trembling, and Asha could tell he was fighting the urge to cry. It was taking everything he had to not break down right then and there. Finally he lifted his head, tears in his eyes, "So what do we do to keep them alive?"

"Nothing." Saffina stated bluntly. "The only option we have will save Sarah at best, but the baby will die no matter what."

"What do you mean?" Jareth's previous emotionally distraught behavior was soon replaced with rage.

"In order to save Sarah's life we must terminate the pregnancy." Saffina explained.

 _"An abortion."_ Asha thought to herself.

"There must be another way." Jareth argued. "Why can't we just deliver the baby?"

"Sarah is barely in her second trimester," Saffina rebutted, "The baby is too young, there's no way it will survive if we deliver it."

"You're the greatest healer in this realm, you can't sustain the baby's life?" Rowna interjected.

"If she was thirty eight weeks, yes, but she's not. Not even my magic can nurse the baby to a healthy state effectively.

"But we could try." Jareth insisted.

"And the baby will suffer," Saffina informed him, "Every minute that baby spends out of the womb prematurely it will be in pain and fighting for its life worse than it is now with no guarantee it will even work."

"Maybe the baby won't die," Shawn spoke optimistically, "Maybe we just do nothing, maybe there is enough magic to make it until the due date."

"I can assure you, there isn't." Saffina demanded. "Jareth," Saffina stepped towards him, reaching up and placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but this is the only way we can save Sarah." In that moment as Asha watched Jareth looked away from Saffina she saw shame on his face. That was when she knew, when she realized what was going through his mind during this entire conversation…He didn't want to save Sarah, he wanted to save the baby.


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

Jareth stared down at Sarah, watching as she slept, unsure how to tell her what Saffina had told him earlier. The distress he felt in that moment had no equal; how was he supposed to tell her that their baby was going to die? As he pondered this, curious how he could possibly approach this situation, Sarah woke up. "Jareth?" She whispered his name as she opened her eyes, looking directly at him as she tried to sit up. "What time is it? I fell asleep after my exam."

"Midnight, I think," Jareth answered her with a soft whisper.

"Did you speak to Saffina?" Sarah inquired as he helped her sit up, propping some pillows behind her back to make her comfortable.

"Yes…" He answered her with a painful tone in his voice.

Even in the darkness, he could tell Sarah was reading his expression. He didn't have to say another word before tears began to swell in her eyes. "The baby is going to die, isn't it?" She asked him, even thought she could already see the answer in his face. Jareth said nothing, he simply nodded. Immediately Sarah began to sob, screaming as the tears fell down her cheeks. "There's nothing she can do?"

"The baby is in pain," Jareth explained to her, "It's struggling to survive. That's why you're so sick, because it's taking what it needs to stay alive from you...If we do nothing, you die, then the baby will die anyway…The only way to keep you alive, is-"

"To terminate?" Sarah asked, as if she knew exactly where the conversation was going.

"Yes." Jareth spoke with a flat tone.

"Then I'll die." Sarah insisted.

"What?" Jareth looked at her with a blank expression, trying to understand her sudden insistence.

"I can't live if it means killing my own child." Sarah explained. "I'd rather die than live knowing I made a decision to kill my baby in order to save myself."

"Sarah, you can't-"

"Do you really want to stop me?" Sarah accused as she looked away from him. "I've known for some time now, that you really don't love me anymore. Honestly, I've known the entire time, I just denied it. I told myself there was no way you could ever stop loving me, but deep down I've always known the truth. I don't know what happened to make you stop loving me, but I know the thought of me dying hardly upsets you as much as you'll pretend once I'm gone and buried in the ground. But, I know you're heartbroken for this baby. I could tell, from the moment we found out I was pregnant that you were so excited…you would have made an excellent father, and even though I knew you no longer loved me I was excited to share this baby with you and I'm sorry you won't get that chance now."

"Sarah…I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Sarah insisted. "Just tell Saffina that we appreciate her help, but we'll no longer need her assistance. I won't choose my own life over the life of my baby."

A week had gone by since Sarah had made her choice, but Saffina remained in the castle just in case Sarah changed her mind. Sarah was getting worse every day, unable to hold down any food and vomiting up blood. Jareth rarely left her side, and whenever he did he insisted someone stay with her-knowing it wouldn't be much longer and not wanting her to die alone. The entire castle was on edge; hell, the entire city was. It was basically a countdown, a constant wondering of how much longer she could last in her condition.

Asha read her book, sitting perfectly still in her seat near the bed in fear of making the smallest of noises and disturbing Sarah as she slept. Jareth was in his study, enduring some demanded "me time" by Asha's insistence; she could see what this was doing to him, and he needed some space to just be alone with his thoughts. As Asha slowly turned the page of her book, she heard Sarah stirring in the bed. "Jareth?" She whispered out with a frail voice.

"It's Asha," She quickly sat her book down and leaned forward to place her hand on Sarah's head. "You're burning up, do you want some water?"

"Why? I'll just throw it back up." Sarah insisted as she moved her head away out from under Asha's palm.

"Well, that's not a very optimistic attitude." Asha commented, trying to sound as chipper as possible in hopes of improving Sarah's mood.

"What's there to be optimistic about?" Sarah rebutted as she struggled to roll her body onto its side. Asha stood up, placing her hands on Sarah's back and helping her reposition herself. "I'm just ready for this all to be over."

"I know," Asha whispered as she stroked Sarah's hair before returning to her seat, "And it will be soon."

"Can you tell me something Asha?"

"Of course."

"I've heard whispers, mentions of someone…another human, a girl, that Jareth had brought to the Goblin City before he brought me back…Who was she?"

Asha fell silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. It had been so long since she had thought of Elle; she could barely even remember her face. "Her name was Elle," Asha began, unsure of what else to really say now. "She died a long time ago."

"He loved her, didn't he?" Sarah asked, taking Elle completely off guard.

"I'm…I'm not sure-"

"Yes you are. You don't think I've heard the rumors? I know you and Rowna disagreed with me returning, you especially because you thought Elle was his true love."

"Where did you hear that?"

"When you're basically kept prisoner in a castle filled with loud mouth goblins, you pick up a few things here and there…Now tell me, did he love her?"

"I was telling the truth, I'm not really sure. I would like to think he did, but only he knows the answer to that." Asha insisted. "Why do you ask?"

"He talks in his sleep sometimes, do you know that? He says her name a lot, calls out to her, cries for her…It didn't start to happen until after we were married, after I think he realized he didn't love me like he thought, which must have been when he realized he must have loved her…How did she die?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"To take my mind off what's happening."

"By learning about how Elle died?"

"Just tell me, Asha, please."

"She was beaten to death, by centaurs."

"Is that why Jareth killed them all?"

"No, he found out after." Asha explained. "I don't see how this is helping," Asha insisted, "Besides, Jareth should be back any moment and I'm afraid he might walk in while we're talking about this."

"He doesn't ever talk about her to you?"

"No, not in a very long time." Asha explained.

"I need to tell you something," Before Sarah could continue the bedroom door opened and Jareth walked in, leaving the door opened behind him as he entered the room. "There you are," Sarah's entire tone changed, suddenly now she sounded happy as she set her sights on Jareth. "I missed you."

"How are you feeling?" He asked her with a heartbroken smile, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching up to take a hold of her hand.

"I'm hungry." Sarah answered simply as he helped her sit up.

"I can have Ellis bring you something if you want to try to eat." Jareth insisted.

"That sounds great." Sarah spoke as she tried her best to muster a smile. Then, she cut her eyes to Asha, her eyes held such an intense look of agony. Asha could tell it wasn't just physical pain manifesting her Sarah's eyes, but mental and emotional turmoil. _"I need to tell you something."_ Sarah had said; and as Sarah looked at Asha now, Asha's thoughts burned with the question,

 _"What does she have to tell me?"_


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

_She was standing in front of a cottage; Sarah noticed the strange white streaks throughout her dark brown hair. "Who are you?" Sarah called out to her, trying to be heard but her voice sounding no louder than a whisper. "Who are you?"_

 _"You know who I am." The girl called back, her voice booming, echoing in the empty space between them._

 _She seemed to be only a few feet away but as Sarah tried to run towards her, suddenly they felt miles apart. All the while, Sarah could still see her standing before the cottage with a heartbroken expression plaguing her lovely features._

 _"Tell him." The girl shouted, fury raging in her voice. "Tell him I'm alive."_

 _"Who are you!?" Sarah shouted back her as the girl turned her back. "Please tell me!"_

 _The girl looked back to Sarah for a moment, her eyes seeming to pierce right through Sarah's very soul. The girl said nothing but in that brief moment as she looked back at Sarah, Sarah heard a single name echoing in her mind…_

Sarah shot up in bed, the sudden movement sending a crippling pain throughout her body before she fell back down against the mattress. She shut her eyes, seeing the face of that girl and hearing the name whispering in her mind, _"Elle."_ It was the same dream Sarah had been having for days now-ever since Saffina had arrived coincidently. She wondered how true it all was-was Elle truly alive? And even if she was…Would Sarah tell Jareth? In all honestly, she was afraid to. If it were true, and Sarah were to tell Jareth then she feared he would leave her side to seek Elle out. She couldn't handle that right now, to be alone while literally on her death bed. She needed Jareth now more than ever.

Elsewhere in the realm, Epsy woke from her own slumber, feeling even more exhausted than before she originally laid down. Of course, casting a dream spell typically had that effect. Epsy sluggishly dragged herself across her bedroom to her mirror, her reflection revealed the casting circle drawn on her forehead had faded, meaning the dream spell had been successful. For days now, ever since Saffina had taken away Elle's memories, Epsy had been attempting to reach someone in the castle to reveal the truth about Elle. She had learned that it was widely accepted that Elle had died, so Epsy was trying to set the record straight in hopes Jareth might come for her.

It was true Elle had been happier ever since having her memories repressed, but it wasn't real. Not the kind of happiness she would have if she were to be reunited with Jareth, and that was Epsy's goal. For too long she watched Elle struggle with the pain of having been banished, then watching Jareth propose to another woman, it was unbearable to witness. Elle deserved to be happy, truly happy. This, of course, wasn't just for Elle's benefit either, Jareth had more to gain from Epsy's plan as well. He had been married to his false soulmate for so long now, surely he had come to realize it was truly Elle he loved. Epsy was determined to bring them together, and she would continue casting her dream spell until she was successful.

"I had the strangest dream a couple of days ago, I completely forgot to tell you about it," Rowna admitted as she sat with Asha at the table while they ate their breakfast together that same morning. "It was about Elle."

"Elle?" Asha looked up from her bowl of oatmeal; she had heard Elle's name twice in less than twenty four hours now. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, only..she looked different." Rowna began to explain. "She was older. We were sitting together by a lake, and she asked me what happened to her, why everyone stopped caring about her."

"Then what happened?" Asha asked, invested in hearing how the rest of the dream played out.

"I told her that she died." Rowna answered simply. "Then she just got up and walked away, that's when I woke up." Asha looked away, the wheels in her head turning as she had a gut feeling that this conversation was somehow connected with the one she had about Elle the previous night with Sarah. "What's wrong?" Rowna broke her concentration. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing it's just…odd you bring it up.." Asha stated simply.

"Why?"

"Sarah started asking me about Elle last night."

"What?" Rowna gasped under her breath. "How does she even know about Elle?"

But before Asha could spare any details, Shawn came running in the kitchen door, panting as she struggled to catch his breath. "Asha, you have to hurry." He managed to huff out as he looked to her with panicked eyes. "It's Sarah."

That was all he had to say for Asha to know the extent of the situation. Asha quickly stood to her feet, "Where's Jareth?" She asked as she began to head to the door.

"I can't find him!" Shawn answered.

"I'll help you," Asha heard Rowna insist just before she started to sprint down the hallway to Jareth and Sarah's bedroom.

Asha moved so quickly everything just seemed to blur around her as she navigated the castle corridors. She felt like it was taking forever to get there until suddenly she found herself stopped in front of their door. Saffina stood in front of the door, her eyes gazing forward at the wall opposite of her with a blank expression lining her features. "How much longer?" Asha asked simply as she reached for the doorknob.

"Not much," Saffina answered with a hushed whispered as she stepped out of Asha's way.

They offered no further words to one another as Asha entered the room, shutting the door behind her as her eyes fell on Sarah's near lifeless body in the bed. "Sarah?" Asha whispered her name softly as she approached the bed, taking in the sight of Sarah just laying there while struggling to breathe.

"It hurts so bad," Sarah coughed out, coughing up blood as she did.

"Shh, don't speak," Asha insisted as she then rushed to Sarah's side to take her hand; Sarah was burning up, and sweating so much in drenched the bedspread and sheets. Her eyes were only half opened, darting back and forth from the left to the right. She looked so pale, she wheezed as she breathed, and she coughed ever so often.

"I wish I knew what the baby was," Sarah struggled to speak, as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Jareth will be here soon," Asha tried to reassure her, unsure of what else to say.

"Listen, Asha," Sarah tried her best to focus her eyes on Asha but she kept looking away as if she had no control of her own body. "I need to tell you something,"

"Don't strain yourself." Asha argued.

"She's alive." Sarah coughed out, spitting up a large clot of blood.

"…What?" Asha's heart dropped from her chest as she looked down at Sarah with a look of disbelief. Sarah didn't even have to say a name, Asha knew exactly who she meant. "How…How do you know?"

"I just do." Sarah insisted as she sighed softly, shutting her eyes. Her grip loosened, her hand started to slip out from Asha's hold. "Tell Jareth, please. Tell him Elle is alive."

"Sarah…?" Asha spoke her name softly just as Sarah exhaled a soft breath. "Sarah?" She shouted now, fully realizing what was happening.

"Sarah!?" Jareth's voice filled the room as he busted in through the door. Asha quickly turned her attention to Jareth with a tearful expression that stopped him dead in his tracks. "Is…is she…?" Jareth didn't have to finish before Asha nodded her head just as her tears escaped from her eyes. Jareth seemed to remain perfectly still, his face went pale the news struck him. After a few short moments he approached the bed, his eyes falling on the body of his now dead wife. He reached f her, gently touching his palm to her face as he softly caressed her skin. He said nothing, his expression was completely unreadable, but his body was trembling as if he was fighting the urge to just completely break down.

As Asha watched Jareth struggle to remained composed, she recalled Sarah's last words…Elle was alive. A slight tinge of excitement plucked at Asha's heartstrings, but she began to wonder if it was even worth mentioning at all much less in this very moment. There was no telling what state of mind Sarah was in during the last few moments of her life, for all Asha knew Sarah was completely delirious. Even though she wanted so badly to tell Jareth, knowing it would ease his pain, she couldn't give him that kind of hope without knowing for sure that Sarah was right. So, there was only one thing for Asha to do now-find Elle.


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

Jareth insisted on keeping the casket closed during the funeral; after she passed, Sarah's body returned to its true nature, and Jareth wanted the people of the kingdom to remember her she way she had been during her time in the city. Jareth had remained totally calm and collected during the entire process. From the time Saffina officially declared Sarah dead, to the moment her casket was lowered down into the ground.

Sarah had the largest headstone in the city cemetery, it was white marble with the words, "The Goblin Queen, Sarah; A loving wife, an exceptional mother to the end". It had been decorated with masses of flowers from grieving citizens of the city, all who mourned more deeply for their queen more so than Jareth seemed to for is wife. But the time to mourn had passed, and now the news was beginning to make its way from the Goblin City and across the realm.

Epsy sat contently in her favorite booth at her favorite tavern, drinking alone since Elle had insisted on staying in to work on her latest project-a truth serum, as requested by a wife in the village who believed her husband had been unfaithful. Elle was becoming incredibly popular in the town as the go-to witch when you needed literally anything. Elle turned away no job no matter how big or small-from truth serums to hair growth potions-and she was exceptional in every venture she set out to accomplish.

"News from the Goblin City!" A goblin suddenly rushed into the tavern, sweating profusely as if it had ran all the way from the Labyrinth. "Two days ago, The Goblin Queen Sarah, died." The tavern suddenly exploded with a symphony of gasp as the shock struck the patrons.

"How?" Someone managed to shout out over the crowd.

"Her baby was dying, and killing her along with it," The goblin began to explain, "She refused to abort the baby in order to survive." Another round of shocked gasps seemed to strike.

As Epsy listened she remained silent as a sudden realization came across her, _"That was Saffina's prophecy, she was supposed to save Sarah…but…she failed?"_ The thought seemed so unlikely, yet here this goblin was assuring these people that Sarah was indeed dead. Epsy's following reaction was to tell Elle, until she remembered how pointless bringing her this news would be-after all, Elle wouldn't know who she was talking about. But now what did this mean for Epsy's plan? Could she still reunite Jareth and Elle even now as he was surely mourning the death of his wife?

As she pondered that, the news continued to reach out across the realm; creating a shock wave of grief and disbelief among all who heard of the tragedy, all except for King Thomes. He replayed the words of his messenger in his head, _"The queen is dead and Jareth is so stricken with grief over the death of his wife and child that he doesn't even speak."_ This news was far from heartbreaking for him. In fact, it was absolutely delightful.

` He opened the door to his basement, revealing on the other side the masses of previously deceased centaurs, all now alive and well. It had taken Thomes years to revive them all, and even longer to restore them to their proper glory after having been corpses for such an extremely prolonged period of time. But now, now they were ready. Not only were they ready, but the time to attack could not have been any more ideal. With Jareth otherwise occupied with his grieving, there was no way he would have the strength to stop Thomes' attack now.

"I've waited too many years for this," He spoke softly to the centaurs who all then turned their attention to him. They weren't the same mentally as they were before. They had no true thoughts of their own, they were merely reanimated bodies that obeyed Thomes. "Billip!" He shouted the name and all the centaurs then parted to create a single clear aisle between two large masses. Billip then made his way up that aisle to approach Thomes, his expression blank and body moving in an almost mechanical fashion as he bowed simply to Thomes. "Have your soldiers prepared to move out at dawn," Thomes instructed.

"Yes," Billip responded with a flat tone as he raised back up and turned to face the rest of the centaurs.

Thomes then moved to stand by Billip's side, looking out across the resurrected centaurs before him, "You have all been training for this movement for years now, returning your bodies back to the strength you had before your untimely deaths, and now it's time for you to take down the man that sought to send you to your graves. Tomorrow you march for the Labyrinth, tomorrow you attack the Goblin City. You will not fail, you will take city, you will kill Jareth, and the kingdom will be yours." The centaurs seemed unmotivated by Thomes' oh so inspirational speech, but he knew they would follow through none the less. He smiled to himself as he turned away from them, knowing by this time tomorrow the Goblin City would fall and he would finally have his revenge on Rowna.

 _They marched in silence, not a single word spoken between them as they moved towards the Labyrinth. The sounds of their marching hooves stomping on the ground beneath them was thunderous. Each one was heavily armed and dressed in exquisite armor. Their expressions were completely void of any signs of emotion; if it wasn't for the obvious fact that they were moving, they could have passed for dead. As they approached the outer walls of the Labyrinth it was clear they meant to attack, and it was known that they would be succeed._

Elle awoke in a cold sweat, struggling to catch her breath as she began to cough. _"A dream?"_ She thought to herself as she rolled out of her bed; literally rolling and falling onto the ground. "No," She whispered to herself as she stood to her feet.

"Elle, are you alright?" Epsy's voice called out to Elle right before she walked in to Elle's room, "I was on my way home from the tavern and I heard you screaming." Epsy explained as Elle untangled herself from her bedspread.

"I must have been screaming in my sleep." Elle insisted as she tossed her bedspread back onto her mattress before turning to face Epsy.

"Elle," Epsy gasped as they made eye contact, "Your eyes…?"

"What about them?" Elle asked curiously as she turned to a looking glass hanging on her wall, taking in the sights of her completely blackened hues just before they faded back to her natural shaded blue toned hues. "What the hell?"

"Elle did you….did you have a vision?" Epsy asked, shocked at the mere concept.

Elle let the thought sink in, fully accepting what she had already assumed; that was definitely no dream. "The centaurs…they're alive." Elle began to explain.

"You…remember the centaurs?" Epsy was shocked that Elle's memories of the centaurs hadn't also been repressed-her memories of Jareth must have been much more painful for her.

"But…they weren't really alive…they were…reanimated."

"What? Impossible!" Epsy insisted. "There's no such thing as a reanimation spell."

"I'm telling you, they were." Elle argued. "They were marching to the Labyrinth, they're going to attack the Goblin City."

Epsy let it sink in as she recalled the news of Sarah's death, "There's no way Jareth can defend the city, not now..."

"Jareth, the Goblin King?" Elle asked curiously, her expression seeming truly lost as she had no idea who Jareth was. "But, isn't he one of the most powerful men in the realm?"

"He is," Epsy spoke, knowing it would be pointless to attempt to explain the full extent of everything to Elle in that moment. "But, he's in no condition to go up against the centaurs now, they'll defeat him." A thought then crossed Epsy's mind, and she looked at Elle intently as she began to pondered the actuality of her completely random but potentiality plausible idea. "Elle," Epsy then reached to grab a hold of Elle's hands, gripping them tightly in her hold, "You have to stop them."

"What?" Elle yanked her hands away from Epsy, "Are you insane? You want me to go up against an army of centaurs after what they did to me?"

"When they hurt you, you were powerless. But now you're one of the most powerful witches in this realm. You could very well be the only person who c _an_ stop them!" Epsy insisted.

"You're wrong," Elle argued.

"Elle, you _have_ to try. If you don't, and they succeed, they will murder everyone. Every innocent man, woman, child, and goblin within the walls of that city will die. But you can save them, all you have to do is break the reanimation spell that's keeping them functioning."

"How can I possibly break a spell I've never studied before?"

"I have seen you do much more with much less information. You created your own damn magic without even trying!"

"But that was an accident-"

"Exactly! So just think of what you can accomplish if you actually try!"

Elle ceased to argue for a moment, remaining quite as she fully considered what Epsy was trying so hard to get her to realize. Still, she doubted she alone could possibly be successful against an army of centaurs and a spell that she had never even heard of before…yet, she began to think of what Epsy had said, of all who would die should the centaurs succeed. That thought on its own was enough for Elle to at least try. "They march on the Labyrinth at dawn," Elle spoke with a whisper, as if she couldn't even believe what she was about to say, "So we better start getting ready."


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

Elle tucked the sleeves of her maroon shirt into the dark brown leather arm guards that covered the length from her wrist to her elbows while Epsy synced up the matching leather corset layered over her torso. "I enchanted the leather," Epsy explained as Elle then fastened her leg holsters on each thigh that held her daggers. "It will hold up just as good as any metal armor but you'll still be able to move as freely."

"I'm scared." Elle admitted as she sat down to pulled her leather boots on up over her rather form fitting black pants.

"As you should be," Epsy stated simply as she took a comb to Elle's hair to begin braiding it, "But there's no time for that now."

"I'm not scared of getting hurt, or even dying…" Elle whispered softly, "I'm scared of failing, and all those people in the city dying because I wasn't strong enough to protect them."

"Well that's just silly." Epsy insisted, "Because you won't fail."

"It's almost dawn." Elle commented as she looked out the opening of the tent they had stayed in near the border of the Goblin Kingdom. "They'll be here soon."

"I have something for you." Epsy mentioned just as she finished braiding Elle's hair. "I've been meaning to give it to you for a long time now." Epsy then shuffled away, reaching into the bag she had toted along with her to pull out a small purple velvet pouch. She handed it to Elle without a word, and Elle took it while continuing the silence.

"What is it?" Elle finally asked as she untied the pouch and dumped it over causing a small white pill to fall out into her palm.

"It's my magic." Epsy answered simply as she smiled softly as Elle.

"What?" Elle looked at Epsy in disbelief before returning her eyes down to the tiny pill in her hand. "You can't possibly mean…"

"It's been a slow process, but little by little I've been adding more of my magic into that pill."

"But…why?"

"For you, of course." Epsy stated simply. "Think of all the good you can do with it."

"But, what about you?"

"Me? What do I need that old magic for? I let myself go, I forgot how to really wield that power. I don't deserve it anymore, but you do Elle. And with that, I know you'll do incredibly things, starting with breaking the reanimation spell."

"I can't take your magic from you, not like Jareth." The comment fell from Elle's lips effortlessly, receiving no reaction from her but sending a shock of realization through Epsy's entire being-Elle remembered something about Jareth. She might not have realized it, but she remembered something that had otherwise been repressed. That meant there was still hope, and everything Epsy had done from the dream spell to giving up her last bit of magic all wasn't for nothing.

"Yes you can," Epsy insisted, trying to hide her excitement. "You can, and you will. And with my magic, you will succeed and become the greatest witch this realm will ever know, now go, go and stop the centaurs."

Elle didn't know what to say, so instead of saying anything she moved forward to embrace Epsy simply. She broke her hold with tears in her eyes before turning her body to head out of the tent. She spared no words to Epsy, focusing merely on the task now at hand. She was completely unaware that this would be the last time she would ever see Epsy alive.

There was a cliff overlooking the vast nothingness that reached out from the outer walls of the Labyrinth. From there Elle could see the Labyrinth and the hill over which the centaurs would emerge. She reached her vantage pointed just as the first hint of the sunlight broke over the horizon. The sun would soon rise into the sky overtaking the night and the centaurs would be right on schedule for their attack. Elle looked down at the tiny white pill she had been clenching ever since leaving the tent. She could hear the thunder of the march now; it was time.

Without another thought, Elle popped the pill into her mouth and swallowed it without hesitation. Almost immediately she could feel an intense surge of power come over her; her senses heightened as her body was flooded with the magic from the pill. She could feel it moving throughout her body, seeping into her being as if it was her own power. Elle felt so incredibly energized as her body adjusted to its new power, letting it all soak in.

Back at the tent, however, Epsy now fell to the cold hard ground, completely paralyzed. That magic, even while no longer a part of her physically, was her tether to this world, keeping her alive. But now that it no longer belonged to her, as it now became one with Elle, her life began to fade. The only pain Epsy felt in that moment was heartbreak as she struggled to accept that she would never see the end result of all her hard work in her attempts to bring Elle and Jareth back together, but as she felt her life slipping away from her she knew that soon enough they would be together again and that final thought gave her peace as she breathed her dying breath.

"Sound the alarm!" Rowna shouted back at the castle beyond the Goblin City as she rushed through the halls to alert everyone. "I want every guard armed and at the border now!"

"Rowna, what the hell is going on?" Asha finally caught up to Rowna in the hall, running behind her as Rowna headed to Jareth's bedroom.

"Something is happening," Rowna vaguely explained, "An army is matching on to the Labyrinth."

"How do you know?"

"I sensed them, there's a strong dark magic that accompanies them….magic from my father." Rowna then reached Jareth's room, barging in without so much as a knock. Jareth, however was already awake despite the early morning hour, standing fully dressed at his window looking out from the city as the sunlight flooded the streets. "Your Highness," Rowna spoke to him with a sense of urgency in her voice, "We must head to the outer walls of the Labyrinth now to defend the city." Jareth, however, said nothing in response to Rowna, instead her merely remained calm and unconcerned. "Jareth?" She spoke his name with a harsh tone, "You have to defend your kingdom!"

"Rowna you go," Asha whispered to Rowna from behind her, "I'll see if I can convince him to go."

"Fine." Rowna snapped, "But if the city falls, that's on him." Rowna insisted as she turned quickly to run from them room without another word.

"Jareth…" Asha spoke calmly as she approached him once Rowna was gone.

"Leave me be." He insisted with a pained voice, not even so much as sparing a glance towards Asha.

"I won't." Asha argued. "Your kingdom needs you."

Ever without a queen, without an heir…I am unfit to rule. This is not my kingdom. If this kingdom shall fall today, the throne I once called my own will not be taken but merely claimed. I am no king."

"If you do nothing, people will die." Asha argued, shouting now at him, refusing to coddle him any longer. "I know you're hurt Jareth, I'm not saying you don't deserve to be hurt after what you lost, but now is not the time, now you have to forget it all for the good of your kingdom!"

"Forget? Forget my wife and child dying?" He shouted back at her, fury now burning in his eyes. "If it means forgetting the death of my unborn child, even for a second, I would rather watch this kingdom burn to the ground."

"You can't do this, you can't give up now!" Asha insisted.

"And why the hell not? I have lost everything, everyone I ever loved! My child, Sarah…Elle…" His voice faded as he spoke Elle's name for the first time in such a long time. He turned away from Asha, returning to gaze out the window as he watched the guards flee from the castle to defend the city. "They all died because of me, and I deserve to die for that."

"You're wrong," Asha argued, struggling to find the words to say what she knew she needed to say now. She didn't want to do this, not without real evidence to support it, but if it meant convincing Jareth to save the city then she would say whatever she had to. "Elle is alive." Jareth snapped his attention back to Asha, a look of pure shock coming over him but a trace of disbelief across his expression as he let the words truly sink in. Suddenly, for the first time in days Asha saw hope in his eyes, hope and determination.


	57. Chapter Fifty Six

They were closer enough now that Elle could sense the magic over them; it was powerful, but not as powerful as she was now. It was dark magic, incredibly effective but easily overpowered by those who knew what they were doing and Elle definitely knew what she was doing. Elle let the magic come over her, it completely drowned her senses with its power, clouding her mind with its numbing influence. _"I need to draw it out."_ She thought to herself as she realized each single individual centaur had to slightest hint of magic within them, controlled by the wielder in order to command them. _"But if I'm not careful, it will just return to the user…I need to eradicate it."_

Elle had read about it before, but had never personally destroyed magic. But, she knew how it was done. Eradicating the magic within them wouldn't be the problem, it was getting that magic out and accomplishing that goal before the magic returned to the user. _"How do I draw it out?"_ She thought as she watched just as the first line of centaurs became visible over the horizon. _"Damnit, think, think, think…"_ Then, as if Epsy was right there she heard her voice speak to her, "You gotta' bait it."

"That's it!" Elle whispered to herself; dark magic was unpredictable, hard to tame properly, and loved to consume light magic-light magic like Elle's. No matter how disciplined the user was, the darkness would overpower them and try to catch Elle's magic. "I can do this," Elle whispered not to reassure herself, but as a reminder. Elle held her palm out and concentrated her magic to her hand. After a few seconds steam began to rise from her palm and a small cloud seemed to form into a perfect sphere just a bright light shined from the center-Elle had physically manifested her magic.

Then, as if she was casting a fishing line, she threw that sphere down off the cliff. She remained in complete control as it dropped down just before shooting off straight towards the centaurs. Elle watched as the centaurs seemed to shift their attention away from the Labyrinth and focused then on the small sphere of light racing towards them. Elle could feel the dark magic within them pulsating with intense desire; Elle carefully began to navigate her sphere throughout the perfectly lined formation of centaurs, causing each one to erupt with rage.

Even from the distance Elle could see the centaurs struggling as the dark magic within them boiled over. She continued to taunt them, sending her sphere at a quickened rate of speed. After a while, she had managed to pass her magic in front of each single centaur, which completely caused their march to come to a screeching halt. She could feel the user struggle to remain in control of the magic, but they were fighting a losing battle. "Come and get me," Elle whispered to herself as she watched the first centaur fall; the dark magic rose from their now lifeless body just as her magic had left her own-forming a cloud from steam that seeped up from the pores. The black cloud, while lesser in power when compared to her own, was much larger and began to chase after her sphere.

The black cloud was slower than her own, but its size kept it close as she continued to send her sphere bobbing and weaving through the rows of centaurs. Soon the occurrence struck more and more centaurs; they fell to the ground, the magic otherwise keeping them moving now out without any control from the user, chasing after Elle's magic. After a while, every single one of them fell lifeless to mass of darkness that easily engulfed Elle's tiny little sphere. Consumed by the darkness but not overpowered.

It was small at first, but Elle could see the light of her magic piercing through the darkness. Slowly at first, gaining in speed, the light of Elle's magic began to outshine the black cloud that had otherwise engulfed it. As the process continued Elle realized something-the dark magic was not being eradicated as she had originally sought to do, but instead the light of her magic was purifying it. Soon enough the giant cloud of darkness became a shining beacon of light. Curiously, Elle held her hand out in front of her, drawing her magic in, causing the entire mass of light to move towards her. _"Oh my god…"_ Elle thought to herself, _"It's all mine now."_ Elle then clenched her hand into a fist, and with an extraordinary rush of speed, the light cloud crashed into Elle, seeping into her body and overflowing her with power. The sensation of power was absolutely incredible, and Elle's body quickly adjusted to it.

"I have to tell Epsy." Elle whispered to herself upon the realization that not only did she stop the centaur attack, but she consumed even more magic. But just then as she began to turn to return to the tent she sensed a quick jolt of power-the same black magic that had been within the centaurs, only now it was the user. _"A teleportation spell,"_ Elle thought to herself as she then came to face to face with the man who was leading the attack on the Goblin City; he was a simple enough looking man, with a somewhat elf like appearance, and wore a crown atop his head.

"You bitch," He shouted at her as he drew a sword from a sheath strapped to his hips. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Before Elle could even formulate a response, much less a defensive strike, he drove the blade of his sword straight through her stomach. Immediately she coughed up blood just as he yanked the sword from her body, bringing his leg up to kick her in the chest and down onto the ground. The pain Elle felt in that moment as she hit the ground was immense; but just as fast as she was losing blood, she could feel the magic within her body working to repair her wound and heal her even without her having to command it. Even so, the sudden blood lose made her dizzy, and she felt lightheaded as the light around her seemed to dim as she looked up at the man who had stabbed her until finally she simply passed out.


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven

"Elle wake up," Epsy's voice demanded as Elle felt her body being shaken. "Elle, can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered open, struggling to find focus as a bright light shined into her eyes. "Elle, can you hear me?" Epsy looked rather blurry, her features seeming to fade as Elle's eyes adjusted to the light-that was when Elle realized it wasn't Epsy, but rather a woman she didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Elle asked with a soft whisper as she looked around to take in her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Elle…it's me, Rowna," The women suddenly shook her head, "I m Renee', don't you remember me?"

"How am I supposed to remember who you are when you can't even decide what your own name is?" Elle insisted as she began to sit up, only to have Rowna, or Renee', or whoever the hell she was push her back down onto what felt like a painfully uncomfortable wooden slab.

"You need to try to stay still," She insisted, "And I know what my name is," The woman began to explain, "It's just when you were here, you knew by a different name is all."

"Well, it doesn't matter what name I knew you by, I don't remember you." Elle insisted. "Now tell me where I am."

"In the castle."

"The castle…the castle in the Goblin City?" Rowna nodded simply in response to Elle's question, only to earn her another, "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here, I was heading to the border when I could sense your magic, only I didn't realize it was you…When I was almost there I then felt the presence of another, my father, which is when I could feel your magic in a state of distress-"

"The man that stabbed me was your father? Why was he leading the attack?" Elle asked curiously.

"To get revenge on me for defecting to the Goblin City and liberating his slaves in the salt mines." Rowna explained simply.

"Where is he now?"

"I imagine back at his castle, he fled before I reached you, he must have known I was coming." Rowna suggested as she pulled a chair up to sit at Elle's side. "Elle…how do you have magic?"

Before Elle could respond, the doors to the room they were in busted opened; Elle sat up just enough to see a cat-like goblin rushing into the room, "Rowna, are you okay?" The woman didn't seem to notice Elle at first, but when her eyes finally fell on Elle she stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened with a sense of disbelief. Elle watched multiple emotions play across the woman's expression- shock, joy, exciting-as tears began to glisten in her eyes. "Elle…? Oh my god…Sarah was right."

"Who?" Elle asked simply.

"What?" Rowna snapped, confused by the statement. "What do you mean Sarah was right?"

"Sarah told me Elle was alive..." The woman spoke in a soft tone as she approached Elle, walking cautiously almost as if she was too overwhelmed with excitement to function properly. "I don't know how she knew, I didn't even know for sure if she was right…but she was. Oh my god! Does Jareth know she's here? He was heading out to meet you at the border!"

"I didn't see him before I teleported back with Elle, he must have arrived after we left." Rowna assumed.

"Who's Sarah?" Elle asked just as the other woman reached her side, reaching forward to take a hold of Elle's hand. "And do you mean Jareth the Goblin King? Do I know them?"

"Yes, you knew Jareth, but you never knew Sarah." Rowna replied to Elle before turning her attention to the other woman who looked rather confused by Elle's questions. "Asha, she doesn't seem to remember anything."

"You don't remember me Elle?" Asha, as Rowna called her, asked with a heartbroken tone in her voice. "We were friends. This was your home."

"My father attacked her, it's possible he casted some memory charm on her." Rowna suggested, "Perhaps in order to protect his identity so we wouldn't know it was him who led the attack."

"Why would he attack her? Why was she there?" Asha questioned, confused by Rowna's potential explanation.

"I was there to protect the city," Elle interjected, "And he didn't cast a memory charm on me." Elle began to explain, "If you're telling me I used to live here, and that I used to know you two, then it's possible my memories of this place were what I had repressed."

"Repressed?" Asha repeated, looking to Rowna as if she would have any more insight but Rowna just shrugged, signaling she was almost unsure what Elle was talking about.

"I was in pain, assuming from something that happened while I was here since I obviously can't remember, and a healer offered to help me. She repressed my memories so I didn't have to suffer any longer." Elle informed them bluntly, causing them both to look rather grim.

"A healer…" Asha whispered softly under her breath. "Was it, Saffina?"

"Yes." Elle answered simply.

"Then if Saffina is the one who repressed your memories, then she's the one who can restore them to you!" Asha insisted as she then turned and made her way to exit the room as if to go find Saffina.

Before Asha could reach the door, she was stopped by Elle who then shouted at her, "You don't get it! I wanted her to repress my memories, I didn't want to be in pain any longer, and now I'm not! I'm happy now! Whatever memories Saffina took from me, I don't want back!"

"I don't accept that!" Asha insisted as she turned back to face Elle, a look of fury in her eyes. "In the years you have been gone I believed you were dead. I was heartbroken for you, I mourned for you. Now you're back, saying you have no idea who I am and that you're happier that way? I refuse to believe that, because you _were_ happy here. I know what happened to you was unfair but now we have a chance to correct that, we have a chance to start over." Asha gave Elle no time to object before turning back towards the door and scurrying out of the room, determination fueling her as she went to search the castle for Saffina.

Back at the border, Jareth stared out over the large field of dead centaurs, astounded at the view. This was the work of magic, but who's magic remained a mystery to him. "Your Highness, there's something you should see." A guard spoke from behind him, ripping his attention away from the sight before him as he turned to face the guard. "Follow me," The guard instructed as he turned to lead Jareth towards the cliffs overlooking the border to his kingdom. They hiked up the cliffs, and across the plateau a few goods miles before coming across a tent, outside of which stood Shawn.

"When we arrived, Rowna found an injured woman on the cliffs and took her back to the castle, then we found this tent, the other woman must have been traveling with her," Shawn informed Jareth, the "her" he was referring to being the woman inside that he revealed as he pulled back the cloth hanging over the entrance of the tent.

The woman was on the ground, lifeless, and as Jareth approached closer he quickly recognize the corpse as Epsy. "What was she doing here?" Jareth pondered out loud as he looked back to Shawn, as if Shawn was somehow going to have the answer.

"The woman Rowna found had an incredible source of magic, it's possible she was the one who stopped the centaurs, and I do recall hearing mention that when Epsy attending the opening of the theatre in the city she was accompanied by an apprentice." Shawn began to muse simply as Jareth moved closer to examine Epsy's body.

"You think the woman Rowna found was the apprentice?" Jareth inquired as he struggled to remember what that apprentices name was.

"It is a good possibility." Shawn suggested.

"Her magic has been drained." Jareth noted as he looked over the corpse, "She must have given it to her apprentice so she would have enough power to defeat the centaurs."

"You can give your magic away?" Shawn asked curiously.

"It's incredibly dangerous, if you give too much it could kill you…which seems to be the case here." Jareth insisted.

"Your Highness," A guard then interrupted, popping its head into the tent, "What should we do with the bodies?"

"Burn them." Jareth quickly ordered, "Someone managed to reanimate them, I won't allow that to happen again should they have the desire to collect the bodies and plan another strike." Jareth then turned to face Shawn, "Have Epsy's body brought back to the city, we'll give her a proper burial. I'm heading back, I want to see this apprentice that was able to apparently single handily take out an entire army of reanimated centaurs." Jareth then exited the tent, beginning to make his way back to the city, unaware that back at his castle he would soon be reunited with Elle.


	59. Chapter Fifty Eight

Rowna had left Elle alone in what Elle soon came to realize was an infirmary. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages; there was dust everywhere and the curtains separating the wooden exam tables were all torn to bits, probably from rodents. It seemed to be out of stock of everything, they discovered this when Rowna searched the cabinets for medicine to help ease Elle's pain. Elle sat up, despite having been instructed to lay down, taking in the sights of the run down room with its varies cobwebs and dirty floors.

"I brought you some tea, and I found some medicine." Rowna informed Elle as she came back into the infirmary carrying a serving tray with a steaming hot cup of tea atop it next to a small pill bottle. "And once Asha finds Saffina and we can get her to examine you, we'll have you moved into a proper room."

"You seem to think I'm going to stay here." Elle pointed out as Rowna placed the tray on a small end table near the wooden slab Elle sat on. "But as soon as Saffina says I'm okay, I _am_ going home."

"This is your home." Rowna argued.

"This was my home." Elle corrected. "I have a new home, with new friends. Speaking of which, I was traveling with my mentor, Epsy, we were staying in a tent not far from the cliff where you found me. Did you see her when you found me?"

"Epsy…" Rowna whispered the name as if she knew who Elle was talking back, but then shook her head, "I didn't see her, as soon as I found you I wanted to get you back here as soon as possible to tend to your wounds. But it's possible my companion or even one of the guards that stayed behind might have stumbled upon her. When they return I'll be sure to ask them…Now, I have some questions for you as well." Rowna insisted as she took a seat near Elle's side as Elle then reached for the tea on the tray. "First, how do you have magic?"

"Epsy taught me, of course." Elle answered simply before taking a quick sip of her tea. "I was limited at first, of course, but then I created my own magic."

"How?" Rowna was shocked at this, almost as if she didn't believe it.

"It was an accident, actually. I was just trying to create a sight spell so I could find my sister, but somehow I ended up creating my own magic." Elle informed her, speaking with a tone like what she was saying wasn't a big deal when it in fact it was probably one of the greatest magical achievements in the history of the entire realm.

"And how are you even alive?" Rowna then asked, changing the topic ever so slightly. "I saw your body when we attacked the centaurs and killed them the first time."

"Black heart potion." Elle answered with a shrug, as if she thought it should have been obvious. "There was a centaur in the camp, his name was Clayton, he was trying to help me escape. When we hit the force field, he was afraid whoever was attacking the camp might kidnap me or kill me so he gave me the potion to foul the attackers. We didn't know it was you, actually I was under the impression it as King Thomes because Epsy had told me when she found me there that day she saw his scouts there."

"That must have been when he acquired their corpses for his reanimation spell." Rowna then pondered out loud.

"Wait…The man controlling the centaurs, your father, is King Thomes?"

"Indeed," Rowna answered with a soft sigh, "You never knew that before though. As I mentioned before, you only ever knew me as Renee'. When I first came here, I pretended to be human so Jareth would take me in, I was afraid if he knew who I was he would turn me away."

As Elle looked at Rowna in that moment, listening to her explanation of the past, Elle suddenly found a burning curiosity taunting her in the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it, but it was too strong to push back, and then without even realizing at first the words simply fell from her lips, "I need to ask you what happened…Asha had said what happened to me was unfair…I'm not sure I really want to know, after all that's probably why I had my memories repressed to begin with, but…Asha was so passionate before and it just…it just struck me in a way I wasn't exactly expecting."

Rowna looked at Elle with a rather grim expression as she let Elle's question fully register. She seemed visibly uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat ever so slightly, turning her eyes away from Elle as if she was trying to figure out how to properly answer Elle's question. But before Rowna could even begin to think how to answer Elle's question, the door opened and they both snapped their attentions to see Saffina as she entered the infirmary with Asha close behind her.

"Elle, it's so nice to see you again." Saffina greeted with a warm smile as she approached Elle.

"She was stabbed," Rowna quickly informed Saffina as she rose to her feet.

"And you need to fix her memories." Asha demanded as she walked around Saffina to stand at Elle's side.

"The stab wound, I can take a look at, but as for her memories that's not my place. Elle is the one who wanted her memories repressed, only she can restore them herself." Saffina quickly insisted before she waved her wrists at both Rowna and Asha as if dismiss them from the room. "Now I need to work in peace and I can't really do that with you too hovering, so give us some space here." Asha was obviously not thrilled with Saffina's demands, much less her insistence that she would not restore Elle's memories, yet she still moved to exit the room with Rowna close behind. Once they were out of earshot, Saffina exhaled a deep breath and rolled her neck before looking at Elle with a rather intense expression. "You never told me the memories you wanted to repress were of Jareth." Saffina snapped, as if she was angry.

"I didn't realize it mattered." Elle argued as Saffina circled around Elle to untie the back of her corset. "Why _does_ it matter anyway?"

"I'm guessing Epsy never told you why she hated me so much then?" Saffina questioned simply as she removed Elle's corset.

"No?" Elle said curiously as Saffina moved back to face Elle, gently pushing her to lie back down.

"You are the only the second person I have ever used that charm on," Saffina began to explain, "Jareth was the first." Elle said nothing, merely listened intently as Saffina then lifted Elle's shirt to examine her wound. "Even if Epsy ever did tell you this, I'm sure you don't remember but after she granted Jareth a portion of her magic and he abandoned her, he sought me out. He was grief stricken for what he did to Epsy, overcome with regret, regret he didn't want plaguing him. He knew he couldn't build a fearsome empire and rule properly if he regretted what he had to do to get there. He needed to rid himself of those thoughts in order to move on with his life and I helped him with that. Epsy never knew I did that, she never knew he regretted what he did to her that much, all she knew was I was now by his side helping him in the early stages of his rule and encouraging him to proceed with his plans. She thought I turned him against her."

"So what does that have to do with my memories?" Elle asked simply, genuinely unsure how the two were connected.

"Because I watched Jareth become a greedy, power hungry, cruel man. I began to fear what I had done had turned him into the dark hearted man he was and then I came to regret my own decision to assist him, but there was nothing I could do…but then, I learned of the prophecy." Saffina stated simply, as she lowered Elle's shirt and helped her to sit back up once again.

"What prophecy?"

"That one day he would find love." Saffina replied with a soft tone, filled with a strange sense of hope in her voice. "I knew Sarah wasn't the one from the very beginning." Saffina insisted. "But then, I learned of a new girl he brought back to labyrinth, a girl that could possibly be the one the prophecy foretold would be the one to end Jareth's loneliness, and I was filled with hope that the girl might be able to change him for the better…and that girl was you, Elle."


	60. Chapter Fifty Nine

The city and castle seemed buzzed with activity as news of what exactly had happened seemed to vary depending on who was telling the story. Jareth ignored their gossip, simply content the kingdom was safe. He was glad Asha was able to knock some sense into him, even if he was unsure of her insistence that Elle was alive. He had questioned her, naturally, wondering how on earth she could have possibly known that. Her answer of Sarah somehow knowing made him doubt the actuality of it all even more, but he couldn't deny even the slightest possibility was enough for him. He might not have talked about Elle in years but there wasn't a day that went by when he didn't think of her.

Jareth wandered about the castle until he finally found Asha and Elle in the throne room, seeming to be deep in discussion but quickly shushing themselves when they realized he had come into the room. "Your Highness," They both greeted him awkwardly, their facial expressions making it obvious they had been talking about him.

"Where is the woman you found?" Jareth questioned Rowna simply, ignoring his desire to ask them why they were suddenly behaving so strangely.

"You…know about that?" Rowna seemed rather flustered by this, but Jareth didn't exactly care in that moment why she was so nervous.

"Shawn told me, he said she was injured. We believe she was Epsy's apprentice." Jareth explained as Rowna and Asha then shared a glance.

"You found Epsy?" Rowna inquired.

"She's dead." Jareth informed them with a rather monotone voice. "Did you know she was there? Did her apprentice tell you? Is the apprentice awake?" Asha and Rowna then shared another glance, as if they were trying to mentally debate with one another if they should tell Jareth something that they were obviously keeping from him. "What is it?" He spoke now with a demanding tone, drawing tired of their games.

"Yes, she's awake." Asha finally answered as she turned her attention back to Jareth. "Saffina is with her now, tending to her wounds, in the infirmary."

"Very well," Jareth mumbled before he turned to exit the throne room.

"Are you going to see her _now_?" Asha called after him, following at a safe distance behind him as he began to head to the infirmary.

"I'm curious how she was able to take out an entire army of reanimated centaurs, even with Epsy's magic it's an oddity." Jareth explained.

"Don't you think you should wait until after Saffina is done healing her injuries? She may need to rest a bit." Asha sounded as if she was pleading, like she really just did not want him to go to the infirmary.

"She can rest later." Jareth snapped, not sparing even so much as a glance back at Asha as she halted her pace while he continued on. As Jareth drew closer to the infirmary he began to feel rather unsettled; he could sense a strong magic, and it felt so strangely familiar. He realized it must have been the apprentice and it was an easy assumption that the reason the magic felt familiar was because a portion of it originally belonged to Epsy yet that didn't seem like the answer as obvious as it would have been. Once he reached the infirmary doors, he hesitated for a moment. A strange sense of anxiety came over him in that moment, as if the universe was telling him something wasn't right.

He shrugged the feeling off, convincing himself he was being ridiculous to have any hesitation in the matter as he then reached for the doorknob and entered the infirmary without another thought. His eyes then fell on the sight of Saffina treating a wound in silence as the woman she was healing was laying flat on her back. "Saffina, I-" As he spoke, Saffina then turned to him but it was when the woman sat up to also look at him that made him speechless. He stared forward, blinking vigorously as if he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Elle?" He whispered her name ever so softly as he looked at her, alive and now just a few feet from him.

"I'll give you two some time." Saffina muttered, her words not seeming to earn her any reactions as Jareth and Elle continued to stare at one another in complete silence. Saffina then quickly made her exit from the infirmary, shutting the door behind her which was when Jareth finally began to move towards Elle to close the small gap between them.

"Are you the Goblin King?" Elle asked him curiously, but Jareth didn't seem to truly hear her. He appeared as if he was in a trance, moving towards her sluggishly as if he was under a spell. Elle watched him intently as he finally came to stand at her side, she turned to face him as he continued to just stare at her with such a dumbfounded expression as if he was looking at a ghost. Elle didn't really know what else to say, the moment felt so awkward as he just continued to look at her in silence. Jareth then stepped even closer to her, so close in fact she could hear the soft exhales of her breath, just before he reached up to places his hands on either side of her face.

Elle felt a strange chill run up her spine as she stared into his eyes while he lightly caressed his fingertips down across her cheeks. She felt a calming sensation warm her body as his hands moved back up her face before he gently ran his fingers through her hair. She suddenly felt so at ease as they continued to stare into one another eyes, content with the silence that settled between them. Everyone had told her she knew this man, and of course she didn't remember him but she remembered this feeling that now wrapped around her as he stared down at her with such an intense look of passion burning in his eyes.

Jareth was afraid it was just a dream, a dream he would be perfectly content with never waking up from. It was like everything that had otherwise plagued him in the time since losing Sarah and his baby was pushed back into the back corner of his mind. Nothing else mattered in this moment other than Elle, and as he came to this realization he accepted the long ignored fact that this woman was one he had truly loved all along.

Then, a sudden desire came over Jareth and he acted on it immediately without any further thought; he leaned closer to her now, closing his eyes just as he pressed his lips against her own. Elle was overcome with a sense of shock as her entire body tensed; logic told her to push away from him, but her body melted at his kiss and instead of breaking away she returned his kiss and in that moment something truly amazing happened; all those otherwise sealed memories which had been kept locked away from the reaches of her thoughts for so long in the darkest depths of her mind seemed to just burst out from their prison and flood her mind.

The truth was, she had only convinced herself she wanted to forget when in actuality she treasured those memories; memories of the Goblin City, the castle, the laundry she spent too damn long washing every day, memories of Scrump, Asha, Renee', and of course Jareth. But with the good, came the bad-Elle remembered the pain she felt when Jareth had banished her without a second thought, the heartbreak she experienced when he proposed to another woman and brushed the thought of Elle off like she was never important to him, and the gut wrenching feeling she had when she found out he and his new wife were to have a baby together.

As incredible as the kiss they shared was, Elle had to break away. Tears immediately fell from her eyes as she looked at Jareth, and without really thinking she slapped her hand so hard across his cheek the sound echoed against the bare walls of the infirmary. "How could you!?" She shouted at him as he stared at her with a shocked expressed as his cheek reddened from the strike. "You banished me like I meant nothing, then married someone else and pretended like I was just a bad memory!" Elle tried to push him away, but he simply grabbed a hold of her arms as she continuously tried to shove and hit him. "Let me go damnit!" She yelled at him, trying to break free of his grasp but failing miserably. "I said let me go!"

"No!" He finally shouted back at her as he tightened his grip on her arms, holding her still and forcing her to look at him as his own tears began to slip away from his eyes. "I'm never letting you go again." His words felt like a knife piercing her right through her heart. Her body relaxed as he loosened his grip on her arms; he wrapped one of his arms around her waist to pull her close to him, while his other hand rested on the back of her head to lay her head down against his chest as he started to stroke his finger through her hair causing her braid to fall out. They stayed like that for a moment, completely silent, before Elle started to softly sob against his chest. "Shhh," He whispered softly to her, "You're home now, Elle."


	61. Chapter Sixty

Elle stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror as Asha stood behind her, brushing out the length of her hair. "Do you think you can eat? You must be famished. I can bring you up something." Asha offered as she sat the brush down on the vanity table.

"I guess I didn't realize it before, but I am pretty hungry." Elle admitted as she turned around to face Asha.

"Let me help you into bed, then I'll go get you something." Asha then held her arms out for Elle to take a hold of, but Elle scuffed at the gesture.

"I can do it myself." Elle insisted as she then attempted to stand to her feet on her own only for her legs to tremble, causing her to fall forward into Asha's arms.

"Saffina told you to take it easy," Asha reminded her as she helped her stand up straight, keeping her arms around her still. "You got lucky, you could have died. If it wasn't for you magic trying to repair the wound, you probably wouldn't have made it." Asha then helped Elle walk ever so slightly from the vanity to the bed, then assisted her as Elle climbed up onto the mattress and crawled under the bedspread. "I still can't even believe you're here…I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were too." Elle then commented simply as she smiled softly at Asha. "The day you were attacked, no one actually told me you had survived, so I just assumed the worst."

"I was in a coma for a while, I didn't even know you had been banished. And when I woke up, Jareth insisted to me you were dead."

"Technically I was." Elle stated, "So I can understand why he thought that."

"Well I'm glad he was wrong." Asha then turned to head for the door, but before she could reach the door Elle called out to her,

"Did you ever find out who _actually_ stabbed you that night?" Asha turned to look back at Elle with a dim light in her eyes as she simply shook her head 'no'. "But, you know it wasn't me, right?"

"Of course Elle," Asha said with a soft smile, "I never for a second thought it was actually you."

"Asha is helping Elle settle into her room," Rowna informed Jareth as she joined him in the den for a cup of tea. Jareth was sitting in his favorite armchair, simply holding his cup of tea while staring blankly into the fire in front of him without a word as if he was trying to properly process the events of the day. "Saffina said it would take about week for her to be back on the feet. Did you tell her about Epsy yet?"

"No." Jareth answered sharply. "She told me how Epsy gave her a pill containing what was left of Epsy's magic, but she didn't seem to realize that by taking it, she killed Epsy. I don't think she can handle that kind of news right now."

"What else did she tell you?" Rowna inquired as she added two sugar tubes to her tea before moving away from the tea cart to take her seat in the chair next to Jareth.

"Everything." Jareth answered simply. "She told me about the group of thieves she joined, about being captured by the centaurs, then taking the black heart potion…she told me how Epsy took her in after that and taught her magic, then how she snuck into the opening of the theatre using a glamour spell…I still believe that night I danced with her and didn't even know it, after I proposed to Sarah with her standing in the room and watching as I professed my love for a different woman."

"Did she tell you about Saffina repressing her memories?" Rowna questioned after taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, after she found out Sarah was pregnant."

"Does she know what happened to Sarah?"

"If she does, she didn't bring it up and I didn't offer the information. I didn't think it was the appropriate time to discuss it."

"Speaking of appropriate time to discuss things…when are we going to acknowledge the fact that Elle is technically banished?" Rowna mentioned bluntly.

Jareth turned to her, a look of fury burning in his eyes. "How dare you even bring that up. Elle just saved this kingdom from _your_ father, and you want me to kick her out? I think her saving our lives should earn her a pardon, don't you think?"

"Don't you think you're letting your personal feelings cloud your judgment? She tried to kill Asha." Rowna argued.

"No she didn't." Jareth insisted. "I was a fool for ever thinking that."

"She was convicted of a crime and banished from the kingdom, whether you suddenly regret your decision or not the decision _was_ made."

"Stop it!" Jareth rose his voice as he stood to his feet, turning towards Rowna as his body tensed from anger. "You bring her back here then demand I punish her? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We have laws for a reason, Jareth." Rowna insisted, not intimidated by him as she too rose to her feet to face him. "I brought her back her so she could be healed properly before being held responsible for her actions."

"Even if she hadn't just taken out an entire army of centaurs sent to slaughter us all, she didn't even remember having been banished, so how could I possibly punish her for breaking the terms of her banishment when she didn't even know she wasn't allowed back in the kingdom? Your argument is invalid, Rowna, and I will hear no more of this. Elle is here to stay now, you need to accept that." Jareth then calmly sat his tea down before storming out the den, leaving Rowna to herself as she rolled her eyes at his incompetence.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Shawn's voice asked her from the doorway as he entered the den, having been listening just outside the entire time, just as she sat back down to finish her tea. "You bring her back to save her life only to demand she be punished? You're planning something, aren't you?" He was suspicious with good reason. "Is this some half baked plan to overthrow Jareth?"

"It's not as easy as killing him, but it is more fun." Rowna admitted casually before sipping her tea.

"Damnit Rowna, what is wrong with you? We have a good life here, why can't you just be content with that?" Shawn snapped at her, trying to keep his voice down so no one would hear him,

"I'm doing this for us." Rowna insisted to him, "Everything I have done since leaving my father's kingdom has been for us."

"And we're together, and we're happy, why do you need anything more than that?"

"I just want to give you the life you deserve!"

"The life I deserve?" Shawn shook his head at her, "You mean the life, _you_ deserve." Shawn turned his back to her, moving to the doorway to exit the den but stopping for just a moment and looking back at Rowna with a curious look in his eyes. "Elle was banished for attacking Asha but…it was you who stabbed her and framed Elle, wasn't it?"

Rowna leaned forward in her seat, setting her cup of tea down on the table at her side as she looked at Shawn with an intense look of determination in her eyes, "Yeah, it was me." She confessed, without a single trace of shame in her voice as she admitted it to him. But the plan Rowna had in the works now was nothing compared to that mediocre frame job; she was going to get rid of Elle once and for all, and she was going to take the Goblin City as her own in the process.


	62. Chapter Sixty One

Elle watched out the window as she sun came up over the Goblin City just as Asha entered her room carrying a serving tray and smiling brilliantly. "Good morning!" She sounded chipper as she approached the bed, placing the tray by Elle's side. "I got you some banana pancakes, fresh strawberries, some orange juice, and some peach yogurt!" Asha seemed way too excited about the assembled breakfast as she pulled up a chair to take a seat next to Elle. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't, really." Elle admitted as she grabbed a strawberry from the tray and tore the green top off before bringing it to her mouth to take a bite. "There was something that was bothering me all night."

"Was it the kiss?" Asha asked with a glowing smile.

"He told you?" Elle was shocked Jareth would have told her about it, considering how when Saffina had reentered the infirmary he had quickly separated from Elle as if he was too embarrassed by his actions to let anyone know.

"He tells me everything." Asha insisted with a roll of her eyes. "How was it?" Asha then asked, leaning forward and staring at Elle with a curious expression playing across her features.

"It was…spectacular…but, that wasn't what kept me up." Elle insisted as she reached for another strawberry.

"Oh." Asha leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms under her chest. "Well, what was it then?"

"Where is Sarah?" Elle asked bluntly, sparing no moments of hesitation and causing a rather grim reaction from Asha as she quickly shifted her eyes down to the floor.

"Well…" Asha struggled to find the words to really answer that, unsure if it was even truly her place to discuss it. "She died, just a couple of days ago, actually." Asha finally just came out and said, causing Elle to almost choke on her strawberry as she looked at Asha with an immense sense of guilt in her eyes.

"And Jareth is going around kissing other women after having just lost his wife-"

"He didn't love her." Asha quickly interjected. "He realized that a little too late, but he remained loyal to her while they were wed."

"What about the baby?"

"Unfortunately, it died as well."

"What happened?"

"The baby was dying, Sarah was in no condition to continue the pregnancy. The baby was struggling to survive and sucking out the magic that made Sarah young and making her sick as a result. Saffina said the magic would run out and the baby would die before it could be born. She suggested terminating the pregnancy to save Sarah's life, but Sarah refused to kill her baby for the sake of her own life and choose to die." Asha explained with a flat tone. "But I don't think he ever truly mourned for Sarah, the loss of his child is what hit him the hardest."

Then, before either one of them could say another word there was a knock at the door and from the hall they heard Shawn's voice calling out to them, "Sorry to bother you, but may I come in?"

Asha turned to Elle who nodded simply as she pulled the bedspread up over her chest-despite being clothed, she was only wearing a nightgown and no bra. "Come in." Asha permitted as she turned to face the door as Shawn entered, closing the door behind him. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not." Shawn spoke with a dreadful tone as he looked at Elle. "Elle has been summoned to appear before the City Council."

"What? Why?" Asha demanded as she rose to her feet.

"I don't know," Shawn insisted, and while he was telling the truth he already had a fairly good idea of why. "But she is to go there immediately, there are two guards outside her door waiting to escort her."

"Guards?" Elle whispered, confused by what he was trying to imply.

"She can barely walk!" Asha argued.

"I am aware of that and I tried to convince the Council she was in no condition to get out of bed but they disagreed." Shawn regrettably informed them.

"Does Jareth know about this?" Asha inquired.

"No," Shawn answered sharply.

"Then go tell him." Asha demanded. "I'll get Elle dressed."

"Yes ma'am." Shawn then bowed; excusing himself as he exited the room-Elle was able to catch a glimpse of the guards outside her door waiting for her as he left.

"I don't understand, what is going on?" Elle questioned as Asha moved find a dress for Elle in the armoire in the corner of the room.

"I don't know," Asha insisted as she picked out a light blue gown with pale pink ruffles on the sleeves and end of the skirt. "But we are going to find out."

City Hall was just a small building where the Council held their regular meetings and entertained audiences with citizens regarding matters considered on the lower end of importance. Inside the building was basically empty; except for the large desk like table that the Council sat at-in the middle sat Corkins in a large velvety red arm chair that clearly stood out among the other seats, with three others on either side of him. Before them, stood Rowna, who glanced back over her shoulder at Elle and Asha as they entered City Hall with castle guards close behind them.

"Elle, come stand before the Council." Corkins instructed her, she did as she was told, slowly making her to stand near Rowna but struggling to move on her own.

"Perhaps we can have a seat brought out for the girl?" A female goblin that looked like an oversized fluffy puppy with large round green eyes suggested, "She is injured, after all."

"Very well Ginivee." Corkins commented flatly as he gestured to a short porky looking goblin standing near the wall with a spear, as if it were a guard but not wearing any armor, simply before the creature disappeared behind the large desk and remerging carrying a wooden chair. The goblin placed the chair about a foot from where Rowna stood just as Elle managed to close the distance as she had been told.

"Elle it has been brought to our attention that you violated the terms of your banishment." Corkins began simply only to be caught by Asha.

"Excuse me but matters of this caliber are overseen by the King." Asha insisted firmly.

"Unfortunately the Council has found Jareth to be unfit to preside over this case."Corkins argued. "The vote was unanimous, therefore giving the Council the right to make the decision in regards to her punishment."

Just then, the doors slammed opened, Jareth's voice immediately booming across the empty hall as he shouted, "What the hell is the meaning of this?" He demanded as he stormed into the building, Shawn close behind him. "Corkins, what do you think you are doing?"

"I am leading a private City Council hearing, to which you have no business being at." Corkins insisted.

"I am the King, I have every right to be here." Jareth argued.

"Not when you have been found incompetent to make the decision regarding this case," Another goblin on the council spoke up, a stark white creature with long lanky arms that almost seemed too long for his body, with a shiny bald head and pure black eyes.

"And what lead you to that conclusion, Cawthrone?" Jareth questioned with a rage seeming to build in his eyes.

"You are allowing your personal feelings for this girl to cloud your judgment in the matter." Cawthrone stated simply.

Jareth then turned away from the Council, his eyes falling on Rowna as she remained unmoved from her original position with her eyes glued forward and not daring to look at Jareth. "Did you do this? Did you come to the Council and tell him I was unfit to make this decision?"

"Elle is a convicted criminal in this kingdom and was banished as punishment, she was broken the law by returning and should be punished accordingly." Rowna stated simply, still refusing to look at Jareth.

Jareth then turned his attention back to the council, "Elle was found guilty of a crime I no longer believe she committed. The only reason she was not pardoned sooner was because I believed her to be dead."

"But she did not know you wished to pardon her when she returned to the city." Cawthrone objected.

"Because she wasn't even aware she had been banished." Jareth insisted. "Her memories of her time here had been repressed, and the only reason she returned was to protect our kingdom from the centaur attack."

"Wait." Ginivee interjected, " _She_ is the one who stopped the centaurs?"

"I see Rowna left those crucial pieces of information out when she came to you." Jareth commented simply.

"How do we even know that for sure?" Rowna added, "She all the sudden remembers everything after arriving here but that doesn't seem suspicious to anyone?"

"Saffina confirmed she repressed her memories-" Asha began to explain before Rowna cut her off.

"I'm not denying her memories had been repressed at one time, but how do we know she isn't lying about when the memories were restored? For all we know, she saw the centaur attack as an opportunity to earn a pardon back into the kingdom."

"That's absurd!" Jareth argued.

"You'll believe whatever you want to believe, and that's why you are unfit to make this call." Rowna demanded.

"There's no evidence at this time to support any plan on Elle's part to earn a pardon by preventing the centaur attack," Ginivee began, breaking the tension between Jareth and Rowna. "So let's focus on what we do know. She was banished, but our King believes that was a mistake yet the ruling still stands. Her memories were repressed, but she came to our aide to fight off the centaurs and save our kingdom. I think all things considered she has earned a chance to make a choice…I suggest we let Elle leave in order to continue living out her banishment without any additional punishment, unless she would rather have a proper trail for the original crime in which she was convicted. However, if she is found guilty, she will be punished for the crime of violating the terms of her banishment."

"What is the punishment for the violation?" Asha spoke up curiously.

"Execution." Cawthrone informed them.

The room then feel silent, all eyes seemed to fall on Elle before Corkins demanded everyone attention. "Let's vote. All in favor of offering Elle the choice due to her heroic actions of stopping the centaur attack?" Everyone in the room then watched as three hands, including Ginivee, went up while the remaining three, including Cawthrone, remained down. "The Council has voted a tie, and as the head of this Council I will be the tie breaker, and I vote in favor of offering Elle the choice. Elle, you have twenty four hours to either leave the Goblin City once and for all, or report back here to begin proceedings on your trail. The choice, is yours."


	63. Chapter Sixty Two

They all sat together in the den in complete and utter silence; Jareth in his armchair, Elle in a chair pulled up directly next to Jareth, and Asha on the floor near the fireplace watching as she flames crackled softly as they burned. "How can the Council even do this?" Asha finally muttered, breaking the silence.

"It was written during the inception of the Council that using a vote, which must be unanimous including the vote of the head of the Council, that they could oversee any issues they felt I was incapable of deciding for any reason." Jareth explained simply, "But they have never done this before." He added as he turned to face Elle who had her eyes glued to her own feet. "But we won't give up," He insisted as he reached forward and took a hold of Elle's hand, "We will proceed with the trail and we will win."

"And what if we don't?" Elle muttered softly as she looked up at him, her broken spirit apparent in her eyes. "Then I'll die."

"That's not going to happen, you are innocent." Asha insisted.

"But you said when you first accused me there was a witness." Elle pointed out, "How are we going to convince the Council that the testimony is false?"

"I didn't say it was going to be easy, but we _will_ win." Jareth demanded as he lightly stroked the top of Elle's hand with his thumb. "I won't let them send you back out there, or execute you."

"And what about you? They already think you're unfit because of me, what will they think if you continue to stand by and support me while everyone else is calling me a criminal and demanding I be killed for a crime I didn't commit? How will that look? They've already overturned you on this, what will keep them from doing it on a more permanent basis?" Elle explained simply as she fought back the urge to cry.

"Elle, you're not seriously considering taking the offer to leave the city, are you?" Asha interjected.

Just then, in that moment Jareth heard a voice clear in his head, the voice he easily recognized as the Prophet of Hearts, whispering as if they were sitting right there next to him, _"_ _She will have the opportunity to be free from her service to you and should she take it you will be alone without true companionship forever."_ Jareth turned to Elle, a look of fear in his eyes-was this what the Prophet of Hearts had warned him about? "Elle," He whispered her name so softly, "You can't leave, I don't want to lose you again."

"Why?" She asked sharply, her voice was flat and cold as she slowly pulled her hand away from his own, turning to look away from him. "I'm just a girl you took in even though you didn't want to, a girl you had no trouble banishing without any second thought, and a girl you believed to be dead for years that you happily forgot about when you married your wife. I'm not important enough to risk you losing your kingdom over, and if it means protecting you then I will leave." Elle rose to her feet, struggling to maintain her balance but managing none the less. She spared no further words before she made her exit from the den, neither Jareth or Asha even trying to stop her as they were both too stunned from her words to say anything in that moment.

Back in her room Elle began to gather her things and pack up, content with her decision to take the offer to leave in order to keep Jareth from any further scrutiny. As she packed her things into a large duffle bag, she heard a knock at her door-more like they were slamming their first against it. "Go away Asha, I'm not talking about this anymore." But the door opened and just as Elle turned to tell Asha to her face to leave her sights instead fell on Jareth as he shut the behind him. "Jareth, what are you doing here?" She questioned him firmly as he began to walk towards her.

"Don't you dare ever say you're not important enough for me to risk my kingdom." He demanded as he closed the gap, "I would risk everything for you, Elle." Once he was within arm's reach of Elle, he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her body against him gently giving her no time to react. "I'm sorry I never saw it before, and it took all this to happen for me to truly realize it, but you are worth everything to me and I refuse to lose you again, because I love you Elle." Before Elle could say anything, Jareth leaned down and pressed his lips against her own with such a loving kiss it made her heart skip a beat. Acting on instinct, given the fact she had never exactly been in this type of situation in the human word, she moved her arms up to wrap around his neck as she returned his kiss.

This kiss was much different than their first; this one was laced with an incredible passion and an undeniable desire. As they deepened the kiss, Jareth gripped her hips and pushed himself against her rather suggestively before his hands began to move up her back, caressing her softly over the fabric of her dress. Elle was overwhelmed by the sensation of the kiss, and her mind was clouded with thoughts of being with Jareth in every literal meaning of the suggestion. In that moment there was nothing she wanted more than to stay with him, to share a night with him, to be his forever. But that simply could not happen.

In one swift motion she pushed away from him and pressed her pointer and index fingers to the middle of his forehead right between his eyes and spoke one simple word, "Sleep." Then on demand, his body dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. She hated using her magic against him, but it was the only way. She hoped he would realize she was doing this for him, but she knew it would take some time for him to come to terms with that. She didn't want to do this, but just as he was willing to lose everything for her, she was willing to do the same for him; the only difference was, she had a lot less to lose.

She finished packing and changed out of the dress into a more suitable outfit for traveling; a pair of dark green capri length pants with a pair of flat dark brown ankle high boots and a simple white cotton short sleeved shirt layered under a dark maroon vest. She pulled the length of her hair up into a rather messy bun atop her head before grabbing her duffle bag and heading towards the door. Before exiting the room, she took one moment to pause and look back at Jareth's sleeping body sprawled out across the floor knowing this would be the last time she would ever see him. There was still so much she wanted to say to him, but it all was pointless now. "I'm so sorry," She whispered, as if there was even the slightest chance he would even hear her, before she left the room and headed out to leave the Goblin City, forever.


	64. Chapter Sixty Three

Elle moved within the city with ease; the late hour meant everyone as already tucked inside their beds dreaming blissfully and the guards were all passed out despite being on duty. It's not like anyone would have tried to stop her from leaving anyway. She approached the city gates, fully ready to leave and continue on with the content life she lived before returning to the kingdom-maybe even find Epsy since no one ever managed to tell her what ever happened to her-but just as she was about to open the gates and leave forever, a vaguely familiar voice called out to her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Elle turned to see a figure not far from him in the darkness, and as they drew closer she recognized them as Shawn. "You were going to take the offer?" He sounded shocked; as if he thought she would stay-like everyone else thought she would.

"I don't expect anyone to understand." Elle insisted as she turned away from him. "But this is what is best, for everyone."

"I think Jareth would disagree with you." Shawn commented simply.

"That's your argument? That I should stay for Jareth? I'm leaving _for_ Jareth, to protect him." Elle insisted.

"That's what you think." Shawn stated with a rather curious tone that caught Elle's attention as she turned back around to face him. "If you leave, he'll die."

"What do you mean?" Elle inquired.

"This is all part of Rowna's plan, she has been playing you all from the very beginning. She wants you to stay and go to trail so it will ruin Jareth's reputation in order to have him overthrown so she can claim the throne for her own." Shawn confessed to her bluntly, his tone sounding almost as if he was pleading with her to believe him.

"How do you know that?" Elle asked him curiously, wondering if this was some sort of trick.

"Because…I'm her lover. I'm the reason she came to the Goblin City to begin with, she manipulated Jareth into freeing King Thomes' slaves from the salt mines so we could be reunited, and now she wants to take over the kingdom so we can truly be together, or at least that's what she tells me."

"You said if I go, Jareth will die?"

"Because if she can't use your trial to ruin his reputation and have him removed from the throne, then she'll just kill him instead."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I thought after we were reunited she was content with our lives, but now she has this new plan and I can't just sit back and watch her destroy more lives than she already has." There was something about his wording that Elle found curious, and the way he looked her with an apologetic stare in his eyes that suggested there was more he wasn't telling her.

"What do you mean by that? More than she already has?" Elle asked curiously as she took a step closer to Shawn to really read into his facial expressions as he turned away from her in shame.

"Rowna…Rowna is the one who really attacked Asha and framed you." Shawn admitted as he returned his eyes to Elle to meet with her void stare.

"Rowna….is the one who attacked Asha?" Elle let the information sink in, taking a step back away from Shawn as she pondered her next move carefully. There was no way she could leave the city now, not knowing Rowna was a threat to Jareth; Rowna had to be stopped. Elle looked back at Shawn with a spark of determination in her eyes, "Is there a green house in the city, one that grows medicinal herbs?"

"Yes, why?" Shawn asked curiously, slightly shocked she didn't react more negatively to his confession that Rowna had framed her.

Elle smirked victoriously before speaking in a rather confident tone, "Take me to it, we have a lot of work to do."

The next morning Asha waited patiently outside City Hall for Jareth as he finally arrived, looking rather tired and wearing the same clothes as he had on the day before. "You're a mess, what happened to you?" Asha inquired as they moved to entered the building together. "And where's Elle?"

"I don't know," Jareth admitted with a hushed voice, "She put a sleeping spell on me." He informed Asha simply as they looked forward to take in the sight of the Council filing in to their sights, Rowna already in a chair seated before them with her eyes forward and not sparing them a single glance.

"Do you think she left?" Asha asked curiously.

"I certainly hope not." Jareth commented simply just before Corkins greeted them.

"Good morning your Highness, and where is Elle? Has she decided to leave the city?" Corkins' suggestion caused a rather sour reaction from Rowna who finally turned to face Jareth and Asha with a look of disbelief as if she had been so sure Elle would choose to go to trial.

"No, she'll be here, she's just running a little behind." Jareth quickly insisted, hoping he was right.

"Well, there's only five minutes remaining on her twenty four hour deadline, and if she doesn't show up within that window but she is still within the walls of the city, she will be assumed guilty and executed for violating the terms of her banishment." Cawthrone happily informed them.

"She will be here." Jareth once more insisted, this time with a more firm tone to his voice.

"She better be." Asha whispered as she turned to glance back at the door behind her, hoping that Elle would come running through the doors.

"Guards, prepare a search party to make sure Elle has vacated the city in case she does not arrive." Corkins instructed, content with the belief that Elle wasn't going to show up.

Jareth however did not watch the door or the clock, he simply lowered his head and stared down at his feet knowing that any moment now Elle was going to arrive. He recalled their kiss from last night, the passion that burned between them was too intense-so intense in fact he knew without a doubt that Elle wouldn't leave him, because even though she might not have said it, he knew she returned his feelings and there was no way in his mind she could just walk out on that.

As they waited a dead silence filled the room that made one second feel like an hour as they all seemed to be tense as they awaited to see if Elle would truly show up or not. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting Corkins cleared his throat and began to speak, "Guards" he began as if he was about to give the word to search the city but before he could even think about finished that sentence the front doors opened and Elle's voice filled the room.

"Sorry I'm a little late." She called out as she rushed into the room, Shawn surprisingly at her side. All eyes were on her now, and as Rowna caught sight of Shawn a look of rage seemed to overtake her expression.

"So you have chosen a trial?" Ginivee asked simply in order to confirm Elle's decision.

"Actually, that won't be necessary." Elle insisted as she reached into the inner pocket of her vest and pulled out a tiny glasses vial with a glowing green liquid inside. "I can prove right here, right now that I had nothing to do with the attack on Asha."

"What is that?" Ginivee questioned in reference to the vial.

"It's a truth serum." Elle explained simply. "All it takes it one drop."

"You honestly think we're going to believe you're telling the truth just because you drink some potion that you brought yourself? For all we know it's fake and you would be lying to us."  
Cawthrone objected immediately.

"Oh, I am very much aware of that." Elle insisted. "That's why I'm not going to take it. No, this, this is for Rowna."

All eyes then seemed to shift instantly to Rowna as she appeared shocked at Elle statement, gasping rather dramatically before rolling her eyes. "I'm not drinking that, it could be poison!"

"So I'll take the first drop to prove it's not." Shawn then interjected as he grabbed a hold of the vial from Elle before he begun to approach Rowna. He popped out the cork and raised the vial to his lips and carefully poured out one single drop onto his tongue before swallowing then handing the vial down to Rowna, "There, not poison. Now you drink."

Rowna glared up at Shawn before she rose to her seat as her fury boiled over, "Are you not going to stop this?" Rowna questioned as she turned to the council, "You really expect me to drink that damn potion?"

"This gentlemen has already proved it's not poison, so unless you're hiding something Rowna then why would you hesitate?" Ginivee pointed out, the rest of the council all nodding in agreement.

"Take the potion Rowna," Shawn insisted.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered so only Shawn would hear, her voice pleading as she looked at him with a heartbroken expression.

"Because it's about time someone stops you." Shawn insisted, not bothering to keep his voice down as he glanced away from Rowna and down to the potion for a brief moment as if to gesture to it with his eyes. "Now drink it."

Rowna knew there was nothing left to do at this point. She was cornered, but she wasn't going to be caught. Rowna backed away from Shawn and with a swiftness to her movements kneeled down to slam her palm against the ground and summon a teleportation circle in order to escape. Everyone reacted but only Elle acted to stop her; she manifested a physical representation of her magic over her palm and swung her arm out towards Rowna to shoot it as if it was a dart. Rowna didn't see it in time to react before she was struck, Elle's magic surging across Rowna's body like lightening and paralyzing her from any further attempt to flee.

"You can't run anymore," Shawn insisted to her as he stepped forward towards her motionless body, gripping her cheeks and squeezing in order to force her mouth opened as he lightly tipped the vial over her lips, letting a single drop fall down onto her tongue. "It's time to tell the truth."


	65. Chapter Sixty Four

The room was tense; all eyes were on Rowna as Shawn forced her back down into her seat and remained standing close behind her while Elle moved to stand directly in front of her. Rowna looked up at Elle with such an intense look of hatred, as if she was trying to burn holes through Elle's skull as she glared at her. "Is your name Rowna?" Elle finally spoke breaking the silence that had settled over the room.

"Yes." Rowna answered simply, with no hesitation.

"Are you the daughter of King Thomes?"

"Yes." Again, a quick answer.

"Did you know Shawn prior to his liberation from the salt mines?"

This time Rowna hesitated, cringing as she fought the urge to speak but failing under the effects of the potion, "Yes." Her answer received soft gasps from both Asha and Jareth.

"What is your relationship to Shawn?" Elle asked next, crossing her arms under her chest.

"He's my lover." Rowna spoke with such a deep hatred in her voice, although it was hard to tell if that hatred was directed at Elle for putting her through this or at Shawn for helping her do so.

"And when you first came to the Goblin City was it not your intention to manipulate Jareth into helping you free Shawn?"

"Yes, damnit." Rowna snapped, growing annoyed with these questions; she knew what Elle really wanted to ask and she found these questions a poor build to the climax of the situation.

"Was it your hope that during the course of a trail to prove my innocence that Jareth would be considered unfit to continue his rule as king so you could claim the throne?"

Rowna hesitated once again, now shifting her eyes away from Elle as she muttered under her breath, "Yes."

Then, seemingly out the blow and with a flat tone, Elle asked her final question, "Did you stab Asha and frame me for her attempted murder?"

Everyone was now on edge, watching Rowna closely as she raised her head to look up at Elle with not a look of anger but rather defeat. Before the even spoke, everyone already knew exactly what she was going to say as she opened her mouth and a single word fell from her lips, "Yes." The Council, Jareth, and Asha all gasped at the shocking revelation.

Corkins slammed his fist down on the desk; the booming sound shook the room as everyone then turned their attention to the Council. "Now that the truth has been brought to light, there seems to no longer be a need for any further trail to determine Elle's innocence in this case so I make a motion we clear Elle of all charges."

"I second that motion." Ginivee quickly spoke up, "All in favor?" immediately every member of the Council rose their hands and Corkins once again slammed down his first to demand the attention of the room.

"Elle, you former conviction will from this moment on be overturned. As for you, Rowna," Corkins spoke with a sour tone as he addressed Rowna, all eyes of the council seeming to glare as they prepared for what Corkins would say next, "The severity of your crimes cannot be overstated. You attempted to murder Asha, framed Elle, and plotted to commit treason by using this very council as your pawn. You are a dangerous woman. The only proper punishment for your crimes is death. Council, all in favor of sentencing Rowna to executed?"

But before the Council had a chance to vote, the room was soon filled with the unsettling sound of Rowna's laughter. "You can't kill me," She insisted before continuing her rather creepy fit of laughter. Elle suddenly got a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she turned to face Rowna; whatever Rowna was about to say next, Elle knew it wasn't going to be good. "I'm pregnant."

"You're lying!" Corkins quickly insisted.

"The truth serum wasn't worn off yet," Elle stated as she stared forward at Rowna with a look of shock overcoming her features. As Rowna smirked up at Elle, Elle had a horrible feeling that Rowna wasn't done dropping bombs on them just yet.

"And it _could_ be Jareth's." Rowna demanded, causing the room to go into a frenzy. The Council began shouting at one another, debating what their next move should be. Shawn broke down, yelling at Rowna for betraying him while Asha began shouting at Jareth asking him why he would do such a thing. Jareth and Elle, however, remained rather calm on the outside as they turned to face each other. Jareth looked at Elle with an apologetic look softening his features and such intense regret and sorrow filling his eyes. Elle knew the feeling of betrayal now boiling her blood was misplaced; after all, if it was Jareth's baby then the conception had to have happened before Elle had returned so it wasn't exactly like she could fault him for it- still the thought pained her so deeply.

 _Jareth sat alone in his study, trying to read but finding it impossible to concentrate. He was on his fifth or sixth glass of wine; he had lost count actually, but the bottle was damn near empty. Sarah's continuing illness wasn't nearly as troubling as his inability to know why she was so sick. Asha kept telling him it was just_ because _of the pregnancy, but Sarah kept insisting it had to be more than that. He was frustrated, to say the least. But none of that bothered him nearly as much as the fact that now he was truly trapped in this marriage; for months now he had been considering ending things, but now with the baby involved there was no way he could leave Sarah. He was doomed to a loveless marriage._

 _"Your Highness," Rowna's voice called out from the other side of the door, "May I come in?"_

 _"Yes," Jareth responded with an annoyed groan as he shut his book and leaned back in his seat to watch as Rowna entered the room. "What is it?"_

 _"Sarah was asking for you, it's late and she is worried that you haven't come to bed yet." Rowna explained as she approached to stand in front of the desk that Jareth sat behind._

 _"I'm a grown man," Jareth insisted, slurring his words ever so slightly. "I'll come to bed when I damn well feel like it."_

 _"I know you're stressed," Rowna began, "But you can't simply ignore your wife."_

 _"My wife," Jareth muttered his breath as he took another sip of his wine. "My mistake, that's what she is. I should have never married her."_

 _"Jareth," Rowna gasped ever so slightly, "You shouldn't say such things. I know things must be hard for you right now, but you have to remember that you two love each other and-"_

 _"I don't love her!" Jareth shouted. "I never loved her! I was stupid for ever thinking I did."_

 _Rowna said nothing this time, instead she moved to walk around the desk, kneeling by Jareth's side as she reached forward to take a hold of his hand. "Is that how you truly feel, Jareth?"_

 _Jareth turned his chair to face Rowna more directly, looking down at her where she kneeled with a deep look of grief consuming his features as he nodded simply. As he looked at her though, he felt something strange come over him. His body felt so relaxed in her presence and his mind was put at ease as if all the problems troubling him simply faded away. He felt an intense sensation of yearning knot his stomach as he looked at Rowna as he was suddenly filled with the most profound longing for her. Acting on what felt like primal instinct, he leaned forward towards her and cupped his hands against her face in order to draw her closer to him for a kiss._

 _Rowna reacted instantly, managing to stand to her feet without breaking away from the kiss and bring herself closer to him by moving her body to sit in his lap. Her arms laced around his neck while his own dropped down to her hips to hold her closer as they kissed. They broke from the kiss, her lips finding his neck to kiss him across his skin softly as his hands moved down to grope her posterior. He then lifted her as he stood to his feet, Rowna reacting by wrapping her legs around him, before he used one arm to push the clutter off his desk in one swift motion before placing Rowna down on the cleared surface._

 _As Jareth leaned down over her, Rowna caught him in another kiss although this one was much briefer before she broke away. She then stared at him, smirking rather seductively with a lustful look burning in her eyes, she then whispered to him in such a smooth and alluring voice that it made him tremble with excitement, "I want you Jareth."_


	66. Chapter Sixy Five

Asha and Elle stood directly in front of the infirmary doors; they're postures mirroring one another as they stood up perfectly straight with their arms crossed over their chests and eyes glaring forward at Jareth and Shawn. The two men stood against the opposite wall, avoiding the glares directed their way at all costs. The silence between them was awkward, to say the least. Jareth and Shawn both exchanged a glance, almost as if they were mentally saying to one another, "This is not going to end well."

The doors to the infirmary opened and Asha and Elle quickly stepped out of the way as Saffina exited with a grim look plaguing her facial features as she quietly shut the door behind her with a deep exhale. "Well, she is definitely pregnant."

Then, with a swiftness so quick that if you blinked you missed it, Asha stepped towards Jareth and slapped him right across his face. "You son of a bitch! You cheated on your pregnant wife, with _Rowna_!? What the hell were you thinking?"

"It wasn't his fault." Saffina insisted bluntly.

"Oh?" Asha spoke with a sarcastic tone as she turned back to face Saffina. "Did he fall on her?"

"Don't be rude," Saffina spoke sharply. "He was poisoned, more or less. She put a seduction potion in his wine."

"But is it even his baby?" Shawn then asked, obviously invested in the answer since there was also a chance the baby was his.

"That's something I can't determine until the baby is born." Saffina explained simply.

"Great, then what are we supposed to do with her until then?" Asha asked with a roll of her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shawn snapped. "If it wasn't Jareth's baby were you going to suggest going ahead with the execution and kill _my_ baby?"

"Calm down, both of you." Saffina interjected before Asha had a chance to say anything. "We need to have Rowna moved to the dungeon while we sort all this out."

"I have some cuffs," Elle finally spoke up with a soft tone, everyone turning to her curiously, "When I came to stop the centaur attack I brought them just in case. I had planned to use them on whoever was leading the attack. They're enchanted to disable the magic of the person wearing them, and they can only be removed by the person who puts them on." Everyone looked at her with such a strange look of guilt, as if they knew that in some strange way this entire situation truly hurt her the most. "I'll go get them," She muttered under her breath as they turned away from them and began walking down the hall.

"Elle, wait!" Jareth called after her as she rushed to her side, "Please Elle, you have to understand, I-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me." Elle quickly insisted, not sparing so much as a single glance in his direction as she continued down the hall. "Besides, like Saffina said, you were poisoned, and you didn't even know I was alive, and…It doesn't matter. It's done."

"That doesn't mean I don't still owe you an apology." Jareth argued simply as he grabbed a hold of Elle's hand to stop her from walking any further.

"Why should you apologize to _me_? I'm not the one you cheated on." Elle yanked her hand away as she finally turned to look back at him, "In fact, I'm nothing to you, actually. You say you love me but…I'm not you lover, your girlfriend, or your wife. You're not committed to me in any way. So no, you don't owe me an apology." Elle gave him no chance to object any further before she continued on down the hall towards her room; Jareth made no attempt to go after again, simply stood frozen with regret in the middle of the hall as he watched her disappear around the corner.

After Ell retrieved the cuffs she met Asha down in the dungeon in front of the cell that was to be Rowna's home for the next nine months. Rowna sat on a mattress on the floor in her cell, a rather despicable smirk curling the ends of her lips as she watched Asha open the cell door for Elle to enter. Elle said nothing to Rowna, didn't even look at her, as she kneeled down in front of her to place the leather arm cuffs around her each of her wrists.

"Are you jealous?" Rowna finally spoke. "You've never _been_ with Jareth, have you? It must drive you insane knowing in the time he has claimed to love you, he's slept with two separate women."

"Shut up!" Asha snapped at her just as Elle stood back to her feet and turned away from Rowna without a single word. "You think this baby is going to save you? Well then you're not as smart as I thought you were. The moment you give birth you _will_ be executed, no matter who the father is."

"We'll see about that." Rowna chuckled under her breath as Asha closed the cell door and locked it, not sparing another look at Rowna before she turned away to catch up with Elle.

"Elle, we need to talk about this," Asha insisted as she caught up with Elle just as Elle began to ascend up the stairs to the main floor of the castle.

"There's nothing to talk about." Elle demanded as she continued forward, not even looking at Asha.

"Are you going to stay?" Asha asked bluntly, causing Elle to stop just before she reached the top of the stairs.

"I want to," Elle whispered softly as she finally looked back at Asha with such an intense stare of heartache clouding her eyes. "But what if the baby _is_ Jareth's? How am I supposed to live with walking, talking constant reminder of what Rowna did always around? How am I supposed to look at that child and not think of Jareth sleeping with Rowna every single day?"

"Because you love Jareth," Asha demanded, "And you know he loves you, not Rowna."

"I'm just not sure that's enough." Elle suggested as she then turned away from Rowna and continued on. She felt so guilty for how she felt regarding the matter, but she couldn't deny the difficult position this whole thing put her in. She wished she felt differently, that she was could ignore the fact that the baby would be Jareth's and could continue living with him in the castle as if it was no big deal-but it was a big deal.


	67. Chapter Sixty Six

Jareth sat on his throne, staring at Elle as she continued to dodge any chance of making eye contact with him. Accepting the fact she wasn't ready to address the issue of his mistake with Rowna, he turned his attention to the rest of the room; Asha, Shawn, Saffina, and Corkins. "I have decided to abolish the term in the Council's contract giving them the power to overrule me on issues they deem me unfit to proceed over, I'm also naming Ginivee the new head of the City Council." He informed the room simply, causing a rather distressed reaction from Corkins. "But, I do acknowledge that there will be times when perhaps my decisions may not be as well considered as they should. So I have decided to assemble a parliament, consisting of a few key advisors. That group of people will be all of you."

"In that case, may I speak freely?" Saffina then spoke up, earning a silent nod of permission from Jareth. "Do you seriously intend to execute Rowna after the baby is born?"

"What?" Asha shouted, shocked at the mere idea of _not_ executing Rowna.

"Just hear me out," Saffina begun to explain, "Is it really fair to the child to have to grow up without a mother?"

"Considering that mother in Rowna, I'd say they would be better off without her in their lives." Asha insisted.

Saffina rolled her eyes at Asha's comment, turning her attention then to Shawn. "What do you think?" She asked him simply.

"I agree with Asha," He stated without any hesitation. "For that child, no matter who the father is, it would live a better life without Rowna as its mother."

"How can you say that, you're her lover and yet you have no issues with her being killed?" Saffina rebutted.

"I am her lover but only in the physical sense, at least now. I used to love her, but I no longer feel the same way I did about her before. She is no longer the woman I feel in love with. Now, she's just like her father, a power hungry, greedy, monster, who will do anything it takes to get what she wants. That's not the kind of mother this child deserves." Shawn stated with the slightest hint of remorse in his voice; but not for the woman he was condemning now, but for the woman he used to love that he knew he would never get back.

"I appreciate your concern Saffina, but the decision has been made. Rowna will be executed after the birth of her baby." Jareth commanded, "Now, you are all dismissed." Everyone nodded simply in response before they all turned to exit the throne room, that is until Jareth spoke softly, "You stay, Elle."

Elle froze, just inches from the door, before slowly turning back to face Jareth although she kept her eyes on the floor. "Yes, your Highness?" She spoke softly, remaining where she stood and making no movements in order to be any closer to him.

"Elle, we are going to have to talk about this eventually." Jareth insisted as he stood from his throne and began to close the gap between them. "You're home now and we have a chance to be happy."

"Happy?" Elle finally looked up at him, as if that word was foreign to her. She couldn't remember the last time she was actually, truly, happy and not the fake happy bliss she was living in with her memories repressed. Then she remembered suddenly when that time did exist, when she first lived in the castle with Jareth, Asha, Scrump, and Kaley. But that seemed like forever ago, and she knew things would never be that way ever again. "I just don't see how that's possible." She spoke sharply, looking away from him once again.

"Do you love me?" He asked her, flat out, without any warning leading up to the question what so ever. It caught her completely off guard, causing her nerves to fry as she considered the weight of the question he was asking her. There was a time when she thought she could have loved him, and a time she was fairly certain that love did in fact exist, but was it real? Was any of this actually real? She used to be just an ordinary teenage girl, struggling with some not so ordinary teenage girl problems. Now, she was a woman, a witch, living in a mystical realm among creatures she used to believe only existed in fairytales and wondering if she was in love with a Goblin King. But as she continued to ponder the possibility she couldn't deny that the answer was most definitely yes; she was simply afraid of that answer, afraid to confess what she had long since denied out of the pain being in love with him had always seemed to cause her.

Her eyes burned as she fought the urge to cry, her body trembled as she struggled to remain composed. She looked at him, and in his eyes she saw everything she ever wanted; hope, love, happiness, and real life together. She had fought the desire for so long, thinking it would never be possible but now he was offering it all to her unconditionally. Finally, she spoke, her voice breaking as she tried not to sob, "Yes," She choked out as the tears finally won and began to fall down her cheeks. "Yes, I love you."

She felt like her heart would simply explode and her body shook from the sensation. Jareth then stepped forward, his arms moving around her to wrap her with a warm feeling of comfort. He leaned down and kissed her; just a simple kiss, but one simply exploding with such an incredibly feeling of mutual love and affection. He pulled away from the kiss, bringing on hand to gently wipe away her tears as her cries calmed down. He smiled at her reassuringly, leaning down to peck her once on the forehead before speaking to her in a calm and loving tone of voice, "Then yes Elle, it is possible."


	68. Chapter Sixty Seven

Elle was silent, standing in awe as she looked across the room Jareth brought her to. It was lovely; the wood floors, the soft purple walls, the beautiful bed frame, the pink floral bedspread. She turned to him, unable to hold back from smiling as looked at him with a soft, loving, gaze. "This is for me?" She asked, almost as if she didn't believe it.

"Of course." Jareth insisted, excited at her obvious approval of the room.

She turned back around the take in more of it, stunned at the details in every aspect. Then her eyes fell on the crib, and she felt her heart drop. It had been so longed since she had actually seen her sister, and not by means of her sight spell either. She stepped towards the crib, trying remember how long it had actually been, trying to figure out how old Kaley would have been now.

"I had this put together for you when you first lived her," Jareth explained, "I can have the crib removed."

"Why did you take her to my aunt?" Elle asked curiously, realizing that was something she had never questioned before but merely a fact she had accepted without reason.

Jareth was taken off guard, having assumed Elle knew the truth of the matter and now feeling guilty that he would have to be the one to tell her. "Steven, your father, he committed suicide." Jareth answered trying to sound as comforting as he possibly could while delivering the news.

Surprisingly, Elle did not take the information as hard as Jareth thought she would. In truth, Elle hadn't actually thought of her father in long she had actually forgotten his name. She simply nodded, accepting the information as she stepped away from the crib, content knowing Kaley was with a loving family member who would raise her better than her father probably could have on his own given his struggles anyway. But then, a sudden realization came over Elle as she recalled her something else that had slipped her mind. She turned back to Jareth, curiosity in her eyes as she asked, "Do you also know where Epsy is?"

Jareth had completely forgotten about the fact he had still never told Elle that Epsy was dead, much less the fact that Elle was the one that caused Epsy's death by taking her magic. He felt nervous now, afraid that she may lash out at him for not having told her sooner. Still, there was nothing he could about it now. With a deep breath, he spoke softly, "I'm afraid Epsy is dead."

"What?" Elle spoke in a hushed volume, as if she didn't believe him. "Did Thomes attack her after he stabbed me-"

"No Elle," Jareth quickly interjected, knowing he had no choice but to tell her the truth, "I'm afraid you were the one responsible for her death." Elle looked at him confused, unsure of what he was implying. "When she gave you that pill, it was the last of her magic, and when you took the pill and her magic became your own, she died. That magic was her tether to this world and without it she could no longer live."

"But then why," Elle immediately began to object while fighting back the urge to cry, "Why would she give it to me if she knew she would die?"

"I don't know Elle," Jareth insisted as he moved forward to wrap her in his arms as she continued to cry. They remained like that for a moment before Jareth pulled away from her ever so slightly to wipe away her tears, "Would you like to visit her grave?"

"She's buried here?" Elle responded in shock.

"I made sure the guards gave her a proper burial." Jareth insisted as he then stepped away from Elle but took a hold of her hand to lead her from the room.

They left the castle and walked together through the city to the cemetery; Jareth navigated the headstones to a small boulder like stone with the simple words, "Epsy" engraved in the rock with a single dried out yellow rose laying over the freshly dug grave. Elle kneeled down in front of the grave, just staring at the stone as if it wasn't real. But as she looked at Epsy's name carved into grave marker, a sudden thought crossed her mind as she turned to look up at where Jareth stood behind her from over her shoulder. "You don't remember her, do you?"

"Excuse me?" Jareth seemed rather taken off guard by Elle's comment. "What do you mean, of course I do?" He insisted.

"No, no you don't." Elle then rose to her feet, turning to face Jareth. "The memory charm Saffina used on me to repress my memories, she did the same thing to you."

"What?" Jareth seemed even more confused now, shaking his simply in a silent objection.

"You really don't remember at all?" Elle asked, not really expecting an answer. "She was your mentor, Jareth. Just like how she was mine."

"When?" He inquired, his expression making it clear he didn't really believe what she was trying to tell him.

"Before you became the Goblin King, when you first came to this realm." Elle explained to him, watching as his expression seemed to change from a look of disbelief to one of uncertainty; uncertainty if he could really deny the possibility that Elle was telling him the truth.

"When I first came to this realm…?" He repeated in a soft whisper. "Came here from where?"

"The human world." Elle answered, not realizing what she had just done-she told him what he was. The very question he has spent a lifetime trying to figure out-was he a goblin, a fairy, an elf? Now he knew, he had been a human. "Epsy taught you magic, just like she taught me. Then she gave you some of her own, that was when you stopped aging, just like I stopped aging after I obtained my own magic." Jareth looked at Elle now with a strange sense of excitement. Not only did he now know what he was, a question that had haunted him for so long, but now he knew he wasn't the only one. Elle was like him now; of every creature in this entire realm, she was like him, she understood him. In that moment he realized she truly was the perfect woman to end his loneliness because they shared something he could never share with anyone else in the entire realm; an identity.


	69. Chapter Sixty Eight

It was late when they returned to the castle, much too late in fact. Jareth accompanied Elle back to her room, walking by her side in a comfortable silence through the castle until they reached the doors of her new bedroom. "I can have your things brought here in the morning," He insisted to her before she entered her room.

"Thank you," She muttered simply, looking at him shyly as she reached for the doorknob. "Goodnight Jareth." She spoke in a soft tone.

Before she could open the door, he reached to touch his palm to her cheek ever so gently and turned her to face towards him as he leaned down to kiss her lips softly. The kiss was simple, yet something about it carried such an intense explosion of desire. As they parted, they both looked flushed-a dark red blush soon burning Elle's cheeks as she turned away from him shyly. "Goodnight Elle." He spoke softly to her, an undertone of longing in his voice as he began to walk away from her.

Slowly, as if she was hoping Jareth might turn around in the time it took her to go inside her room, she opened her bedroom door and slipped into the room. She shut the door, again very slowly, behind her and sighed in defeat at the fact Jareth made no attempts to come back to her. What she was hoping would come from such an event, she was unsure, she just knew she wasn't ready to say goodnight.

Since her new room came with its own private bathroom, Elle decided to take a bath; she actually couldn't remember the last time she had bathed, although she assumed it was before she returned to the city. She pumped the tub full of water-luckily for her some of the smarter human citizens of the city had outfitted the entire city, including the castle, with a well like system of running water- and tossed a few small logs into the small pit beneath the tub to heat the water up. As she waited for the water to reach a comfortable temperature she explored the cabinets of the bathroom. As she rummaged through the came across a container of brown sugar body scrub, a bath bomb, coconut scented body lotion, and even a razor. Whoever stocked this bathroom must have raided the human world very thoroughly to come across these treasures.

Elle dropped the bath bomb into the water before she undressed and slathered herself with the sugar scrub, dry rubbing it across her body before getting into the tub. She took a moment to just relaxed in the tub, enjoying the warm water calming her as she shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. After a few minutes of blissful relaxation she rinsed the sugar off her body and began to shave all her unwanted body hair which took about as long as expected since it had been a good bit of time since Elle was afforded such a luxury; she remembered having bought a razor from a merchant some months back, and using the blade even after it dulled because she knew would miss the feeling of freshly shaved legs.

After Elle was silky smooth and clean she emerged from the tub feeling fresh and ready for bed, even though she wasn't really even all that tired. She dried herself off and rubbed the coconut lotion across her skin before returning to her room and searching through her armoire to find a nightgown; she found a silk gown that almost resembled a dress slip but a bit longer in length and the material wasn't as sheer in fabric. She slipped it on before taking a seat at the vanity to brush through the length of her hair.

As she sat there, her thoughts seem to run away from her as her mind was soon occupied with thoughts of Jareth. They had barely been apart an hour and already she found herself longing for his company but not exactly in the way she had been accustomed to over the last few days. She began to recall the night before she tried to leave the city; the passionate kiss they shared after he confessed his feelings for her. She remembered the way her body felt pressed up against his, and how intense the kiss had been. The thought of it sent a shiver up her spine and made her body quiver with desire.

She sat her brush down, staring blankly as her reflection as she gave herself a mental pep talk, _"You know what you have to do."_ She encouraged herself. _"You're going to go to his room and kiss him, you are going to finish what he started that night."_ She rose to her feet but immediately her nerves got the better of her as she suddenly recalled what Rowna had said to her in the dungeon, _"You've never_ _been_ _with Jareth, have you? It must drive you insane knowing in the time he has claimed to love you, he's slept with two separate women."_ The realization hit Elle like a ton of bricks; she had never _been_ with anyone really, at least not willing; she thought as she recalled her brief time spent being held hostage by centaurs. Jareth on the other hand, was obviously experienced in such matters especially considering he managed to get two separate pregnant…well, at least one Elle knew of for sure. The point was, Elle's inexperience in such things made her feel incredibly insecure as she sat back down at her vanity table with a soft sigh, "What the hell am I doing?" She whispered to herself, convincing herself that this was not going to happen tonight.

Then there a knock. It was faint, but there was knock. Elle's eyes shifted to look at her door, thinking perhaps she might have imagined it but then there was another knock, this time a little louder. Elle scurried quickly to her door but stopped suddenly just as she was reaching for the doorknob, suddenly terrified at the possibility that Jareth might have been on the other side of that door. Why would he have come back unless for the same reason that almost made Elle go to his room. _"What do I do?"_ She thought to herself as she stared at the doorknob, jumping slightly when there was another knock. _"I can't let what Rowna said get to me,"_ Elle told herself, _"I can't be afraid."_ Trying her best to seem as confident as possible, Elle then reached for the doorknob and opened the door, revealing what she had assumed to be true as her eyes fell on Jareth waiting in the hall.

He was wearing a pair of relaxed styled cotton trousers, with a robe instead of shirt tied loosely enough to expose a bit of his bare chest underneath. His eyes had otherwise been on his feet but when Elle finally opened the door he looked up at her with a look of relief as if he had been expecting her to be asleep. They said nothing for a few moments, just content with looking at one another in a calm silence. Then the atmosphere around them seemed to just shift, as their calm gazes turned to looks of lust. Jareth was the first one to make a move, stepping forward to cross through the doorway and reaching for her to take hold of her waist as he immediately leaned in to kiss her. He pushed her back into the room, maintaining their kiss, reaching an arm behind himself to grab a hold of the door and slam it shut.


	70. Chapter Sixty Nine

Elle felt the mattress behind her, her nerves going into a frenzy at the realization that this was _really_ about to happen. Jareth gripped at her waist a little tighter before he effortlessly lifted her up to set her down on the bed. His hands moved up to her face, his fingers running back through her hair as she looked up at him. She kept her eyes on him even as she reached for the fabric belt holding his robe shut, fiddling with the knot to untie it causing it to open ever so slightly and reveal more of his chest. She pressed her palms firmly against his now exposed skin, trying to calm her nerves as she rubbed her hands up the length of his torso and across his chest to his shoulders where she pushed the fabric of his robe down. He dropped his arms from her for just a brief moment, long enough to let his robe simply slide down off his body completely before he then kneeled down in front of her.

His hands grabbed at her ankles, his fingertips tracing up the length of her legs softly causing her to blush. He grabbed the end of her nightgown, and as he slowly began to stand back up he pulled the fabric of the gown up her body along with him. Elle felt her heart racing in her chest as she lifted her arms above her head in order for him to pull the gown completely off her otherwise naked body. Immediately she was exposed to him and suddenly felt terrified at his reaction as she realized he had never seen her naked before. "Wow," He whispered softly, his tone hard for her to read which lead her to assume the worse and that he thought her body was undesirable. But then he kneeled back down, his hands touching her thighs gently as he looked at her with a gaze of wonder, "You are stunning." He whispered to her, easing every single insecurity she had in that moment before he leaned in to catch her in another kiss.

Jareth's hand ran back down her skin, tickling her in a seductive way as his fingertips lightly grazed against her. He moved both his hands to one leg, rubbing her leg softly under his touch as he then leaned down to kiss her knee. She shuttered at the feeling while also battling an intense war of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She breathed slowly, relaxing at Jareth's touch as his hands moved up her thigh as his lips kissed now to her hips. Without warning he then reached up and pushed against her shoulders, pushing her back against the mattress while her legs remained hanging off the side, as he then stood back to his feet to look down at her. As he gazed down at her lovely nude figure he couldn't help but let the excitement of the moment get the better of him as he felt his body tremble with desire. Still, he was in no rush.

He leaned down over her, placing one hand directly on one of her breasts as his thumb rubbed gently over her nipple. She gasped at the feeling, her body seeming to heat up to one hundred and twenty degrees at the intense sensation. He must have enjoyed her reaction because he smirked ever so deviously before leaning down to slowly tease his tongue across her nipple. Elle let out the softest moan as he did, she simply melting at the feeling as she began to feel wet between her legs. Almost as if he knew, Jareth's free hand then moved to nestle directly between her legs, his fingers touching her and sending a shock wave of tingles throughout her body. But then rather suddenly, Jareth sat up and moved his hands away from her body as he looked down at her with a look of concern in his eyes.

Elle felt worried as she looked up at him, wondering why he would stop but immediately coming to the conclusion that he had changed his mind and no longer wanted to proceed. She felt incredibly embarrassed, being so exposed to him in such a way only to have him stop just as things were beginning to heat up between them. A thousand negative thoughts flooded her mind, mainly being, _"Am I not as pretty as Sarah or Rowna?"_ She then scooted out from under her, moving up the bed and sitting up as she tried her best to cover her exposed body with her arms. "Do you want to stop?" She asked him with a soft voice, feeling like a complete idiot for thinking he would possibly want her in such a way when she was so uneducated in matters of sex.

"No," He answered sharply as he then crawled onto the mattress, reaching for her arms and taking a hold of her hands in his own. "I most definitely do not want to stop, but…I'm just trying not to get carried away. I want you to feel comfortable and I want you to make sure this is what you want."

"Of course it is." She insisted to him as she leaned forward to kiss him, pushing her body against his own as they locked lips once again. His arms moved to embrace her in his hold as their bare chests pressed together, their bodies both seeming to be on fire as they deepened the kiss with such an eruption of passion. Jareth shifted his position carefully, moving to gently place Elle beneath him across the bed before letting his hands explore across her body. Feeling her soft skin under his touch was too exciting for him, and as their bodies were pressed together he was certain she would soon take notice of his obvious erection against her thigh. As he slipped a hand between her legs, feeling how ready she was for him, he decided now was the time.

He intended to sit up in order to pull his trousers down, but Elle actually was the one to grab a hold of the top of his pants and begin to pull them down off his hips. He kicked his pants off his legs, now fully exposed just as she was, as he pushed the length of erection against her. He leaned down to kiss her once softly, bringing a hand up to caress her face as he gazed lovingly down at her. He watched as she curled her lips in anticipation, bucking her hips to press them against him and basically driving him crazy with desire. He positioned himself between her legs, and slowly pushed into her. He exhaled a deep breath at the sensation of being inside her, and she moaned out quietly as he moved deeper with a slow thrust. Elle's hands pressed up against his chest as he started to slowly pull back, preparing for another thrust, before moving up to grab a hold of his shoulders to brace herself as he began to move back in to her.

As far as Elle was concerned, this was her first time and she could not have imagined anyone else she would rather being sharing this experience with besides Jareth as he gently made love to her. The pleasure was incredible, and made her body ache for more. She moaned for him, and he whispered her name softly into her ear as he was also overwhelmed by the bliss of the moment. His pace began to pick up, but he remained just as gentle as he moved inside of her. Jareth took his time and it was a sensational build up as he enjoyed every single last second of it. Physically and emotionally they were connected at the highest level in this moment and they both were blown-away by the intense pleasure they were experiencing together.

Elle felt her body become tense, her legs seeming to ache as she felt as if she was about to reach her breaking point. Her moans grew louder, which was obvious sign to Jareth that she may hit her climax soon enough. The thought alone was enough to send him over the edge, knowing he was able to make her feel so good that her body would soon reach its highest potential for pleasure gave him the a chill up his spine as he soon felt his own orgasm coming to its high point. He pushed in one last time, this time lingering for just a bit inside her as he let the pleasure overwhelm him-the thrust was also all it took for Elle as she moaned out his name as her body just went numb from the sensation. Quickly, Jareth pulled away from her just as his warm cum poured out from him onto the bed and between her legs.

He struggled to catch his breath, damn near collapsing down onto of Elle before rolling off to lay by her side. She was panting, letting the feeling completely relax her body as a chill settled over her. As they laid there side by side, Jareth reached for her hand with his own and took it into his hold, rubbing his thumb against the top of her hand as he exhaled one long breath. "That was incredible." He whispered to her as she rolled her body over to scoot closer to him, laying her head down against his chest to listen to the fluttering sounds of his heartbeat. "I love you Elle." He insisted as he raised his free hand to gently brush her hair back from her face, smiling sweetly at her.

"I love you too Jareth." She responded as she kissed his chest gently as she felt such a relaxing calm wrap around her as they laid together, basking in the wonderful feeling of their shared satisfaction before slowly they both drifted off into a deep, tranquil sleep.


	71. Chapter Seventy

Elle leaned back against Jareth's body in the tub as the warm water washed over them, not a bit of sexual tension between them as they simply enjoyed each other's company in that moment. He rested his head down on her shoulder while keeping his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. They said nothing, as there was nothing to say. It was a simple moment filled with silent affection and blissful comfort. "It's almost dawn," Jareth whispered into her ear softly, breaking the sweet silence that had filled the room.

"I'm not ready yet." Elle confessed to him, enjoying this time with him far too much for it to end now.

"Whenever you're ready then." He insisted to her softly, gently kissing his lips against her neck.

The remained as they were for a few minutes longer, but Elle knew Jareth would have to return to his room to get dressed before the rest of the castle woke up. They both emerged from the tub, and the moment Jareth dried off he dressed himself in his sleepwear and left Elle's room, sparing a single, simple kiss before he left.

Elle dressed for the day, finding a rather lovely plum knee length skirt paired with a blushed pink long sleeves blouse to wear layered under a brown leather corset. She fashioned her hair in a rather loosely tied side braid and even put on just a dash of makeup with a nude shaded color painted over her lips and a bit of mascara. As she stared at her reflection in her vanity, content with her appearance, there was a knock at her door and before she could even speak the door opened as Asha then walked in.

"Good morning," Asha greeted her simply before her eyes seemed to fall on Elle. She stopped for a moment, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly as she smiled, "Well, don't you look lovely." Asha insisted with a soft chuckle. "Trying to impress Jareth?" Elle didn't know why, but the accusation made her giggle like a schoolgirl as she blushed and quickly turned away from Asha. "Oh," Asha gasped softly as she seemed to take extreme note of Elle's behavior. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Damnit Asha," Elle chuckled as she turned back to face Asha, "How do you figure these things out so easily?"

"You did!?" Asha almost squealed as she became visibly excited at the concept of Elle having had sex with Jareth. "That's amazing!"

"I'm so glad you think so." Elle joked with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Has he told you he loves you yet?" Asha inquired, only for Elle to blush softly as she nodded in silence. "And did you say it back!?" Elle once again nodded, a sense of joy seeming to make her skin glow. "Finally!" Asha exclaimed rather dramatically.

"Shhh, keep it down!" Elle insisted with a soft giggle.

"I can't help it, I'm just excited."

"I can tell."

"So when do you think he'll propose?"

"Excuse me?" The thought completely knocked Elle in the face as it hadn't even crossed her mind. After all, he did just lose his wife and they had literally only been together for less than a week so it didn't exactly seem entirely appropriate for a proposal to be in her future just yet.

"Do you not want him to propose?" Asha asked, concerned laced in her voice.

"Well…" Elle began to ponder for a moment, as she really hadn't even considered it. "It just seems a bit too soon for that, don't you think?" She deflected the question, hoping Asha wouldn't notice.

"I guess you do make a point, given everything that has happened." Asha admitted. "But I'm sure he will eventually!" Asha insisted.

"Well I'm sure you didn't come here this early to have this particular discussion."

"You're right, I came to tell you we'll be having our first official parliament meeting this afternoon before lunch in the throne room." Asha informed Elle simply, the topic change seeming rather effortless.

"I'll be there." Elle replied with a soft smile before Asha bowed to her politely and left the room.

As Asha had instructed, Elle arrived at the throne on time; Asha and Jareth were already there, Saffina, Shawn, and Corkins all came after her. There was a row of chairs all placed before the throne and they all took a seat as Jareth assumed his rightful place before them. Once they all got settled, Jareth spoke, "We need to discuss what to do about Thomes." He stated firmly, "He must be held accountable for his attempted attack on the city."

"I agree, but what can we do short of marching on his kingdom with our own troops and causing a war?" Corkins spoke first, offering his opinion in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"There are plenty of other options," Shawn insisted. "We can have someone sneak in and just kidnap him."

"Could a teleportation spell work for that?" Asha inquired.

"Without two linked casting circles, or knowing what the place you wish to teleport to looks like, that wouldn't work." Elle explained.

"Well then how can someone sneak in to a kingdom they've never been to before and successfully kidnap the king without being caught?" Asha asked, unsure of Shawn's suggested method.

"The real question here isn't how we get him, that part is actually relatively easy, it's just what do to do with him." Saffina commented. "What punishment fits his crime?"

"One would assume it would be execution." Corkins stated bluntly.

"What is it with you and executing people?" Asha sighed softly as she rolled her eyes. "Technically he only attacked us because of Rowna."

"Why do you think Rowna was sent her to begin with?" Shawn suggested, causing some rather confused looks as everyone then turned to him.

"I thought it was to free you?" Asha asked simply.

"That was what she wanted, yes, but her father is the one who sent her here in order to help him overthrow Jareth and obtain the throne for his own, she just abandoned his plan once she got her for her own." Shawn explained to them simply.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Jareth spoke up, everyone else seeming to nod in agreement with his question as they all seemed to be wondering the same exact thing.

"To be honest with you, I forgot to bring it up before." Shawn confessed as he looked away from their rather shocked stares.

"Well, why we attacked us hardly matters. The point is that he did." Corkins insisted. "So, we should execute him."

"Then what happens to his kingdom?" Asha pointed out, making a pretty valid point that no one had actually thought about before she brought it up.

"Well, it should become part of Goblin Kingdom." Saffina suggested.

"I have no desire to add more lands to my kingdom." Jareth insisted, scuffing at the suggestion. "I'm more than happy with what I already have." As he said this, he spared a quick glance at Elle, smiling at her ever so slightly as if to silently suggest to her that he wasn't merely taking about his kingdom in that instance. "The kingdom can figure it out from there for all I care."

"So can we all agree on execution?" Corkins spoke up.

"The point of parliament is to advise Jareth, not make decisions. It's not about what we agree on." Asha informed Corkins with a flat tone, annoyed by his constant suggestion of execution.

"But I do agree with Corkins," Jareth interjected, "Knowing now the attack wasn't just about getting revenge on Rowna, I fear Corkins has committed crimes against his kingdom that warrant a death sentence. I also believe Shawn's suggestion of sneaking into the kingdom is the safest route, it's just a matter of figuring out how to do it."

"I could use a glamour spell to disguise myself as Rowna," Elle suggested, everyone turning to her in shock at the idea. "What?" She responded to their rather dumbfounded expressions.

"You can't be seriously, that's far too dangerous!" Asha insisted.

"In case you forgot I took out an entire army of reanimated centaurs, _this_ will be a piece of cake." Elle argued. "I can pretend to be turning myself over to him and when the time is I right I simply grab him and teleport back here." She explained, making it sound lot easier than what she knew it would probably be.

"And what if he decides to kill you on the spot?" Jareth insisted.

"Then I fight back. I'm not helpless, again, I took out an a _rmy_ of centaurs." Elle had mixed emotions about Jareth's resistance to her plan. It made sense that he wouldn't want to put her in such a dangerous situation, but she also needed him to understand she wasn't some worthless some damsel in distress.

"I think if anyone could pull it off, it's Elle." Shawn asserted.

"I agree." Saffina added.

Elle stared at Jareth, watching as he furrowed his eyebrows as if he was actually considering her plan. He seemed unsure of what to do, as if he knew her plan would work but he was just too afraid to risk her life. He leaned back in his throne, his arms crossing over his chest like a child who just told they couldn't have candy before dinner as he nodded simply. "Fine then." He spoke with a harsh tone, obviously not happy the decision despite knowing it was for the best.


	72. Chapter Seventy One

"What is that?" Jareth asked in a cold tone as he looked at the oddly shaped ceramic flask Saffina had placed in the middle of the dining room table.

"This," She began as she lifted the flask with a delightful smile, "Is sake." She informed him simply before placing it back down as she began to dish out small cups in front of everyone seated at the table including, Asha, Shawn, and Elle. "These are called choko, the cups sake is traditionally served in." She explained as she finished handing everyone their cups.

"What is sake, exactly?" Asha asked curiously.

"Japanese rice wine, the brewer in town makes it along with several other fine drinks." Saffina informed them all as she took her seat. "Now, it's also somewhat traditional to not pour your own drink, so everyone fill your cups and pass it to someone else."

"What exactly is the point of this?" Shawn inquired as he was the first to fill the choko in front of him before passing it off to Asha.

"We've all be rather stressed lately for one reason or another, a lot has happened in a short amount of time, so I just thought it would be nice if we just relaxed a bit." Saffina explained as she filled her choko and passed it to Elle.

"Have you ever even had alcohol before, Elle?" Asha asked as she was the next to pour the sake, passing her choko to Saffina.

"Yes," Elle quickly defended as she followed the instructions, passing her cup to Jareth. "I've just never been drunk before."

"Well, you will be tonight." Saffina exclaimed as Jareth silently passed his choko over to Shawn. Saffina was the first to raise her cup, smiling brilliantly at everyone around the table as they all followed her motion to raise their cups before all taking their first drink.

"Damn that's sweet." Shawn insisted with a tone of disgust as he placed his cup back down on the table.

"You don't like it?" Saffina exclaimed as if she was offended.

"I prefer my liquor a little harder, something that makes me feel like a man while I'm drinking it." Shawn explained.

"But it's not like it tastes bad." Asha insisted before taking another sip.

"No," Shawn agreed, "Just not my preference it all."

"Fine, be that way, more for us." Saffina chuckled simply as Asha downed her cup, holding it out towards Saffina for a refill.

They were a few hours into the night, still drinking sake all except for Shawn who retrieved his personal bottle of scotch. It was a pretty safe assumption at this point they were all pretty much drunk, and each of them had rather specific reactions to their alcohol. Shawn was a loud drunk, boosting in an unnecessary volume as he told them stories from his days back in the salt mines of how the humans used to play tricks on all the guards by slipping homemade laxatives into their mead. Saffina held her alcohol rather well as if she was professional drinker, slamming back drinks left and right and somehow remaining partially functioning unlike everyone else who seemed to have lost control of their own motor functions. Asha was prime example of "all over the place"; she laughed at literally everything and flared around with overly dramatic gestures. Jareth was the "calm and collected" type, sitting contently in his seat as he drank mostly in silence, throwing in a funny joke or two when the mood struck him but seeming as if for the most part as if he was contemplating the meaning of life in the depths of mind.

Elle, was the obvious light weight. It only took a handful of drinks and sip of Shawn's whiskey for her to seem totally out of it. Like Asha she basically laughed at everything anyone said, but every so often would get a real serious look on her face as she if she thought she was about to vomit. At one point while everyone else was carrying on no one seemed to notice her taking a power nap with her head laying on the table, drink spilling as she dropped her arms down to her side.

"Look at Elle," Saffina finally pointed out as Elle was leaned back in her seat, looking up at the ceiling with a starry eyed stared. "She is totally out of it." Saffina insisted, causing Asha to burst with laughter. "Jareth, get your woman to bed." Saffina suggested with a chuckle as she poured Asha another drink.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jareth insisted with a suggestive smirk, causing everyone else to join together with a symphony of _ooohhhhhhh_ as he rose from his seat. For being pretty fairly intoxicated, he was able to walk rather well but when he grabbed a hold of Elle to pull her to her feet he began to stumble as he struggled to balance both their bodies. Elle was mumbling nonsense the entire way to her room, even drooling ever so slightly. Jareth wasn't sure why, but he actually found it somewhat adorable.

It seemed the moment they reached her room it was as if an "on" switch flicked and Elle jolted up with a wide eyed stare as if she had just had an entire pot of coffee instead of a fair amount of sake before she bolted away from Jareth-almost tripping over her own feet a few times as she rushed to the bathroom. Jareth knew before he even heard the unpleasant sounds erupting from the other side of the bathroom door that her body was most likely purging itself of the alcohol. "Elle, are you alright?" He called out softly from the room, slowly pushing the bathroom door to see her hunched over the toilet and her body totally limp.

She immediately looked at him with a terrified expression as she shouted, "Don't look at me!" Her words slurred almost to a point where he wasn't totally able to make out what she had said.

"Elle, it's okay," He insisted to her as he entered the bathroom. "Let me help you."

"No," She argued as she then started to break down into a fit of tears. "I'm grrooosssss." She leaned her head back down against the toilet seat as she groaned and he couldn't help but chuckle at her actions.

"No you're not," He reassured her as he kneeled down beside her, "You're beautiful."

Jareth held her hair back for her as she puked once more, and then helped her wash her face when she was done. He brushed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail for her, and helped her out of her clothes before he simply lifted her up and laid her down in her bed which immediately caused her to fall asleep. He smiled down at her, touching his palm to his face to gently caress her skin before leaning down and kissing her once on the forehead. "Goodnight Elle." He whispered to her softly before pulling her bedspread up over, tucking her for the night before leaving her to her sleep.


	73. Chapter Seventy Two

Elle stared at the tea cup in front of her, groaning as she reached for it. "It will help," Saffina spoke softly, being considerate given the fact Elle was suffering from a massive hangover. "You'll feel good as new." Saffina once again assured her as Elle finally grabbed a hold of the tea cup and moved at a snail like pace to bring it to her lips to take a sip.

Asha and Shawn then entered the kitchen, dragging their feet, with flushed faces and bloodshot eyes. "I'm never drinking with Saffina again." Shawn insisted as he took a seat at the kitchen table across from Elle.

"I'll male you both some of my hangover tea, it'll get you functioning properly in no time." Saffina insisted to them as she moved away from the table, just as Elle finally took her first sip, and headed back over to the stove to.

It seemed almost as soon as the tea hit Elle's tongue she immediately spat it back into her cup, making a rather dramatic gag noise as she promptly sat the tea cup back on the table, "How the hell do you drink this shit, it tastes horrendous!" Elle inquired as she pushed the cup as far away from her as possible.

Curiously, Asha then leaned down and sniffed the tea, cringing as she quickly moved away, "It smells like sewage!"

"It is a very seemingly random blend of ingredients, the result of which isn't very appealing I do admit, but it makes a huge difference." Saffina once more insisted as she continued making cups for Asha and Shawn.

"I think I would rather just be hung over." Elle suggested.

"I'm afraid that's not an option for you," Saffina demanded, "You have to start practicing the full body glamour spell, so you need to be totally focused."

"You should have thought about that before you got her drunk." Shawn interjected.

"I didn't get her drunk, she got herself drunk." Saffina defended as she brought Shawn and Asha their tea cups. "Now all of you buck the hell up and drink your damn tea. Elle, you come to the throne room when you're done." Saffina demanded just before she left them all to their drinks, leaving the kitchen.

"If this is what the aftermath is like," Elle muttered as she reached for her previously rejected cup of tea, "Then I'm never drinking again." She insisted before picking up her tea cup, holding her breath, and chugging the tea as quickly as possible.

Jareth and Saffina were waiting for Elle in the throne room when she arrived, both of them combing through old spell books and scrolls with equally matched expressions of determination. "Oh, there you are." Saffina spoke, not bothering to look up from her book, as soon as she realized Elle was there. "We were just trying to figure out the best method for executing Thomes." Saffina explained as she then shut her book and turned her eyes on Elle. "But I suppose we can focus on that later. Why don't you go ahead and give the glamour spell a try?"

Jareth also shut his book, sparing no greetings to Elle as he also looked up at her, curious to see how well she could pull this spell off. Elle suddenly felt nervous; the only other time she had ever used a full body glamour spell, she used a preset spell to help her cast the magic and maintain the spell, but then again that was when she wasn't nearly as powerful as she was now. She inhaled just before holding her breath as she shut her eyes and envisioned a clear picture of Rowna in her mind. Her magic balanced throughout her body and surged as she began to recite the enchantment within her mind.

"Oh dear, just stop." Saffina quickly snapped, rattling Elle slightly as she opened her eyes to look at Saffina with a curious expression. "You look awful honey." Saffina insisted as she gestured towards a looking glass mounted on the wall.

Hesitantly, Elle moved towards the looking glass but stopped as soon as she saw her reflection; she had remained the same height, her hair was an awkward black and brown split mess that reminded her of Cruella De'ville, one eye was blue while the other was lavender, her lips had changed but for some odd reason had turned black, her skin had random patches of discoloration, and her ears had changed to a point but were way too long. But before she could even question what had gone wrong, she began to change back to her own normal self.

"Well that was just awful." Saffina insisted.

"I don't understand, I have done a full body glamour spell before and it was perfect on my first try." Elle defended, almost embarrassed at her failure.

"You also weren't trying to mimic someone." Jareth finally spoke up, glancing down at the ground.

"Well then perhaps a glamour spell isn't the right spell for this." Saffina muttered simply.

"What are you suggesting?" Jareth inquired.

"A mask potion." Saffina spoke with a soft tone.

"That's ancient magic," Jareth whispered, almost as if he was afraid of the very notion, "And is incredibly advanced."

"What is it?" Elle inquired.

"It's a potion," Saffina began to explain, "some of the ingredients are taken from the victim, such as blood, skin, hair, different types of dna, and mixed together. It creates this mud like texture, and you spread it over your face and body. It dries, and then begins to crack. And when you wash it off, your physical appearance will be identical to the person whose dna you used for the potion."

"Well that sounds easy enough." Elle stated simply.

"There's a reason it's no longer practiced," Jareth interjected. "It is incredibly unpredictable, you never know how long it will last and some people never changed back. And even when people have, there have been reports of disturbing side effects, like blistering hives, unbearable fevers, coughing blood for months…I can't believe you would even suggest this Saffina."

"But Elle is powerful enough that I bet she could control it." Saffina insisted.

"That is not a risk I am willing to take." Jareth demanded, "This mission is dangerous enough as it is!"

"But what if I could control it?" Elle jumped it, trying to ease the anger that seemed to be boiling over in Jareth's blood as he began to glare at Saffina, "I've studied all sorts of different types of magic, and I've found that magic is different depending on who is using it. There's no harm in me at least taking a look, reading over the details of the potion and seeing if it's worth trying."

Jareth said nothing as he turned his sights on Elle, his facial expression seeming to relax as his gaze softened. He was amazed at her determination, but frightened at the possibility of this entire situation backfiring. Still, he knew there was a chance Saffina and Elle were right; if anyone could learn to master the mask potion, it would probably be Elle.

"Why don't Elle and I head to the library, see what other material we can find on the potion." Saffina suggested, breaking the silence. "Like she said, there's no harm in her just taking a look."

Jareth, feeling particularly defeated in that moment sighed as he shut his eyes and waved his twisted towards the door, "Fine." He muttered as he looked up at them as they both bowed politely, not sparing any further words before they rushed out of the throne room-seeming to be excited with the concept. He felt utterly terrified in that moment; terrified of losing Elle, if not to the potion then possibly to Thomes should the plan go south. He realized the moment he agreed that this was a horrible mistake, to put her life on the line like this. No matter how powerful she was, the thought of her getting hurt to any extent paralyzed him with fear.

"You know, there's a much easier way to do this." A soft voice spoke to Jareth, a voice he had not heard in a long time. A voice he was content to never hear again, yet here they were whispering to him from the doorway of his throne room. He looked up and his sights fell on the figure of a woman moving forward into the throne room with such an immense amount of poise it seemed as if she was gliding.

Her copper skin tone was a stark contrast to the starch white dress she wore; it was a simple form fitting gown that reached just to her ankles, with a halter necklace that she paired with several layers of color beaded necklaces that varied in length. Her height was substantial, and figure slender yet athletic with her well toned arms highlighted by the sleeveless dress. She wore multiple stacked bangle bracelets on each of her wrists, along with rather large and dramatic gold triangle shaped earrings that were even more eye catching considering her hair was hidden under a bright yellow turban. Her yellow eyes were piercing and seemingly more terrifying considering the accentuating high arch of her eyebrows. Her high cheekbones were sharp, nose perfectly curved and well defined, and lips were full and plump with a sensational shade of bright red painted over them.

She was Nephtalie, the voodoo queen of Utopia.


	74. Chapter Seventy Three

Jareth was stunned, to say the least. It had been many years since he last laid eyes on the voodoo queen, too many years yet she remained unchanged in appearance just as he also defied the aging process. But there something different about her, maybe not physically but there was definitely something off. Jareth couldn't figure out what it was, but he felt such a strange vibe fill the room as she continued forward with a crooked smirk. "It has been far too long, Goblin King." She spoke with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

"What are you doing here, Nephtalie?" Jareth spoke with a harsh tone, obviously finding her sudden appearance highly questionable.

"It's good to see you too." She rolled her eyes as she spoke, shifting her weight to one side as she put her hands on her hips-the amount of sass she portrayed in that moment was rather intimidating. "I will have you know, I was invited."

"By whom!?" Jareth demanded, knowing he obviously wasn't the one who invited her but curious as to who in his castle would extend an invite to her for any reason.

"Asha." Nephtalie answered simply before crossing her arms over her chest. "She has some concerns." Nephtalie began to explain.

"Concerns? About what?" Jareth asked curiously, although something in the pit of his stomach told him he already knew the answer.

"That girl that was just here…that was Elle, right?"

"Yes." Jareth answered sharply.

"I heard she was powerful, that she stopped an entire army on reanimated centaurs on her own and purified dark magic." Nephtalie spoke with a clear tone of admiration in her voice; she always valued others with impressive magically skill. "But even as powerful as she is, this plan is still risky, too risky to send her."

"And why does this matter seem to concern you?"

"Because she's the one, isn't she?" Nephtalie accused with a rather cocky expression lighting a bright glow in her eyes. "She is the girl the prophecy foretold would end the Goblin Kings loneliness, so she should be protected at all costs. Therefore, I intend to help with this mission, to ensure her safety. Besides, you and I both know if I wanted to I could kill Thomes without even leaving this room."

"That may be true enough, but I still fail to see why the matter of ending my loneliness seems so important to you after-"

"After you broke my daughter's heart?" Her expression changed, her face was stern and eyes clouded as all hints of a smirk faded from her lips as she stared forward at Jareth. "I guess you can call it closure." She continued simply, her features seeming to soften once again as she exhaled a soft sigh. "So do you want my help or not?"

"Tell me the real reason, Nephtalie." Jareth insisted with a cold tone. "I know you, you don't do anything unless there's something for you to gain in return."

In that moment, Jareth noticed a very faint hint of fear in her eyes as she turned her gaze away from him. He saw her body tense as she bit her lips for a brief moment, glancing back at him in the corner of her eyes. She drew in a deep breath, turning her head to face him once more with a very demanding look commanding her facial features. "Something is coming," She began, her tone suggesting she knew it sounded rather odd to say. "Something bad. I don't know what and I don't know when, but I know it will affect my family, and when it happens I will need your help."

Jareth was puzzled by her demand; it was true while she might not have been blessed with visions, she did have a remarkable instinct when it came to predicting certain events that may take place. It wasn't always clear to her, like in this instance, but she was never wrong. Furthermore, for her to request his help was definitely out of character for her. She was after all one of the most capable women in the realm, so he found it difficult to accept the notion that she would need his help for any matter. Still, he knew better than to question her about such matters and simply nodded in response, accepting her offer to help him in exchange for his promise to assist her when she would need him.

"I don't want you to kill him." Jareth insisted as he glanced away from her, suddenly feeling guilty; guilty that he didn't trust enough in Elle's abilities to be successful in the mission. "I just want you to bring him here, for me to execute him myself."

"That I can do." Nephtalie insisted with a chuckle. "But..." She began with a rather cringe-worthy tone that suddenly made Jareth feel very uneasy as he looked up at her to see a devious smirk playing along her lips. "I'm going to need some help."

"No…" Jareth whispered underneath his breath, needing no verbal confirmation from Nephtalie to know what she was saying.

"She'll be here by nightfall, and we'll have the ritual prepared by dawn." Nephtalie spared no further words before she turned to exit the throne room, leaving Jareth in a state of complete distress. If he had known this would have been the outcome of accepting Nephtalie's offer for help, he would have never agreed.

"You should have said no!" Asha insisted, obviously panicked as she watched the sun begin to set from the window of the throne room. Jareth had remained there for hours, dumbfounded by the knowledge that soon _she_ would be arriving.

"You're the one who invited her here!" Jareth demanded, almost placing the blame on Asha.

"I thought she'd come alone!" Asha defended herself. "And you and I both know she's the best person for this job, it's too dangerous to send Elle!"

"No, it's not." Jareth insisted. "Elle is more than capable of succeeding, but we both let our personal feelings cloud our judgment."

"Then maybe we should just tell Nephtalie that we changed our minds, have her go home."

"Are you joking? Do you have any idea how insulted she would be? She would curse us in a heartbeat!"

"I'm surprised she hasn't cursed you already after what you did." Asha insisted as she then watched in horror from the window as the city gates began to open. "There she is," She whispered as a figure rode through the gates on a strange lion-like horse creature. Jareth felt his entire body tense with a combination of dread and guilt. Egret, Nephtalie's daughter, the woman he once pretended to love in order to drown his post-Sarah depression, was in the Goblin City.


	75. Chapter Seventy Four

Elle was beyond exhausted; she spent the entire day in the library, her nose stuck in a book, skipping meals, trying to get a good feel of the mask potion. She had studied ancient magic before, of course she never tried it, and it was complex. This potion, made complex seem like a walk in the park. The ingredients had to be precise, the timing had to be exact, and the incredibly detailed incantation written in an ancient language had to be recited perfectly from memory while maintaining perfect focus. Elle knew she was talented, but she was beginning to doubt she was talented enough for this level of master work.

"Lets call it a night." Saffina suggested as she slammed the book shut she had been combing over for the past two hours. "I'm drained."

"Me too." Elle groaned as she dramatically let her head fall down onto the desk she was sitting at, slamming her forehead against the pages of the book propped opened in front of her.

"Did you figure out any way to make it work?" Saffina questioned as she stood from her chair, wobbling a bit upon realizing her legs had fallen asleep from the prolonged seated position.

"I think I could change the incantation portion of the spell, instead of having to recite it while applying the mask, I think a skin charm may work." Elle pondered as she lifted her head to place her chin in the middle of the book.

"Write the incantation on your skin…Using what?" Saffina asked curiously.

"Blood ink may do the trick."

"Made with Rowna's blood?"

"Exactly. If I use blood ink made with her blood, it would help create a connection between my body and the potion."

"That's pretty genius." Saffina insisted.

"Genius, indeed." A voice spoke to them, starling them both as they jumped ever so slightly, turning to face the doorway of the library but struggling to see who spoke to them through the darkness. "My, my, you do certainly live up to your reputation, don't you?" The voice spoke again, "A magic wielding prodigy, with the ancient ability to purify dark magic, who created her own magic and was able to counter a never seen before spell…and also, an unremarkable beauty with no true luster, painfully ordinary and easily overlooked."

"How dare you!" Saffina shouted, "You can't insult Elle like that, she is the Goblin Kings-"

"His what? Fiancé'? Wife?" The voice insisted, followed by a rather unsettled chuckle. "Until there is a ring on her finger, she is nothing more than a meaningless concubine."

"You talk a lot of shit for someone who won't even show their face." Elle spoke up, raising from her seat now.

"You want to see my face? Fine, but be careful, you may just fall in love." They spoke now with a tone entirely different, much more sweet and melodic as if they were signing softly in a hushed whisper. They stepped forward, approaching the dim light of the candles and stepping out from the shadows of the dark doorway. It was a woman; a particularly stunning one, in fact. She had such a soft chocolate complexion, and a curvy figure paired with fairly athletic toned muscles. She took every opportunity to show skin, wearing what appeared to Elle as a strapless bra, with two strings reaching up to tie around her neck to hold it in place. Her entire torso was revealed, as the bra like top was paired with a long skirt with daringly high slits reaching up her legs. She was decorated in emerald adorned gold accessories; anklets, wrist cuffs, choker necklace, and event a septum piercing.

Her face had a very youthful appearance; she had a square shaped face with a rather defined jaw line. Her nose was a little wide, but it was hardly distracting enough to take away from her perfectly even lips which were painted with a deep purple color. Her eyebrows were full, with a subtle arch that accentuated her bright yellow hues well along with her lush, thick black eyelashes. The masses of her natural black curls fell just as her jaw, and were so thick they completely hid her ears.

"Egret," Saffina spoke the name softly, gasping under her breath as she did. "What are you doing here!?"

"Mother and I were called upon, Jareth asked for our help in Thomes' execution." Egret, as Saffina called her, insisted with a playful smirk.

"Why would he ask for your help? We have this taken care of." Saffina argued.

"Apparently not." Egret countered. "He obviously realized where the all the real power in this realm lies, and it isn't with this girl." Egret commented harshly as she spared a quick glare towards Elle.

"Egret," Another voice spoke from the shadows of the doorway, in a sharp demanding tone. They took no time before stepping forward, the light revealing another woman with a rather obvious resemblance to Egret. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Nephtalie," Saffina muttered the name with a tone of discontent. "You should teach that girl some respect."

"Respect?" The other woman raised her eyebrows as she turned to face Saffina, placing her hands on her hips as she looked Saffina over. "What the hell do you know about that? True enough she may be lacking, but it's not your place to point it out. You may be a great healer, but when it comes down to social standing, you are nothing, especially compared to royalty."

"Royalty?" Elle mumbled as she glanced at Saffina out of the corner of her eye.

"That's right," Saffina explained as she turned her attention to Elle, "This is the voodoo queen Nephtalie and her daughter princess Egret, of Utopia."

"Now if you excuse us, we have to set up for our ritual tomorrow." Nephtalie insisted as she grabbed a hold of Egret's arms and began to pull her daughter along with her as she made her way towards the door.

"What do you two intend to do?" Saffina called out to them just before they disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Nephtalie glanced back at Saffina from over her shoulder with a grin, "What Jareth asked us to do."

In that moment, as Elle watched as Nephtalie and Egret walked around the corner of the doorway and out of her sight she had a painful realization; they were here because Jareth didn't believe she was capable of succeeding. She tried to tell herself the real reason must have simply been because he was afraid she may be in danger, but something in the back of her mind told her it was because he didn't believe she was powerful enough. Anger began to boil her blood at the thought; after all, she had demonstrated her power multiple times, surely enough to earn her some level of confidence but obviously she had been wrong to make such an assumption. She decided then not only was the mad at Jareth for having no trust in her, but she definitely did not like Nephtalie and Egret at all and she wanted them out of the Goblin City.


	76. Chapter Seventy Five

Egret sat on the armchair in the bedroom with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes watching her mother's every move as her eyebrows furrowed. "You should get some rest before we begin the ritual tomorrow." Nephtalie insisted as she lit some incense in the room. "The vibes in this room are very positive, you should be able to sleep well."

"I'm not tired." Egret argued as she finally turned her glare away from her mother to stare aimlessly at the wall.

"You're right, you're just grumpy and full of angst." Nephtalie commented bluntly as she looked over at Egret. "You need to get over it."

"Get over what, exactly? Him leaving me for some uninspiring whore."

"Don't be rude." Nephtalie snapped, "For one, he didn't leave you for her. Second, I hardly think she qualifies as a whore. And as long as we're being honest, that woman is more powerful than you." Nephtalie demanded.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I?" Nephtalie laughed as she rolled her eyes. "You're the idiot that insulted the future queen of the Goblin Kingdom. Do you have any idea how furious he's going to be when he finds out?"

"Why should that matter?"

"Because we need him!" Nephtalie shouted, "We are going to need his help one day but if you continue to insult his future fiancé, then when that day comes he might not be willing to help us."

"Future fiancé," Egret mumbled under her breath, "I just don't get what he sees in her. I don't care how powerful she is, she's just so…bland."

"It has been over fifty years," Nephtalie groaned, "You need to move on Egret."Move on; the notion was rather simple considering it had been so many years, as Nephtalie had pointed out, but Egret still felt as if it was too soon to forget the pain she felt.

Jareth also found it difficult to forget given the circumstances. Egret hadn't crossed his mind in so long, yet now she was in his castle under the same roof as the woman he considered to be his soulmate; he knew this situation was not going to end well. He dressed himself for the day as his eyes stared out his window, taking in the sight of the sunrise over the city, realizing that in a bit he would be in the same room as Egret…and Elle. Then he felt his heart drop; Egret and Elle would be in the same room together. He felt an intense panic as the thought came over him and he was utterly terrified at the concept.

"Open the damn door Jareth!" Saffina's demanding voice came paired with her thunderous banging on the door; it actually startled him. Jareth rushed to the door, swinging the door opened to face an incredibly furious Saffina. "Are you out of your damn mind!" She shouted at him as she shoved passed him into the room.

"Well, good morning to you too." Jareth commented with a wide eyed stare at he looked at Saffina as she began to pace angrily in the room.

"Why the hell would you ask Nephtalie to come?" Saffina continued to shout.

"I didn't!" Jareth insisted simply. "Asha did."

"Elle saw Egret!" Saffina then said, out of nowhere and catching Jareth completely off guard.

"What…?" He spoke in a calm voice but on the inside Jareth was plunged into a spiraling storm of distress. "What happened?"

"Well, Egret called Elle a meaningless concubine." Saffina insisted.

"That's outrageous!"

"We need her out of here!"

"Did Egret tell her anything else?" Jareth then asked, fearing Elle would know about his previous intimate escapades with Egret.

"No," Saffina assured him, "But what happens when Elle does find out? She will feel so betrayed to know you asked a former lover to help with something you previously had trusted her to do."

"I do trust her, I just want her to be safe." Jareth justified.

"You really think she's going to see it that way?" Saffina asked with a chuckle as she placed her hands on her hips, staring at him with a very judgmental glare in her eyes. As Jareth returned her stare he realized she was completely right. It wouldn't matter his intentions for accepting Nephtalie and Egret's help, Elle would feel as if he didn't have trust in her abilities. Hell, she probably already felt that way but if she learned Egret and Jareth used to be in a romantic relationship, it would make the situation even worse.

"I can't ask them to leave now, they've already prepared the ritual to summon Thomes." Jareth spoke in a hushed voice.

"Fine." Saffina insisted in a sharp tone, "But the moment they are done, you send them home!"

"Have you ever tried to make Nephtalie do anything?" Jareth questioned bluntly as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows while glancing over at Saffina.

Saffina was hesitant before nodding simply, sighing softly before speaking, "Good point."

"There you are!" Asha's voice startled them down as they both turned to face her standing in the doorway. "C'mon, Nephtalie and Egret are ready to begin."

"Where's Elle?" Jareth asked, her location seeming to be to only thing he was currently worried about-not the fact they were about to summon and execute Thomes.

"I haven't seen her." Asha mused simply, "But do you really want her there?"

"I suppose not." Jareth muttered.

"I'll have Shawn find her and keep her occupied if you would like." Asha suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Jareth insisted as he and Saffina both then began to take their leave from his bed chamber, heading to the throne room.

Nephtalie and Egret had set up everything they needed for the ritual in the throne room. The entire space of the pit had been covered with a casting circle painted in blood with large black candles on points where the paint crossed. Nephtalie and Egret stood across from one another on the upper edges of the pit. They both had symbols painted up both their arms, also done in blood. On the palms of their dominant hands were matching symbols to the one painted in the middle of the casting circle in the pit. In front of Egret, there were three bowls with different ingredients in each one; the liver of a fox, vulture bones, and a lions tooth.

"Are you all set to begin?" Jareth inquired as he, Saffina, and Asha entered the throne room and took their places along the wall, giving Nephtalie and Egret the space they required to perform the ritual.

"I do believe so." Nephtalie answered.

The room suddenly felt tense as Egret's eyes turned their attention to Jareth-there was a moment when Jareth felt an unsettling chill shoot up his spine as he felt her glare burning through him. They said nothing to one another, but maintained eye contact as Egret continued to stare at him as if she was trying to pierce his very soul. He was completely paralyzed by her stare, unsure of what to do or say. But there was a voice that broke him of the trance, Elle's voice.

"You didn't start already, did you?" Her voice was sharp, cold, and sent Jareth into a state of terror as he turned away from Egret's glare to take Elle within his sight. But her eyes were not on him, but rather staring forward. He followed her line of sight, and his heart dropped in his chest as he turned to see that Elle and Egret were locked in an unwavering stare down. Egret looked away first, returning her attention to Jareth but this time with no hint of a glare in her eyes but rather one of malice as she smirked deviously at him.

"Well shit," Saffina whispered softly, "This isn't going to end well."


	77. Chapter Seventy Six

_Jareth watched intently as Egret climbed up the cliff effortless beside the waterfall, the mist of the falling water spraying her gently but not distracting her from her task. Jareth sat the water's edge of the small lake, sipping his plum wine contently as he watched Egret reach the top of the cliff. Her physical capabilities never ceased to amaze him; her athleticism was impressive, and obviously was the reason her body was in such a glorious state. She then began to remove the simple layers of clothing she had been wearing, stripping down until she was completely nude and intriguing Jareth that much more. The distance made it difficult to really see, but the mere concept was enough to excite him as he watched her body fall beautifully as she dove down into the lake._

 _She popped up in the water, swimming over to where Jareth sat, the water hiding her otherwise naked body beneath its depths. "Care to join me?" She called out to him once she was within earshot._

 _"Tempting, but I didn't bring a swimsuit." Jareth insisted._

 _"That didn't stop me." Egret insisted with a playful smile._

 _"Marvelous point." Jareth stated before finishing his glass of wine. "By the way, do you intend to send me up the cliff to gather your clothes? Surely you're not going to climb back up there nude."_

 _"Why don't we have a contest to see who can hold their breath longer under the water, and the loser has to go fetch my clothes." Egret suggested._

 _"That means I have to get in the water."_

 _"It certainly does." Egret stated with a subtle wink before she began to swim away from Jareth, prompting him to stand and begin removing his clothing as she had. He was determined to win her wager; after all, he was entranced by her climbing the cliff before clothed, so he would only imagine how much more enjoyable the sight would be now that she was naked._

Jareth was unsure why the memory crossed his mind now in this moment as he watched Elle cautiously move across the throne room to join him, Saffina, and Asha close to the wall away from Nephtalie and Egret. His entire body tensed as Elle reached them; she stood between him and Asha but spared no looks in his direction as it appeared she was too busy glaring at Egret. Egret, however, had turned her attention to her mother as they began the ritual.

They both sat on their knees, leaning forward to briefly touch their foreheads to the ground before sitting back up. Nephtalie began to chant something softly, but even with the low volume of her voice it was obvious she was speaking a different language. As Nephtalie continued, Egret then began to grind the vulture bones into a fine powder using her own fist which caused her knuckles to bleed. Gradually, Nephtalie's voice got louder but remained a very calm tone. Then, she closed her eyes and stopped speaking, lifting her arms in the air with her palms facing upward. As she did this, a breeze seemed to fill the room and Egret then poured the bone powder from the bowl and it was immediately caught in the drift as it seemed to sprinkle over across the casting circle.

Nephtalie and Egret both clasped their own hands in a prayer like motion as they began to chant in unison. The room suddenly felt cold, almost freezing. Then suddenly Nephtalie burst into a loud booming voice as she continue the chant, while Egret then went silent, as the entirety of her eyes seemed to cloud an deep bluish grey color causing the wicks of the candles to light with intense blue flames. The room remained chilling, although now it felt hard to breathe as Nephtalie continued to chant in a loud, unsettling volume. As Nephtalie went on, Egret then took the fox liver in one hand and the lions tooth in another, and stabbed the liver with the tooth; it began to bleed, as if it were still very much a part of the fox's body, and Egret tossed it with precise accuracy to the middle of the casting circle. The liver then seemed to melt into a strange black tar like substance that covered the center of the circle just as Nephtalie brought her chant to an end.

The mother and daughter then slammed their dominant hands on the ground, causing a ripple effect to shake the room as the flames of the candles then dimmed. There was a silence, but before long soft whispers were heard from both Nephtalie and Egret as they once more chanted in unison as they slowly began to raise their palms from the ground. As their hands lifted, the tar seemed to raise as well, taking the shape of a man. Nephtalie and Egret's voices faded, and they placed their palms over their hearts as the tar then seemed to changed substance, now seeming as if water being washed over the figure underneath to reveal the man that had been forcibly summoned; Thomes. His body fell immediately the ground as he was knocked out cold, and the flames of the candles then dispersed causing the chill in the room to warm. They had done it; Nephtalie and Egret had summoned Thomes.

Nephtalie and Egret then seemed to fall over just as Thomes had, passing out against the floor. Saffina, without hesitation rushed to Nephtalie's side. "We need to get them to the infirmary, now!" Saffina demanded.

"Elle, can you help her?" Asha asked, not seeming to realize the weight of her suggestion.

"I suppose." Elle answered simply, seeming rather unsettled as she approached Egret with as much concern as one would have while trying to save a dying rattle snake after having just been bitten.

Jareth was concerned for the current situation as Elle seemed to be tending to Egret, helping Saffina get the two moved from the throne room to help rejuvenate them after the physical exhausting ritual they had just performed, but he now had a more pressing matter to oversee. "Send in Shawn." Jareth demanded just as Saffina and Elle exited the throne room with Nephtalie and Egret in their arms with the assistance of some guards.

Before Asha could even move towards the throne room doors to find Shawn, he seemed to walk through the doorway as if he had been expecting to be called on. With him he carried a large war hammer, having it positioned over his shoulder with ease as if it weighed nothing to him. "Yes, your Highness?" Shawn spoke with a cold tone, his eyes seeming to be glued on Thomes' motionless body in the middle of the pit.

"You know what to do." Jareth insisted as he began to step towards the pit himself, just as Thomes began to come to.

As Thomes awoke he immediately seemed aware of the situation, not seeming confused in the slightest as he looked up to take in the sights of Shawn and Jareth before him. There was no fear or anger along his face, but rather understanding. He knew they would come after him, and he knew that in this moment he would die. "King Thomes, for the crimes you committed against his majesty, King Jareth, and the Goblin City, you have been sentenced to death." Shawn insisted as he stepped down into the pit.

"Take care of my daughter," Thomes whispered after a brief moment of silence, "Or else all this would have been for nothing."

Shawn seemed rather unconcerned by Thomes' words, not reacting but instead turning back to look at Jareth. Jareth nodded, giving his approval to continue on. Shawn then lowered his hammer down off his shoulder and took it in his hands as he turned to face Thomes for the last time. "May your soul find peace," Shawn whispered just before he swung his hammer, slamming it with a brutal force against Thomes' head. And just like that, in that quick moment, it was over and Thomes was dead.


	78. Chapter Seventy Seven

Elle Stared at Egret's motionless body, lying across the wooden exam table in the infirmary, as she seemed to have fallen into a comatose state. Elle had studied voodoo before, although she had never performed any rituals of such a caliber, and she could only have imagined how much energy it took to pull it with such ease. "She's weak." Nephtalie's voice spoke coldly, gaining Elle's attention as she turned to face the voodoo queen as she sat up on her own exam table, looking utterly exhausted as Saffina checked her vitals. "She thinks she is so powerful, but the truth is she's nothing compared to me when I was her age." Although she offered no name, it seemed somehow obvious she was referencing Egret.

"I doubt there is a soul in this realm who could match your power at any age, Nephtalie." Saffina insisted as she seemed to finish up her exam.

"There is," Nephtalie insisted, sparing no further details but glancing over in Elle's direction for a brief moment: in that moment, their eyes locked for just a split second, but that second was all it took for Elle to feel a chill come over her entire being as she felt Nephtalie was staring into her very soul. "So," Nephtalie spoke as her eyes fell back on Saffina, "Can I go now?"

"That ritual took a lot out of you too," Saffina explained as she took a step back away from Nephtalie, "I know you have a reputation to uphold, but there's no shame in taking it easy to recuperate."

"I'll have some tea, sleep for a couple of hours, and be just fine." Nephtalie argued as she then stood from the table only to have her legs seem to disagree with the notion and buckle under her weight as she then swayed for a moment before falling over just to be caught in Saffina's arms.

"You were saying?" Saffina commented with a border line mocking tone as she helped Nephtalie back up to her feet.

"How is Egret?" Asha's soft voice called from the infirmary doorway before she stepped in, her pace rather sluggish and expression difficult to read as Elle turned to face her.

"She'll be okay." Saffina answered quickly, eager to change the subject, "Is Thomes..?"

"He's dead." Asha answered sharply, looking directly at Elle with a rather grim look to her face. "Jareth had Shawn execute him," Asha began to explain, "It was…brutal."

"Where are they now, Jareth and Shawn?" Nephtalie asked simply.

"I believe Shawn is preparing the body to be burned, I'm unsure where Jareth is. I imagine he's bringing the news to Rowna." Asha answered as she gradually began to walk towards Elle.

"Who is Rowna?" Nephtalie asked innocently, stunning everyone (who was conscious anyway) as they looked to her with rather shocked expressions.

"You don't know who Rowna is?" Saffina asked, taken completely off guard by the fact.

"Should I know who she is?" Nephtalie asked as one of her eyebrows cocked up and her lips seemed to purse together.

"She's Thomes' daughter," Asha explained in a low voice, her tone suggesting there was much more to that explanation than she revealed.

"Oh," Nephtalie seemed to accept the information simply, as if it truly was that simple, "So Jareth is going to inform her of her father's execution so she can assume throne?"

"Not exactly," Asha added, "Rowna is a prisoner here, she is also to be executed for crimes against the kingdom."

For just a moment Nephtalie looked rather astounded by the fact, but then seemed to relax her demeanor, "So then who is the next of kin who is to rule Thomes' kingdom?" The room then fell silent; Saffina, Asha, and Elle all exchanging glances as they were unsure of how to answer her. "Surely there must be another, this Rowna woman can't be the only child he had?" Again, there was silence and in that silence a look of frustration seemed to overcome Nephtalie, "You can't possibly be suggesting Jareth is executing an entire royal bloodline with no other heir to rule their kingdom."

"Not the entire bloodline," Elle finally spoke, looking down at her feet as the reality set in, "Rowna is pregnant, her child will be the next ruler."

"Well that's just lovely and all, but who the hell does Jareth expect to rule the kingdom until that child comes of age?" Nephtalie demanded, surprisingly upset with the concept. "I need to have a word with that damn man," Nephtalie then made her way towards the exit, but Saffina was quick to object.

"Nephtalie, please, you really must rest." Saffina pleaded.

"I'll rest when I damn well feel like it, right now someone needs to talk some damn sense into the Goblin King because obviously his _trusted advisers_ have been filling his head with nonsense." Nephtalie shouted as she stormed out of the infirmary, providing no other chances for anyone else to dare attempt to stop her.

"I'm going to follow her, make sure she doesn't overexert herself, can you two keep an eye on Egret?" Saffina asked as she rushed out of the infirmary after Nephtalie, not really giving Elle or Asha any time to actually answer before she left the room.

Once alone, a comfortable silence fell over Elle and Asha as Asha pulled up a chair to sit by a window, Elle following her and leaving Egret's side to stand in front of Asha while leaning against the window frame. "Do you think things will finally calm down now?" Elle asked softly.

"I certainly hope so." Asha spoke with a cold tone as her eyes looked out the window.

"When do you think Nephtalie and Egret will leave?" Elle asked curiously, hoping the answer would be sooner rather than later.

"That question might be better suited for Saffina, I don't know how long it will take Egret to recover."

"I need to ask you something," Elle's tone seemed rather serious all the sudden, and Asha looked up at her with a rather intrigued expression.

"What is it?"

"Before I ask, I need to know that you will tell me the truth." Elle demanded with a firm tone.

Asha felt like she already knew exactly what Elle was going to ask, "I've never lied to you Elle."

"Good," Elle struggled to maintain eye contact with Asha, her expression rather gloomy as she somehow seemed ashamed of her own question, "Were Jareth and Egret ever… _together?_ The way she looked at him earlier was so…odd…and he seemed so tense it just felt so awkward between them."

"Elle," Asha's voice was soft and comforting, she reached up and took a hold of Elle's hands in her own, "It was a very, _very_ , long time ago."

"So, they were together?" Elle asked for confirmation as she gently pulled her hands back away from Asha's grasps.

Asha inhaled a deep breath, exhaling slowly before speaking once more, "Yes." The word felt a knife to Elle, stabbing in the gut with the painful truth. "But you don't have to worry about that," Asha insisted, "Jareth loves _you_ , Elle. You and no one else."

"I know," Elle whispered softly as her eyes seemed to drift over to look at Egret's comatose body, taking in the sight of the exotic beauty she was now with the knowledge that at one time she was Jareth's lover and feeling burning sensation of jealousy knot her stomach.


	79. Chapter Seventy Eight

Jareth sat, alone, at the head of the dining room table. He had made some impressive progress on a bottle of plum wine, and was on his third glass. He stared forward at the wall as he leaned back in his seat with his shoulders relaxed and legs propped up on the table. His mind wasn't racing, but was definitely musing over the recent facts of his reality he had come to accept; Thomes was now dead, Rowna was pregnant and potentially with his child, Egret was in his palace being as bitchy as ever so it seemed, and Elle was finally his after all this time yet it finally was starting to feel real.

Then, without warning a thought presented itself in Jareth's mind, a single thought that completely pushed all other thoughts to the very back of his mind as it seemed to be all he could think about now; he wanted to marry Elle. It made sense after all, she was without a shadow of a doubt his soulmate, the one the Prophet of Hearts had so long ago foretold would end his loneliness. Yet at the same time Jareth had to acknowledge the painful reality that the timing was completely awful. For one, there was that whole potential baby with Rowna thing looming over his head. And of course Egret was still a lingering nuisance. So those thoughts weren't as far back as he had hoped as they now presented as challenges on his road to make Elle his, _officially._

Another thought then crossed his mind; it wasn't even that long ago that he had lost his first wife, the woman he had so long believed was the woman meant to fill his life with happiness, so how would it look now if Jareth presented Elle to the realm as his true soulmate? He was never one to truly care about his reputation, but it wasn't exactly his reputation he worried for. The people of his kingdom had adored Sarah, and he feared moving on too soon would cause upset among his citizens towards Elle. The politics of the situation pained him; he wanted nothing more than to take Elle as his wife, to be his queen, but he had to do it the right way.

"There you are!" Nephtalie seemed to appear before Jareth randomly; considering he had been zoned out pondering a mental timeline of when it would appropriate to marry Elle, it wasn't too shocking to him that he was only just now noticing her. "You and I have to talk,"

"About what?" Jareth groaned as he lowered his legs from off the table and leaned forward, not intimidated with by the glare she was shooting him-mostly because he was ever so slightly intoxicated.

"You can't seriously be planning to execute Rowna," Nephtalie demanded.

"I do in fact very much intend to have her killed." Jareth stated plainly.

"And what about Thomes' kingdom?" Nephtalie began, her tone making it painfully obvious to Jareth that he was about to be on the receiving end of a most likely very annoying rant, "Even if she gives birth to an heir, it will be years before the child is of age to properly rule, and who will command until that times comes? Leaving that kingdom without a fit ruler will cause chaos to its people, and will affect the entire realm!"

"I have a plan," Jareth insisted, rolling his eyes at her assumption that he had not already thought this through. "I admit, before I didn't see it as my problem to solve, but I came to a solution."

"Which is?" Nephtalie urged.

"I will send Shawn and the child back to the kingdom where he will raise the child the be a proper rule and will take the title of Warden until the child can ascend to the throne." Jareth explained simply, as if it was a rather simple plan.

"Shawn?" Nephtalie crossed her arms over her chest, intrigued by the notion but not seeming convinced that Jareth's plan was as perfect as he seemed to think it was.

"He is smart, smarter than most seem to want to give him credit for. He has lived here in the castle long enough to have picked up on a few things, I trust he would raise the child to be a great king or queen someday."

"Why would you trust the child to Shawn?" Nephtalie seemed to sense something deeper behind Jareth's choice.

"Because Shawn is the father of Rowna's baby." Jareth answered simply as he then reached for his wine, content that their conversation had reached an acceptable ending point.

"You're hiding something from me." Nephtalie accused.

"You and your daughter are welcome to stay here as long as needed, but I would appreciate it if once you both are fully recovered from the ritual that you will return to Utopia." Jareth insisted, ignoring Nephtalie's correct accusation.

"I do suppose having Egret here is a painful reminder of the past for you, wouldn't want her presence spoiling your current romance."

"That is all, Nephtalie." Jareth spoke with a demanding tone, dismissing Nephtalie as he looked up from his glass with furrowed brows and a glaring exprssion. Nephtalie said nothing further, instead nodded half-heartily to him before turning her back to him and making her exit from the dining room.

Jareth soon fell into a familiar silence, it comforted him as the echoes of Nephtalie's nagging voice faded from his thoughts as he resumed his previous position with his legs on the table before enjoying the rest of his wine.

"Shawn's baby?" Asha's voice traumatized Jareth's soothing silence with her sharp voice as she entered the dining room, her words making it apparent that she had been listening to his conversation with Nephtalie.

"That's the only truth she needs to know." Jareth defended, not sparing a look to Asha as he then poured himself another glass of wine.

"But what if that's not the truth, what if it isn't Shawn's baby?" Asha pointed out.

"The child's father will not change the fact that Rowna is the mother and the baby will be destined for the throne, and Shawn is the best person to look after it until it came wear the crown."

"Well, we have a bigger problem than you lying to Nephtalie," Asha began to explain as she forced herself into Jareth's line of sight, grabbing a hold of his wine glass and demanding his attention. "Elle knows." Her words were simple, in a hushed volume. Although she offered no details, he knew what she was referring to and that set off every alarm in Jareth's mind.

"How!?" He shouted as he rose from his chair.

"She asked and I told her the truth. She could tell just from the way you were acting, Jareth."

"So this is my fault? You're the one who asked Nephtalie to come here!"

"I didn't think she would bring Egret!" Asha defended.

"No, you didn't think! And now Egret is in my castle, and Elle knows the truth about her, and now she's probably furious at me because she probably thinks I asked them here because I didn't think she was strong enough-"

"I told her that I asked Nephtalie to come, because I was concerned for her safety." Asha quickly interjected.

"Do you really think she will accept that as the entire truth? I could have told them to leave, but I didn't." Jareth spoke now with a lower volume, and softer tone as he stepped away from Asha, hanging his head as he realized now just how colossal a mistake he had made. It seemed he kept making mistakes, from marrying Sarah, to his drunken night with Rowna, now feeling like he had betrayed his own trust in Elle by allowing Egret to stay and assist with summoning Thomes. Even if she was his soulmate, he was unsure how many of his mistakes Elle could take before deciding perhaps staying here with Jareth wasn't what she wanted after all and that possibility terrified him.


	80. Chapter Seventy Nine

Elle sat at her vanity, avoiding eye contact with her own reflection as she brushed through her hair in total silence. Her eyes stared down at the lovely purple glass perfume bottle on her vanity, her mind completely blank. She was mentally numbed; so incredibly exhausted from everything that had happened that she couldn't even think anymore. But as painful as it all was to face, she knew this was where she belonged. This was her home; it wasn't a mistake returning, but it definitely wasn't very easy remaining. Her will was challenged, but was determined to make it through all this so she and Jareth could truly be together…but it was starting to feel like a dream she would never achieve.

"Elle?" The voice called out softly from the other side of her bedroom door; it was Jareth. She had no desire to speak with him, much less see him. The slight sting of betrayal still too fresh to confront. She silently decided not to answer the door, and so she continued to brush her hair contently. "Please open the door." He spoke again, this time a little louder. Still, she refused to acknowledge him. "I really think we need to talk." He insisted further.

Elle wasn't sure why, but something about what he said seemed to strike a nerve with her. Her otherwise numbed mind seemed to perk right up, rushing with a cornucopia of thoughts; raging thoughts, ones that cased her blood to boil with fury as she turned to face the door as Jareth now resorted to knocking. She loved Jareth, and she wanted to be with him, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry with him in this very moment and he was merely poking the bear at this point.

She slammed her hairbrush down onto the vanity and rose from her seat, stormed across her bedroom and swung the door open to face the Goblin King; immediately their eyes locked. His eyes had such a fragile gaze as if he was silently pleading for her to forgive his recent actions, a look of desperation seeming to play along hid features. Elle on the other hand only spared a furrowed glare while actual steam began to rise from her skin as a result of her undeniable rage. Jareth opened his mouth with every intention to begin the conversation but before he had a chance to speak Elle cut him off, "And what do we need to talk about, exactly?" She shouted, sparing no sweet tones.

"How you didn't trust me enough to successfully deliver Thomes to you, or how you asked your ex-girlfriend to do instead?" Elle asked, obviously a rhetorical question, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, making it somewhat apparent that she had no intentions of actually letting Jareth inside her room. "Or maybe we need to talk about Rowna and how there is a very real possibly that she's pregnant with your child." She brought this up with a very stern look upon her expression, her tone very sharp and blunt. Jareth was stunned to say the least, unsure of how to respond-if he even should attempt to when she was obviously just getting started on what was most likely going to be a very lengthy rant.

"You banished me," She began to speak again, her tone now seeming a bit more vulnerable as the obvious pain from the past crippled her anger to show the heartbreak she truly felt. "And you have no idea how much I suffered while I was out there, and I was out there because you didn't trust me enough to believe I could never have been the one to have hurt Asha." As she went on, the volume of her voice began to pick up once more, "But I forgave you for banishing me and I thought maybe you would have appreciated me being so willing to overlook all that pain you caused me so I could be with you, but I'm starting to think I was wrong."

Elle then paused for moment to let the gravity of her words truly sink in as she then took a step back, reaching out to grab a hold of her door, her eyes never leaving glare and not daring to let up on her intense glare as if she was trying to burn a hole through his flesh. "You took my forgiveness for granted, you took _me_ for granted. I am obviously very replaceable to you; you replaced me with Sarah, and Rowna, and now Egret. There is clearly no shortage of women willing to fall at your feet so why the hell did you choose me to torture with your bullshit?"

Jareth was completely dumbfounded by her fury, after all he had never seen her this way before, and at the same time utterly terrified. Everything about her in that moment from the way she was glaring at him to her very tense body language suggested to him that he only had one chance to make this right. "I love you Elle," He began simply with a soft tone, hoping it might help to calm her down. "But I didn't choose you, the universe choose us for each other. The fate of this realm knew we would love each other before we even knew it. It brought us together and no matter how hard either one of us tried to ignore it, we couldn't deny that simple fact. And that's what it truly is, a fact. I love you and you love me." He knew how this all sounded-terribly cheesy, but he hoped at least some it came off a genuinely romantic because that was what he was actually going for. So far she hadn't slammed the door in his face so he took that as a good sign.

"I know accepting help from Nephtalie put us in this awkward situation with Egret, but I hope you realize I did that because I wanted to keep you safe, not because I had any doubt that you weren't powerful enough to do it. It was just too dangerous for me to risk you getting hurt, and I've already lost you once…I'm just not ready to lose you again. In fact, I hope I never lose you. I want you to stay here, with me, forever." Jareth could see the more he talked, the softer Elle's expression seemed to become, and he actually thought for a moment he had successfully calmed her seemingly untamable rage. He thought maybe she would throw herself into his arms, forgive him, and all would he right but that unfortunately was not the case.

"Then tell me you're sorry." She insisted with a very flat tone, making it obvious she wasn't as moved by his beautifully crafted declaration of love as he had hoped she would have been.

"Excuse me?" He was taken off guard by her demand, raising an eyebrow as a look of confusion played along his expression. "Why should I be sorry?" Instantly he regretted having said that as Elle's eyes widened with shocked, angry shock, at his comment.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Elle screamed as the steam evaporating off her skin seemed to intensify.

"I did this to protect you!" Jareth defended, raising his own voice now.

"Did you fuck Rowna to protect me too!?" Elle asked, another rhetorical question.

"I thought you were dead!" At this point, this went beyond defending his actions, now he was annoyed. He felt as if Elle should have accepted the fact that nothing he had done was meant to hurt her, yet her still continuing this argument felt childish to him.

"Well if you hadn't banished me for a crime I didn't commit then you would have never thought that, and we would be in any of this mess!"

"Don't you dare put this all on me like this is all my fault!"

With a swift 'blink-and-you-miss-it' motion, Elle stepped forward and slapped her hand hard across Jareth's face before screaming at him, "This _is_ all your fault!" She was seething now, steaming now blowing out of her nostrils as she exhaled. "Tell me one thing I have done to have deserved any of this!" Jareth was stunned, unable to even speak but mostly because he felt like if he did his jaw would fall off from the severity of her slap as it had felt more like a punch. "I devoted my entire damn life to you, I saved your entire kingdom from Thomes, I stopped Rowna from trying to take your crown or kill you, and yet none of that seems to warrant me a fucking apology from you when you're the one who is the constant cause of all my damn pain!"

Jareth realized then he should have apologized, that would have been the right thing to do at this point…but he was too damn prideful to let it go. He still felt as if he had done absolutely nothing wrong, and he wasn't going to budge. So instead he said something he instantly regretted, "Then why don't you just leave?"

 _"Because I love you"_ , is what Elle wanted to say, but as her expression of rage faded into a look of utter devastation at his words she felt as if such a response was pointless-they were beyond simple fixes like _"I love you"_ because there too much pain for that to have worked. She felt the tears burn in her eyes but she did her best to hold off on the complete breakout that she was knew was inevitable. "Fine then," She spoke out sharply, trying to keep herself together. "If that's what you want, then I will." She did not dare look up at him, she knew then there would be no way she could keep back the tears if she did. Instead she kept her eyes on the floor, and with a quick motion in order to give him time to object, she then slammed her bedroom shut.


	81. Chapter Eighty

Elle had been unable to sleep or eat for two days since the fight she had with Jareth; she hadn't even left her room. Jareth still had not returned to apologize, and it drove her mad with heartbreak. _"This is why I wanted to forget"_ She thought to herself as she recalled the desperation she once felt that lead to have Saffina repress her memories. But now, she no longer wanted that. She was content to live with this pain, because as Epsy had once told her it made her who she was. But just because she now choose to live with it, didn't mean she had to live in the castle specifically.

She dressed comfortably, with a pair of capri length pants and a casually white sleeveless blouse. Her hair was pulled into a very proper bun, without a single strand of hair out of place. She had a long journey ahead of her so she made sure her attire was as convenient for travel as possible. As she was carefully folding a few days worth of clothes to pack in her bag a soft knock came at her door. She had every intention of ignoring the knock and continue packing but the knock occurred again only this time a little louder. She knew better than to get her hopes up that it would be Jareth at the other side of her door, and if it had been Asha she would have simply walked in, so now Elle's curiosity was piqued. "Who is it?" she called out softly.

"It's Nephtalie." The voice answered back, catching Elle off guard and causing her to stumble over her own feet as she rushed to open her door. As Elle's sight feel on the sight of Nephtalie in the hallway outside her bedroom she found herself unsure of what to say-after all the two of them had literally never spoken before. "So," She began, seemingly unconcerned for Elle's lack of a greeting, "You and Jareth broke up?"

"Well," Elle was further taken off guard by Nephtalie's statement as the voodoo queen then slipped past Elle and walked into her bedroom. "I'm not sure it would qualify as a breakup, we were never really together anyway." Elle replied simply, trying not to sound as distressed about it as she truly was as she then shut her bedroom door. "How did you know?"

"Well, you two were shouting at each other in the hallway, half the castle heard you." Nephtalie insisted as she seemed to take notice of Elle's travel pack. "Going somewhere?"

"I had a cottage, next to where Epsy used to live. I'm going to collect some things, personal items, books, furniture..."

"Why would you need furniture?" Nephtalie questioned as she turned to face Elle with a curious expression.

"I'm moving out of the castle," Elle explained nervously, finding Nephtalie's presence to be rather intimidating. "While I'm gone Asha is going to find me a home here in the city."

"Will you keep your seat in parliament?"

"If Jareth still sees me fit to remain in that position, than yes."

"You just no longer wish to pursue a romantic relationship with him?"

Elle suddenly found Nephtalie's curiosity on the matter a little unsettling, and as a wild accusation seemed to form in her head she blurted it out without stopping to thinking how offense it probably sounded first, "Are you hoping I say no so your daughter can win him back?"

Nephtalie didn't seem as offended by her statement as Elle was afraid she would be; instead Nephtalie simply smirked, shaking her head softly, "Of course not, Jareth is too far out of that girls league anyway, she had no business trying to be with him." Elle was somewhat reassured, yet still dumbfounded as they realized without that as a reason it seemed rather off that Nephtalie would be so concerned about what Elle planned to do now that she accused her and Jareth of having 'broken up'. "I know you probably think I'm being strange," Nephtalie then spoke as if she could read Elle's mind. "So, I'm just going to be honest with you."

Nephtalie took a seat in the edge of Elle's bed, casually placing her hands on her lap as her eyes shifted away from Elle to stare at the wall in front of her. "When I offered my services to assist Jareth, there was something I asked from him in return..You see, something is coming, something bad. When the day comes, I will need Jareth's help, I'm just not sure with what yet…But, my point is, when that day does come, I'll need your help too, Elle."

"Me?" Elle was shocked at the suggestion. "Why would you need me? From what I understand, you're one of the most powerful women in the realm."

"So are you." Nephtalie insisted, now turning to face Elle with a rather stern expression.

"So that's why you're so interested in what I plan to do now, because you feel as if one day you may need my help?"

"I know I will need your help." Nephtalie insisted as she then rose to her feet. "And knowing that you are by Jareth's side, I know there is nothing you two cannot accomplish together."

The next morning as Elle approached the city gates, she spotted Asha and Shawn waiting for her. Already she felt rather overwhelmed by emotion; even though she was going to return, the thought of being away from these people who she greatly considered her family now made her cringe with a sense of sadness. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Shawn asked once she was within earshot.

"I'm not sure, a week or two, maybe." Elle suggested with a casual shrug. "I'm sure you two can hold things down while I'm gone."

"I'll start looking for a home for you tomorrow." Asha added.

"I'll need a lot of space for my books." Elle insisted.

"I'll see what I can do." Asha spoke with a soft smile as the two of them then moved in for a brief embrace.

"Glad I didn't miss you," Nephtalie's voice shocked Elle as she turned to face the voodoo queen.

"Nephtalie, what are you doing here?" Asha was the first to ask.

"Egret should wake up soon," Nephtalie began to explain, ignoring Asha and speaking directly to Elle. "We'll probably be gone before you return, so I wanted to see you off." Elle then noticed there was something in Nephtalie's hands, a reasonably sized cloth bag that Nephtalie smiled softly when she realized Elle had noticed it. "I brought you this, a parting gift." She informed her as she handed Elle the bag.

"Thank you," Elle muttered nervously as she took the bag from her, almost being too afraid to open it. Still, the opened the bag and reached in to pull out a very large leather bond book.

"I understand you study various types of magic, this is a historical manual on ancient voodoo in its purest form." Nephtalie explained. "I hope you enjoy it, it's very enlightening."

"Well, I look forward to reading it." Elle insisted; Nephtalie then nodded politely towards Elle, sparing no further words before she turned and began to walk away from the small group at the gate. Elle then turned to return her attention to Asha and Shawn with a simple smile. "It's a long journey, I really should get going."

"Be safe." Shawn insisted.

"We'll miss you." Asha added as she once again embraced Elle for just a moment before separating.

Shawn then gave the signal to the gate guards who began to open the gate before the three of them. Elle tightened the strap of her pack, and smiled sweetly at Asha and Shawn one last time before she began walking forward, exiting the goblin city. The thought crossed her mind that she wasn't even sure if Jareth was aware she was leaving, and a feeling of guilt strung her as she felt as if she should have told him goodbye. But just as the thought came it past as she reassured herself that he didn't deserve a goodbye, or to even know her plans, if he couldn't even get past his damn pride to offer a simple apology. She loved Jareth, but she didn't love how stubborn he insisted on being on the matter. Her only hope at this point was maybe some time apart would make him realize what a jackass he was being, and that they could emerge together from this situation stronger than ever in their love for one another.


	82. Chapter Eighty One

Jareth was sulking in the throne room; slumped down on the throne with a rather grim look upon his face. Today Elle would be leaving the city, and even though Asha insisted Elle would be returning it still didn't make the matter any easier for Jareth to accept. He fought the urge to look out the window, to see if he could spot her as she would surely be on her way to the city gates, but he refused to give in; because he knew if he did, he would try to stop her, he would apologize to her.

"Jareth," Asha's voice was sharp and cold, and demanded his attention as Asha entered the throne room. "Elle left." She informed him simply, as he had requested she do after Elle had left the city.

"Alright, thank you." Jareth muttered, his eyes on his own feet, not sparing a single glance in Asha's direction.

"Is that all you have to say?" Asha inquired, a very rude tone to her voice that warranted a quick glance in her direction as Jareth perked up a bit in his throne. "You do realize none of this would be happening if you would have just apologized to her?"

"Oh?" Jareth raised an eyebrow as he then crossed his arms over his chest, as he glared forward towards where Asha stood. "And why should I? I did absolutely nothing wrong!"

Asha groaned, rolling her eyes as she shook her head-she could not believe how childish he was being. "You know, once someone tells you that you hurt them, you don't get to decide whether or not you did." Asha insisted with a stern voice.

"She's being unreasonable." Jareth argued, almost as if he had completely ignored what Asha had just said.

"And you are being an ass." Asha shouted at him.

"Excuse me?" Jareth stood from his throne, stepping down from the platform his throne sat upon to approach Asha.

"I'm getting really tired of you being so stubborn, and I'm sure Elle is starting to feel the same way. If you're not careful you're going to lose her, and end up in this big castle all alone, is that what you want?" Asha demanded as Jareth stopped just a few feet in front of her, seeming rather taken off guard by her words.

"Alone?" Jareth mumbled under his breath. "You would leave?" He whispered, as if the notion of Asha giving up on him was utterly impossible to accept.

"I have been your friend for many years Jareth, but I am tired of watching you self-destruct." Asha spoke to him softly, hoping maybe she was getting through to him.

Jareth looked away from her now, taking a step back as he let her words truly sink in. "There's a cottage on the outskirts of the city, just a few minutes from the market," Jareth began to speak in a low volume, "It had been abandoned for years, but it should be easy to fix up."

"Jareth…" Asha whispered softly to him, "Why don't you just apologize to her? Then she won't move out."

"I can't, Asha. Because I'm not sorry for anything I have done, I made no mistakes. With the knowledge I had, I made decisions for the best of my kingdom, for myself, and for Elle. If I'm sorry for anything, it's that Elle feels so hurt by my actions, but I stand by everything I have ever done and if she can't accept that, she can live in the cottage."

Just then, Jareth caught sight of Saffina who seemed to scruffy past the doorway of the throne room, and as she did she glanced briefly at Jareth. After a few seconds, as if she hadn't processed spotting him the first time, she stepped back to the doorway, "Oh, by the way, Egret woke up not too long ago, thought you should know." She informed Jareth and Asha before continuing on her way.

"Good." Asha sighed softly, "The sooner she leaves, the sooner things around here can get back to normal."

"Normal." Jareth chuckled under his breath as he rolled his eyes. "What is normal, exactly?"

"You know…I'm not even sure anymore." Asha laughed softly as she smiled reassuringly at Jareth, "But I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later."

In the infirmary, Egret and Nephtalie stared at one another in silence as Saffina examined Egret. Nephtalie sat just a few feet away with her legs crossed and hands placed on her knees. Her eyes stared forward at her daughter with a narrowed glare, her lips curled in as her body seemed rather tense. Egret was uncomfortable from her mother's unloving expression, as well as Saffina's cold hands on her skin. "You should take it easy for a few days, but then you should be clear to travel." Saffina insisted as she stepped away from Egret.

"Good." Nephtalie insisted as she stood from her chair. "Thank you Saffina, but could you give me a moment alone with my daughter?"

"No problem." Saffina agreed as she bowed politely to them both before turning away to leave the two of them alone in the infirmary.

Once Saffina was gone, Egret quickly snapped, "What the hell are you glaring at me for?"

"As Saffina said, you will take it easy for the next few days, and as soon as she clears you we will be on our way home," Nephtalie explained in a calm tone, ignoring her daughter's rudeness. "And during the time we remain here in the castle, you are to stay away from Jareth, do I make myself clear?" Nephtalie asked with a stern expression.

"You know, you might be able to get away with bossing everyone else around, but I'm not scared of you." Egret insisted as she stood from the exam tab and stretched her arms up over her head. "Now if you excuse me, I'm starving. Who knows, maybe I'll run into Jareth in the kitchen, I might just seduce him right then and there."

"This isn't a game Egret," Nephtalie demanded.

"No, it's not. It's my life, and you have no right to tell me how to live my life." Egret argued.

"Last time I checked, I have every right, I am your mother!" Nephtalie began to raise her voice but quickly calmed herself back down, trying to stay as composed as possible.

"Let me make this as clear to you as possible, to ease your misplaced nerves, I have no interest in Jareth romantically. All I want, is to make him suffer the same way he did to me. I won't let anyone, not even you, stand in my way of getting my revenge on that pampas asshole, do you understand me? So stay out of my way." Egret smirked deviously at her mother, turning her back to the voodoo queen without another word as she began to heads towards the door.

Nephtalie couldn't help but cringe; she was ashamed that she had raised such a demonic child. That girl was dangerous in her own way, and Nephtalie feared for what trouble Egret would get herself into. But as far as Nephtalie was concerned, Egret would deserve it, because she was a spoiled brat. Egret might have been her daughter, but that didn't mean Nephtalie liked her. She loved her daughter, but at the same time could barely stand her. She needed to do something to straighten the girl out, and she was beginning to think she might have had the perfect idea.


	83. Chapter Eighty Two

Asha and Shawn stared at the cottage, rather dumbfounded. Both were lost with how to proceed as it was far worse than they had first imagined; it was basically one swift breeze from toppling over to the ground. They were both afraid to even go in. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Shawn questioned simply, his tone rather flat.

"Indeed," Asha answered him softly under her breath. "The master builder and his assistant are on their way to go over some repairs, Jareth sent them out yesterday to inspect it."

"Repairs?" Shawn repeated, "It looks like it's beyond the point of repair to me."

"And that's why you're a member of parliament, and I'm the master builder." A voice called out to them from a short distance, it was a goblin; he was six foot tall with wide shoulders and a pot belly, he had hooves for feet and a pig like face with a large snout. His name was Bobbins, and as he pointed out to Shawn , he was in fact the Goblin City's master builder. As Jareth's former assistant, Asha was familiar with Bobbins as he was always called when there was a need for anything, literally anything, to be built or repaired in the city-like the theatre. But while Asha and Bobbins were acquaintances, she had never met his assistant before.

It was a human, much to Asha's surprise, who matched Bobbins in height and walked at his side. He had a tanned complexion-Asha assumed from long hours working out in the sun. For some reason his soft brown hair seemed very captivating to Asha; long hair was such a popular style around the city, yet this man kept his very short and well trimmed. He even had some facial hair, where most men around the city preferred to stay clean shaven, but it was kept very short and very well maintained based on what Asha could see. His eyes were also brown, but a very deep and alluring shade that even from the short distance Asha found painfully mesmerizing. He carried himself with a very proper posture and while Bobbins seemed to bounce as he walked, this man took his strides with great poise. It seemed the more Asha looked at this man, the more she could not stop staring at him.

"Asha, are you alright?" Shawn whispered to her, nudging her slightly in her arm, snapping her out of the trance this man seemed to have put her in.

"I'm fine." She quickly insisted as she coughed nervously just as Bobbins and his assistant seemed to reach them.

"Asha, I don't believe you have ever met my assistant, Clive." Bobbins introduced the two casually, but Asha was rather stunned as she got a closer look at the man with subtle but substantial muscles. He had a strong, squared shaped, jaw line, which would seem like an odd thing to find so attractive but it was just a little added hint of manly strength that made him seem that much more electrifying to Asha.

"We've met before," Shawn pointed out in Asha's silence, obviously trying to distract from her obvious distracted behavior. "You were at the salt mines, you were a builder there as well if I recall correctly."

"That's right," Clive now spoke with a deep, and perfectly annunciated voice. "I helped build and repair the shipment wagons mostly. When I came here, Bobbins took me on as his assistant."

"He has talent." Bobbins interjected. "In fact, he is the one who insisted to me that this cottage wasn't a lost cause, convinced me to take a second look, and he was right." Bobbins began to explain as he pointed over Shawn and Asha's shoulders to the cottage behind them.

"Well that's great," Asha finally spoke, her voice reaching a pitch much too high for how she normally spoke.

"How soon do you think you can have the repairs completed?" Shawn pondered, trying to distract from Asha's strange pitch.

"Depends, how soon do you need this place?" Bobbins asked simply.

"We're not sure exactly, but a week would be preferable." Shawn answered, not realizing just how ridiculous his request sounded to Bobbins and Clive as they both promptly laughed rather loudly.

"We said it could be done, but we never said we were miracle workers." Clive insisted.

"Well we need you to be, this cottage is for Elle." Shawn demanded to them.

Suddenly both their faces seemed to go blank as they exchanged glances. "Lady Elle?" Bobbins whispered, catching both Shawn and Asha off guard.

"Lady Elle?" Shawn and Asha both repeated, obviously confused.

"The woman who saved the Goblin City from the centaurs?" Bobbins added.

"Yes?" Asha spoke up, "But, she's not nobility."

"We know that," Bobbins insisted, "Not by birth anyway, but she's nobility to us, hell, she's more like divinity."

"No one knew what she did could even be done, but she did it. It's incredible." Clive added, painting a picture for Shawn and Asha on how Elle was truly viewed in the eyes of the citizens.

"Well, if Lady Elle needs this cottage in a week, then this cottage will be done in a week. It will be our first and only priority. I will pull all my builders into this and it will be completed in seven days, guaranteed." Bobbins promised them. "In fact, we'll get started this afternoon! We'll go back to the workshop, round up some workers and grab some tools and be back here as soon as possible!" Bobbins didn't wait for any further comment from either Shawn or Asha before he turned around and rushed away from them, leaving Clive behind rather awkwardly before he too turned to run after Bobbins, but before Clive could rush off as well Asha quickly spoke up.

"Thank you," She shouted it rather randomly, her tone very distressed and her eyes widened when she realized how ridiculous she must have sounded as he turned to face her.

However, Clive simply smiled politely at her and nodded, "It's our pleasure, Miss Asha." He spoke calmly and sweetly to her before resuming his leave, turning his attention away from her as he rushed to follow after Bobbins.

"What the hell was that about?" Shawn asked as soon as Clive was out of earshot, obviously he was intrigued as to her sudden strange behavior but something about the sly smile he gave her in that moment made it very obvious to him that he knew exactly what was going on with her.

"Excuse me?" She pretended as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm not allowed to be grateful?"

"Oh you are, and I'm sure you'd love to show Clive just how grateful you are." Shawn joked with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Asha shouted as she smacked her hand against his chest.

"Asha, is it possible that you have a crush on Clive!?"

"Absolutely not!" Asha insisted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest- looking away from Shawn, content to glare at the ground at her feet.

"You are acting like a heart eyed school girl," Shawn accused her.

"Leave me alone!"

"No," Shawn insisted, something about his tone no longer sounding mocking as he spoke to her, "Because I think it's nice." Asha looked back up at him curiously, unsure where he was going with this. "Asha, in all the years I have known you, your main purpose has always seemed to be making everyone else happy. Maybe it's time for you to be happy for a change, and maybe Clive is your happiness."

Asha was, admittedly, rather touched by his words. She always did feel as if she worked a thankless job, but was always more than happy to do so because bringing others joy had always been enough for her. But lately, seeing the struggles it took to bring Jareth and Elle together only to have them both seem to throw it away frustrated her to know end. However, that frustration seemed to melt when she had seen Clive and a small hint of hope for her own happiness seemed to knot her stomach with nerves. But with that realization came another, and it was far less uplifting; he was a human, a rather stunning one at that, and she was a goblin. Something like that would only ever be a daydream to her, because it could never-and would never-happen.


	84. Chapter Eighty Three

Jareth and Nephtalie stared at each other from across the dimly lit dining room, each seated on the opposite heads of the table. Jareth was leaned forward in his seat, elbows on the table and hands resting under his chin. Nephtalie was sat back casually in her chair, with her arms crossed under her chest and one leg crossed over the other. She had a very stern look to her face while Jareth's eyebrows were furrowed in a glare. "I don't like this plan." He muttered simply.

"I know you don't." She stated, making it clear by her tone that she didn't care for 'how he felt'. "But you _know_ this is the best call."

"I think I should consult the members of parliament." Jareth insisted.

"Why, so you try to tell me they convinced you that this isn't the best call, when it most certainly is."

"There is a lot more to this decision than you think." Jareth argued as he finally sat up, placing his hands firmly down on the table.

"Well. I suggested you call a meeting as soon as possible, because Egret and I will be leaving at the end of the week." Nephtalie demanded.

"How do you expect me to hold a meeting with parliament when Elle is gone?" Jareth insisted.

"I would like to think the circumstances would make my answer obvious. This problem needs to be addressed now, we don't have time to sit around and wait for Elle to come back when we don't even know how long she will be gone. So call the damn meeting and make a decision." Nephtalie spoke with a very firm voice, making it clear she was not going to take no for an answer as she rose from her seat. "End of the week Jareth, end of the week." She spoke out simply as she then headed for the dining room door, leaving Jareth alone with his thoughts in the darkness.

The next morning, Jareth sat on this throne before his members of parliament; Asha, Saffina, Shawn, and Corkins. He had demanded they all gatherbut gave them no reason. In truth he was dreading what he was about to say. He looked up at them, all of their faces as they all seemed rather tired and unassuming. Jareth sighed softly, trying to think of the proper way to word what he was going to have the say.

"Before we begin, I want to tell you all a plan I had, one I had not gotten the chance to bring to any of you." As Jareth spoke they all seemed to give him their attention as they started to become intrigued. "When Rowna gives birth to her baby, it was my intention to send that baby to Havenwood, Thomes' kingdom."

"What?" Everyone seemed to speak in unison.

Jareth raised a hand, demanding silence before any of them had a chance to further question his plan. "I, of course, was not going to send the child there alone. I was going to ask you, Shawn, to accompany the child." Jareth spoke softly as he turned his attention to Shawn. "To me, you are the best person to raise that child until it comes of age to ascend to the throne."

"But…" Shawn spoke with a very hushed volume, almost as if he was afraid to say what he intended to say next, "What if the baby is yours?"

"Even so, that would not change the fact that Rowna's child would be the only living heir to Havenwood, therefore it should live there to prepare to take the crown. And until that child is ready for that responsibility, you will govern the kingdom." Jareth explained simply, as if it should be obvious this was the best option; yet based on everyone else's expressions it seemed as if they disagreed.

"So, if the child is yours, you're just going to send it off without a second thought?" Saffina questioned. "Why can't the child remain here until it's ready to take the throne?"

"You're right, the child will grow up here then be sent away to a kingdom it has never seen to rule it." Jareth spoke sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"And no offense to Shawn, but do you really think he the right person to govern the kingdom and raise the child to be a ruler?" Corkins added. "He is not royalty, or nobility, and definitely has not been involved in politics long enough to make him the right candidate for such a title."

"Of course you feel that way, you power hungry lunatic, and I'm sure you think you would be much more suitable for the task?" Saffina snapped.

"I think Jareth is right." Asha finally spoke up before Corkins could respond to Saffina's comment, "Shawn lived in Havenwood for years before he was sent to the salt mines, he worked in the castle. He is more qualified than anyone else to govern it."

"Well, actually…" Jareth then begun, shifting his eyes to his feet for just a moment, "Despite being the best man for the job, it has been brought to my attention that he could use some help. And someone with far more experience in political matters has been suggested to me to assist him."

Everyone seemed rather lost, but Asha stared forward at Jareth with a stern expression before she spoke to him with a very demanding tone, "Who, Jareth?"

Jareth then, without any hesitation answered Asha with a simple name, falling from his lips in a hushed breath, "Egret."

"You _must_ be joking." Saffina immediately spoke up sharply.

"That's not all." Jareth added with a sigh. "Nephtalie is concerned with the current state of Havenwood, and insists we send Shawn and Egret there at once to establish their places there before anyone else has a chance to try to claim the throne for their own. This would also give Shawn proper time to prepare before the baby arrives, and Egret would only be staying with him during that time to help him get on his feet."

"Well that is just absurd!" Saffina insisted, even though she was starting to think this was actually the best plan-she simply just was not fond of the idea of Egret's involvement.

"No, it's not." Shawn spoke, shocking the others with how agreeable he seemed to be on the matter. "If Jareth thinks I should be the one to go, then I will go, but even I'm not too proud to admit I will most likely need help, and if Jareth and Nephtalie think that should be Egret than I won't argue. After all, I'm sure she's far more experienced with ruling a kingdom than I am."

"Shawn," Saffina whispered to him, "You can't be serious."

"I am." Shawn insisted to her before turning his attention back to Jareth, "I'll go."


	85. Chapter Eighty Four

Shawn winced as Saffina pricked his finger before quickly holding a glass vial up to his finger to squeeze a few drops of blood into it. "Just in case you won't be able to get here in time once Rowna goes into labor, I will keep this on standby." Saffina explained to him. Once she had enough blood, she put a cork in the vial and sat it down before she began treating his small wound.

"How does it work?" Shawn asked as he watched Saffina swab his finger with an antibacterial medicine before wrapping a thin layer of gauze around it.

"I'll pour the potion into two separate cups, then I will put your blood in one cup and Jareth's blood in another," Saffina began to explain, "Then I add the child's blood, it will only take a small prick just like this and a few drops for each cup, and if the blood is not a match to the blood already within the cup, then the potion will turn black."

"And if it turns black that means that man is not the father?" Shawn repeated, just to make sure he understood completely.

"Correct." Saffina informed him simply as she stepped away from him, placing the vial of blood in her medical bag. "Do you intend to say goodbye to Rowna before you leave for Havenwood?" Saffina asked, somewhat randomly as she turned back to face Shawn. "This may be your last chance to see her before…"

"Before she's executed?" He finished her sentence, unafraid to acknowledge what she wouldn't.

"I still think executing her isn't the best call." Saffina insisted.

"And I have already told you, and everyone else, that child will be better off without Rowna as its mother." Shawn demanded as he began to head for the door of the infirmary without another word, only to have Saffina call out to him.

"You really should go see her," Saffina further insisted. "I know she has done horrible things, but she does love you Shawn."

Shawn turned to face her, a twisted look playing along his expression as he was confused by her sudden outburst. Then, a thought dawned on him and he shook his head simply, "You've been talking to her, haven't you?"

"Well, I am the one in charge of her care, sometimes during her exams we speak-"

"Well stop," Shawn demanded, "Rowna is a master at manipulating people, and if you think for one second she would never use you to get ahead for her own person gain then she has already got you wrapped around her damn finger. Do your job, keep that baby healthy, and that's it." Shawn's tone was less than friendly as he then turned his back once more to Saffina before he continued on out the infirmary.

While Shawn went to continue packing for his departure, Egret was elsewhere in the castle dreading her newly assigned duty. She was far from thrilled that her mother assigned her the task of mentoring the human to properly govern Havenwood when she could have easily just done it herself-but her mother was too damn afraid to suggest that out of fear for pissing off Jareth when she kept insisting they would need his help someday. That excuse was wearing thin to Egret. Still, the more she thought about it the more the concept didn't seem all that bad considering Shawn was rather attractive, so maybe their time spent together wouldn't be a total waste after all. Yet despite that uplifting thought, Egret was still prepared to use her remaining time in the Goblin City wisely in order to truly fuck with Jareth.

It was late, just after dinner, and at this time of the night Egret knew there would be only place Jareth would be; in the den. It was risky for her to make this move considering he often took tea after dinner with either Asha or Saffina (or both), but that didn't mean he had not been known to enjoy some alone time either and that was what she was hoping for. She crept up to the doors of the den quietly in the hall, listening closely for any sign that Jareth would have any company. So far, she heard nothing what so ever. She stood just outside the door now, which had been left open, and could see the light from the fireplace reaching out into the dark hall. Convinced he was alone, Egret then made her move to turn the corner of the doorway and approach Jareth, but when her eyes fell on the room she found it empty.

"What exactly are you doing?" Jareth's voice startled her from behind her; she turned to face him with a soft yelp as she stumbled back.

"You scared me!" She insisted with a sharp tone, looking away from him as she was embarrassed he had caught her off guard.

"You _are_ clearly off your game, that ritual really did do a number on you." Jareth spoke with a flat tone as he shoved passed Egret to move towards his armchair. "What do you want, Egret?" He spoke simply, not making any demands for her to leave him alone which thoroughly shocked her.

"Is it so strange I wanted to see you before I leave?" She asked him, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"For you, yes." He answered sharply. "I don't have time for your bullshit games Egret, now what do you want? Were you hoping I would talk your mother out of sending you to Havenwood?"

"No." Egret insisted, seeming to actual Jareth as he turned to face her.

"Really? I thought you would have thrown a tantrum when Nephtalie told you."

"I did, at first." Egret explained, actually being truthful, "but I have come to realize that maybe it won't be so bad." Again, she was being honest…just omitting certain details.

"Well then tell me what you want." Jareth snapped, turning his eyes back on the fire.

"I heard Elle left," Egret spoke softly, "I wanted to apologize, after all I'm sure it's my fault."

"I highly doubt you're sorry." Jareth insisted, rolling his eyes as he leaned back into his chair. "In fact, I'm sure this is exactly what you wanted, to ruin my damn life because I ruined yours."

"How childish do you think I am?" Egret asked with a huff. "Yeah, you broke my heart, but do you know what I realized? You weren't worth it." Now the true act began; Egret then stepped further into the den, slowly making her way to stand in front of Jareth. "What we had was meaningless, I know that now, and I have moved on. But what you and Elle had, that was real, so yes-I am in fact sorry, whether you want to believe it or not." Egret tried to back the urge to smile as she then took a step back, beginning to turn to head back towards the door but knowing Jareth would stop her before she could even take one step.

"You really think it was meaningless?" Jareth muttered under his breath, as if he was offended by what she had said. They both knew the truth, they both knew she had just been a rebound, but Jareth was too full of himself to be content with the thought that she now viewed the relationship just as unfavorably as he did; he couldn't function properly thinking she hadn't truly been in love with him because that is just how big his damn ego was.

"Please, don't try to give me some bullshit speech about how I meant something to you," Egret insisted, knowing her words would prompt exactly that.

"Well you did mean something to me," Jareth then insisted, not realizing he was playing right into her hand. "I did love you Egret, in some way, maybe not the way you loved me, but I did. You were what I needed, you helped me when no one else could."

"You think I loved you?" Egret rolled her eyes. "I guess I don't blame you, I even thought I loved you."

"Because you did," Something about Jareth seemed to change in that moment; he seemed more smug now as he rose from his seat. Now Egret knew; she had him on the hook. The pain of Elle leaving was still fresh, he was wounded and needed something to make him feel whole again, and reassurance from Egret that she truly did love him is exactly what he needed and she would be more than willing to give it to him because he was too dumb to realize this was all part of her plan.


	86. Chapter Eighty Five

Something about the moment reminded Jareth of when they were together, back in Utopia, back before Elle…There was an undeniable tension between, fueled by a mutual frustration and awkward misplaced sense of desire; not a desire for one another, but easily mistaken as such. The notion that she had not loved him was ridiculous to him, because he knew there was no way the passion that had once been between them could not have sparked from anything else than an intense love…at least on her part because he knew now he never truly loved her but was merely infatuated with her…of course now, that distinct different seemed to be blurred in his mind as they stood before one another.

She gave him a look with a rather devious smile, the same look she used to give him before she would do something incredibly wild and alluring. "They say if you truly love someone, you never really stop loving them." Egret whispered to him as they both slowly stepped towards one another, almost acting on pure instinct as old flames seemed to light within both of their souls.

"Is that so?" Jareth whispered back to her as his hands seemed to move on their own, reaching up to gently take a hold of her hips.

"Did you really love me Jareth?" She asked him softly as her own hands pressed gently against his chest.

"Yes," The answer fell from lips without him truly realizing it as he was somewhat entranced by the moment.

"Then tell me you love me Jareth," She insisted, not realizing she was pushing too far now.

It was as if someone flicked an "on" switch in his mind that made him realize what a compromising position he was now in and how ridiculous he was being by falling into her damn trap-suddenly it all just became painfully clear to him. He pushed her away, taking a step back himself as he got a hold of himself. "No," He snapped, looking at her with an intense glare in his eyes, "No, I don't love you!" He insisted, "I love Elle!"

Egret cringed; she should have realized she was taking it too far, but none the less…she knew she had enough information for what she intended to do. She smirked at Jareth, and with a careless roll of her eyes she then started to head for the door, "Sure, you keep telling yourself that." And that, was the last bomb of her plan, at least the part that pertained to Jareth-doubt. For years he had been assured by everyone he loved Elle and she loved him, but now with that one simple line, followed by her nearly perfect executed plan she knew she had just created doubt in his mind on the truth of his feelings. He might not have realized it now, but sooner or later he would.

Egret returned to her room, and immediately began to prepare the next phase of her brilliant plan. It had not all gone as she had hoped for, but she had enough to complete the next part of her evil master plot to ruin Jareth for what he had done to her. She cleared a small spot on the floor and used a piece of chalk to draw a casting circle on the ground. She placed a series of small candles around the outside of the circle, and a small crystal in the center. Egret was still too weak from the summoning ritual to complete this memory transference spell without the use of a casting circle, and she didn't want to take any chances messing this up. She kneeled in front of the circle and placed her palms over the wicks of two candles before her as she began to chant an ancient language.

Egret kept her eyes close as she recited the incantation. The wicks below her hands lit, and one by one all the other candles surrounding the circle did as well. She then paused, taking in a deep breath as she clearly recalled the details of her encounter with Jareth in the den. She let the scene unfold in her memory, and picked back up the incantation where she left off at the point in her recollection when Jareth admitted he had loved Egret. She then opened her eyes, immediately focusing her sights onto the crystal in the center of the casting circle just as she finished the incantation. She felt dizzy then as something seemed to shift within the depths of her mind; it was her memory, casting itself out of her mind and into the crystal.

The candles all simultaneously blew out as the crystal began to glow and Egret felt light headed. Still, she rose to her feet as the spell had been casted successfully and received a small velvet pouch. She carefully scooped the crystal up into the pouch, being extremely cautious not to touch it before she tied the pouch closed. She quickly cleaned up the scene; putting away the candles and cleaning the chalk up off the floor before anyone could potentially come into the room and find it. Egret then carefully stashed the pouch into the bosom of her dress before leaving her room, sneaking quietly through the castle to Elle's room.

Tomorrow Asha would begin packing up Elle's belongings, getting ready to move them to her new home, and Egret wanted to make sure this parting gift would be included. Given it was so late, no one was really out in the halls so Egret was able to sneak about with ease, and when she reached Elle's room, no one was there making her job now far too easy. The hard part now, as Egret crept into Elle's room, was finding the perfect place to stash the pouch to make sure Elle came across it when she returned. Egret looked around Elle's room, taking inventory of all her things trying to find the best hiding place; Elle had to be able to find it easily, but no one else could come across it for fear they too might touch the crystal. Just then Egret's eyes fell on a small trunk near the foot of the bed, and she scurried over to it curiously.

The trunk was locked, but fortunately for Egret she was a very talented at picking locks; she pulled a pin from her hair that she kept hidden away for such occasions and carefully unlocked the trunk and flung it open without hesitation to reveal a small stash of what appeared to be personal notebooks-most likely filled with notes about her magical studies, potentials spell concepts, and tweaks to any rituals. Luckily there was a fair bit of empty space within the trunk, a perfect place for the pouch. Egret placed it inside, content with her choice, and shut the trunk once again making sure it was properly locked.

Now it was just a matter of time before Elle came across the crystal and saw from Egret's own eyes as Jareth, in one way shape or form, professed his true love for her. Surely after that any hope they had of ever being together would be destroyed, and Jareth would finally know the same heartbreak he had caused her all those years ago. Once that happened, Egret could truly move on, knowing she had gotten her long overdue revenge.


	87. Chapter Eighty Six

Shawn walked at a dreadfully slow pace along the side of the wagon carrying his possessions. A small troop of soldiers walked behind him; they had been assigned to accompany him to Havenwood in case anyone within the kingdom objected to his new title as their governor. In the distance he could see the gates to the Goblin City; Jareth, Asha, and Saffina were waiting for him. As he approached them, the sun began to rise over the city walls and Shawn began to wonder how long it will be before he was to ever see a sunrise in the Goblin City ever again.

"Nephtalie and Egret left late last night," Asha informed him once he was close enough to the small group. "Nephtalie said she would arrange for some of her own troops to accompany you, the unit she assembles along with Egret will meet you before you reach Havenwood."

"We still have plenty of time before Rowna goes into labor, she's only just now in her second trimester, but I'll send word immediately when the baby is coming." Saffina stated.

"I have already sent a messenger to the Havenwood court to inform them of the situation, so hopefully there won't be any resistance." Jareth commented simply, as he waved a signal to the gate keeper to open the city gates. "But if there is any trouble, just send word and we'll send reinforcements."

"Travel safely," Asha spoke to him softly.

"We'll miss you." Saffina added.

"I will miss you all as well." Shawn finally spoke, trying not to get too emotional in the moment.

"This is what's best for the realm," Jareth reminded him, as if he picked up on Shawn's sudden distress over his departure.

"I know." Shawn insisted. "It's just…you all are like family to me, it's hard to leave."

Asha then without a word stepped forward and hugged Shawn simply, just a brief embrace of reassurance before stepping away with a soft smile. "It's not like we'll never see each other again." She insisted to him with a soft chuckle.

"I know. I just got so used to always bossing me around it's going to be so weird without you now." Shawn joked with a playful smile.

"How do you think I feel? Who am I supposed to tell what to do now?"

"Promise you'll write?" Saffina interjected.

"Of course." Shawn assured.

"Well you should be going," Jareth interrupted, shifting his eyes away as if he was trying to avoid their glares as they all seemed upset he was trying to cut the moment short. "You don't want to be late for your rendezvous with Egret, and we have a parliament meeting to get to."

"I understand." Shawn spoke with a soft sigh as he moved in for another quick hug with both Asha and Saffina. "I'll send word as soon as arrive in Havenwood." He insisted as he then turned his attention to Jareth, holding his arm out for a handshake.

"Don't forget, I picked you specifically for this job, you _can_ do this." Jareth reassured as he reached out to take Shawn's hand with a firm shake.

"I know." Jareth stated simply with a sly smirk, letting his arm fall back to his side as he turned to face out, looking beyond the gates just as the sun took its place in the morning sky. He then began to move forward, the wagon at his side and troops at his back moving with him as he led them out of the Goblin City. As he went forth, he turned to glance back at Jareth, Asha, and Saffina over his shoulder and offered a final wave goodbye before turning his attention forward once move and heading to his new home.

Once they returned to the castle, Jareth and the others met with Corkins in the throne room. Corkins had been in a rather grumpy mood since Jareth had named Shawn as the one to be sent to Havenwood as he felt he would have been a much better candidate for the job. It was something Jareth, Asha, and Saffina were all able to pick up on rather easily as his annoyance with the current situation seemed to just radiate off him as he sat in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes staring down at the floor.

"Good morning Corkins," Saffina tried to sound as friendly as possibly, hoping to break a bit of the tension in the room as she and Asha took their seats next to him.

"You are all late." Corkins insisted with a scuff.

"We went to see Shawn off." Asha informed him just as Jareth sat on the throne before the three of them.

"And why wasn't I invited?" Corkins demanded.

"Well to be honest we didn't think you would care considering you and Shawn weren't exactly friends." Jareth insisted simply. "But we have a more important matter to see to now," He began simply, content to change the subject as quickly as possible before Corkins had a chance to go off on a tangent. "With Shawn reassigned to govern Havenwood, we now have an empty position in Parliament, so who should we offer the job to?"

"I feel as if the natural choice would be to promote the current head of the City Council." Saffina suggested.

"That would be Ginivee." Corkins informed them. "Then, based on time spent of the council, the head seat would pass to Cawthrone."

"I don't trust Cawthrone to lead the council." Jareth interjected.

"So, you would rather deny Ginivee the promotion to parliament just in order to maintain the current council standing?" Asha asked, her tone suggesting she obviously disagreed with that concept.

"If you really feel that strongly about Cawthrone, why even let him remain on the council? You are the King after all, you can remove him from his position without question whenever you like." Corkins pointed out surprisingly.

"He is very unpopular in the city, removing him the council most likely won't cause any backlash." Saffina added.

"Replacing two seats on the council instead of one wouldn't be too difficult for them to accomplish given the state of the city, we're in one of the best periods of peace. No imminent threat to the kingdom, imports and exports are bringing in steady money, crops are flourishing, poverty is at an all time low, slums are being repaired, and the overall happiness of the citizens is at a record breaking high." Asha explained.

"So then the overall censuses of this council would be promote Ginivee to Parliament, and remove Cawthrone from the City Council, appoint another seated member of council to the head position, leaving two regular vacancies on the council to be filled as they see fit?" Jareth summarized, making sure everyone was on the same page.

"That sound about right." Asha agreed.

"After Cawthrone who would be next in the line for the head position on the council?" Saffina inquired, directing her question to Corkins.

"That would be Umpin," Corkins stated with a sigh, "He's a dreadfully boring creature, but he does vote with a very decisive ruling, I have never known him to be in favor of anything due to personal regards for a matter."

"Corkins why don't you address the council with these revisions, and I want these changes to take effect immediately." Jareth demanded.

"Excuse me your Highness," A guard then interrupted as he entered the throne room, standing just in front of the doorway, "But I have a message from the master builder for Asha," The guard spoke simply.

"What is it?" Asha asked curiously, turning to face the guard.

"He would like you be informed that the repairs on the cottage for Lady Elle have been completed and he would like for you to, at your earlier convenience, come inspect the work. He had to leave the site to see to other work orders, but his assistant will be there to give you a walk through."

And just like that, both Asha and Jareth's hearts dropped to their stomachs; although for very different reasons. Jareth had assumed the cottage would be, despite his reassurance otherwise, uninhabitable prompting there to be no way Elle could move out of the castle. But now it was becoming a very real fact that she would be living under a separate roof from him across the city. Asha's reaction however was caused more by the realization that she would have to actually interact with Clive, completely on her own, without either Bobbins or Shawn to fill any awkward silences.


	88. Chapter Eight Seven

As Asha stood before the once decrypted cottage, now repaired to the point it appeared as if the original had been torn down and replaced, she could not help but feel rather impressed by the work that must have been put into the project to produce such a result. The awe she felt in that moment was almost enough to distract her from that the fact that she was to be meeting with Clive. And once that thought interjected itself back into her mind she felt her stomach tie itself into a knot.

"Good morning!" Clive's voice called out just as he seemed to appear from within the cottage, opening the front door to greet Asha politely. "Come inside, let me show you around." He insisted, motioning for her to come into the cottage.

Her body felt tense, but her feet seemed to just move on their one as she slowly started to approach Clive and the cottage. _"Say something."_ She said to herself, figuring that she probably seemed impolite for not greeting them as well. "It looks lovely." She finally managed to say, although her volume was rather hushed.

"Thank you," He replied to her with a handsome smile as he stepped back into the cottage, just as she reached the door, allowing her enough space to move inside. "We realigned the walls, and fixed up the roof a bit. The roof was actually in pretty good shape, just had a few holes that needed to be patched and we gave it a fresh coat of paint." Asha then took in the sight of the inside of the cottage, and it was much bigger on the inside than it had first appeared on the outside. "We got lucky, the floors were surprisingly in great condition, they just needed to be cleaned up a bit." He informed her simply. "The stairs leading up to the loft space had to be totally replaced, however." He added as he pointed to the set of stairs in question.

The cottage had a very spacious open floor plan, with the living area and kitchen being on the ground level along with a bathroom which was of course located in a private room. Asha also spotted a floor door near the side window, she pointed to it but before she could even ask Clive seemed to know exactly what she was going to say, "That leads down to the basement," He informed her simply.

"She'll love that," Asha muttered, "It will be perfect for her to use as a work space."

"Let me show you the garden in the back," Shawn insisted as he led Asha through the cottage to the backdoor. She followed behind him at a careful pace, being sure not to walk too close to him out of fear for becoming even more flustered by his presence than she already was. "We did a bit of landscaping, it's not really out forte but we did have some specialists come in and help out. We also put in a fence," He explained as he opened the backdoor for her and held it open so she could step out.

The garden was very simple, but very well organized and rather lovely. Along the outer walls of the house there were white rose bushes, and a stone pathway leading from the back door to an intimate patio area in the middle of the yard surrounded by a lovely assortment of multicolored stargazer lilies. "It's beautiful." Asha spoke out with a soft voice, suddenly blushing fearing her comment sounded rather odd for some reason (most likely due to the fact she was over thinking every moment of the situation).

"Thank you," Clive spoke softly to her, "We put a lot of work into it." There was something very calming about his tone, and when Asha turned to face him she saw him looking at her with a softened gaze that struck her with a sense of confusion. She was so certain he found her behavior rather strange, yet now he was looking at her with such a calming stare that she found herself wondering if perhaps he didn't think her to be as strange as she would have assumed he would.

"Well," He then spoke, breaking her train of through as he turned his eyes away to face back out to the garden, "It's ready whenever Lady Elle is to have her things brought in."

"Actually, she's still traveling out of the kingdom, but I'll be having her things moved." Asha informed him simply as she stepped back into the cottage.

"Will you need any help?" Clive spoke, taking Asha off guard as he seemed to be offering his assistance.

"There are plenty of servants at the castle who have offered to help." Asha answered as she seemed to be regaining her composure.

"Oh…" Clive's voice seemed to drift off as he spoke, as if he was disappointed by her answer. "Alright then. Well, I hope Lady Elle enjoys the cottage, and if there's anything else she needs help with, please let her know to not hesitate to ask."

After giving Asha the final walk through, Clive returned to Bobbins' workshop, dragging his feet as he walked in with a sense of defeat. "How did it go!" Bobbins' booming voice shouted from the other side of the work shop as he spotted Clive when he looked up from the wagon he was currently repairing.

"She liked to cottage." Clive replied simply, even though he knew what Bobbins really had meant by his question.

"Is that it?" Bobbins asked curiously, standing from behind the wagon and walking around to meet Clive in the middle of the workshop.

"She said didn't need any help moving." Clive informed Bobbins with a sigh.

"You asked her…if she needed help with the move?" Bobbins was baffled, and rolled his eyes before playfully punching Clive in the shoulder, "You were supposed to ask her dinner!"

"I don't think she's interested," Clive responded firmly, grabbing at his shoulder to ease the pain from Bobbin's rather impressive punch.

"Oh come one, I've known Asha for a long time and I have never seen her act so out of character around someone like that before, she was totally smitten for you!" Bobbins reassured Clive with a loud laugh. "I think you're just too nervous!"

"Well I've never dated a woman like Asha before,"

"Yeah, because you only ever seem to attract women with an attention span the size of their thumbs. You keep going out with women who get confused by big words and distracted by shiny objects. But Asha is intelligent, classy, and doesn't fawn over men like her life depends on finding a husband because she is independent." Bobbins insisted.

"That's not entirely what I meant," Clive interjected, looking down at his feet as if he was too ashamed to say what was on his mind.

"You meant, she's a goblin…" Bobbins spoke softly, his tone seeming surprisingly understanding. "I can see how that would cause you to be rather hesitant."

"Oh no!" Clive quickly spoke up, looking up at Bobbins with a rather stern expression. "True, that is an obstacle I can't ignore but not because it bothers me…but because…I'm afraid she may not like me because _I'm_ a human."


	89. Chapter Eighty Eighty

It had been a little over a week since Shawn had left for Havenwood, and over two weeks since Elle had went to retrieve her things from her old home, and it had already felt like months to Asha. She felt as if all her friends were gone. Sure, Jareth was still there physically, but he had been acting so differently since Elle had went away on her trip that he barely seemed like the same man anymore. And truthfully Asha and Saffina barely knew each other so it wasn't like her company was anything special. So to pass her free time and help put an end to her temporary loneliness, Asha spent most of her free time at Elle's new cottage getting it in order for when Elle arrived.

She painted the walls a soft lavender color, hung lovely pieces of landscape artwork, bought a rather gorgeous and colorful pattern area rug for the living space, hug shelves for candles and books, bought lovely blushed pink curtains for the windows, and bought beautiful solid white bed set as well as a brand new oak wood bed frame and king sized mattress. She stocked the kitchen with groceries, arranged the bath products in the cabinets of the bathroom, and a bought a lovely set of plush bath towels. In the basement she had set up some shelves for books, tables for workspace, and a comfortable reading nook for when she studied.

It was painfully obvious that Asha missed Elle terribly, and as badly as she wanted Elle to return to the castle she was still going to make sure the cottage was as comfortable for her as possible. In truth, the last week she spent getting everything ready for Elle made her a little jealous; Asha had never lived outside the castle before, never got to decorate a home for herself before, and the more the thought dwelled in her mind she more she started to wonder what was keeping her from doing so now? Afterall, she was no longer Jareth's assistant so there was no real reason for her to actually live in the castle any longer.

It was for that reason she now found herself outside of Bobbins' workshop; as the master builder he had a list of every building in the city and knowledge on whether or not it was currently occupied by anyone. She was unsure how long she had been standing outside, surely she looked like a fool for no going in by now. Obviously the hang up stunting her entrance was the chance of seeing Clive inside. The thought of seeing Clive again made her nervous; she was unsure why she was so drawn to him, besides the obvious fact that he was incredibly attractive. But the fact was, she was drawn to him. He made her otherwise incredibly well functioning self resort to something of a dimwitted love struck child and it embarrassed her. Especially considering how out of place it was for her, a goblin, to even daydream about any type of relationship with him, a human.

"Are you looking for Bobbins'?" Clive's voice spoke from behind her and sent an unsettling shiver up her spine as he moved to step in front of her with a warm smile. "He's home sick, I'm in for him for the day." Clive informed her simply, casually, with his oh so entrancing deep voice. "Is there something I can help you with? The cottage is still okay, right?"

"Oh yes," She spoke up quickly, trying her best to maintain her usual cool and collected self. "I was just wondering if I could take a look at the city building list," She informed him simply, attempting to flash a soft smile but instead ending up looking like she was mid sneeze.

"No problem, it should be in his office, just follow me." Clive insisted as he turned his back to her in order to lead her into the workshop. Asha quickly followed after him, matching his pace as they went inside. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to see the list? Is Jareth planning a new project?" Clive asked curiously.

"Oh no," Asha corrected, "I was actually wondering what homes in the city were currently available."

"Oh?" Clive seemed interested by this, glancing back at her from over his shoulder just as they reached Bobbins' office. "Why is that?"

"I'm just batting around the idea of maybe moving into my own place." She answered him with a shy smile as he opened and held the office door for her to enter.

"Oh, I know a great place!" Clive immediately insisted as he sat at Bobbins' desk and opened one of the drawers to pull out the building list. "Here," He then pointed to building name on the list, Asha leaned in to read it although he spoke it out loud, "The townhouses on Liberty Pointe are very nice."

"The townhomes built for the humans when they were first brought from the salt mines?" Asha confirmed.

"Yeah. Over the last few years some humans have moved out, found places closer to the downtown area, so there are a few vacant homes in the neighborhood." Shawn explained.

"Who's the landlord?" Asha questioned, intrigued.

"A goblin named Gorgle," Clive seemed to speak with a slight hint of discontent. "He's a fair man when it comes to business, but he's rather…unbearable, personally. He also runs the trade post downtown, that's where you can find him."

"Great!" Asha spoke with a fait amount of enthusiasm. "Thank you for your help." She spoke with a soft tone, smiling at him sweetly and blushing as he returned her smile.

"Well I'm glad you stopped by, good luck with Gorgle." Clive insisted as Asha then moved to exit the office.

Asha emerged from the encounter with Clive feeling rather victorious. Not only did she now have a good idea of where she could potentially move to, but she managed to conduct herself like a functioning individual in front of Clive. She correlated that success to the more she accepted the fact she could never truly pursue any type of romantic relationship with Clive due to him being a human, the easier it was for her to be around him.


	90. Chapter Eighty Nine

It had seemed like a lifetime since Elle set her sights on the Goblin City; but now as she looked over at the city before her, she knew she was home. Speaking of home, she positively adored her new cottage. She watched as servants from the castle unloaded the wagon filled with her things from her old home, filing into the cottage and placing boxes down where Asha instructed them. Listening to Asha boss people around was a welcomed familiarity for Elle who had spent the last three weeks going without as little contact as possible as she had fallen into a reclusive like state on her own.

The time away was healthy for her, gave her plenty of time to reflect on the recent events that had led her to the point in her life. The more recent events of the last month before her trip, however, seemed to be what weighed on her mind the most. Having finally come to accept the mutual love between her and Jareth had been such a huge life altering step, and should have been the first chapter of their happily ever after together. Yet now it seemed whatever chances they had of being in a proper functioning relationship was on the line and despite her insistence to have Jareth apologize to her for all he had done to bring her to this state she currently lived in, she was terrified more than anything of losing him before she truly had a chance to call him her own. But, moving back into the castle was not an option, not yet anyway. As much as Elle wanted to be with Jareth, she needed to first know how he stood on the matter which was why she had arranged a meeting with him at the castle.

"After you meet with Jareth, why don't you come by and see my new townhome?" Asha suggested just as the servants from the castle finished up unloading the wagon.

"I still can't believe you moved out of the castle." Elle insisted as she began to open some of the trunks and luggage containing her things from her old cottage.

"I could say the same about you." Asha pointed out. "And you shouldn't worry about unpacking now, you should be resting."

"No, actually I should be heading to the castle," Elle argued as she glanced over at a clock on the wall, "I don't want to be late for my meeting."

"What do you plan on saying to him?" Asha questioned simply.

"I haven't figured that all out just yet, honestly." Elle confessed with a huff. "Do you think he'll apologize?" Elle asked hopefully, only to have Asha respond with a very unassuming expression as she shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"He does love you Elle." Asha reminded her.

"I'm aware." Elle insisted. "But that doesn't mean what he did to me didn't hurt me, in fact it actually makes it worse."

"I can't imagine what it must feel like," Asha began with a rather grim tone as she spoke, "But please, just try to remember that you two love each other and that isn't something that should just be ignored."

Elle tried to remember what Asha had said in a positive way as she slowly made her way to the throne room after arriving at the castle, dragging her feet as she was dreading the confrontation. But the more she thought about Asha's reassurance the more it actually seemed to fuel her anger against Jareth; after all, all he had to do was swallow his pride and apologize, yet he was willing to jeopardize their future together because he refused to see fault in his actions. He was the one ignoring their love for one another, not Elle. Still, she tried her best to remain optimistic about the situation as she finally reached the throne room, ignoring the guard at the door and not even bothering to knock before she opened the door to head inside.

The room was beginning to go dark as the sun was setting over the kingdom and no candles appeared to be lit in the throne room. Still, even in the soft glow of the setting sun casting in from the windows, Elle's eyes fell on Jareth' figure as he sat upon his throne. "I trust your new home is to your liking?" He asked her casually, not even bothering to properly greet her, as if they hadn't been apart for three weeks.

"It's fine." Elle insisted, matching his same monotone voice as she spoke.

"Has Asha already filled you on the decisions made by parliament in your absence?"

"If you're referring to Shawn being appointed the governor of Havenwood, and Ginivee being promoted to take his vacant seat, then yes." Elle stated simply.

"Good. And did she tell you we have a parliament meeting in the morn-"

"How can you do that?" Elle interrupted, unable to tolerate his act any further. "How can you talk to me and pretend like nothing happened?"

"As far as I see it, you made your choice." Jareth insisted with a cold tone.

"And that's it then?" Elle began to raise her voice, furious with how mean he was being.

"I made it clear to you that I have no intentions of apologizing for my actions, and you made it clear that our relationship can proceed no further unless I do, so I don't see a point in wasting any more time on the matter." He spoke harshly. Elle couldn't believe it; this could not possibly be the same sweet, romantic, and caring man she had known and fallen in love with. He wasn't acting like himself at all.

"So, then I was a waste of time?" Elle accused, her voice cracking ever so slightly as she felt the sudden urge to cry.

There was brief silence and in the darkness of the room it was difficult for her to make out his facial expressions. Finally, he spoke once more, "What's done is done, I simply accept that, perhaps you should to." His words fell with a flat tone, echoing in the emptiness of the room and stabbing Elle through her stomach like a dull knife. Elle had this preconceived notion in her mind that this was just a bump in the road for them, that they could overcome it and their relationship would be stronger because of it, but she never once thought that this would actually be the end.


	91. Chapter Ninety

The rain seemed to poor down out of the sky with the same ferocity as the tears rolling down Elle's cheeks. Her legs carried her with a quickened pace as she moved through the Goblin City, going to the only person in this city who could possibly make her feel better; Asha. She navigated the streets of the Liberty Pointe development until she reached 142, Asha's house number. She climbed up the short stoop, and without hesitation beat her fist against the door which seemed to promptly open only to reveal a bearded human man, holding a glass of wine, on the other side of the door. "Oh," Elle muttered, suddenly embarrassed, "I must have the wrong house."

"Are you looking for Asha?" The man spoke simply.

"Yes, actually." Elle responded, trying to recompose herself.

"This is her house, she is in the kitchen, come in." He stepped aside to allow Elle to move passed him, although once inside she remained standing still afraid to drip rainwater all over the floor.

"Clive, is someone at the door?" Elle heard Asha's voice calling from the kitchen as she then seemed to emerge, holding her own glass of wine and almost dropping it as her eyes took in the sight of Elle. "Oh my god, Elle, what happened?" All it took was one glance for Asha to know something was wrong.

"Elle?" Clive repeated the name, seeming rather shocked. "You're Lady Elle?" Elle ignored him, her eyes glued on Asha as she felt her body tremble from both the cold of the rain and her own internal pain that now seemed to crush her beneath the weight of heartbreak. Clive seemed to pick up on the tension, and slowly moved to set his glass of wine down on the coffee table in the living area as Asha approached Elle without warning and embraced her. "I should go, give you two some privacy." He insisted as he headed towards the door, warranting no objection but instead a silent look of gratefulness from Asha as she knew his decision was for the best.

Once Clive left, shutting the door behind him, Asha gestured for Elle to sit on the sofa, "I'll get you some towels and dry clothes." Asha insisted as she left the room to gather the items she mentioned. "Sorry about Clive, I just wasn't expecting you so soon," Asha called out from another room back to Elle. "What happened with Jareth?" She then asked as she returned to the room with a nightgown and some towels in her arms, handing them over to Elle as she took a seat.

Elle, who had remained standing instead of sitting while still soaking wet then began to strip out of her wet clothes-unconcerned with her audience of one as then dried herself off. "He said he won't apologize," Elle began before slipping on the nightgown, "so he doesn't see the point on wasting any more time on the matter." She explained as she then sat down next to Asha on the couch. "This is all my fault," She stated with a cracked voice, "I got so worked up when I should have just let it go,"

"Don't you dare," Asha quickly insisted, "You had every right to be upset with him after everything that has happened."

"And look where that got me," Elle argued, "Now it's over, it's really over."

"No it's not," Asha commented simply, "It will never be over because you two are meant to be together. Look at everything that has happened, and yet despite it all you two ended up finally realizing your true feelings when the odds were stacked against you. Do you think love like that just happens every day?"

"I need to apologize," Elle insisted, seeming to basically ignore everything Asha had said.

"No you don't!" Asha demanded, "This is not your fault Elle! And Jareth will realize what a colossal mistake this is, and when he does he will apologize to you because whether he wants to admit it out loud or not he knows he messed up, he loves you too much to let you go."

The rest of the night carried on with the same pattern of Asha and Elle going back and forth on the matter of who was truly to blame for the mishap. At some point alcohol came into the picture and Elle ended up slightly intoxicated. Eventually, she passed out on the sofa. Asha, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. She sat in her armchair, watching out the front window as the sun began to peak in through the curtains, her mind racing with multiple thoughts that had kept her awake all night. A majority of those thoughts revolving around how careless and inconsiderate Jareth was being, and how Elle deserved better.

Asha prepared herself for the day, being careful not to wake Elle as she left the house and made her way to the castle for the early morning parliament meeting but having no intention of giving her attention to any issues. Instead, when she reached the throne room, she stormed in and passed right by Saffina, Corkins, and Ginivee, marched right up to where Jareth sat all high and mighty on his throne and slapped him right across his face. "What the fuck is your problem!?" She shouted him, earning rather shocked reactions from the others as they all seemed to gasp dramatically.

"What the hell?" Jareth shouted back at her as he rose from his throne, holding onto his reddened cheek to sooth the stinging pain.

"You ended it with Elle?" Asha shouted at him, once more a small chorus of dramatic gasps erupted behind her.

"That is none of your business." Jareth insisted with a cold tone.

"Well when she shows up on my doorstep, crying in the rain, it becomes my business."

Jareth's eyes seemed to widened ever so slightly, but it was just for a brief moment before he regained his otherwise cold standing and leaned to leer over Asha's shoulders at the others in the room, "Get out," He commanded them, immediately causing them all to jump from their seats and flee the throne room. Once alone, Jareth returned his attention to Asha, his gaze seeming to soften ever so slightly. "I merely did what was best for Elle." He insisted, shocking Asha.

"How, exactly, do you think this is what is best for her?" Asha wondered, not wanting to believe his bullshit excuse.

"I have caused her too much pain and I simply can't do that to her anymore." Jareth explained as he shifted his eyes away from Asha.

"So you think breaking her heart doesn't cause her any pain?"

"I'm not a moron, I know it must have hurt her to some degree, but with time she will move on and will be happier because of it."

"And what about your happiness?" Asha commented, seeming to stun Jareth into silence as if that thought had not yet crossed his mind. "You are an idiot." She insisted.

"Just because I love her doesn't mean I am the right person to be with her." Jareth then said, seeming to shift the subject slightly, his tone very dark and flat. Something about the way he spoke just then sparked a sense of curiosity in Asha as she looked at him as he stepped down from his throne and approached a window to stare out across the city. "She deserves better than me."

"What happened?" Asha then asked, picking up on a subtle hint that something caused Jareth to suddenly have this otherwise out of place thoughts.

Jareth turned his attention away from the window, looking back at Asha with a rather remorseful look in his eyes as he sighed. "I have just come to realize that maybe this isn't how things are meant to be, that Elle and I just are not meant to be together."

" _What happened."_ Asha once more asked with a rather sharp tone, implying there must have been some event o trigger this realization he claimed to have had.

"Asha-"

"What happened!" She shouted now, her rage getting the better of her as she glared at Jareth.

"I almost kissed Egret!" He shouted back, now admitting it to her. A tense silence filled the room as they now stared at one another; Jareth with a look of regret as Asha now had a shocked and horrid expression. "Maybe…maybe I don't love Elle enough, maybe that's why I keep making all these mistakes, maybe that's why I can't see these things as she sees them. All I can do is hurt her, and I keep hurting her, and she deserves better than that, better than me."

"Or," Asha began without hesitating, with a stern tone to her voice, "You can step up and be the man she deserves because you do love her enough." Asha insisted simply. "Obviously you can acknowledge your mistakes to yourself, all you need to do now is acknowledge them to Elle. That's all she wanted Jareth, she didn't want this to end, she wanted you two to go forward with a clean slate so you can start to truly build a future together. That is what she wants, that's what you want, that's what I want, that's what Epsy wanted and died to make happen. All of this, everything that has happened, has been to bring you two together Jareth, so don't you dare throw it away now."


	92. Chapter Ninety One

Elle sat the small breakfast nook in Asha's kitchen, staring down at her cup of tea-certain by now it had actually gotten too cold to properly enjoy. She heard the front door open, and without removing her gaze from her cup she called out, "Asha, is that you?"

"Yes, I'm back." Asha called back to her just before entering the kitchen. "You made tea?" Asha asked simply, moving to the wood burning stove to examine the tea kettle.

"The water is probably cold." Elle insisted as she finally reached forward to grab a hold of her cup, feeling no heat radiating from the tea inside.

"How are you feeling?" Asha asked as she kneeled down to relight the fire underneath the stove.

"This time I mean it, I am never drinking again." Elle demanded with a soft chuckle as she finally looked up to fix her gaze upon Asha.

"Maybe I should ask Saffina to come over and make you some more of her hangover tea." Asha suggested with a soft smile as she moved towards the table and took a seat across from Elle.

"Who was that man that was here last night?" Elle then asked rather randomly, taking Asha completely off guard.

"Oh…" Asha was suddenly struggling to form words but quickly regained her composure, "That was Clive, he's one my neighbors. He helped me move."

"You two were drinking wine together?" Elle asked curiously.

"I had invited him over for dinner as a thank you for his help, with the move." Asha explained rather nervously.

"He's handsome." Elle pointed out, as if she really needed to.

"I suppose, for a human." Asha commented, trying to sound as casual about it as possible.

"You think he's attractive, don't you?" Elle accused with a smirk.

"I acknowledge that he is an attractive man, yes." Asha answered innocently.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Absolutely not, we are just friends." Asha demanded as she looked away from Elle shyly.

"I've never seen you this worked up before," Elle observed with a soft giggle, "As a matter of fact, I've never known you to have ever gone out on a date before."

"Because I never have." Asha informed her, with a rather embarrassed tone to her voice. "I have never had time for things like that."

"So what's your excuse now?" Elle asked with a smirk. Asha's expression then converted to a very "deer in the highlights" type of look, as if she was realizing her excuse no longer really seemed all that valid considering she didn't live a busy lifetime as she once did. "That's what I thought." Elle insisted with a soft chuckle. "Well, I think you two should go out together." Elle suggested.

"No," Asha demanded sharply, "We are just friends."

"But he likes you." Elle stated flatly.

"Excuse me?" Asha raised an eyebrow at the statement, suddenly seeming rather flustered by the concept.

"He stopped by while you were out to see how I was doing, I guess he could tell I wasn't in the best of moods last night," Elle began to explain, "I could tell from the way he talked about you, he is definitely interested in you and not just as a friend."

"Well that is just ridiculous." Asha insisted. "He's a human." She stated simply, as if the argument should have ended right then and there.

"So you aren't interested in humans?"

"No," Asha corrected, "Humans aren't interested in goblins." Asha spoke with a very stern tone in her voice as she stared forward at Elle with an intense look in her eyes. "Really think about it Elle, why would a man like Clive possibly be interested in a goblin like me?"

"Because you're an incredible women?" Elle responded without hesitation. "Let me ask you something," Elle then began simply as she leaned forward in her seat, "Did you ever stopped to question why a magically being such as the Goblin King could have possibly fallen in love with a simple human girl?"

"No," Asha answered without realizing she was walking into a verbal trap.

"Then why should this be any different? Jareth and I were different 'species' when we first met, yet we still fell in love."

"But at least you both looked human," Asha then spoke coldly, shifting her eyes away.

"So you don't think you're beautiful, is that it?" Elle asked, genuinely shocked by the idea of the statement. Asha said nothing in response, only looked down at her own feet as she seethed in frustration. "Asha," Elle spoke softly, reaching across the table to take a hold of Asha's hands within her own. "You are one of the most beautiful women I know, inside and out. Clive would be lucky to have you."

Asha seemed unmoved by Elle's insistence, but after a few moments of silence she finally looked back up to meet Elle's gaze with a look of understanding. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course I do." Elle further insisted before she then released Asha's hands and stood to her feet. "Now, I should get going because you need to start getting ready."

"Ready?" Asha repeated, confused by the remark. "Ready for what?"

Elle smirked rather deviously, the kind of smirk that made it apparent to Asha that the entirety of the conversation had been leading up to this moment. "Well, you see Clive already had told me why he was here last night, for the thank you dinner and all…so I made arrangements for you two at that lovely little bistro downtown since I had interrupted your plans last night."

"Excuse me!?" Asha raised her voice ever so slightly as she shot up from her chair.

"And…when I went over to Clive's house to tell him…I might have said it was a date."

"Elle what the hell were you thinking!"

"Dinner is at seven!" Elle demanded just before darting out of the kitchen, heading straight for the front door, "Have fun tonight!" She added before exiting the home, leaving Asha with the news of her surprise date.


	93. Chapter Ninety Two

Asha fiddled with the fabric of her dress nervously as she watched out the window of the café. She mumbled a 'thank you' as the waitress brought her a glass of wine, but was void of any and all eye contact as she searched the streets for signs of Clive. But it was not Clive her eyes fell on, instead a group of well dress human women who were casually strolling down that street-as they passed by the café window Asha felt a sudden sense of panic come over as she took in the details of their fine dresses. She then glanced down at her down dress in despair at how plain it was; even the soft lilac color was dull and not alluring in any way. Suddenly she felt like this evening was doomed before it had even started just because she choose the lilac dress when obviously she should have worn the daring red one instead.

"Asha," The voice spoke sweetly to her, ripping her attention away from her miniature crisis and drawing her eyes up to see Clive now standing before her; he must have come in while she had been mentally examining, and condemning, her dress. "You look lovely." He insisted with a brilliant smile. "May I sit?" He asked simply.

"Of course," Asha replied to him, trying to sound as calm as possible but afraid she was coming off as the nervous wreck she was becoming as the seconds passed. This was out of the ordinary for her now, especially considering they had begun to establish an actual friendship and she had been able to function properly around him more recently. Now she was reverting back to the bumbling buffoon she had been when they first met.

As Clive sat down, Asha could not help but notice how handsome he looked; his hair was combed back, and beard cut shorter than usual. He was wearing a well tailored shirt and vest, with stunning ruby red cuff links. She even picked up a hint of cologne. It was definitely different from his every day appearance when he often sported a tunic and let his locks, as short as they were, remain naturally free from styling products. She realized then she should compliment him on his appearance but was unsure what to say without sounding as if she was coming on too strong and against her better judgment she simply said the first thing that came to mind, "You look so much more dapper than usual." She immediately wished they could take back what she had said, afraid it might offend him.

However, her words were only met with a soft chuckle as he nodded in agreement, "You should feel special, I don't dress this proper for just anyone." His words made her blush like mad, and she looked away shyly as a result. Luckily for Asha, the waitress then came and asked for his drink order which provided a much appreciated distraction.

"I have to admit," Clive then spoke after the waitress left, "I was taken a bit off guard when Lady Elle came to my house and insisted you and I have dinner out tonight," He mused simply. "Too be honest, it almost feels a bit like a set up."

"Set up?" Asha repeated with a bit of a worried tone in her voice, fearing then simply that he thought this was a joke when she took the matter more seriously then he could have probably imagined.

"A date," He quickly corrected her, as if he could tell what she had assumed his meaning was.

"Oh…" Asha whispered softly as the painful realization struck her that he had not thought this evening was a date. But then, another realization came over her as she recalled Elle mentioning how she had in fact told Clive this was a date, so now she was just confused on what to think. Had Elle lied about what she said to Clive? Or had she told Clive it was a date and he was somehow testing to see how Elle felt about the matter? The thoughts were a bit too much for the potentially love-struck Asha to bare so she, for a brief moment, went back to her regular up-front self, "Elle told me this was intended as a date," She spoke firmly.

Clive then smiled, just as the waitress sat his scotch down in front of him. He thanked her before she left, and once she was gone he took his drink in his hand and leaned back in seat comfortably, "She told me that too." He informed Asha with a smirk. "But it didn't matter to me what Elle said, only what you said. So, I wanted to see what your opinion was on all this."

"You could have just asked me," Asha pointed out.

"I know, but…I like seeing you get that way, all nervous." Clive admitted with a grin before he took a sip of his scotch.

"What? Why?" Asha inquired, turning away from him ever so slightly, embarrassed by his words.

"Because it's sweet and genuine, and I like that about you." Clive insisted.

"You don't mean that."

"I do, actually." He spoke with a somewhat more serious tone as he then leaned in ever so slightly. "I really do Asha."

As Asha's date carried on, now with a more mutual understanding of the intention of the evening, back at the castle Jareth found himself in less fortunate company. In fact, he found himself with no company at all. Just as Asha had warned, he was alone. Everyone he once considered dear to his heart in one way or another had moved out of the castle; Asha, Shawn, Elle, even Saffina had recently packed up and found a new home out in the city. He had never been lonelier in his life than he was now, particularly on this night. The last words Asha had said to him rang throughout his mind as he sat on the railings of his bedroom balcony, watching the stars twinkle in the sky brilliantly like a well practiced danced but he had no one to share the beauty of the moment with. He was entranced by the night, but he was alone in that appreciation as he sat out in the cold on his own.

"Your Highness," He heard a soft voice along with a knock against his bedroom door, "You have a guest." Intrigued, Jareth removed himself from his balcony and with a rather desperately quickened pace, shuffled across his bedroom chamber to the door to answer it, finding one of the palace guards in the hallway. "They insisted on meeting with you right away."

"Who is it?" Jareth asked, trying to keep a calm tone about him although his mind was racing with the possibility that it may be Elle.

"I'm not sure, I have never seen them before."

"Oh…" Jareth muttered as the thought crossed his mind that the likelihood of Elle having been the one to show up unannounced so late was very slim. "Where are they?"

"Awaiting an audience with you in the throne room, Your Majesty."

Jareth said nothing further to the guard before brushing past them and moving into the hall; flicking his wrist casually to nonchalantly use his magic to close and lock his door behind him as he continued out down the corridor. He moved swiftly throughout the castle, navigating the dimly lit halls by memory as he reached the throne room; he wasted no time walking in, curious to see who his late night visitor was only for his eyes to fall on a vividly familiar figure.

It was a large, humanoid bird creature, with solid black eyes. Those same solid black eyes he once stared into as he begged to know his destiny, as he begged to know if he would ever find the true love of his life. Before him now in this throne room stood the very last person he ever thought he would see again in his life; the Prophet of Hearts. "Jareth," They spoke to him coldly before turning away from him. "I must say, I am very disappointed in you."

"What...What are you doing here?" He asked as the shock started to really settle in.

"Do you know how rare it is for one to achieve their foretold destiny and then completely destroy their own fate just as quickly?" Their words were sharp, and cut him like a knife. Had he destroyed his chance, throwing out any hope there was left for him and Elle to truly be happy? Just as the thought crossed his mind, driving him momentarily insane, they spoke out to him once more, "I have never, actually, come across anyone who worked so tirelessly against their own happiness like you have." They insisted, finally turning back to face Jareth. "Yet for some reason completely unknown to me even with my vast knowledge of matters such as these, the future I once saw for you all those years ago still remains as it was back then."

"Excuse me?" Jareth was caught off guard by this, unsure then what this all meant as the Prophet of Hearts then began to step closer to Jareth slowly.

"It is not usually in my nature to be so forward. I usually allow others to come to me when they feel the time is right, but I could no longer sit back and watch this unfold without coming to you as I have now," They spoke softly now, with a gentle voice as they reached a comfortable distance to Jareth. "I know you may feel as if all is lost between you and Elle, even now you may be filled with just thoughts, but I am here to reassure you that the eternal happiness I once spoke of to you is still very much achievable as long as you still truly want it…because the girls heart, it knows what it wants, and it wants you."

And just like that, Jareth sprung up from his bed, drenched in a cold sweat as he struggled to catch his breath; it felt as if he had been trapped under water. As he inhaled deeply, he turned to his window just as a cold breeze blew in and chilled his face. _"It was a dream…?"_ He thought to himself as an overwhelming feeling struck his heart and he felt an intense burning sensation within his chest. "No," He muttered out loud to himself, "It was a dream spell," He said as he heard the voice echo in his mind clearly, _"The girls heart, it knows what it wants, and it wants you."_


	94. Chapter Ninety Three

The café Elle had arranged for Asha and Clive to attend for their first date was actually very well known as a popular date spot throughout the city for both human and goblin couples. However, as far as Asha could tell based on the rather strange stares they were receiving-she and Clive were the first human/goblin pairing ever to enjoy an evening together on a more romantic level. Asha did her best to ignore the curious stares of the other patrons, meanwhile Clive had no problems shrugging it off as he casually reached across the table to take a hold of Asha's hand.

"What are you doing?" Asha snapped, keeping her voice down as she quickly moved her hand away from his before anyone else in the café noticed.

"I thought considering we both agreed this was a date I might attempt to show you some affection." He insisted with a brilliant smile that made her heart melt. "Is it too weird because we're friends?"

"No," Asha insisted as she glanced out at the others who had been staring to see if they were still watching.

Clive then followed her line of sight as she had looked away from him and almost instantly a thought hit him that he simply could not keep to himself, "Are you embarrassed to be out with me?" He asked sharply, his tone rather flat.

"Of course not," Asha insisted, snapping her attention back to him.

"Is it because you're a member of parliament, and I'm just the master builder's apprentice?" Clive demanded, seemingly not believing her previous statement.

"Clive no," She further demanded, "That's not it at all."

"So you are embarrassed?"

"What? No, that's not what I-"

"Is it because I'm a human?" He then spoke coldly, his eyes seeming to furrow as he leaned back in his seat, moving his hands into his lap and off the table.

Asha was stunned, to say the least. He was afraid _she_ was embarrassed to be seen with _him_ when truthfully she thought it would be the other way around. That was what she should have said, but instead she went to speak and put her foot in her mouth, "Well it's not like there are any other human and goblins out together right now." She wanted to smack herself in the face as soon as she fully realized what she had just said; she had let her sass get the better of her and judging by Clive's face he didn't take it the way it was meant to be received.

She expected him to be offended, to storm off and insist this night was over, but instead he stayed put in his seat and just shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Why should that matter?" He asked simply.

"Clive…" She muttered his name softly, taken off guard by his reaction but grateful it was the response she had received in light of her moronic statement. "You are a very handsome man and you're out dining with a goblin, you can't tell me that doesn't make you wonder what other people thinking about you?"

"The only thing they should be thinking about me when they see me sitting here with you, is how lucky I am to be out on a date with one of the most beautiful and remarkable goblins in the city." Clive insisted without any hesitation. "Because that is certainly what I'm thinking." He added as he then leaned forward once more, a very intense look of passion in his eyes as he met Asha's gaze. "Asha, if I thought for more moment I had a real shot with you before, I would have asked you out to dinner the day I first met you. But I didn't think you would be interested in me because I was a human. But I'm hoping now, considering you are in fact out to dinner with me, that I was wrong and that I do have a real shot with you because that would mean I truly am the luckiest man in this whole damn city so I don't give a damn what anyone else has to say about that."

As the date proceeded, now going better than before as Asha was completely enthralled by Clive's words, Elle was alone in her cottage musing over how things were going for her best friend on her first date. Elle sat in her garden with a lantern sit on the patio table in front of her, her hands wrapped around a mug of warm tea as she looked up at the stars in the sky above her. She sighed softly as the cool night air chilled her skin, but she countered with a sip of her tea and it warmed her soul. The prospect of Asha's new found romance delighted Elle, mostly because it was a shining beacon of hope in Elle's otherwise eerie life. The failure in her own love life made her that much determined to make sure Asha didn't suffer the same pain and heartbreak Elle had been subjected to.

"Excuse me, but are you Lady Elle?" A soft chirping like voice called out, gaining Elle's attention as she turned to see a fat bird like goblin perched on her fence.

"Yes, I am." Elle answered, intrigued by the creature. "Is there something I can help you with you?"

"Indeed!" The bird exclaimed excitedly as it fluttered over from the fence, now taking a spot on the top of the chair across from where Elle sat. "I heard that before you returned to the city, you often made potions for those in need."

"That's true." Elle stated simply.

"Have you ever made a confidence potion?"

"As a matter of fact I have." Elle answered with a smile. "What are you nervous about?"

"Oh, it's not for me, it's for my brother. He's getting married tomorrow and he's panicking just a bit. I thought maybe a confidence potion might help him get himself together and make it through the ceremony without having a nervous breakdown." The bird explained.

"Tomorrow?" Elle mused out loud with a low volume, "Well that's not nearly enough time to brew a proper confidence potion…"

"Oh no! I knew I should have come to you sooner!"

"But," Elle interrupted with a smile, "Luckily for you, I happen to have a few vials in my stock already brewed up and ready to be used."

"Wonderful!" The bird chirped happily as Elle then stood from her seat.

"Follow me," Elle insisted as she headed towards the backdoor of the cottage, leading the bird into her home as she made her way to her lab. Once in the basement, Elle directed her attention to a series of shelves stocked with vials of potions, and on the bottom shelf sat a raindrop shaped glass with a gold colored liquid inside. "This should do the trick." Elle insisted as she grabbed the vial off the shelf and handed it to the bird.

"Thank you so much!" The bird exclaimed as it latched onto the vial with its talons.

"Just make sure he eats before he takes the potion, or else it may give him a rather nasty reaction, and it does take about ten minutes to really kick in." Elle warned the bird as it then began to fly up from the basement.

"Thank you again!" The bird called out to her as it exited the basement, fluttering out of the cottage and leaving Elle now to herself in her lab.

Elle was content in that moment to go back upstairs, but as she glanced around at all her books and potions she remembered how much she missed the work she used to do providing the nearby villagers with potions and charms to assist them in their everyday lives in any way she could. The gratification made Elle feel like while her potions she made weren't fancy or for great purposes, they were important to someone and that was all that mattered.

The longer she remained in the basement, recalling her days living next to Epsy and peddling potions, she began to get this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt her heart drop to her stomach as she felt lightheaded. Something then struck her, a strange attraction as she turned her attention to the chest she kept her notebooks in. She was drawn to it, and with no clue as to why. She couldn't help herself; slowly she moved towards it, dropping to her knees in front of it. It was locked but not by a key, instead a locking charm; she pointed her finger at the keyhole and muttered a short incantation that popped the lock before she lifted the lid.

Her eyes then fell directly on a small pouch within the chest, one she had not put there. She didn't question its sudden appearance, but instead reached right for it without any thought to stop. She opened the pouch, seeing a small crystal inside, and without any hesitation she reached for it…


	95. Chapter Ninety Four

_She gave him a look with a rather devious smile, the same look she used to give him before she would do something incredibly wild and alluring. "They say if you truly love someone, you never really stop loving them." Egret whispered to him as they both slowly stepped towards one another, almost acting on pure instinct as old flames seemed to light within both of their souls._

 _"Is that so?" Jareth whispered back to her as his hands seemed to move on their own, reaching up to gently take a hold of her hips._

 _"Did you really love me Jareth?" She asked him softly as her own hands pressed gently against his chest._

 _"Yes," The answer fell from lips without him truly realizing it as he was somewhat entranced by the moment._

 _"Then tell me you love me Jareth," She insisted._

Elle saw it, clear as day, within the depths in her mind. The scene played out as if she had been right then and there in the room with them. She could feel the physical attraction pulling them together, the sexual tension electrifying the air between them. The way they looked at each other was intense. And now the whole thing was burned into her mind. Even now as she sat dumbfounded on the floor of her basement, glaring down at the crystal in her hand, all she could really see was the way Jareth gazed so longingly at Egret.

At first it was an overwhelming sadness that bombarded her, coming over her and making her shake with tension as she tried to push the images out of her mind. It just kept replaying in her mind, and each time it was more painful to watch. Tears burned in her eyes as she began to hyperventilate. Then a voice spoke to her, calling out her name from upstairs. The voice snapped her out of the depression that crippled her; her head turning to look up at the opened basement door. "Jareth?" She called back, pain laced in her voice.

"Elle, are you down there?" His voice called back just before he began to descend down into the basement. Elle rose to her feet as she watched him come into her sight, but all she could see as she looked at him was the image of him holding Egret ever so lovingly in his arms. Almost immediately the tears fell, pouring down her face as she began to sob as Jareth turned his gaze onto her. "Elle, are you alright?" He stepped towards her, intent in his eyes as if he wanted nothing more to comfort her but she jolted back away from him, holding her arm out to keep him away from her. "Elle?" He was caught off guard now now, his expression twisting into a look of confusion.

"Don't come near me!" She insisted as she fought back the overwhelming urge to sob as she looked at him.

"Elle," He tried to speak to her in a comforting tone, keeping his distance as she insisted. "I know you're still upset but I came here to apologize,"

"Shut up!" Elle shouted now at him, the sadness flowing through her beginning to boil into rage.

"Elle?"

"Shut up!" Elle screamed now, at the top of her lungs as her rage seemed to make her tremble uncontrollably. Her skin seeming to steam only just before literally bursting into flames. "You lied to me!" She screamed, her voice hollow, echoing off the walls.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded, trying his best to remain calm in the face of her flaming rage when in all honesty he was terrified of her in that moment.

Elle said nothing at first, but instead crushed the small crystal within her palm."You lied to me!" She repeated once again, her fist opening as the crystal dust poured out from her grasp. She chanted something, something not even she recognized, in a language she didn't even know, but somehow knowing she was casting a memory share charm onto him. The moment it hit she could see it in his eyes as all the color seemed to flush from his face. He stumbled back, his eyes clouding as he saw the same vision she had just previously been plagued with.

When it was over playing out in his mind, Elle could see the fear he had attempted to keep I check consume his expression across every feature. Elle's rage was ominous now, smoke billowing from the flames that burned off her skin without scorching her flesh. "You lied to me," She spoke once again only now in a low tone with nothing but anger burning in her voice.

"Elle, please let me explain," He began to plead. "Just calm down and we can talk."

"Is this what you were coming to apologize to me for?" Elle demanded.

"No,"

"So you're not sorry?"

"That's not what I meant,"

"Then what did you mean Jareth? That you're sorry you got caught?"

"Elle, stop please!" Jareth then shouted, trying to get through to her but her rage showed no signs of subsiding. "Just calm down, please."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

It was obvious now to Jareth that words were getting him nowhere. Although he was utterly terrified of her in that moment, terrified of what she was capable of, he was more terrified of the thought of truly losing her now. It was the most fear he had ever felt in his life. That fear was what drove him now as he stepped forward, arms out to embrace her even though the flame singed him. She didn't struggled, instead her body tensed at his touch. He held her against him, her forehead pressed against his chest as his arms remained wrapped around her trembling body. The pain he felt in that moment was both emotional and physical and the flames of her rage began to burn him more severely the longer she remained in his arms.

Soon enough though, as he had hoped, the flames became to die down. Her body began to relax in his arms, and once more she began to sob. He held her tighter now, because now it was comfort her not calm her. His head reached up to gently stroke her head as he softly whispered into her ear, "You're okay."

Elle' legs seemed to just give out from underneath her but Jareth didn't let her fall. Instead he slowly ease down onto his knees, bringing her to rest on the floor as he continued to hold on to her while she sobbed against his chest. "I am so sorry," He whispered to her as he pulled away, looking down at her but she refused to look at him. "What you saw, what happened between Egret and I was a horrible mistake, _I_ made a horrible mistake and I realized it much too late. I do not love Egret, Elle. I never truly loved Egret, and I know that now without a shadow of doubt because what I feel for you is unlike anything I have ever felt for another person. I had hoped if I ended things with you it would somehow make you happier because I have come to realize that every decision I ever made has hurt you and I couldn't keep doing that to you. I could not live knowing I had caused so much suffering in your life. And I am so sorry that I did Elle, I never meant to hurt you in any way and knowing I did destroyed me."

As he spoke, Elle's sobs seemed to calm, and after a while she finally turned her eyes to look up at him. For a moment they remained in silence, and Jareth moved his hand to gently press to her cheek. "I love you, Elle." He insisted with a soft voice. "Please, can you forgive me?"

"I…" She whispered softly, with a cracked voice, before turning her face away from him. "I think I just need some time." She insisted. "We need some time," She then demanded, turning back now to look at him. "I can forgive you but not right away, I need us to have some boundaries. The only way I can accept all this is if I know at the end of the day I can come home, alone, to really be with my thoughts and know without any distractions that this is the right decision because right now I feel as if I shouldn't say yes because I'm not sure if I can trust you. But I want to say yes Jareth."

That was all it took, that little shining glimmering hint of hope that made Jareth feel like this was a success. He couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, "Then, say yes." He whispered before pressing his forehead against her own.

Elle then reached forward, her hands taking hold of his as she sighed softly. It was a calm moment, all things considered, as a strangely comforting silence settled between them. Jareth's thumb stroked the top of her hand their eyes were turned away from one another's gaze. Elle was the first to moved away, lifting her chin to look at Jareth as a small smile crept up along her face. Tears fell rolled down her cheeks except these were tears of joy. She then whispered just as Jareth glanced up to meet her eyes, "Yes."


	96. Chapter Ninety Five

Elle and Asha stared at each other in complete silence. Their expressions both blank, their eyes unreadable. Asha was leaned back comfortably in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest. Elle was leaned forward, her elbows on the table between them and hands on the spine of her wine glass. "Well," Asha finally spoke, exhaling a long breath. "That is a rather intense story." Asha insisted as she pondered over all Elle had told her about the night Jareth came to her cottage to apologize.

They were seated together in a back corner of a tavern, it was still early in the night yet there weren't as many patrons as there often was. It was quiet, peaceful even, with a lone drunk shouting every so often demanding more alcohol. This was the first time Elle and Asha had seen each other since Elle darted out of Asha's house after dropping the bob that she had set Asha and Clive up on a date.

"So you really haven't seen him since that night?" Asha asked curiously.

"No," Elle insisted sharply as she finally sat back a bit in her seat. "We're taking things slow."

"I get that and all, but it has literally been two weeks since you have seen each other, that's a lot more than slow." Asha stated.

"You still haven't told me how things went with Clive," Elle commented, desperately trying to change the subject.

Asha's face twisted into a sour look as she glanced away for a moment. She reached forward to grab her wine glass, bringing it to her lips for a quick sip before she spoke in a low tone, "We haven't really seen each other since our date."

"Is that so?" Elle rose an eyebrow as the information, "And why might that be? Did it go that bad?"

"No, actually." Asha insisted, "The opposite really. We had a great time. After dinner we caught a play at the theatre, went to the Jade Lounge for a drink, and just walked the streets talking until we both got tired."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No," Asha answered sharply.

"Well why not?" Elle asked, confused as to why Asha would have passed up the opportunity.

"I was afraid." Asha answered with a hint of pain in her voice as she whispered. "Clive is so…incredible, and handsome, and I'm…a goblin. He might think this is all fine and dandy, but what if he kisses me and realizes he's basically making out with a cat and decides this was a horrible mistake?"

"So you decided to just ignore his existence? How is that even possible, you live across the street from him."

"I didn't say I was ignoring him, I just said we haven't really seen each other…In the mornings when I leave for the castle and he goes to the workshop we wave and say good morning."

"Wow, how romantic." Elle said with a roll of her eyes. "How can you lecture on my relationship endeavors when you can't even face Clive because you're afraid of something that he made clear was no issue?"

"I'm not good at these things when it comes to myself." Asha insisted.

"You need to go talk to him."

"Sounds like you could use a dosage of your own advice," Asha defended with a smirk. "Sounds like I'm not the only one guilty of dealing relationship advice without the ability to take it."

"What's your point?"

"I'll go talk to Clive, but you have to do the same with Jareth. You two need to figure out where exactly you stand and so do I with Clive, so we both need to just buck up." Asha demanded. "Does that sound fair?"

"I suppose." Elle answered with a sigh as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just…in no hurry to force things. Last time that happened things blew up in our faces. We need to really take time to develop this relationship right instead of depending on the universe to supply us with everything we need for a happy, healthy relationship."

"I get that," Asha insisted, "But if you truly want a happy and healthy relationship, that means you have to go see him." Asha said knowing full well the same thing applied to her.

They enjoyed the rest of their night, talking and drinking, telling jokes, and gossiping. It was the kind of care-free girls night out they both really needed to get back in touch with who they really were; to remind themselves that it was okay to relax and have fun every once in a while. But even that could not distract them from the fact that the next morning they had both agreed to finally face their respective men and finally settle out the kinks in their relationships.

Asha was terrified as she watched out her front room window like a stalker to see when Clive left his house. What if she had waited too long and her chance with him was gone? That possibility was one she was dreading as she watched his front door open. She decided mentally this was a horrible idea-after all, if being with her was what he truly wanted then why hadn't be come to ask her out again? Obviously she was right to assume this wasn't going to work out, so why embarrass herself any further by approaching him now? She backed away from her window and sighed contently, determining this was a bad idea and mentally demanding she not go talk to him. But then, plain as day she could heard Elle's voice in the back of her head saying, "C'mon Asha, you're better than this, you can do this!" Asha groaned, knowing the fake Elle inside her head was right.

She moved towards her front door, realizing as she walked at a slower pace that by now Clive was probably half way down the street and now she would definitely seem like a stalker because she would have to run after him. Taking in a deep breath for the sprint to come, Asha then flung her front door open but to her absolute shock she came face to face with Clive on her front door step with his first raised as if he had intended to knock on her door. "Clive!" She shouted his name, realizing she had done so and blushing a dark red.

"Good morning," He spoke calmly as he then lowered his hand.

"Something I can do for you?" She asked nervously, realizing she sounded like an idiot.

Clive then smiled, crossing his arms over his chest rather casually. "Well, I was going to ask you why you seem to have been avoiding me. I thought maybe we didn't really hit off as well as I had thought so I was coming over here just to confirm..but seeing you so flustered right now has me thinking that maybe I was wrong to have assumed that. So, how about you tell me what's really going on here?"

"Going on?" Asha felt like a rambling idiot as she shook her head viciously, "Nothing is going on!" She insisted.

"Then, why have you been avoiding me?" He asked calmly.

"I most certainly have not!" Asha demanded, only to receive a rather devious smirk from Clive as if to imply he definitely knew she was nervous. "You know I could very well say the same about you. It's not like you have made any effort to come talk to me either!" She then pointed out, earning herself a rather amused chuckle from the man before her.

"Two way street argument, huh?" He shook his head simply before smiling reassuringly at her. "It was just pretty clear to me at dinner you had reservations about this whole human-goblin thing, so I wanted to make sure you had enough space to really process it. Plus I know you don't really date, human or otherwise, so I didn't want you to feel rushed into anything. But I have to admit, I never thought it would take this long. After all, I am a catch."

Something about the way he looked at her in that moment, and the tone of his voice, all seemed to soothe every doubt she possibly had. Her otherwise tense body relaxed by his calming eyes and her mind was put at ease by his words. "I am inclined to agree," She spoke softly, a little more reassured with herself now, "You are a catch."

Without warning, he then reached forward, gently grabbing a hold of her hand with his own. He looked at her longingly, smiling softly before speaking gently to her, "And so are you."


	97. Chapter Ninety Six

Elle sat at the edge of the pit in the throne room of the castle, facing the throne and taking in the sight in silence as she sighed under her breath. The morning light shined in from the windows, providing a dim glow across the stone floors. As Elle sat there alone, she couldn't help but remember this was the place she and Jareth really began their relationship. This was where he helped her see her family after she left the human world, where he consoled her while she cried-where he first held her. Overall, the memory was pleasant despite the circumstances.

"Elle?" Jareth's shocked voice spoke softly from behind her, and Elle quickly scurried to her feet as she turned to face him. "I wasn't expecting you." He muttered, obviously taken off guard as he entered the throne room. "No one told me you where here,"

"No one knows, I snuck in." Elle spoke with a soft smile, "So, you should probably really check your security situation." She spoke light heartedly, hoping it would break the slight hint of tension between them. Even though they had worked things out, it was still somewhat awkward now as they stood there with an uncomfortable silence brewing between them considering it had been so long since they had seen each other.

"What are you doing here?" Jareth asked, almost immediately realizing how rude he sounded.

"I wanted to see you," Elle answered simply. "But, I can leave if you would prefer."

"No," Jareth answered sharply. "I'm just surprised, pleasantly so." Jareth insisted.

"I'm sorry it's been so long," Elle began just as Jareth began to step closer to her. "I needed time to really process everything, prepare myself for everything that comes next."

"Comes next?" Jareth repeated softly out of curiosity.

"I was wondering if maybe we could have dinner together?" Elle asked innocently, earning a rather confused reaction from Jareth. She took notice of his expression and smiled simply as she began to explain further, "A date." She stated with a soft voice, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I think that sounds lovely." Jareth insisted as a smile slowly began to creep along his expression. "Tonight?" He asked eagerly. Elle answered with a simple nod, smiling excitedly. "Here?"

""Where I come from, most dates tends to take place away from either party's house. There's a rather popular café out in the city that I think would be nice." Elle insisted.

"Did you go on a lot of dates when you still lived in the human world?" Jareth asked, not realizing how somewhat insulting the question was.

"No, not at all." Elle answered with a nervous chuckle. "In fact, I never went on a date, I was too young then."

"So, this will be your first date?" Jareth confirmed, seeming rather excited by the concept as Elle nodded a simple 'yes'. "Well then, I'll make sure not to disappoint you." Jareth insisted with a new found determination.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." Elle insisted as she began to slowly moved passed Jareth to exit the throne room. As she moved by him, they exchanged a brief glance from the corners of their eyes just as Jareth turned himself to face her as she continued her way out without sparing another word or look in his direction. He watched as she disappeared from the doorway into the corridor beyond his sight, excitement coming over him as he truly process the full scope of the situation; he and Elle had a date tonight.

Despite her nerves, Elle was doing her best to keep herself calm as she prepared for the night. Elle never cared for copious amounts of makeup-in fact, she only wore mascara to thicken and lengthen her lashes, and a subtle hint of matted blush pink lipstick. Her face was untouched by any foundation, instead choosing a natural glow with the help of toner and moisturizer. She did however, set her hair with curls, pinning the top layer of hair back to create a waterfall fashion of curls flowing down the back of her head.

She choose a navy blue gown, with a empire waistline, bateau neckline with a scoop back, and form fitting sleeves that reached just below her elbows. The dress had a powder blue trim, with ivory embellishments. With the high neckline, she wore no necklace with it, but she did choose a pair of pearl earrings and a matching bracelet for the occasion. It had been some time since she dressed so nicely, and the fact that it was for her very first date did not ease her anxiety over the matter.

She looked herself over in her mirror, assuring herself she looked fine when a faint voice in the back of her head kept telling her that something just seemed off. "You look lovely!" Asha's voice then startled her from behind as she jumped ever so slightly before turning to face her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, the door was unlocked so I let myself in."

"No, it's alright." Elle quickly insisted with a sigh. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Wait…" Asha then looked rather intensely as Elle, really taking in the sight of her all done up in a nice gown before gasping softly. "Are you seeing Jareth tonight?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we have a date." Elle informed Asha simply, realizing how terrifying it sounded to say out loud.

"That's fantastic!" Asha insisted.

"It's just dinner," Elle quickly added, "Nothing fancy."

"With the way you're dressed, I would beg to differ."

"Stop it," Elle demanded with a casual roll of her eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by to let you know things went well with Clive this morning, and considering you have a date with Jareth I'm assuming things went smoothly for you as well."

"Better than I expected, honestly." Elle admitted.

"What, did you think he had somehow changed his mind?" Asha asked curiously.

"It crossed my mind."

"Well don't bother yourself with such impossible thoughts. Jareth loves you, more than he has ever loved another person. You two are going to be very happy together, trust me." Asha assured Elle.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves," Elle quickly demanded, "We have to get through this date first."

"One of many, I'm sure." Asha insisted as Elle sighed softly with a warm smile dominating her expression.

"Well, I need to get going, I don't want to be late." Elle informed Asha simply as she began to moved passed her to head out from the cabin.

"Well good luck!" Asha exclaimed excitedly as she watched Elle head for the door, beaming with a strange sense of pride as Elle made her exit, "Oh, and Elle!" She called out, causing Elle to pause for a moment and turn back to face Asha, "You really do look beautiful." Elle then blushed ever so slightly before turning back towards the front door and heading out of her cabin. Leaving the cabin sent her nerves into frenzy as the reality of the situation truly set in for her; she was on her way to a date with the Goblin King, her first date ever as a matter of fact and it was with Jareth.


	98. Chapter Ninety Seven

Upon arriving to the cafe for her date, Elle was ushered into a private room and was reassured by the hostess that Jareth had made arrangements for the evening to be more intimate. The room was dimly lit by a few dozen candles scattered across shelves on the walls. There were sticks of incense burning that provided a subtle smell of citrus and fresh flowers. The table had a small centerpiece with tea lights and rose petals floating in a glass fishbowl filled with light blue dyed water and decorative pebbles. She was served a sweet strawberry wine while she waited for Jareth to arrive, listening softly in her loneliness to the harp player stationed behind a screen to provide a calming melody for the evening.

Just as Elle was finishing her first glass of wine, the door swung up rather dramatically and Jareth entered without hesitation. He was dressed in a pair of dark brown trousers, matched with brown leather boots as he often wore. He had picked a blood red shirt, one that fit a bit more snug than usual and exposed to excess skin as he usually preferred, layered under a brown leather vest. His otherwise dramatic eye makeup he was so fond of was a bit more dialed down, less terrifying actually. His hair was styled as usual, but the fringe that usually hung down over his forehead had been brushed back just a bit.

Jareth smiled as he looked at Elle before taking his seat across from her at the small table, reaching forward without a word to take a hold of her hand. "You look beautiful." He insisted to her softly just as a server came into the room to pour Jareth a glass of wine.

"You're rather handsome yourself." Elle stated with a soft blush burning her cheeks as the server also poured more wine into her own glass.

"I have a confession," Jareth then stated with a firm tone, "I have never actually eaten at any of the cafes or taverns in the city."

"Well neither have I, really." Elle commented with a soft smile, "There is a bakery I like to visit, they serve fresh coffee and I often have a cup with a pastry but never an actual meal out anywhere. I prefer to cook at home most the time."

"You cook?" Jareth asked, intrigued by the concept considering he himself had never actually cooked-at least not for a very, very long time.

"Epsy taught me," Elle informed him simply before reaching for her wine glass. "I'm not as good as she was, but I made it through the burning everything phase." She said with a soft chuckle before bringing her glass to her lips to sip her wine.

"Do you bake too?"

"Oh no," She quickly insisted, "Epsy never taught me to bake because honestly she was never good at it herself. If she didn't burn it, it tasted like chalk."

"I wish I could remember her."

"What I don't get is, if you don't remember having lived with her, and abandoning her, why did you think she didn't like you?"

"I don't know," Jareth insisted, "I just thought she assumed I was a cocky son of a bitch just like everyone else." Jareth spoke with a casual shrug, "No one seems to like me, so it didn't seem that out of the ordinary for her too as well."

"That's not true, plenty of people like you."

"Yeah, the people who really know, and the citizens of the Goblin City tolerate me, but as for the rest of the realm…they all pretty much despise my existence. Well, except A'nrotha'n."

"Who's that?"

"He's the Fae King of Faowind. Of course, when I first met him he was only a prince. It was a long time ago when I thought perhaps I might have come from the Fae people. I traveled to Faowind and studied under the sitting King at the time and befriended his son. We actually developed something of a friendly rivalry, of course it wasn't much of one because he was much more disciplined with his magic than I so he also won in magic duels."

"Magic duels?" Elle interjected. "Did you duel any other way?"

"Of course, I actually became rather skilled at archery and fencing…of course, fencing isn't a very practical fighting skill. Rune was always better at actual sword fighting."

"Rune?"

"It's short for A'nrotha'n."

"I'm not sure how you get Rune from that, but then again I never understood why people named William were called Bill."

"Bill? What a boring name."

Elle laughed ever so slightly just as the server came with a pair of salads for the both of them. "Oh, but we didn't order yet."

"I had them prepare us a menu," Jareth informed her simply, "While you were away, and human foods and items became more prominent in the city, I developed a fondness for a particular dish."

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what it is?"

"And spoil the suspense? Obviously not." Jareth joked just before they began to eat their salads.

As they finished their salads, a small group of serves entered the room; two of which removed their empty salad bowls before the other placed a covered dish in front of each of them. Simultaneously, they lifted the lids to reveal large bowls of fresh macaroni and cheese. Immediately Elle began to laugh, exploding into a mild fit of giggles as she watched Jareth smile eagerly before he picked up his spoon. "Mac n cheese? That's the big surprise dish you fell in love with?" She questioned with a chuckle, finding the whole thing to be rather adorable, honestly.

"It's my guilty pleasure." He admitted with a glowing expression. "Don't worry, they're bringing some steak and asparagus too, we're not _really_ having _just_ macaroni and cheese for dinner."

The rest of the night continued with the same casual yet intimate feel as they finished their dinner. Afterwards they moved up to the café's roof to enjoy dessert-cheesecake-while cuddled up next to a lit fire pit watching the stars in the blackened night sky. It was, without a doubt, one of the most romantic nights Elle thought she would ever experience, and she was sharing it with Jareth. There was not a single person in the entire realm she would rather have been with as she sat by his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, as they drank wine together in a comfortable silence. They spent hours like that on the roof, hours that felt like mere minutes when they finally agreed it was late.

Jareth walked Elle home, keeping close to her as they held hands. When they finally reached her home, they each muttered their dreaded goodbyes when suddenly an awkward sense came over them both; what now? Was it entirely appropriate to end the evening with a goodnight kiss? They were both unsure, and they could tell the other was pondering the same thing. They both exchanged a glance, making it obvious they were both content to wait on such matters-after all, they had agreed to take things slow. They hugged simply instead, and Elle went to enter her home as Jareth turned away to head back to the castle.

But as Jareth continued forward, he simply could not ignore the nagging voice inside his head telling him to turn around. "Elle, wait," He called back to her as he turned around, watching as she stopped just before walking into her home, turning as well to face him. They said nothing more, instead they both just took a moment to stand there in silence as they both seemed to mentally agree on what happened next; Jareth rushed forward, Elle moving towards him, as the gap between them came to a close. Jareth's arm were held out for her, as soon as she was within his grasp he wrapped her in a warm embrace just before pressing his lips against hers.

Neither one of them could really remember the last time they kissed, but that didn't really matter right now. All that mattered was this kiss. Elle's arms wrapped around his neck, his arms held her around her waist, their bodies were pressed close together as they shared the kiss. It was a simple kiss but was laced with so much passion and love that it exploded with heart melting affection. As they separated, their eyes met immediately and neither one of them could help but smile at the other. "I love you," They both whispered at the same time, just before Jareth leaned down to gently kiss the top of Elle's head.

As far as first dates were concerned, this one was rather excellent in every way imaginable. And as they finally said goodnight for real, and Elle went inside her home, they both ended the evening with the feeling that this relationship could go forward despite all the hardships they faced to and they could very well live incredibly happy lives together. Of course, in this realm nothing was ever as it seemed.


	99. Chapter Ninety Eight

It had been several months since Elle and Jareth began dating; six months filled with nothing but romance as their relationship continuously grew. More importantly it had been six months of no drama. No villains threatening the kingdom, no ex girlfriends trying to sabotage their relationship, just pure peace and serenity in the Goblin City and in Elle and Jareth's lives. Elle and Jareth spent almost every day together, and had a date night once a week. Elle started teaching Jareth to cook and in return he helped train her in archery. They enjoyed going on horseback rides through the Labyrinth, and practicing magic together. Their days together were filled with excitement and fun, but of all the activities they did together sex was not one of them.

In fact, heavy make out session was the most intimate they had been in the months they had been dating, and even that happened only once in a while. Surprisingly, however, it wasn't that big of an issue for them. They enjoyed their time together, although it was hard for either of them to deny that at this point it was beginning to frustrate them. They more time they spent together, the stronger their relationship became, the more they both wanted to take things to the next level.

On the other hand, for Clive and Asha sex was the single biggest cause of tension in their relationship not just because they had yet to do so but because they had not even so much as kissed. The reason being as obvious as ever, the same reason why Asha found herself at Elle's cabin on this rather gloomy morning as rain began to drizzle down from the clouded grey sky; because she was a goblin.

Asha knocked softly on Elle's door, receiving a prompt answer. "Asha!" Elle answered with an excited tone in her voice as the gestured for Asha to come inside. "I haven't seen you since the Parliament meeting last week."

"I've been a bit busy," Asha insisted as they walked inside Elle's cabin. "I've been spending a lot of time at the library."

"And here I thought you and Clive have been hiding away in a secret love shack." Elle joked with a soft chuckle.

"The opposite, actually." Asha spoke with a less than enthusiastic tone to her voice. "In fact, that's why I am here."

"Is something wrong?" Elle asked curiously, picking up on Asha's out of character gloominess.

"I need to ask you for a favor." Asha began to explain as she shuffled across the front room to sit down on the sofa, looking back at Elle with an intense stare in her eyes.

"Anything," Elle insisted as she moved to sit by Asha's side. "What do you need?"

"I was hoping…you could turn me into a human."

Elle was caught off guard, actually that was a bit of an understatement. She had no idea how to possibly respond to such a request. "I beg your pardon?" Elle spoke, saying the only thing that really came to mind.

"It shouldn't be too hard, after all I did used to be a human before Jareth brought me here and turned me into a goblin." Asha explained, hoping that information would somehow work in her favor.

"That was _so_ long ago, Asha. It's not like we can simply reverse the goblin transformation to your regular human body because you would be over one thousand years old, which is impossible as a human. You could very well turn into a pile of dust for all I know." Elle argued, obviously not fond of the idea when a sudden thought ran across her mind. "Why do you want to become a human again anyway?" Asha said nothing in response to Elle's question, but instead shifted her eyes down to her lap in an awkward silence. Even so, Elle seemed to know what was going through Asha's mind in that moment, "Asha…" Elle began softly, "Do you want to do this for Clive?"

Asha looked back up at Elle then, smiling simply as she nodded, "We haven't even kissed yet," Asha insisted with a rather troubled look in her eyes.

"Why?" Elle asked innocently.

"Why do you think?"

"Asha, you can't keep letting the fact you're a goblin and he's not continuously get in your way of having a real relationship. It obviously does not matter to Clive."

"It matters to me." Asha then insisted with a firm voice. "I want to be able to kiss my boyfriend and not worry that he'll be disgusted by me. I want to…be intimate with him, and not feel like we're committing some awful act of bestiality. I want to finally tell him I love him and be able to take the next step in our relationship without anything keeping me from feeling that this isn't going to work."

"Asha I,"

"Please Elle," Asha interrupted, "I've been studying all sorts of potential ways to reverse the spell all week and if I can grasp the concept then surely you, the most powerful woman in the realm, can."

"The risks of attempting this aside I don't think changing your entire physical appearance for a man, especially one who has no issue with the way you look now, is really a good enough reason to try something so dangerous."

"Wouldn't you do whatever it takes to make yourself feel more comfortable in your relationship with Jareth?" Asha argued. "I have never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life Elle, I love him. I want to be with him. I know I can the way I am now, but I want to be able to walk down the street with him and not having to worry about the whispers and judgmental eyes of everyone around us. Because even if he says he doesn't care, even if I say I don't care, sooner or later it will cause tension and that tension can and will ruin our relationship and I will do anything I can to keep that from happening. So please, Elle, will you help me?"

Elle, despite having reservations, could not help but want Asha to be happy. With a heavy sigh, she nodded simply as she reached forward to take a hold of Asha's hands. "Okay," She whispered softly, "I'll see what I can do."


	100. Chapter Ninety Nine

Elle knew asking for Jareth's help in the matter of reversing the goblin transformation spell over Asha would be no easy task, so she made sure to sweeten the deal by dressing rather…seductively. Well, as seductively as her modest self could tolerate. In this case it meant a lovely shoulder-less peasant style top in a lovely blush pink color with a maroon high waist style skirt that flared ever so subtly and reached just above her knees in lengths. She wore red lipstick, something she usually only reserved for special occasions, and curled the length of her hair after pulling it up into a ponytail with a white ribbon. She felt rather silly, in all honesty, but it was an easy price to pay in order to get the information she would need in order to reverse the spell.

Elle entered the castle den where she found Jareth enjoying his morning tea with a book; upon her entrance Jareth immediately closed his book and stood to his feet to greet here, "Elle, I wasn't expecting you today." He exclaimed as he reached out to embrace her warmly.

"I just thought I would drop by," She tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Do you intend to stay for lunch? It's a beautiful day, we could eat together in the garden."

"I'm afraid I have some work I need to get started on," Elle interjected, crushing his garden lunch date dreams out right.

Somehow, however, that was enough for Jareth to get the sense that she didn't just want to 'drop by' as she had stated. He took a step back from her, crossing his arms over his chest as he rose an eyebrow while staring at her rather intensely. "You came here for something, didn't you?" He spoke rather firmly, making it clear he intended to know what was going on with her sudden presence.

"Well," She began hopefully as she smiled sweetly at him, "I was hoping you might tell me about the transformation spell you use when,"

"When I turn humans into goblins?" Jareth interrupted, now curious at her sudden interest in the matter.

"Yes." Elle replied without hesitation, hoping it would all be as easy as that.

"And why all the sudden do you want to know about that?"

"I'm trying to find a way to reverse it."

"Excuse me?" Jareth spoke with a flat tone, his expression making it obvious that the concept didn't exactly thrill him. "And why would you attempt such a thing?"

"Because…Asha asked me to." Elle could tell he seemed rather irritated with the mere notion, and that this exchange was not going to work out the way she had wanted.

"Well the answer is no." Jareth then demanded, looking rather flustered.

"What? Why?" Elle questioned, her tone rather upset at his insistence.

"Well, for one, it isn't a spell. It's a curse and not just any curse. I developed that curse using ancient black magic. It was designed to be unbreakable." Jareth informed her coldly. "Second, I would be lying if I said I'm not slightly offended."

"Offended?" Elle repeated, obviously not understanding his statement. "Why does that offend you?"

"Asha has one of the best lives of any goblin I have ever brought here, far exceeding the life she had before as a human. And she wishes to repay my gratitude by changing back to a human after all I have done for here in this life?"

"It's not like she wants to go back to the human world," Elle began to argue, "And I find it rather selfish of you to feel offended by her wanting to become a human again when you stole her from the human world and turned her into a goblin against her will."

"Against her will," Jareth repeated under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

"What?" Elle asked, picking up on his strange reaction, "Are you suggesting that's not the case?"

"Absolutely not." He then insisted as he looked at Elle with an intense look burning in his eyes. "Now, this conversation is over."

"Excuse me?" Elle crossed her arms across her chest, furrowing her eyebrows as she stared forward at Jareth. "You can't just dismiss me like that."

"I must certainly can, I am the King."

"Excuse me?" Elle rose her voice as she now glared at him, moving her hands to rest on her hips as her entire expression and posture screamed, 'say that again, I dare you'. Jareth took notice and suddenly realized it was in his best interest to not push her any more than he already had, but he also had no desire to continue this discussion. So naturally he did the only thing that made sense in the situation; with as much pride as he could muster, he moved forward and walked past her out into the corridor. Despite him insisting he was done with the conversation, this was far from over for Elle who refused to give up just because Jareth decided he wanted to be an asshole about it.

Elle leaned out of the den doorway and watched as Jareth moved down the hall, turning left at the corner. Elle smirked, knowing that if he had gone right it would have taken him to his office-which was precisely where she intended to go. She quickly, and quietly, snuck down the corridor and went right, rushing to the stairs that led up to his office. At the door she spoke a quick incantation that popped the lock, and she waltzed right in. Jareth kept all his personal notebooks in his desk, but she figured something as sensitive as his transformation curse would be locked away somewhere seemingly more secure.

Elle moved to stand behind his desk, facing a rather large abstract piece of artwork that used only shades of grey and red to make some strange pattern of swirls and such. Elle removed the painting from the wall to expose the safe hidden behind it in the wall. The incantation to open the safe was a bit more complex, but for her was still just as simple to recite successfully and without so much as breaking a sweat the safe door popped open. Of course, to her dismay there was only a single scroll sitting in the safe-one she already knew to be the written prophecy that explained he was fated to fall in love with her. "Damnit." She whispered to herself just before realizing the bottom of the safe was a slightly faded shade of black opposed to the other walls which were all a much more prominent black color. Curiously, Elle removed the single scroll before reaching in and gently pushing down to reveal it was a false bottom; half popped up while the other half sunk. Elle carefully removed it, and reached into the small compartment and pulled out another scroll.

The scroll was surprisingly small, and tied together with old tattered twine. She slid the twine off and unrolled the parchment which was badly discolored revealing to her just how old it was. As she opened the scroll and read over the writings she recognized the language as an ancient text she often saw in books on black magic. _"This must be it."_ Elle thought to herself as she rolled the parchment back up. She carefully tucked the scroll into the band of her skirt before replacing the false bottom and prophecy back into the safe. She relocked the safe door and put the painting back up, like she was never even there.


	101. Chapter One Hundred

_*****Hello my lovelies! I have missed you! I bet you thought I abandoned you, right? Sorry about that, I was on vacation…and then Pokémon Go happened so I actually went outside like a weirdo. Anyway! I am back now and I hope you enjoy this shiny new, super overdue, chapter update! XOXO*****_

Elle sat in the middle of her basement floor, surrounded by every book and scroll she owned on the subject of black magic. She had read every single one of them, some even twice, and yet she was still no closer to figuring out how to break the transformation curse. "Elle?" A feeling of relief came over her as she heard Saffina's voice calling out for her upstairs.

"Down here!" Elle shouted back to her as she careful reread one of Epsy's old black magic history books.

Saffina then climbed down the ladder into the basement, pausing for a moment as she looked out over the mounds of books across the floor, her eyes soon falling on Elle with a look of curiosity. "What did you need me for?"

"How well can you translate ancient black magic transcripts?" Elle asked anxiously, looking up at Saffina with hopeful eyes-she had used black magic once or twice before but never actually understood the scripts she was reading from.

"I may be a bit rusty, what are you trying to translate?" Saffina asked, obviously her interest had been piqued.

"If I show you, I need to know that it will stay between us." Elle insisted as she rose to her feet and carefully tiptoed around the mine field of books. She looked at Saffina with an intense look in her eyes, a look that heavily implied that she was putting a lot of trust in this moment.

"Of course," Saffina reassured just as Elle started to hand here the tiny rolled up scroll. "So what is it?" She asked as she took the scroll from Elle, slowly unraveling it.

"It's the transformation curse Jareth uses to turn humans into goblins." Elle answered bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Saffina shot Elle a look of disbelief, "Where the hell did you get this?"

"From his study."

"You _stole_ from Jareth?"

"He was being an asshole about it and wouldn't let me have it." Elle defended, hoping that would be the end of that but Saffina looked far from done on the matter.

"Do you have any idea what he will do when he finds out you took this? Why did you even want it in the first place?"

"It's for Asha," Elle quickly insisted, "She asked me to find a way to break the curse and turn her into a human."

Saffina was dumbfounded by the information, seeming to be a loss for words as she slowly looked back down at the scroll in her hands. "Did you tell Jareth that when you asked for it?"

"Yes, and he still refused to give it to me." Elle informed her.

Saffina looked appalled, shaking her head viciously as a certain look of anger seemed to overcome her, "After everything she has done for him?" Saffina rolled her eyes, "What an asshole."

"So you'll help me?" Elle asked curiously, hoping this was a step in the right direction.

"Black magic is very strict, a lot of rules, a lot of cost. Transformation is very traumatizing for the castor, very extreme, and requires a high cost."

"Who pays the cost for this curse?" Elle asked simply.

Saffina carefully read over the scroll, being sure to analyze the text in its entirety before sighing softly, "It looks like whoever the curse is being casted on pays the price." Saffina answered with a rather strange tone in her voice, "It's their memories."

"What?" Elle furrowed her eyebrows, leaning forward to peak down at the scroll as if she was going to magically figure out to read the scroll. "That's the reason no one can remember anything from before they were brought here…" Elle mused out loud as the realization came over her as she leaned back. "Wait…" She then whispered, more to herself than to Saffina. "What if I can restore their memories?" She asked, looking up at Saffina with hopeful eyes. "If the price to pay is their memories, then what happens when they get their memories back?"

Saffina rose her eyebrows at first, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before softly smirking. "That…is a very good question." Saffina spoke softly as she looked at Elle with a very devious look in her eyes.

"You're good with memory charms,"

"Oh, I can't do that." Saffina quickly insisted. "I repress memories, I can't even release the charm after I set it. This is black magic, it doesn't just repress the memories."

"What happens to the memories then?" Elle then pondered.

"Jareth must have them." Saffina suggested with a shrug.

"Shit." Elle sighed.

"Well, you already stole from him once, it shouldn't be hard to do it again." Saffina insisted.

"But where the hell does he keep them? I mean, I found this in his safe and there was nothing else in there." Elle stated simply.

"He must have another place where he puts valuables." Saffina stated simply.

"But where…is there any of other place he doesn't like to let people in besides his study?"

"Not really."

"How the hell am I supposed to find them then?"

"Think like a power hungry asshole, where would you put the stolen memories of the small children you kidnap after you turn them into goblins?" Saffina stated bluntly.

"Well when you put it that way to you make him sound like some kind of evil villain."

"Because he kind of is." Saffina said with a casual shrug. "You can't tell me it never crossed your mind," Saffina insisted.

"No, not really."

"He whisked you and your infant sister because your bratty little brother asked him too and you never once thought maybe he was the bad guy in this story?"

Elle paused for a moment, the thought truly processing in her mind. Although Saffina made a good point, Jareth hadn't exactly done many glorious acts of kindness in his time as king, that didn't mean he was a bad person. Not to mention he had always been kind to Elle, even when he first brought her to the realm and had no true reason to be nice. The more she though on the matter the more flustered she became at Saffina's insistence. She looked at Saffina with an intense glare I her eyes, and spoke sharply with a confident tone, "No." she demanded. "There are truly cruel people in this realm and the human world, people whose actions are incredible heinous, people are really are villains and never once have I thought Jareth was one of them. He is a good man, he may not act like it sometimes but he is."

"Then why did he tell you know when you asked for the curse?" Saffina then pointed out, seemingly ignoring everything else Elle had said in that moment. "I know you love him Elle, but when you really sit down and think back at everything Jareth has done-long before you even came here-you might actually realize what kind of man he truly is."

"Let's just agree to disagree," Elle insisted, ready to move on from this conversation, "We need to figure out how to get these memories." Saffina nothing else in response but instead simply nodded as she returned her attention to the scroll in her hands. Elle sighed in relief, but as she watched Saffina studying the words on the scroll the singular thought popped into her head that from that moment forward would taunt her the rest of the day, _"But he does still babies…"_


	102. Chapter One Hundred & One

The darkness was consuming. Every inch of the throne room was bathed in a thick layer of pitch black night. But Jareth knew Elle was there. He could not see her or even hear her (she was being incredibly careful to avoid being detected) but he could feel her presence. Elle had such a strong aura that radiated off her as if she as the sun and her aura was a wave of heat that struck him with dizzying warmth that relaxed every muscle in his body. He was so drawn to it, so entranced by it.

He was being incredibly cautious to keep her unaware of his own whereabouts in the throne room; he sat perfectly still on his throne, taking shallow breathes, and masked his aura. He didn't want her to know he was there until the moment was right…and that moment was now. With a single huff of breath his rage seemed to spew out of his body like a fire breathing dragon, his magic filling the room and lighting the torches mounted on the wall with intense flames that blinded her with sudden brightness.

Jareth watched as she shielded her eyes before adjusting to the light, her sights soon fell on him. Her expression seemed rather blank, overall she appeared rather calm in the moment as she froze in place where she stood in the center of the throne room, but he could feel her fear pulsing in her body as he furrowed his brow at her. He could tell that with a single look she then knew that _he knew_ what she had done. "You stole from me." He spoke as calmly as he could, trying to keep his rage at bay not wanting to lose his temper.

Jareth was expecting her to become defensive, to make an excuse for her actions, but despite the overwhelming feeling of her fear she looked at him rather sternly and spoke firmly, "I did it for Asha." She demanded, "She deserves it."

"I told you no." Jareth demanded, raising his voice ever so slightly.

"You don't control me." Elle countered.

"I am the king!" Jareth snapped, becoming even more frustrated with the situation.

"A king that built his empire with black magic and kidnapped children!" Elle yelled at him, taking Jareth off guard-she had never brought that up before, ever.

"Why are you here?" Jareth insisted, ignoring her last comment and getting now to the real point.

"That's none of your business." Elle argued.

"If you intend to steal from me again I think that does make it my business."

"You had your chance to help me and you refused. If you want to be an asshole about this, when this is for Asha, then fine but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop because I actually care about her and I want her to be happy." Elle shouted.

"When did I ever say I don't care?"

"It seemed pretty obvious after you wouldn't give me the curse." Elle pointed out.

"I didn't give you the curse _because_ I care."

"What kind of backwards bullshit is that?" Elle asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't expect you to understand, I just need you to trust me."

"How the hell am I supposed to trust you when you won't tell me the truth?"

"What makes you think I'm not telling you the truth?"

"Then tell me why you won't help Asha?" Elle then demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest, shooting him an intense death glare with her eyes.

"Elle…"

"Tell me!" Elle screamed, her body seeming to tremble as her eyes shined with building tears.

Jareth sighed, raising his hands to place his fingers on his temples. "Elle…" He whispered her name as he looked at her, taking in a deep breath as he accepted defeat. He didn't want to do this anymore, as angry as he was at her the thought of another earth shattering argument that could potentially ruin their relationship was not something he was willing to risk at this point. "Not every child I bring here is because someone else asked me to."

"Excuse me?" Elle spoke softly, raising an eyebrow as she seemed confused by what he had said.

"Sometimes…the child themselves call on me, to help them." Jareth revealed, causing Elle to stare at him with a wide eyed gaze.

"Are you saying-"

"Yes, Asha called for me. She wanted to be taken away." Jareth spoke with a heavy sigh.

"Why?"

"That's not my place to say, it's in the past." Jareth insisted.

"Well not anymore." Elle spoke simply.

"What?" Jareth looked at her with a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"I need her memories." Elle demanded. "That's why I'm here, I think if I restore her memories it may break the curse." Elle explained.

"You don't know what you're asking," Jareth insisted with a flat tone, "The children who call for me themselves, usually have very extreme reasons. In Asha's case, it was one of the worst experiences have ever witnessed. The memories I took from her, they are painful. The cost of reversing this curse may be more harmful to her than you realize."

"So that's why you wouldn't give me the curse," Elle spoke calmly, "You suspected that was how to break the curse, and you wanted to spare her the pain of her old memories." Jareth said nothing, only nodded before shifting his eyes to his feet. However, that was not the end of it for Elle, "Well I think that is for Asha to decide."

"What?" Jareth asked promptly, looking back up at her, rather shocked at her insistence.

"You may be the king, but you're not her father Jareth. If Asha wants to be a human again, then that's the end of it, you don't get to decide what's best for her and what's not. So, tomorrow afternoon I am going to bring Asha here and you're going to tell her what you told me. Then, she is going to make her finally choice and if she still wants to go through with it then you're not allowed to say no, do you understand?"

Jareth stared at Elle blankly for a moment, his face rather expressionless as he let what she had said really sink in to his mind. He shut his eyes, sighing softly before nodding simply in agreement. "Fine." He spoke as he opened his eyes once more to look forward at Elle.

"Good. Make sure to have her memories ready, in case she says yes." Elle demanded before turning her back on Jareth as she began to head towards the door, "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." She called back to him before exiting through the throne room doors, turning out of Jareth's line of sight and leaving him alone as the torches on the wall slowly started to fade, returning the throne room to darkness.


	103. Chapter One Hundred & Two

Asha sat peacefully in her favorite armchair in her living room, reading the newspaper contently with a fresh cup of tea. She was content in the moment as the sun shined a soft light in from the windows and the sounds of birds could be heard from the outside as the chirped pleasantly. Of course, the moment would not last long. Soon a loud bang came from her front door, followed but a series of desperate knocks shortly before she heard Elle shouting from outside, "Asha, quick!" She sat her cup down on the coffee table and sprung up from her seat as she scurried across her floor to swing the door opened, Elle then immediately crossed through the doorway with a crazed look of excitement over her face. "I think I can break the curse." She said ecstatically as she looked at Asha with look of anticipation.

"What?" Asha muttered in disbelief, a wave of hope crashing into her suddenly and filling her with a warm feeling of happiness as she lunged herself forward to embrace Elle. "Really? You mean it!?"

"Yes!" Elle said excitedly as she returned Asha's embrace briefly before stepping back. Suddenly, her expression seemed to change, it became more tense as she then took a hold of Asha's hands in her own and looked deeply into her eyes. "But, before I say anything else I need you to understand how dangerous this can be,"

"Elle, we've gone over this," Asha interrupted with a roll of her eyes. "You've told me this a hundred times, and I told you that I am willing to take that risk."

"Asha," Elle spoke sharply, "Listen to me, I have no way of knowing how your body will respond. You could revert to a body more suited for your age, in which case you could either be a pile of bones or an old, decrypted woman. Or you might end up the way you were when you were first brought here, a child."

"Or the spell will turn me into a human based on the age of the body I have now." Asha countered.

"But before when we went over all this, we were hoping I could find a way to determine the outcome, but I can't Asha. If I use the method I think will work to break this curse I will have absolutely no control over what happens next. I need you to fully understand that before we proceed."Elle insisted, looking at Asha with a deeply trouble expression as she was terrified by the lack of control she had over the situation.

In that moment the odds seemed to really hit Asha as she took notice of Elle's expression, pausing for a moment to truly consider what could happen should she agree to move forward with their plans. She took a step back, her eyes shifting down to look at her feet for a moment. "I know it might not work out the way we want…but one in four sounds better than staying like this, because as much as Clive denies it I know our relationship can never truly prosper the way things are now."

"And Clive is really worth all this?" Elle asked sternly.

"Of course." Asha demanded as she looked up at Elle with a firm look to her eyes.

Then, a thought crossed Elle's mind as she looked at Asha curiously before speaking softly, "Does Clive know you're doing this?" Asha said nothing, instead only looking at Elle with a wide eyed stare which was more than enough to answer her question. "Asha, you never told him!?" Elle exclaimed, groaning as she rolled her eyes.

"I was afraid to," Asha insisted, "I thought he may try to change my mind."

"With good reason!"

"Elle please, it doesn't matter at this point." Asha stated simply, watching as Elle shook her head simply with a sigh. "When can we try?"

"What?"

"When can we try to break the curse?"

"Today." Elle answered simply, "Afternoon, at the castle."

"Today…?" Asha repeated, feeling anxious. She had been waiting for so long, and now that it was literally right around the corner she felt butterflies flittering excitedly in her stomach.

` "You should try to prepare yourself for the ritual, it may be rather taxing so maybe take a nap, and maybe consider telling Clive?" Elle suggested.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep honestly, I'm too excited."

"And Clive?"

"I'm not sure Elle," Asha spoke softly, looking away from Elle as she gave her a stern look. "He'll know soon enough."

"And what am I supposed to tell him if it doesn't work out?" Elle asked calmly, considering the subject matter.

"Tell him that I love him." Asha answered with a soft sigh, "But hopefully it won't come to that."

"Yeah, hopefully." Elle spoke simply before moving forward to embrace Asha with a warm hug. "I'll see you later." She whispered before separating from the embrace and moving towards the front door, leaving Asha now with her thoughts as it began to sink in that today was finally the day.

Although, it was hard for her deny to herself that she was scared at the possible outcome of her either dying or reverting back to being a child. In fact, the thought seemed to haunt her the rest of the morning. She was confident in Elle's abilities, but like Elle said she would have no control over the outcome after she broke the curse. Honestly, the more she thought about it, the less one out of four sounded like a good deal.


	104. Chapter One Hundred & Three

Asha stood maybe three feet away from Jareth in the center of the pit in the throne room, remaining perfectly still and calm on the outside while fighting back the nerves that sent her mind into a frenzy. "Saffina and I developed this charm, it should release the memories and return them back to Asha," Elle spoke softly as held up a piece of parchment that looked like it had ancient writing scribbled across it. Elle and Saffina stood side by side at the edge of the pit, looking down at where Jareth and Asha stood. "Jareth, where are the memories?" She asked simply, all eyes then fell on Jareth.

"Here." He answered simply as he then pointed to the pendent he wore around his neck. Although no one verbally reacted to this reveal, Asha, Elle, and Saffina all shared a look of shock as the answer to the curse had literally been right under their noses…or more accurately, Jareth's nose. "But Asha," He then began with a stern voice as he looked at her with a rather intense stare, "Are you sure about this? These memories are not pleasant," He insisted, "They are painful, and traumatizing. Not to mention the fact that we still don't know what will even happen to you once we break the curse."

"I'm sure, Jareth." Asha spoke firmly, looking at him with a confident gleam to her eyes. "This is what I want."

"Alright then," Elle then spoke, "Saffina, lets draw the circle." Elle and Saffina then hopped down into the pit and with bowls of black paint then began to paint a casting circle around Jareth and Asha.

"Jareth," Asha spoke as Elle and Saffina painted around her, "In case this doesn't work out…I just want you to know I truly am grateful for everything you have done for me."

Jareth smiled softly, nodding simply before he spoke, "Not nearly as grateful as I am to you. But, let's hope this does work out, okay?"

"Okay." Asha spoke with a smile just as Elle and Saffina finished the circle and climbed out of the pit.

"Ready?" Saffina asked them, in response they both nodded silently without taking their eyes of each other. "Alright then, Elle go ahead."

"Asha," Elle spoke in a somewhat desperate tone of voice, causing Asha to look up at her rather curiously. "You're my best friend, you know that right?"

Asha smiled, feeling tears swell in her eyes as she nodded, "I know, and your mine." They said nothing else to each other, instead Asha returned her sight to look forward at Jareth and Elle then began to recite the script of the parchment in her hands.

Elle recited the charm in a very hushed voice, and as she did Asha noticed the pendent around Jareth's neck started to glow softly. Next, she felt her body freeze-going completely stuff as she also found it rather hard to breathe. The pendent began to glow brighter as Elle's volume seemed to grow a little louder. Which caused Asha to begin to feel rather light headed. Then something strange happened; she saw something flash in her mind, a memory.

She saw a man, towering over her in height, with a scruffy beard and greasy, shaggy hair. Her senses became overwhelmed as she recalled the memory; she could smell the alcohol that clung to his breath, she could hear his voice echoing in her mind as he yelled at her, and she felt the stinging pain in her cheeks as he slapped her clear across her face. Asha began to hyperventilate, feeling her heart beating faster as the pendent around Jareth's neck began to glow so bright it became difficult to see. More memories then began to flood Asha's mind, all seeming to flicker so fast it was hard to truly make any of them out, but they all seemed to have one thing in common; the man.

Then suddenly, the glowing light radiating off the pendent became so bright that the white light literally blinded everyone in the room for a brief moment. In that moment Asha blacked out and dropped down onto the cold hard floor in an instant. Elle's voice then stopped just as the bright light faded, and as Asha started to regain consciousness she heard everyone shouting her name as they all began to rush towards her…but once their eyes adjusted, they all seemed to stop and a hushed gasp fell from their lips. Asha felt dizzy as she sat up, looking at them all with mildly blurry vision. Then she realized something, as her eyes then began to adjust better…she felt strange…she looked down at herself as a loud gasp seemed to squawk from her as she saw she no longer had fur, but instead skin.

"Elle," Asha spoke with a dumbfounded tone as she looked at up the three of them still frozen with disbelief as they looked at her. "Elle, it worked."

"I know…" Elle whispered softly, seeming the most shocked out of them all.

"Wait," Asha then said as she stood to her feet, finding herself a little dizzy as she did but Saffina then rushing to help her. "How old do I look?"

"I don't know…" Elle pondered, "Maybe a little older than me?"

"Really!?" Asha exclaimed, overly excited that not only did the charm succeed but yielded the best possible outcome. "Wait," She then paused her own excitement once again as a new thought crossed her mind. "Am I…ugly?"

"Not at all," Saffina insisted.

"Where's a mirror!?" Asha then insisted.

Elle, Saffina, and Asha then all went to Elle's old room, where she had left a few pieces of furniture behind-including a vanity. Asha was incredibly anxiously as they approached the mirror, eager to see what she now looked like. "Are you ready?" Elle asked as they began to walk towards the vanity.

"More than ready," Asha insisted as she quickened her pace to move ahead of Elle, stopping dead in her tracks as she then saw her reflection. The first thing she noticed were the massive thick layers of tight curls of her brunette hair; the top layer had some softer brown highlights, while the bottom layers seemed a bit darker, almost black. She also had a very well tanned complexion, with hints of freckles on her arms and shoulders, and even a few on her face. She had a square shaped jaw, and high cheekbones, and a rather narrow nose. The cupid's bow of her top lip was very subtle, and her bottom lip was a bit fuller. She had thick, perfectly arched eyebrows that accented her long black eyelashes well. Physically her body seemed about the same; same height and same general build overall. Although the curves of her torso seemed more defined, and her breasts more filled out. She also had very long, well toned legs, and rather flattering hips.

"My god," She whispered as she looked herself over, "Elle you did it!" She turned around as she looked at Elle found it impossible told hold back her tears any longer as she cried joyfully. As Elle stepped forward to embrace Asha in that moment, she found it difficult to remember the last time she had truly been this happy. But that happiness was short lived as the memories that had been returned to her began to overwhelm her once more, flashing through her mind viciously as they reminded her of her past. She felt her body as it began shaking at the mental images that now bombarded her. Then, she heard the voice of the man from her memories, the man she now recalled to be her father as he shouted at her, _"Ashlyn!"_

Asha stepped back, staring at Elle with wide eyes as the tears seemed to settle. "My name," She whispered softly, "My name is Ashlyn."


	105. Chapter One Hundred & Four

Asha stood outside his door, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to muster up the courage to knock. What would he say, she wondered. How would he react? Surely he would be happy, especially since it had all gone so well and Elle was successful in breaking the curse. Still, there was a part of her that feared he would have a negative reaction. There of course was only one way to find out, and she was too afraid. Then something unexpected happened; his front door opened, and there he was.

He paused when he saw her, and for a moment she forgot she was a human but his rather confused expression reminded her that she no longer looked like a large humanoid feline goblin. "May I help you?" He asked simply with a kind tone of voice.

"Clive," She whispered his name and that was all it took for a look of sudden realization to come over him as he looked at her.

"A-Asha?" He muttered, as if he didn't even believe what was he was saying, "Is that…Is that you?"

"Yes." She answered, unable to hold back her smile.

"Why do you look like a human?" He asked, the confusion now very apparent in his voice as he seemed to struggle with the situation.

"Don't you remember how I told you I was once a human before I was brought to this realm?" Asha inquired.

"Yes…?"

"I asked Elle to change me back," Before Asha could explain any further she began to feel rater faint and stumbled back a bit from where she stood on Clive's front porch. He quickly leaned forward and grabbed a hold of her arms to pull her back up right onto her feet. "Sorry, I guess I'm still adjusting."

"When did this happen?" Clive then asked curiously.

"Today." She answered simply.

"Today?" Clive sounded rather shocked by that. "Should you even be out like this?" Of course he didn't wait for her to answer before he ushered her into his house, shutting the door behind them, and showing her into the living room to sit her down on the sofa. "You should probably be resting."

"You sound like Elle." Asha insisted.

"How did she do this anyway?" Clive asked as he sat next to Asha; his expression was hard to read, he seemed both dumbfounded by the concept of her being human as well as curious about the whole ordeal.

"She's been working on a way to reverse the curse for some time now and,"

"For some time?" Clive interrupted, his voice seeming a little flat. "And you asked her to do this?"

"Well…yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clive asked with a rather stern tone of voice, almost as if he was offended.

"I didn't want you to try talk me out of it." Asha insisted.

"Why would I….Wait…" His voice trailed off for a moment, his eyes glancing away for just a moment as a thought seemed to cross his mind before he looked back to her. "Did you…do this for me?" Asha said nothing, instead only nodding slowly. "Asha-"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid you would react like this."

"Like what?" He commented, "Like you were about to make this huge life altering decision for me after I have told you time and time again it doesn't even bother me that you are a goblin?"

" _Was_ a goblin." Asha corrected. "And you can't honestly look me in the eyes right now and tell me that this does not make things so much easier for us now." She argued. "I know you said you didn't care before, but have to agree that now this removes so many blocks from our relationship that we have been working around."

"Wait." Clive spoke sharply as another thought seemed to cross his mind. His expression seemed stern as his eyebrows furrowed for a moment. He looked at Asha with wide eyes then as his face seemed to change again, this time with a look of sudden understanding. "You didn't tell me you were doing this because you were afraid I _wouldn't_ try to talk you out of it." Asha didn't say anything, but her expression went flat as she shifted her eyes away from him quickly. "Asha," He spoke her name softly as he took a hold of her hands in his own, but before he could say anything she quickly pulled her hands back away from him and stood to her feet.

"I think I should go home and lay down." She insisted.

"Asha no," He demanded as he reached up and grabbed a hold of her wrist before she had a chance to walk away, "We need to talk about this. What would make you think for even a second I would want you to do something like this?" He stood to his feet and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, turning him to face her. "I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't care you were a goblin, but obviously I did something that made you think you weren't perfect the way you were or else you wouldn't have felt the need to do this…and…and for that, I'm sorry."

"What?" Asha was shocked at what he had said, shaking her head in disagreement, "You didn't do anything to make me want to do this." She quickly insisted. "I mean, yeah, I did this for you in a lot of ways but not because I thought I had to…but because I wanted to. I want to make you happy in every way possible Clive, because you make me happy, but I knew as a goblin there were…there were certain things I just couldn't do." She looked him in the eyes then with a soft gaze and in that moment there was a spark that lit between them as a realization then came over Clive.

"Asha…" Clive whispered her name softly as he brought a hand to gently press against her face as he stared into her eyes, smiling softly at her. "You do make me happy, whether you're a goblin or a human, because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

"Then, how about you just stop complaining?" She asked with a soft laugh, "And just try to enjoy me as I am now, because it's kind of too late to change my mind."

Clive smiled, chuckling softly under his breath as he nodded, "I guess you have a point." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead, but as he pulled away and their eyes connected once more there was an strong attraction there in that moment that he even could not deny they had never experienced before-it wasn't so much because now she was a human that caused it, but more so the mutual understanding that they both were so deeply invested into this relationship that brought them to a whole new comfort level with each other. The feeling now was intense as they stared in a loving silence at one another, a feeling that pulled Clive closer as he leaned back down towards her; only this time he kissed her passionately on her lips instead of her forehead.

Asha's entire body tensed at first at the sensation, but it didn't take long before she felt herself melt into Clive's arms and return the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands moved up her back slowly to caress her softly. Asha felt like her heart was about to explode in her chest, and as they broke the kiss she was afraid she would forget how to breathe. They smiled at one another, and in a moment of pure bliss and perfect unison they both whispered, "I love you."


	106. Chapter One Hundred & Five

The ring was silver; it had a double woven diamond accent band with a marquise diamond center surrounded by a halo of sapphires. It was a beautiful ring, one that that showed elegance and strength. It was the perfect ring, one that had taken Jareth what felt like a lifetime to find because this ring was meant for the woman he would truly spend the rest of his life with; his soulmate, Elle.

He sat on his throne, pondering over the ring in his hand as he sighed out of frustration. He had been trying for weeks to find the perfect moment to present Elle with the ring, to ask her to be his for the rest of their lives and nothing ever felt right. And then with the whole "breaking the curse" situation it felt like a step back with them as it seemed to reignite the lack of trust Elle had in Jareth. Now he was beginning to wonder the possibility of her even saying yes, but those types of negative thoughts were the ones he tried to avoid.

"Jareth?" He heard Elle's voice call out from the corridor and he quickly reacted, stuffing the ring into his vest pocket as he sat up in his throne. "Are you here?" She called out once again as she then appeared in the doorway. "Have you seen Asha?" She then asked casually, looking at him simply, completely unaware that he was currently hiding the engagement he intended to propose to her with in his vest pocket in this very moment-a fact that made Jareth unnecessarily nervous.

"No, not since after the ritual yesterday." He insisted.

"I went by her house to check on her, but she wasn't there." Elle mused simply, stepping further into the throne room.

"Did you try going by Clive's?" Jareth suggested.

"No," Elle stated simply, "But I guess I should have, she probably went straight there." Elle spoke as the realization came over her. "I'll go check now."

"Wait," Jareth insisted as he quickly stood to his feet, "I can send a guard to check on her, why don't you stay ?" He asked simply as he began to move towards her. "We didn't really get a chance to talk yesterday."

"I didn't realize we had anything to talk about." Elle commented.

"Elle," He began with a soft voice, "We both know this whole ordeal made things a little tense between us."

"Tense? You mean when you refused to help me?"

"But, you do understand now I was only trying to protect Asha."

"I know that now Jareth, but what I still don't know is why you couldn't just tell me that to begin with."

"I…I don't know, honestly." Jareth admitted. "I'm just…not used to sharing things with other people, telling them all these secrets, letting them know about everything I've done."

"Jareth…I am one of the only humans, besides Asha now, in this realm who came here and remembers the human world. Where I came from there is no magic, there are no goblins, and no one lives hundreds of years. But now I'm here where all those things are real. I highly doubt you have any secrets that could truly shock me worse than all the things I have lived and experienced here since you brought me to the Goblin City."

"I'm sorry Elle," He spoke softly, causing Elle to have a rather shocked reaction. "I should have told you from the very beginning, I shouldn't have doubted you. I made a mistake, and I acted so horribly about it too. I hope you can forgive me."

"Jareth…" She whispered his name before smiling sweetly at him, stepping closer to him and taking a hold of his hand. "Of course I forgive you…but in return, you have to forgive me for stealing from you."

"I suppose I could do that." He insisted with a smile before leaning down to kiss her once softly. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Jareth suggested after he broke the kiss.

"I have a better idea," Elle insisted, "The café now makes homemade ice cream, why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds great, let me change and we can go." As Jareth spoke, a thought bombarded his mind with the realization; this could be the moment he had been waiting for; dinner at their favorite café, together after getting through that miniature rough patch with such a great sense of understanding and forgiveness. Tonight could finally be the night. He tired to remain calm as he suddenly insisted to himself that tonight was it, but he found his excitement to be almost too much too handle. But of course with excitement came a disabling set of nerves-even as confident as he was that she would say yes, there was always the chance she could say no.

"Your Highness!" A voice shouted from the corridor, accompanied by the sounds of rushing footsteps. "Your Highness, quick!" They shouted again, their voice closer now as it seemed they were drawing closer to the throne room. A guard then rushed in through the doorway, halting only to struggle to catch his breath as he faced Jareth.

"What is it?" Jareth asked curiously, sensing the sense of urgency in the guards eyes as he looked forward at him.

"Saffina has demanded you and Lady Elle come to the medical quarters at once, Your Highness!" The guard informed them in between drawing deep breaths of air.

"Why, is someone hurt?" Elle then asked, it obvious in her expression she was afraid it might be Asha.

"It's Rowna," He informed them, catching them both off guard. "She is in labor."

"What!?" Jareth and Elle both exclaimed as they then exchanged a glances. Jareth felt a shattering sensation hit him as if things had just taken a turn for the worse. In truth, he had almost forgotten about Rowna entirely-her and the strong possibility that the child she was now giving birth to could very well be his. It was a problem he would rather not deal with, but of course it was nowhere near that simple given the circumstance.

However it wasn't the chance that he was about to become a father that shattered his world in this moment, but the chance that this would drive a wedge between him and Elle that he would not be able to repair. After all, it seemed to have taken forever for her to forgive his sexual escapades with Rowna in the first place-so how exactly would he expect her to react if Rowna's baby did in fact turn out to be his? He couldn't image Elle agreeing to marry him with a constant reminder of his transgressions walking around the castle. That thought terrified him, and as he and Elle then rushed out of the throne room to the medical quarters he was completely distracted by the fact that his relationship with Elle could very well be on its way to the end.


	107. Chapter One Hundred & Six

Elle sat on the floor, leaning against the wall across from the doors of the infirmary. Every so often she could hear the faint screams as Rowna no doubt suffered through another contraction, followed by Saffina shouting that she needed to breathe more and relax. As Elle sat there she found it impossible not to let her mind drift to the possibility that the child would be Jareth's. In truth she hadn't thought much about it, afraid of what conclusion she may draw from it. She still was unsure of how she would react should the baby be his; she tried to tell herself it wouldn't matter since the child would be sent to stay with Shawn, but something about knowing Jareth would have a child mothered by Rowna got under her skin.

"Elle?" Asha's voice caught Elle off guard, and she turned her head to look up as Asha stood over her. "People all over the city are talking, is it true? Is Rowna in labor?"

"Eleven hours now," Elle stated simply as she returned her gaze back to the door, waiting for the moment Saffina would burst through and confirm who the father was-dreading it, actually.

"Why didn't you send a guard to tell me?" Asha asked as she then sat down on the floor next to Elle.

"You were supposed to be resting, although I don't imagine you did much sleeping at Clive's house." Elle spoke with a soft, joking tone as she looked at Asha with a bit of a smirk.

"It wasn't like that," Asha quickly defended as her face blushed softly. "We didn't _do_ anything." Asha informed Elle, "I mean…other than kiss. But, we can talk about that some other time. Where's Jareth?" Asha asked, rather eager to change the subject.

"He's in his study, he said he wanted some time to think." Elle answered with a rather flat tone to her voice. "Asha…" She began softly, looking over at Asha with a rather clouded look to her eyes. "Do you think Jareth really wants to go through with this?"

"What do you mean?" Asha countered curiously, unsure what point Elle was trying to make.

"I mean, if that baby really is his, do you think he really wants to send it away?"

"What would make you think something like that?" Asha inquired, taken off guard by Elle's suggestion.

"He already lost one baby," Elle answered without hesitation, "I just can't imagine him willingly giving another up."

"Well to be perfectly honest it doesn't really matter what Jareth wants, Havenwood is without a proper ruler and that child will be the only heir to the throne once Rowna is executed." Asha stated bluntly.

"Well Jareth has no heir either."

"But he has you," Asha was quick to point out, causing Elle to look at her with a rather dumbfounded expression. "Oh come on," Asha said with a soft chuckle, "You and I both know it's only a matter of time before you and Jareth get married and start a family."

"To be honest I hadn't really thought about it," Elle admitted as she looked away from Asha just as another faint scream could be heard from the infirmary. "It's not like this whole ordeal is making child birth all too appealing right now." Elle joked with a laugh. "Besides, Jareth and I haven't even talked about marriage, I don't even know if that's what he wants."

As she listened to Elle speak, Asha couldn't help but smile because she knew something Elle didn't'; she knew about the ring. After all, she had helped Jareth decide on the final design. "Well, is it what you want?" Asha then asked simply.

"Well, the idea of Jareth being my husband seems so…normal." Elle said with an odd tone of voice, as if she wasn't sure she was properly explaining her thoughts on the matter. "Things have been so calm lately, and we've gotten into this routine of things, and honestly it almost feels like we're married now. So the idea of making it official I guess comes sort of natural to me."

"Oh!" Asha exclaimed as thought seemed to cross her mind, "Has a messenger been sent to Shawn?"

"Yes," Ell answered, "Saffina sent a message as soon as Rowna's water broke, but he hasn't replied yet. We don't even know if he's on his way."

"I can't imagine this situation to be that easy for him either." Asha pondered. "In fact, I'm almost positive this is worse for him than it is for Jareth. Afterall, he did love Rowna once, but she loved power so much more that she slept with another man."

"I also don't think living with Egret has made things any easier either." Elle spoke with a slight hint of discontent.

"You really don't like her, huh?"

"Do you?"

"Not at all."

They both laughed then, although it was short lived as the moment Elle had been dreaded seemed to happen right then as the infirmary doors swung open and Saffina then stood before them. "Elle, I need you in here, now!" Saffina demanded as she ushered for Elle to follow her.

"What? Why me?" Elle inquired as she stood up onto her feet.

"Just hurry!" Saffina shouted, ignoring the question. Elle wasted no more time before sprinting forward into the infirmary, closing the doors behind her and thus trapping herself in a room consisting on pure chaos and pain as Rowna's screams ripped through the air.

Elle turned to face the situation head on; Rowna was on a table, legs almost full in the air, with her gown pushed up almost all the way to her breasts exposing her big pregnant belly. Her face was flushed, she was drenched in sweat, and her thighs were covered in blood. Saffina, along with a few other goblins Elle recognized as nurses that worked in the city, were scurrying across the room to prepare for the arrival on the baby. "Push, Rowna!" Saffina shouted as she squatted down in front of Rowna, preparing to deliver the baby. Saffina then turned to Elle as Rowna held her breathe to attempt on final push, "Do you remember that conservation spell I thought you last month?" Saffina then shouted at Elle before returning her attention to Rowna.

"Yes but, I only ever practiced it on animals," Elle explained, still unsure what she was doing here in this moment.

"Well I need you to cast it on Rowna as soon as the baby is out." Saffina demanded.

"W-What?" Elle was caught off guard by the request; the conservation spell was one that basically put on a recipient on the brink of death into a coma in order to prolong long life while other options are explored to save them.

"She wasn't breathing through her contractions and the baby wasn't getting enough oxygen, but she refused to let me cut her to get the baby out. I've had to use some potions to hurry along the process to get the baby out quicker to keep it alive, but they had a very damning effect on Rowna, she's fading fast." Saffina explained in a hurried voice before the soft screams of a baby began to echo throughout the room. "Do it now, Elle!" Saffina demanded once more just before cutting the cord and taking the small child into her arms.

Elle, without any more thought, rushed to Rowna's side to prepare to cast the spell but as soon as she was close enough, Rowna reached up and grabbed a hold of Elle's wrist with a weak grip. "Elle, please." Rowna whispered in a faint voice as her eyes seemed to flutter as she struggled to stay alive. "Just let me die," Rowna pleaded, "I don't deserve to live any longer, no after what I've done." Rowna spoke just before her hand seemed to lose its hold and fall back to her side.

"Rowna?" Elle placed her hand on Rowna's neck, trying to find a pulse. "Rowna?" She shouted now, struggling to find any signs of life when sudden a flash of bright blue light caught her eye and she looked up at Rowna to see her eyes glowing ever so slightly before fading slowly just as her eyelids fell shut and one last breathe seemed to fall from her lips.

Rowna was dead.

Elle was stunned, unsure of how to react as she turned to face Saffina just as she pricked the baby's finger and squeezed out a few drops of blood into a vial. She handed the vial off the one of the nurses before taking the baby to a nearby table to begin examining it. Elle's eyes stayed on the vial as she watched the nurse approach two clear goblets filled with purple liquid. Another nurse poured two different vials of blood into the goblets, one into each cup, before the child's blood was carefully dropped into each.

" _This is it,"_ Elle thought to herself. One goblet turned black, and a nurse scurried over to whisper in Saffina's ear. Saffina turned to face the goblets, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at the black goblet shortly before looking back over at Elle. "Who is it?" Elle asked, trying to sound unconcerned as if the answer wouldn't matter to her. "It's okay," Elle reassured as she looked at Saffina with a stern expression, "Tell me."


	108. Chapter One Hundred & Seven

Shawn sat in a chair by the large bay windows of his bedroom, covered only by a robe, as he watched the sun rise over the small village just outside the castle. He hadn't been sleeping well lately, not with Rowna's due date coming up-in fact it would most likely be any day now, and the prospect of becoming a father was beginning to make it almost impossible for him to relax. Even the child was not biologically his, he would the one raising the baby and he was the first to admit he was not prepared for such a huge responsibility.

"When did you wake up?" Egret's soft voice called out to him from across the room, distracting him from his chaotic train of thought as he turned back to look at her. She was right where he left her; curled up in his bed, with just a thin sheet pulled over her otherwise naked body. She smiled softly at him as the morning sunlight shined in through the window.

"Never really went to sleep." He informed her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked with a devious smirk, "I could have kept you busy." She sat up then, letting the sheet fall down off her body.

"You just look so peaceful when you sleep, I didn't want to disturb you." Shawn insisted as he stood from his chair and began to move across the room back towards the bed."You know you smile in your sleep a lot too," Shawn mentioned as he began to untie the belt from his robe. "Were you dreaming about me?" He teased just as he shrugged off his robe, letting it fall to the floor to reveal his nude body.

"Not even a little," Egret insisted as she reached up once Shawn was close enough, softly pressing her palms against his chest.

"Oh? Then what was it?" Shawn asked simply as he moved his hands to grasp the sides of her face before leaning down to kiss her once.

"World domination." Egret answered with a soft giggle as Shawn began to lean down against her, pushing her back down onto the mattress as Shawn positioned himself on top of her.

Of course the moment was short lived as a loud knock pounded against the chamber door, causing Shawn to perk up. "Excuse me sir, but you received an urgent message late last night from Lady Saffina."

"What?" Shawn shouted as he quickly removed himself from over Egret, gathering his robe up from the floor to cover himself just before opening his door. A guard stood just outside the door out in the corridor, holding a small piece of parchment in his hand that he handed to Shawn. Shawn's eyes quickly looked over the message, his heart dropping in his chest as he reread the words to make sure he had read it right. "Why didn't you bring this to me as soon as it arrived?" Shawn demanded.

"Princess Egret told the castle staff not to disturb you because you have been having trouble sleeping." The guard answered simply.

"Prepare a carriage," Shawn demanded in a huff, "I must leave as soon as possible." The guard bowed politely before rushing off as Shawn ordered, just before Shawn turned now to face Egret. "Why did you tell them that?" He inquired as he rushed to his wardrobe to get dressed as quickly as possible.

"How are you supposed to get any sleep if they keep bothering you every five minutes in the night because there's a drunk causing trouble down at the tavern? Just because Thomes wanted to know every detail of the lives of the citizens of the village doesn't mean you do." Egret insisted as she watched Shawn hurriedly pull on a pair of trousers. "What did the message say anyway?"

"It's Rowna," Shawn answered in a flat tone as he pulled on a pair of boots.

"Well is she alright?" Egret asked, realizing how stupid that question must have sounded considering the urgent pace Shawn seemed to operate at.

"Her water broke." Shawn informed her, "I have to get the Goblin City, now."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Egret asked as she began to get out of bed.

"No," Shawn snapped, "That's the last place you need to be." Shawn demanded. "Besides, I need to do this myself." He insisted.

Meanwhile, back at the Goblin City, everyone was buzzing with the recent news of Rowna's passing being the latest gossip to cycle across the city while a lot of people began speculating who the father of the baby was. Jareth had still yet to come out from study, refusing to let anyone in-not even Elle. And while he was hold up away in his study, Saffina and Elle had been taking shifts to care for the baby until Shawn arrived.

Elle found herself rather comfortable around the baby, all things considered. She even kind of enjoyed it; it reminded her of when she looked after Kaley. She even tended to forget the baby was even Rowna's, often getting so wrapped out in the routine of caring for the child to even remember. When the baby fell asleep, Elle often just held it in her arms –while Saffina insisted on laying the baby down- and just looked down at the peaceful baby as it slept calmly. It was relaxing, in fact.

Elle sat with the baby in her old room in the castle, gently rocking the baby to sleep as Elle sat in a rocking chair by the window. "Elle?" Saffina's voice whispered from the doorway as she entered the room. "Is the baby sleeping?" She asked softly, being careful not to be too loud.

"Almost," Elle whispered back as she looked over her shoulder at Saffina with a soft smile.

"Well why don't you let me get them down so you can go get some sleep?" Saffina suggested.

"No, it's fine. Besides, if I hand them to you they'll just cry."

"You know eventually we are going to have to give the baby a name." Saffina stated.

"No, then we'll just too get attached." Elle countered. "I don't want to get any more used to this than I already am."

"You know, you and Jareth can always just have your own baby, and then you'll be allowed to get as attached as you want." Saffina suggested with a playful smile as she moved to stand in front of Elle where she sat.

"Elle," Another voice then caught them both off guard as they turned to face Jareth as he entered the room. Elle and Jareth's eyes met for just a brief moment before his line of sight seemed to shift down to look at the baby in her arms. "That's Rowna's baby?" Jareth asked, as if there would be some other baby suddenly in the castle.

"Yes." Saffina answered, her tone seeming a little annoyed as she had made it no secret how ridiculous she thought Jareth was reacting to the situation by refusing to leave his study.

"Is it a boy?" Jareth asked curiously.

"No," Saffina once again answered, "It's a girl."

"Is it…"

"Yours?" Saffina cut him off as she raised an eyebrow, " _Now_ you want to know?"

"Just tell me." Jareth demanded, his eyes never leaving the sight of the small bundle wrapped up in Elle's arms.

"No." Saffina then answered sharply, a sudden look of extreme relief then came over Jareth's expression as he sighed. "So you over reacted for nothing," Saffina spoke with a snappy tone. "And Rowna is dead," Saffina then added bluntly.

"What?" Jareth was taken off guard by the news as he now looked up at Saffina.

"She didn't survive child birth." Saffina explained. "And she refused to let Elle save her."

"Save her?" Jareth repeated curiously, "Why would she do that when Rowna was to be executed anyway?"

"Because she deserved to get to hold her daughter at least once before she died," Elle spoke up, surprisingly. Elle then looked down at the little girl in her arms, smiling softly at the child as it seemed to finally drift off to sleep. Even if Rowna had been the cause of so much grief in their lives, this child was still her daughter that she gave life to-she should have been able to say goodbye. More importantly, even if she would never remember it, the girl deserved to have met her mother. Instead, both of them lost those opportunities, and something about that broke Elle's heart.


	109. Chapter One Hundred & Eight

She was maybe seven pounds, with purple eyes like her mother, a full head of black hair, and a mixed complexion only a little lighter than Shawn's. She liked to suck her thumb and sleep on her back with her left arm stretched out over the top of her head. She hated being swaddled and wearing socks. She was a pretty heavy sleeper, but would not sleep unless she was rocked. After Shawn arrived, he decided to spend a few days getting used to caring for the girl before returning to Havenwood. He even finally decided on a name; Leeandra.

"I'm going to miss her." Elle admitted as she and Saffina watched as some of the castle servants as they began to load up Shawn's carriage.

"It's not like you'll never see her again." Saffina insisted just as Shawn came outside into the courtyard, holding Leeandra in his arms. "Give me that baby!" Saffina demanded with a smile as she scooped Leeandra up into her arms and snuggled her up against her chest. "I'm going to miss you pretty girl!" Saffina exclaimed as she kissed the baby's forehead.

"It's not like you'll never see her again," Elle stated with a joking tone as she then took the baby from Saffina.

"You better not let Egret corrupt her!" Saffina then demanded as she turned back to face Shawn.

"She shouldn't be staying much longer," Shawn insisted simply.

"Well now that you two are together she might." Saffina suggested.

"We're not _together._ " Shawn corrected.

"I still can't believe it though," Saffina said with a casual roll of her eyes. "That woman is a mess of trouble. I can't imagine she'll take too well to raising a baby either."

"She's not staying," Shawn once more insisted.

"Would it really be that bad if she did? Leeandra will need a mother figure, and maybe helping Shawn care for her might change Egret for the better." Elle suggested.

"Not everyone has such a strong maternal instinct like you," Saffina objected.

"I do not," Elle argued.

"Yes you do." Saffina and Shawn both spoke in unison.

"Anyway, where's Asha? I thought she was coming to say goodbye?" Shawn asked curiously, and then almost as if he had summoned her, Asha came running through the courtyard gates. "There you are!" He exclaimed excitedly, "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Sorry, overslept." Asha informed them as she came to a stop to stand at Elle's side, "But I couldn't live with myself if I missed my chance to say goodbye to sweet little princess!" Asha insisted as she leaned down to kiss Leeandra on the forehead.

"Overslept, huh?" Elle asked as she raised an eyebrow, obviously trying to make a suggestion as to the real reason Asha had been running late.

"Oh stop it," Asha playfully nudged Elle as she looked over at Shawn, "So is Egret ready to assume her step-mommy responsibilities?"

"You three need to stop," Shawn said with a playful laugh, "It's nothing like that. Besides, she is leaving soon, like I said. Maybe you should stop being so concerned with my love life and focus on your own; I'm sure things are getting serious now between you and Clive since you went and changed into a human for him."

"Not really, everything is basically still the same." Asha insisted.

"Basically?" Elle once again spoke with a suggestive tone before carefully handing Leeandra back to Shawn.

"Other than the fact we can walk down the street and hold hands without people judging us, yeah."

"So that's the only thing that has changed?"

"Stop it!" Asha insisted with a giggle.

"Well as much as I enjoy this playful banter, we need to get going if we want to get home at a decent hour." Shawn insisted.

"Wait, did you say goodbye to Jareth?" Elle inquired simply.

"Yes, before we came out he stopped us in the corridor and said goodbye, wished us luck and everything. He seems to be in a weird mood about all of this." Shawn observed just as the coachmen opened the carriage door for him. "But I'm sure you three can sort all that out."

"Well we'll miss you." Saffina exclaimed as she carefully hugged Shawn, being sure not to disturb Leeandra as she was slowly beginning to drift off to sleep in his arms.

"Let us know when you get home so we know you're safe," Asha said.

"And we expect weekly updates on our little princess to know how she's doing." Elle demanded.

"Alright, alright." Shawn assured them all with a smile as he loaded himself and Leeandra into the carriage.

Elle, Asha, and Saffina then all watched as the carriage pulled out from the courtyard and disappeared beyond their line of sight. Saffina was the first to sigh before speaking softly, "I miss that little bundle already." She insisted before turning back around to head into the castle. "Asha are staying for dinner?" Saffina asked simply as she made her way to the castle doors.

"I suppose I could." Asha answered with a shrug and her and Elle both turned to join Saffina. "Is what Shawn said true? Has Jareth really been acting weird about everything?"

"I haven't really noticed to be honest with you, I had been too busy helping Shawn with Leeandra." Elle noted. "But he has been scarce lately, spending most his time in his study." Elle pondered with a soft voice. "It makes me wonder if… he might have been disappointed that the baby wasn't his."

"Don't you start with that." Saffina quickly insisted. "Jareth may want an heir, but I don't think he seriously was hoping that Leeandra was his."

"But when he first came to see her, when he asked if the baby was a boy, it was almost as if he was hopeful." Elle pointed out.

"The only person that man wants birthing his babies is you." Saffina insisted. "So why don't you just go ahead and get yourself pregnant so we can all move on from this Rowna nonsense?"

"What?" Elle was caught off guard by Saffina's suggestion, unable to tell if she was being serious or not.

"You heard me."

"Well it's not that easy," Elle stated firmly, "Especially since we haven't even been sleeping together."

"Excuse me?" Saffina stopped dead in her tracks as she turned to face Elle with her eyebrows furrowed and a slight hint of a glare in her eyes. "Well when was the last time?"

"A while ago…before Thomes was executed." Elle recalled simply.

"That was the last time!?" Saffina exclaimed as if she couldn't believe the mere suggestion.

"That was the _only_ time." Elle informed her, blushing softly as she suddenly found herself to be rather embarrassed by the confession.

"Well no wonder you and Jareth fight so much, there's too much sexual tension." Saffina immediately suggested.

"We haven't even been fighting," Elle corrected, "Things are fine the way they are, and we're comfortable with our relationship. It's not like I'm avoiding it, it just hasn't happened. Why don't you ask Asha why she hasn't slept with Clive yet?"

"You haven't slept with him yet?! I thought that was the whole point of turning you back into a human!" Saffina said as she shook her head, not really giving Asha a chance to respond, "You two are just the worst at this relationship thing." Saffina then insisted.

"Says the only woman here not even in a relationship." Asha stated bluntly.

"Don't get smart," Saffina said semi-jokingly. "Men are simple creatures, even immortal men like Jareth. They need three things to keep them happy and healthy, sleep, food, and sex. You take one away and they don't know how to function properly. And as their female companions, it is your job to make sure they don't break down from all the sexual frustration making them forget how to be a proper member of society." Saffina explained simply as she crossed her arms across your chest. "And don't either one of you dare give me that "we're taking it slow" nonsense, you both have been in official relationships for six months, it's time to get busy doing your womanly duties."

"It's not that we don't want to," Asha began with a defensive tone, "it's just-"

"It's just what?" Saffina interrupted. "Give me one legitimate reason you have not slept with Clive? Because as far as I see it, now that you're a human you don't have one." Asha opened her mouth as if to respond but she found herself unable to counter Saffina as she did in fact have a good point.

"Why does this matter to you anyway?" Elle then asked, "You've never shown this much interest in our romantic lives before?"

"Because I want you two to be happy, is that so wrong? Now that Rowna is gone, we can move on from that part of our lives and go forward. For you two, that means enjoying your lives with the men you choose to live them with, in happy and healthy relationships…and healthy relationships involve a healthy sex life, which you both are seriously lacking and I honestly already miss have Leeandra around so I need you two to start having some babies that I can snuggle." Elle and Asha both couldn't help but laugh at Saffina's confession, nodding simply as they both began to move once more through the corridors with Saffina at their side.

Although, they both mentally had a thought that in a way Saffina was right; Rowna was gone now, the cause of so much pain and suffering in their lives was gone and hopefully nothing else would present itself to challenge their otherwise happy lives any more. As far as they knew, they were in the clear and could in fact go forward as Saffina suggested and live their lives now in peace and that was something they both wanted, and they wanted those things with Clive and Jareth. So maybe taking their relationships to the next level as Saffina suggested wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.


	110. Chapter One Hundred & Nine

It was late, the halls of the castle were quite and the torches dimly lit to shine the way as the black skies from the night cloaked the castle in darkness. All the servants were asleep in their quarters, dreaming peacefully as they relaxed after a long day of chores. But while they all slept, Jareth found himself wide awake in the den, already more than half way through a bottle of wine as he watch the low flames burn in the fire place in front of him. An intense feeling of guilt crippled him as his mind ran rampant with thoughts of crushed hopes; once again he was left childless by a woman he had hoped would birth him an heir. These thoughts were what caused the guilt that made Jareth afraid to face anyone, especially Elle. How could she ever understand his disappointment? How would she react if she knew the truth? Surely she could be upset, and she would have every right.

"Jareth?" Elle's soft voice called to him from behind his chair, and he turned to see her standing in the den with a look of concern in her eyes as she slowly moved to stand in front of him where he sat. "You're still awake?" She asked him simply.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked, not realizing how rude he sounded.

"I was helping Saffina with the burial plans for Rowna, we've put it off for too long now and-"

"Burn her." Jareth then demanded, "I don't want her body buried anywhere on my lands."

"We were actually going to send her body back to Havenwood, the royal family has a mausoleum there. We thought it might be nice for Leeandra to be able to visit her mother's grave when she gets older." Elle informed him, her tone beginning to sound a little annoyed in response to Jareth's rather snarky attitude.

"Rowna would have been an awful mother." Jareth then insisted.

"But she was Leeandra's mother," Elle spoke sternly, "Honestly, I don't understand why you're being so crabby about this."

"Because Rowna didn't deserve it," Jareth then spoke, slightly slurring his words, "She didn't deserve to be a mom, even if it was for a few minutes before dying. Having a child is a privilege she didn't deserve."

As Elle listened to him speak, her face seemed to soften as a look of understanding expressed across her features. Her eyes then shifted away, as now a rather gloomy look overtook her expression. "But you did, right?" She asked flatly, "You deserved to have a child." Elle then looked back at him, and his eyes widened with a sense of fear as he realized she seemed to know now the reason behind why he had been staying away from her.

"Elle, I-"

"There's no need to explain, I get it." Elle then insisted as she seemed to muster the most reassuring smile as possible. "I might not fully understand but I can see why you're upset especially after what happened with Sarah. Even if the baby was Rowna's, that didn't matter because when I looked down at that little girl all I saw was a sweet, innocent baby that would have been lucky to have you as a father."

"Elle…" Jareth whispered her name as he leaned back in his seat, shifting his eyes to his feet as the guilt now seemed to grow worse. "I should have been honest with you," He admitted, "But I was so afraid you would be upset."

"I admit, it's not an easy thing to comprehend but I don't blame you at all for wanting to have a child, even if Rowna would have been the mother." Elle said to him as she kneeled down in front of him, trying to catch his eye as he still was too embarrassed to look at her. "You would make a great father, Jareth." She told him, hoping it would raise his spirits a bit.

He looked up at her, smiling softly as he reached up to gently caress the side of her face with his palm. "Thank you Elle." He spokes sweetly before leaning forward to kiss her forehead gently.

"Well I should get going,"

"No," Jareth quickly spoke as he got up from his chair just as Elle stood to her feet, "Why don't you stay here tonight?" Elle couldn't help but blush as Jareth grabbed a hold of her hands while looking at her with an expression of longing. "Stay with me," He whispered again before he leaned in towards her to press his lips softly against hers. It was a simple kiss, lasting just a brief moment but it was enough to make Elle simply melt. She said nothing to him, but the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know as Jareth began to lead her from the den and to his bed chambers.

The room was consumed in darkness without so much as a single candle lit to provide the faintest hint of light. As the cold night air blew in from the opened window there was an uncomfortable chill in the room but that hardly seemed to matter to Jareth and Elle as they stayed incredibly close to one another while exchanging deep and passionate kisses. Layer by layer their clothes seemed to fall right off as they laid down together on Jareth's bed. Their bare skin touching as Jareth held Elle close to him, his hands starting to explore her body slowly. His fingertips softly tracing across her skin as she relaxed under his touch.

His hand relaxed on her thigh, slowly moving inwards and creeping up ever so tensely. Elle sighed softly as she felt his hand moving closer, and closer before his fingers finally pressed against her gently. She shivered from his touch, moaning as he started to rub his fingers against her. Jareth's lips pressed against her neck, kissing her warmly as his lips trailed down across her collarbone. Elle felt his tongue teasing her ever so playfully as he kept creeping closer to her breasts, just before she felt him lick once over her nipple.

Just as he finally pressed his lips over her nipple he slid his fingers into her. Elle moaned just a bit louder as her back arched in response to his touch. His tongue slowly circled her nipple, just before he moved to her other breast to continue. She felt her body tense as his fingers moved inside her, and she breathed heavily as she enjoyed the sensation. Elle held onto Jareth's shoulders as her moans grew louder, but just as she felt herself growing closer to reaching her breaking point Jareth stopped abruptly. Elle looked up at him with a rather flustered look, making it impossible for him to hold back his smile as he slyly positioned himself on top of her, pressing his erection between her lips.

Elle pushed her hips up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck as they both shared another kiss just as Jareth began to push himself into her. Elle broke the kiss to moan, Jareth however moved his lips to Elle's earlobe, licking it softly. She shivered at the feeling as she moaned; acting instinctively she lifted her legs up to wrap around his hips, pulling him closer and causing him to thrust deeper inside of her. Jareth seemed to shutter at the sudden feeling, moaning ever so softly.

Suddenly an idea crossed Elle's mind as she then shifted her weight to push Jareth over, rolling as he did to position herself now top of him. Jareth looked up at her, rather shocked by her sudden action but seeming to enjoy the idea. His hands grabbed a hold of her hips as she began to rock herself back and forth on top of him. He pushed so much deeper into her now and the feeling seemed to really drive him crazy with pleasure as he moaned a bit louder. Elle pressed her hands against his chest, leaning forward a bit as she moved on top of him. "Elle," He moaned out her name, and that was all it took for her to know he was close now.

Timing it just right, with one last deep push, Elle then rolled off Jareth just as he came. Jareth groaned at the feeling as his body relaxed. He looked over at Elle as she laid now on her side facing him, smiling victoriously at her accomplishment. He couldn't help but smirk at her before leaning towards her for a kiss. "I wasn't expecting that," Jareth admitted after the kiss, smiling at her lovingly as he brought a hand to gently caress her face.

"Me on top?" Elle asked curiously as she snuggled up close to him, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close.

"No," Jareth stated bluntly, causing Elle to look up at him with a strange look in her eyes. "You moving away like that." He then said simply.

Elle laughed nervously, not sure if he was joking or not. "You thought I'd let you finish…inside me?" She asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Well…" He pondered for a moment as he looked down at her, "You said I would make a great father." He insisted.

"Yeah but," Elle quickly began to explain as she then sat up, looking away from him. "Not _right now._ " She insisted.

"Not right now?" He questioned as he sat up as well, turning his body to face her more directly. "Or, not with you?"

"What?" Elle looked at him confused, unsure what he was implying.

"Do you not want to have a baby with me?" He asked more directly.

"Don't twist my words like that," Elle snapped, "It's not that I don't want you have a baby with you, it's just not the right time, like I said in the first place." Elle corrected him with a stern expression, only realizing after Jareth began to smile the extent of what she had just said.

"So…" He began to pondered with a soft voice, "You _do_ want to have a baby with me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Elle said with a smile as she playfully nudged him, "Like I said, not right now."

"Well why not?" He questioned.

"Because I like the way things are now, and to be perfectly honest I'm not ready to be a mother. I just need more time."

"Well," Jareth said before reaching forward to take a hold of Elle's hands, "That's no issue, we have all the time in the world…but it would be nice, to have baby with you. You would make a wonderful mother, I could tell after seeing how well you did with Leeandra."

"You really think so?"

"Yes Elle," Jareth insisted as he leaned forward to innocently peck her cheek, "I really do."


	111. Chapter One Hundred & Ten

One month; that was how long it had been since Leeandra was born, since Rowna died. An entire month, gone by and yet it felt like a lifetime. Something about living in a post-Rowna world made things feel so less complicated. True enough the last six months before Leeandra was born while Rowna was locked away it almost felt like she was gone, but this was different because she actually was gone. It was a strange blissful feeling that everyone was taking full advantage of. Saffina was trying her hand out at dating for the first time in decades, although she had yet to move on past a first date with anyone. Clive and Asha found a small but cozy stone cottage they moved in to together. And Elle and Jareth's relationship was absolutely flourishing-but Jareth had still yet to find the best moment to finally propose to Elle.

It wasn't without lack of trying, of course. He took her on lavish dates almost every other night but they never felt _right._ He needed something that was the pinnacle of romance, something that would truly dazzle her. But he simply could not think of anything that would meet his incredibly high expectations. Which was of course why he felt it was finally time to consult with someone who may be able to help; Asha.

Jareth sat at the edge of his seat at the head of the table in the dining room, tapping his fingers anxiously on the table as he watched the doorway. Finally Asha walked in and Jareth jumped to his feet, "Good, you're here, we can get stared now." He demanded eagerly.

"Get started on what? The guard didn't even tell me why you needed me." Asha commented as she took a seat by the head of the table casually, obviously not as antsy as Jareth was being.

"I need your help with something incredibly important." Jareth insisted. "I can't figure out how to propose to Elle." He informed her, as if she didn't already know that considering she already knew he had the ring and yet Elle was still walking around ring-less.

"What do you mean you can't figure it out? You get down on one knee, preferably, and you present her with the damn ring that has been in your pocket since the dawn of time, and ask her to marry you." Asha demanded but with a very simple tone to her voice as if she didn't understand why Jareth seemed to be having trouble with the issue.

"You know I can't do that, it has to be special."

"You have already wasted too much time trying to create some grand gesture when all you need to do is just ask her. It can still be romantic, just some intimate and personal." Asha suggested. "She taught you how to cook, right?" Asha then asked simply.

"Yes, she showed me how to make a few dishes then gave me a few cookbooks. Why do you ask?"

"Well there you go," Asha stated as she then rose from her chair, "Cook her something nice, have a nice romantic dinner out in the gardens, maybe get a bottle of her favorite wine, and then ask her to marry you. Problem solved."

"That doesn't seem nearly as special enough." Jareth argued.

"Jareth, she loves you more than anything, every moment she spends with you is special." Asha insisted. "Now if you excuse me, I have an incredibly handsome man of my own waiting for me at home that I would like to get back to, enjoy the rest of your day Jareth." Asha then left without another word, leaving Jareth to his thoughts as he pondered over her suggestion of a more intimate setting for the big moment. Perhaps she was right, maybe all he needed to do was dial it back a tone and the moment might actually feel right; he was certainly willing to try, but that didn't mean he still couldn't make it a little more extravagant in a few simple ways.

That afternoon when Elle returned from some shopping to pick up a few groceries she found that her door was unlocked. Cautiously she entered her home, finding nothing out of the ordinary upon first glance. Still, something felt off. She put her groceries away in the kitchen and began to inspect the cottage a little closer. Even so, the kitchen and living room seemed fine. Next, she went to her bedroom and that was where she finally found her first clue; there was a rather impressively sized white box on her bed, with a single red rose on top. She smiled softly, knowing obviously the gift had been left by Jareth, as she carefully lifted the rose and set it aside before opening the box.

There were several layers of tissue paper obstructing her immediate view of what was inside, and right on top was a note, _"I'll be waiting in the garden"._ Elle sat the note down as she began to peel the layers of paper back, revealing a perfectly folded silver gown. She lifted it up out of the box, taking in the lovely but simple dress; it had a boat neckline with capped sleeves, with a flared tea length skirt. Underneath the dress was a pair of pointed toe flats, in addition to a lovely silver sapphire necklace with matching earrings. Elle dressed in the gown along with the shoes and jewelry. She put on a little bit of makeup, with subtle shades of pink and nude eyeshadow and a bit of blush on her cheeks. She curled her eyelashes and put on some mascara; she also added just a hint of lipstick in a soft pink shade. She fashioned her hair in a side braid pinning back the fringe from her face. She covered herself with a healthy portion of coco butter lotion, and misted herself with a lavender scented perfume for her finishing touches.

Ever since Rowna had died, Jareth had been arranging all these extraordinarily awe-inspiring dates, which were wonderful but Elle enjoyed the idea of having a date-night-in even if it did involve having to get all dressed up. Although, knowing Jareth she knew it wouldn't be as low-key as one would expect, but still the concept overall made her excited as she left her cottage and headed towards the castle-completely unaware of what awaited her once she arrived.


	112. Chapter One Hundred & Eleven

It was a small, square table set with a red tablecloth with a lovely bouquet of red and white roses as the centerpiece. On a small stand near the table was a bucket of ice, housing a bottle of Elle's favorite white wine. There were paper lanterns strung overhead, providing a soft glow of light down on the scene as Elle entered the garden to take in the sight. Missing, however, from the setting before her was Jareth. "Good, you're just in time." His voice spoke from behind her, causing her to turn to watch as he made his way towards her, pushing a cart in front of him that had two covered dishes. He was dressed in the outfit Elle often referred to as his fancy night out ensemble consisting of a pair of dark brown trousers, a navy blue shirt with a white ascot, and cream colored vest.

"What's this?" Elle asked simply as she gestured towards the cart just as Jareth reached the table.

"Dinner, of course." Jareth informed her as he then moved to pull a chair out for her.

"Since when do you serve your own dinner?" Elle asked with a soft chuckle before taking her seat, Jareth then scooting the chair up to the table.

"Well, it seemed appropriate considering I cooked it." He informed her happily as he then sat one of the plates down in front of her.

" _You_ cooked dinner?" She asked, genuinely surprised. She had taught him a few simple dishes herself, but he never really seemed to enjoy the task.

"Yes, and I poisoned everything." He joked with a laugh before setting down his own plate. "I just wanted to do something special for you." He explained as he then took his seat. "But I'm sensitive, so even if it tastes bad just tell me it's good, okay?"

"I would hardly call you sensitive, but I'm sure it'll taste just fine." Elle insisted before lifting the cover off her plate to reveal a ribeye steak topped with sautéed mushrooms with a side of fresh green beans and mashed potatoes. "Wow," She spoke simply, "Did you really wash, peel, and mash these potatoes yourself?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Jareth defended with a smile, "I'm not as shy to hard labor as you think."

"I wouldn't classify peeling potatoes as hard labor, but it is something I have never seen you do." Elle commented simply as she picked up her fork.

"I had to admit, it wasn't that bad," Jareth began as he reached for the bottle of wine to pour them both glasses. "I even enjoyed it, a little."

"Well it looks wonderful, thank you." Elle spoke just before cutting into her steak. Jareth watched in anticipation as she took her first bite, her face remaining relatively expressionless as she chewed. He tried to appear calm but on the inside he was panicking, unsure why it suddenly mattered so much to him if she enjoyed his cooking or not but for some reason it just did. Finally she smiled at him before reaching for her glass of wine, "It tastes great."

Jareth let out a soft sigh of relief as he smiled back at her, reaching for his own glass of wine, "Well, I can't tell if you're lying or not, but I'm glad you like it."

"Oh come on," Elle said with a laugh, "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never once, that I know of. Maybe that just means you're a great liar."

"Or that I'm just an honest person, and honestly this steak is good." Elle insisted before taking a sip of her wine.

The dinner carried on rather splendidly. They ate, they drank, they conversed, and they laughed. After dinner they moved from the table to a bench by the lilies in the garden, taking their wine with them, as they sat side by side with Jareth's arm wrapped around Elle's shoulder. For Jareth something about it all seemed so natural, and in that moment just as Elle started to lean her head down on his shoulder he just knew this was it-this was the perfect moment.

"Elle," He whispered her name softly as he scooted away from her just a bit.

"Yes?" She whispered back, her voice rather low as it seemed she was starting to get a bit sleepy. Jareth sat his wine glass down on the ground before turning to face Elle, reaching up to gently caress her face just before leaning in to kiss her softly. Elle leaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss came to an end and they leaned away from one another, Elle was smiling softly as looked at him lovingly while he brushed a few strands of loose hair away from her face. "What was that for?" She asked him with a soft voice.

"Because I love you," Jareth insisted with the most sincere tone of affection, looking at her with loving eyes and a determined expression. "I have waited what felt like a lifetime to find you, and…" His voice began to trail, almost as if it was difficult for him to speak as he started to feel rather choked up, "when I thought I lost you, I was so devastated because I never truly understood just how much you meant to me until you were gone. But now I have this chance to tell you, to kiss you, and to love you and I don't to waste a single moment of it. I want you to know every second of every day how much I love you."

"Jareth…" She whispered his name, unsure of what else to say. His words pierced through her heart, and she had trouble trying to find the words to say in response as she looked at him with tears of joy swelling in her eyes because as they shared a look then she somehow knew exactly where this was going.

Jareth then slid down effortlessly off the bench, kneeling down in front of where Elle sat as he took a hold of her hands with one hand while the other reached into his pocket to pull out the ring. He looked up at her with an expression that seemed to be a rather flustered mixture of hopefulness and confidence before finally speaking to her, "Will you marry me, Elle?"

"Yes." There was absolutely no hesitation before Elle answered, incapable of holding back her excitement as the tears she had struggled to keep at bay then began to roll down her cheeks. Jareth then lifted her left hand, sliding the diamond onto her finger carefully before standing to his feet. Elle jumped up off the bench, grabbing a hold of Jareth as if she never wanted to let go as she embraced him. They then shared a kiss as they held each other close as they kissed Elle felt as if her heart was going to explode. As they pulled away and shared a gaze of pure joy the thought finally seemed to sink in for Elle as she looked at the man she was going to marry; he was, without a doubt, her soulmate and they were going to be together forever.


	113. Chapter One Hundred & Twelve

_*****Hello lovelies, I bet you thought that last chapter was the end, right? I admit, it definitely had that ~and they all lived happily ever after vibe~, but no! I am in this for the long haul! And seriously, it has been a long haul already. What is this, chapter one hundred and thirteen now? Jesus this story is long, but not over yet! Anyway, here's some Asha X Clive fluff to hold you over as we make our way to the epic wedding chapter!*****_

The entire city was simply ecstatic about the news as word broke of Jareth and Elle's engagement. Overall the public was thrilled, as many of them viewed Elle as a hero after she defeated the centaurs. Gifts were being sent to the castle to celebrate the impending marriage daily, everything from handmade tapestries, lovely gowns for Elle, and new shoes for Jareth-for some reason the people of the Goblin City just really wanted Jareth to have new shoes, oddly enough. It also wasn't long before royals and nobles from across the realm began to arrive in the city as a ball was arranged in order to honor the newly engaged couple as they moved forward with wedding plans.

Asha, as both Elle and Jareth's best friend, was of course overjoyed with the news-especially considering she was the one who in a way brought them together in the beginning. This was something she had been waiting and hoping for a long time now. She had invested so much energy and emotions into their relationship, and now that they had reached this point she felt like now she could really start to focus more on her own love life. Even though she and Clive had been together for some time, there was always Elle and Jareth's relationship looming over her in a way and sometimes required her attention more urgently then her own happiness with Clive. Now, however, she could truly commit to him in a way she never could before.

These thoughts crossed her mind as she sat on her bed, staring at two different mannequins, wearing very two different gowns as she tried to debate which one to wear to the engagement part that night. For her this night started a new chapter in her own relationship just as much as it did for Elle and Jareth. "The green one." Clive spoke up, offering his opinion, catching Asha off guard. He remained silent, almost as if he was in his own little word as he sat next to her on the bed with his attention more focused on the book he was reading.

"You think so?" She asked simply, pondering over the green dress.

"You look good in green," Clive insisted. "You look better in white, but obviously you can't wear white to Elle's engagement party." Asha looked over at him just then after he spoke, her thoughts lingering on that single comment for a moment as there seemed to be a hint in there that she couldn't shake. "The coral one is very pretty, but you just don't look as nice in coral." He then added, his eyes still glancing down at the book in his hands.

"Green it is then." Asha insisted as she then swung her legs off the bed and stood to her feet. "You should probably start getting ready soon too," She then suggested as she walked over to the mannequins to remove the green dress.

"I will," He insisted with a reassuring tone. "But I don't take as long as you do to get ready."

"It doesn't take me _that_ long." Asha argued as she disappeared behind a standing screen in the room to undress-she still to this day had not slept with Clive, or even so much as let him see her naked.

"Ever since that night Elle did your makeup for one of our dates, you have become obsessed with the stuff. It takes you three times longer to get ready now than it did before." Clive countered, although his tone did not suggest he was annoyed by the fact but simply making an observation.

"I like to look nice," Asha defended, "And it's not like I wear makeup every day, it's just a special occasion kind of thing and I definitely think tonight qualifies."

"I'm not saying don't wear any," Clive clarified with a soft tone, "I'm just saying I bet even if I start getting ready after you, I'll still be done first." He joked with a muffled chuckle just as Asha then emerged from behind the screen wearing the green gown; it was a floor length a-line halter top dress with a flared skirt and a crystal jeweled waist band. The fabric of the skirt flowed effortless while the bodice accented her curves. "It looks perfect on you." Clive insisted, finally drawing his eyes away from his book to smile sweetly at her.

"Thank you." Asha blushed softly as she looked away from shyly.

"I have a request." Clive then spoke with a firm voice as he then moved off of the bed. "Can you wear your hair like you did that time we went dancing?" He asked rather randomly-referring to when she pulled the top layer of her curls back away from her face.

"Sure, but why?" Asha asked curiously, watching as he then opened his nightstand drawer, taking out a sizeable wooden box topped with a pink bow. "What's this?" She spoke with a hushed tone as Clive approached her, handing her the box with a brilliant smile. He said nothing, only passed the box off to her promptly. She carefully removed the bow and lifted the lid of the box to reveal a lovely pair of shining diamond dangling drop earrings, with an emerald accent inner layered hoop. "Clive," She spoke his name in a gasp as she took in the full beauty of the jewelry. "These are beautiful." She insisted as she picked a single earring up to examine the stunning accessory.

"And they just so happen to match your dress," Clive teased with a loving tone of voice before leaning in to kiss Asha simply on the cheek. "Now hurry up and get ready, we don't wanna' be late." Clive insisted before sparring one more single kiss, this time pressed ever so gently to her lips.


	114. Chapter One Hundred & Thirteen

It seemed like a bit of a cliché to wear white for the engagement party, but Jareth had insisted so naturally Elle agreed to his request. It was a mermaid style gown with an off-the-shoulders sweetheart neck line and sweeping train; it was incredibly form fitting, highlighting her every curve and admittedly made her posterior and bust look rather appealing. She fashioned her hair into a bouffant bun style with a thick braid wrapped around the base of the bun itself, and a sapphire headband positioned carefully behind the subtle teased layer of hair pinned back on the top of her head. She wore no earrings or even a necklace, all attention seeming to focus on the stunning engagement ring on her finger accented by a perfectly manicured set of nails.

"Well you'll certainly make an impression." Asha insisted as she entered Elle's bed chambers; after Jareth had proposed Elle basically moved back into the castle the neck day, although she insisted they keep separate rooms until _after_ they were married.

"When did you get here?" Elle inquired simply, seemingly trying to change the subject as she turned to greet Asha with a quick embrace.

"Just now," Asha answered, although her tone suggested she picked up on Elle's rather strange vibe in the moment. "Why haven't you gone down to the party yet?" She inquired, fishing for an explanation for Elle's rather nervous behavior as Elle looked away nervously.

"Jareth wants us to make an entrance together," Elle explained, "After the guests have all arrived."

"Are you not okay with that?" Asha dug deeper now as she picked up on the rather easy to miss hints in Elle's voice that the concept seemed to bother her.

"I've never really been to a ball before. There was the one on Jareth's birthday all those years ago, when Rowna attacked you, but I left after Jareth made his entrance…And then Epsy and I went to the opening of the theater in the city and stayed for the after party, but…"

"You weren't the center of attention then." Asha then pointed out. "Is it possible that the strongest witch in the realm has stage fright?" Asha suggested with a joking tone.

"Stop it," Elle blushed, obviously as that was in fact the reason she was dreading this party in a way. "It's just not an easy concept to really wrap my head around." Elle explained with an increasingly nervous tone of voice.

"You mean the concept of you marrying Jareth and becoming the Goblin Queen?" Asha clarified as Elle nodded in agreement.

"I guess when I thought about becoming Jareth's wife it never really hit me that I would also become queen." Elle admitted with a sigh.

"Well, I happen to think you will be an excellent queen," Asha reassured her with a sweet smile.

"Elle," Jareth's voice came from outside the room accompanied with a soft knock on her door, "Are you ready?" He then asked curiously.

"She's ready!" Asha answered causing Elle to panic. "Don't worry," Asha then whispered to Elle calmly, "It will be alright."

The door then opened and Jareth entered the chamber; he was wearing an outfit composed of rather light colors with a very extravagant silver coat with an exaggerated split coat tail and large, flared, lapel. "Shall we get going then?" He asked Elle directly with a sweet smile holding his arm out to her as she began to move across her bedroom towards him. She nodded at him simply, trying to seem as confident as possible as she wrapped her arm around his own before he escorted her away from her bedchamber-Asha following close behind the pair.

Eventually Asha reentered the ballroom, leaving Elle and Jareth as they took their place in front of the large door doubles that lead out to the grand staircase of the ballroom. Elle could hear the ballroom buzzing with activity on the other side of the doors and it sent her nerves into a frenzy. She tried to relax her breathing but all she could think about was how in a few short moments all eyes would be on her. Then for a split second she glanced over to look up at Jareth as he stood there perfectly calm and collected as if he had done this a hundred times-when really it had probably been even more than that. He was content in that moment, but she could also see the hint of a glimmer in his eyes that suggested underneath his relaxed demeanor he also was excited.

After all, this was the moment he had been waiting for-next to the actual wedding of course-when he would finally get to present Elle as his to everyone. As the thought came over her, it seemed to calm her as she drew in a deep breath. She realized then it didn't matter what the people on the other side of this door thought of her, all that mattered was that Jareth loved her and was proud of her, and wanted the entire realm to know it.

Then suddenly without warning there was a loud trumpet that echoed in the ballroom as a hush seemed to fall over the guests and Elle clenched onto Jareth's arm tight as she heard the muffled voice call out across the crowd inside, "Jareth, the Goblin King, and his fiancée Lady Elle." Next as the doors began to open before them, Jareth moved forward pulling Elle alongside next to him. The sea of guests appeared before them as they moved into the bright lights of the ballroom, and the room exploded into applause as Jareth waved to them gratefully-Elle then following his lead. Jareth stopped just at the edge of the top of the stairs, taking a moment to turn to face Elle. Jareth then leaned down to steal a quick kiss, causing the entire room to roar with cheers just before Jareth pulled away from her causing Elle to blush a deep red across her cheeks.

Yet as Elle looked out now over all the people, all gathered there to celebrate her engagement she suddenly didn't feel nervous. She was overwhelmed with gratefulness for their support as they cheer and clapped for her and Jareth. And she couldn't help but think this was a sign, a very good one in fact, that perhaps she would make a good queen. After all, if a room filled with strangers could share so much joy like this simply because she and Jareth had gotten engaged, perhaps she truly was valued as someone worthy of becoming Jareth's wife.


	115. Chapter One Hundred & Fourteen

Jareth and Elle began to make their descent down the stairs, reaching the bottom only to be approached by well-wishers who wanted to embrace them and shake their hands. Elle was caught up in the whirlwind of all the new people introducing themselves to her, trying to quickly register the names to the faces as they seemed to go by in a blink of an eye. Suddenly though Jareth seemed to gasp rather dramatically as a pair of guests, a man and a woman, moved forward from the group, catching both his and Elle's attention.

The man was of a shorter height, with fair skin and trimmed light colored blonde locks brushed back across the top of his head. He was dressed very lavishly, although the ensemble itself was simple enough the fabrics weren't exactly commonly and designed with intricate patterns and eye-catching colors. He carried himself with a very casual sense of poise as he seemed to just glide forward. He had very wide, round eyes with a bright, striking blue shade. His thick, dark brown eyebrows seemed relaxed on his forehead giving him a very tranquil expression. The closer he got, the better Elle could see him, the more resemblance she actually saw between this man and Jareth as they seemed to have similar cheekbones and general face shape.

To his side walking with their hands laced together affectionately was a rather exotic looking beauty of a woman. Standing next to him, her height was just a few inches shorter than her companion and her tanned complexion was very noticeable (while also making him appear that much more pale). She had long perfectly shaped waves of hair that flowed down to her back, with a deep raven colored shade. She had a very youthful face, with a heart shape structure, delicate bow shaped lips, and freckles spread across the entirety of her face. Her eyes were perhaps the most mesmerizing as they were mix-matched; she had one normal sky blue hue, while the other was a bright eccentric yellow without a pupil.

Elle turned to face Jareth as a look of joy seemed to overwhelm him as he stepped away from Elle towards the man and woman with his arms extended out. "A'nrotha'n, Rhoslyn!" He called out to them with an excited tone to his voice just before catching them both in an embrace. "I haven't seen you two in _ages!_ " He exclaimed as the two of them returned his hug.

"Well whose fault is that?" The man Jareth addressed as A'nrotha'n said with a friendly smirk as he and the women to his side, Rhoslyn, made away from the embrace.

"Now are you going to introduce us to your fiancé or what?" Rhoslyn then added, her eyes shifting to look past Jareth as her eyes fell on Elle.

"A'nrotha'n, Rhoslyn," Jareth looked back towards Elle, gesturing towards her as he continued, "this is Elle."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Rhoslyn lunged forward, slamming herself against Elle with a tight hug. "You must be really special to Jareth for him to parade you around like this, after all we never even got to meet his last wife."

"Rhos," A'nrotha'n spoke her name sharply with a very cautious tone.

"Oh, sorry," She muttered as she stepped back away from Elle, smirking as A'nrotha'n moved to her side, holding out his hand towards Elle.

"It is great to meet you," A'nrotha'n reassured with a polite smile as Elle reached forward to shake his hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well, Jareth has told me a lot about you." Elle spoke sweetly, trying to make a good impression knowing that A'nrotha'n and Jareth were such good friends.

"Has he now?" A'nrotha'n glanced over at Jareth with a rather flat stare. "Well, I hope it was all good."

"Of course," Jareth insisted just as the ballroom began to fill with the sounds of music. "Well, perhaps we can catch up later." Jareth spoke as he then focused his attention on Elle, "Would you dance with me?" He asked as he offered her his hand. Elle nodded and took a hold of his hand, letting him lead her away from A'nrotha'n and Rhoslyn out into the center of the ballroom. "Sorry about Rhos," Jareth whispered to her as he placed a hand on her waist as they began to waltz together. "She enjoys getting under people's skin a bit too much sometimes." He explained simply.

"She seems nice enough though." Elle insisted, trying not to think ill of Jareth's friends. "A'nrotha'n also seems nice, and polite."

"Well, he had to make up for Rhoslyn's poor behavior most the time," Jareth joked, trying to keep his voice down so no one heard them gossiping.

"What did he mean by, _'whose fault is that'_?" Elle inquired curiously just as she caught a glimpse of A'nrotha'n over Jareth's shoulder as they danced.

"That's a long story, for another night." Jareth insisted. "Let's just enjoy our party for now?" He suggested with a sweet smile.

Elle nodded in agreement just before she leaned her head down against Jareth's chest as they swayed to the music. Soon she began to notice it seemed as if everyone in the ballroom had stopped whatever they were doing and were currently watching Jareth and Elle dance together, making her feel rather nervous admittedly. She tried not to focus on the eyes watching her, and only focus on Jareth but as the song came to an end and they finished their dance the roars of applause made her blush. "Don't worry," He whispered to her with a sweet smile, "You'll get used to it eventually."

In that moment, everything seemed perfect for Jareth. He held Elle close to him as he navigated them both through the sea of guests, stopping every so often to introduce her to someone new. Each and every time he said, "My fiancée, Elle" he felt like his heart was going to explode from the excessive feeling of happiness he was so overwhelmed with. This was a day he thought for the longest time would never happen, a fate he had long since abandoned all hope on yet now here he was standing next to his soulmate with every intention of making her his forever. However, like all good things this glorious moment came to an end as Jareth just so happened to glance up and in the corner of his eye, standing in the shadows of an indoor balcony overlooking the ballroom he caught sight of none other than Egret a feeling of dread washed over him, spoiling the otherwise moment of pure bliss.


	116. Chapter One Hundred & Fifthteen

Jareth had excused himself from Elle's side and immediately rushed out of the ballroom, heading up to the corridor right outside the balcony where he had spotted Egret lurking. It wasn't long before he spotted her in the dimly lit hall, leaning against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest and a devious smirk lighting up her expression as if she had been waiting for him. "What do you think you are doing here?" Jareth snapped at her with a tone of absolutely rage while he still managed to keep his voice down. He grabbed a hold of her arm once he was close enough to her and began to drag her down the hall until reaching one of the balcony lounges, shutting the door behind them so they could talk without fear of being heard. "I don't recall including you on Shawn's invitation."

"I have to admit, that hurt a little." She teased with a snippy tone of voice. "But don't worry," She added with a roll of her eyes, "I'm not here to start any trouble."

"Jareth?" Another voice called from the hall; it was Asha. Jareth opened the door to the lounge and poked his head out into the hall to see Asha as she seemed to be looking for him. When their eyes met, a look of fury seemed to sweep along her expression. "What are you doing?" In that moment it became apparent to him that she had also spotted Egret even before she said, "Is Egret in there with you?"

"Yes," But before Jareth had a chance to explain Asha shoved by him, making her way into the room as well.

"What is she doing here?" Asha insisted sharply as she glared at Egret.

"You both need to calm down," Egret spoke simply.

"After what you pulled with Elle last time you were here, why should I suddenly be okay with you sneaking around my castle during my engagement party?" Jareth inquired with a demanding tone.

"I'll have you know, that was in no attempt to get you back," Egret explained, "I was just having some fun, at your expense admittedly, but that's not what is important now." She insisted.

"I don't care how close and Shawn may have gotten, you were not invited so you need to leave." Asha then demanded but Egret seemed far from threatened as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't care about the party," Egret then spoke with a more firm tone, trying to get her point across to them as she then sat down on a chaise seat, leaning back and relaxing every so casually. "We need to talk about Rowna," She then stated, taking both Asha and Jareth off guard. "I think…she may have casted a transcendence spell."

The room fell silent, with Asha looking over towards Jareth with a curious face making it obvious she was unaware what Egret was implementing. Jareth, however, knew exactly what that meant and was stunned by the suggestion before shaking his head. "No," He demanded, "There's no way."

"Jareth," Egret began but didn't get a chance to speak before Jareth cut her off.

"That is an insane accusation, do you even have any proof?"

"What is she talking about?" Asha then inquired as she was rather lost as to what they were talking about.

"A transcendence spell is illegal, ancient, black magic." Jareth began to explain with a heavy sigh. "It's used to avoid death. The caster, most often on their death bed to avoid detection, will separate their soul from their dying body and transfer to a new body." Jareth continued.

"A new body?" Asha seemed confused by the concept then as she struggled to understand.

"Basically, they steal someone else's body, destroying the existing soul in the process." Jareth said with a very somber tone to his voice. "That's why it's illegal, destroying a soul is one of the highest offenses a magic user can commit."

"Which is why the only acceptable punishment is eradicating the soul of the offender," Egret then added.

"But proving a transcendence spell has been cast is incredibly tricky," Jareth commented flatly.

"How so?" Asha asked.

"Well, the process of taking over the body from an existing soul requires draining the soul of all its power, which includes receiving all their memories. So whoever the caster then assumes the identity of, they will now have all their memories and powers." Jareth pondered before turning to face Egret with his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What makes you think she cast one anyway?"

"A few days after Leeandra was born, while Shawn was still here in the Goblin City, I decided to go visit my mother. When I arrived, the servants in her castle informed me she had fallen ill and had been in a comatose state for a few days," Egret explained, causing Jareth to look rather flustered by the information.

"What does that mean?" Asha then asked, unaware how that was connected.

"When a transcendence spell is cast, the caster has roughly forty eight hours to assume a new body, and the process of draining the other soul takes three days which puts the victim into a coma while the spell is completed." Jareth spoke agitated voice, almost as if he was nervous now.

"Wait then…" Asha then seemed to piece it together as she looked at Egret and Jareth, and almost as if a light bulb seemed to flash over her head she gasped rather dramatically, "You think Nephtalie is really Rowna?"

"Wow, took you long enough to figure that one out." Egret spoke with a dull tone as she shook her head.

"No need to be rude," Jareth demanded as he then took a seat as well, trying to really process the information. "If this is true," He began with a low volume, "We will have to proceed very careful, because now Rowna will have all of Nephtalie's knowledge and power in addition to her own."

"Wait, how could Rowna have even casted the spell?" Asha then suggested, causing Jareth and Egret to turn to her curiously. "Don't you remember?" She added, only gaining herself more looks of confusion. "Rowna had those cuffs on, the ones Elle made, to keep her from being able to use her magic."

Jareth's eyes widened, as he had not even thought about that until Asha pointed it out. He leaned forward in his seat, hanging his head and staring at his feet before speaking, "Someone must have taken them off."

"But…" Asha's voice seemed shaky, as if something else just suddenly crossed her mind. "Elle said they could only be removed by the person who put them on."

"Well, who put them on?" Egret asked simply as Jareth looked up at Asha with a dreadful expression.

"Elle did," Asha revealed before quickly shaking her head, "But there's no way she would have taken the cuffs off Rowna!" She demanded. "Someone else had to have done it."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Jareth insisted as he then stood to his feet, "Saffina and Elle were the only magic users in the infirmary with Rowna when she gave birth, so I'm sure they can enlighten us on what might have happened. But, we won't ask them tonight."

"Jareth, Rowna could very well be prancing around the realm pretending to be my mother and you just want to let this information sit on a shelf?" Egret asked with a rude tone.

"For now, yes." He demanded sharply. "Tonight is about celebrating my engagement, and I won't ruin that by bringing this up to Elle. After all Rowna put us through, Elle deserves one more night to live in a world without that bitch, even if it is a lie. So Egret, you are you going to stay here for now, while Asha and I go rejoin the party and enjoy the rest of our evenings."


	117. Chapter One Hundred & Sixteen

The party had been over for hours now and Jareth was dreading what was to follow now. Having to tell Elle that Rowna might still be alive, in a sense, wasn't exactly the most joyous topic to bring up when they were supposed to be planning a wedding. He claimed he had a migraine, and left Elle alone in their room to brood in solitude in his study. Thinking that either Elle or Saffina released Rowna from the cuffs wasn't a super pleasant thought either, but it too haunted him as he tried to make sense of everything. If it was true, Jareth found himself wondering why Rowna would even want to go on. Her master plan had failed, Shawn betrayed her, her father was dead, so frankly she had nothing left to live for at this point. But as he pondered that he had a moment of clarity, as if the answer had been right in front of him this entire time; Leeandra. Rowna never seemed much like the maternal type to Jareth, but that was simply the only thing he could fathom as to why she would have casted the transcendence spell.

"Jareth, are you in there?" A voice called from the other side of the door, breaking Jareth's train of thought as he looked towards the door.

"Come in," He insisted after recognizing the voice to be A'nrotha'n.

The door slowly creaked open and from the other side A'nrotha'n then slipped into the study, shutting the door behind him. "I wanted to thank you for allowing Rhos and I to stay at the castle during our visit."

"It's no problem at all," Jareth tried to sound as chipper as possible, as if the fact a complete psychopath now wielding incredible power wasn't threatening everything he held dear to him wasn't completely throwing him off.

"Something is bothering you." A'nrotha'n then observed; he always had a knack for being able to read people.

"It's nothing worth troubling you over." Jareth explained, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Jareth," A'nrotha'n then sighed as he stepped forward, closer to where Jareth sat behind his desk. "I know we might not be as close as we used to be, and that the bad blood between us might still be a little…crippling, to our friendship, but that doesn't mean you have to keep things from me."

"It's my problem, A'nrotha'n." Jareth then spoke sharply. "You shouldn't concern yourself with my problems."

"You're right, I shouldn't." A'nrotha'n snapped back with a firm tone. "After all, you didn't seem all too concerned with my issues even when my entire kingdom was at risk." Jareth couldn't help but cringe as A'nrotha'n brought that up, he had hoped they could get through this visit without any mention of the events that had led to their now rather distant friendship. "But I'll let you in on a little secret, just because you left me high and dry doesn't mean now I think you deserve the same, because I happen to be the better man of the two of us."

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle and nod slightly because even he had to admit it was true; A'nrotha'n was always better at everything the two of them, even this. So, without any further hesitation he simply told A'nrotha'n the truth, "I think Rowna casted a transcendence spell."

For a moment A'nrotha'n looked rather stunned, but soon his expression seem to twist into a more stern look. "Thomes' daughter, correct?" Jareth said nothing, only nodded. "The one who tried to overthrow you?"

"News travels fast." Jareth commented simply as he leaned back in his seat with a sigh.

"Who do you think…?"

"Nephtalie." Jareth answered bluntly.

"Well then…." A'nrotha'n seemed at a loss for words as he finally took a seat across from Jareth's desk.

"That's how I feel. I've been trying to make sense of it all. I figured the only reason she would have done it has got to somehow be connected to her daughter."

"Do you think the girl is in danger?" A'nrotha'n suggested.

"I'm not sure honestly. Rowna is capable of a lot of things, hurting her own infant child however isn't something I would immediately assume is in her plan."

"What about revenge?" A'nrotha'n theorized.

"That's obviously an option, just revenge on who is the real question."

"Who does she have a grudge against?"

"Who doesn't she have a grudge against is a better question." Jareth stated with a heavy sigh. "The quicker we can get this resolved the better."

"Have you ever eradicated a soul before?" A'nrotha'n then asked curiously.

"No, it's not exactly common practice. Have you?"

"No."

"Finally, something you're not good at." Jareth joked.

"Excuse me, but there's a difference between not being good at something and not knowing how to do it at all. Nice try though." A'nrotha'n responded with a chuckle. "Your fiancé though, she has studied different types of magic, correct?"

"Yes, but she never mentioned coming across a soul eradication spell before." Jareth commented. "Plus…I haven't told her about this yet."

"Well you're going to have to eventually, especially if there's a chance she could be in danger. From what I've heard from this Rowna woman, she doesn't seem to have much regards for the lives of others so that with any form of resentment might not be a healthy combination." A'nrotha'n then rose from his seat, turning away from Jareth as he began to head towards the door. "For now though, perhaps you should get some rest and try not to worry _too_ much until you decide to tell Elle, or else she'll probably figure out something is wrong."

"Not everyone is as good at reading people as you are." Jareth argued.

A'nrotha'n then looked back at Jareth from over his shoulder, smirking simply as he shook his head, "It's not so much that I'm good at reading people, it's that you are just so easy to read. You wear your heart on your sleeve, everybody knows that. But again, try not to worry too much about this. You stopped Rowna before, it shouldn't be too difficult to do it again."

"I never stopped Rowna," Jareth then mused, "It was Elle." Just then a thought crossed his mind right as A'nrotha'n nodded politely before slipping out of the study and leaving Jareth alone with his thoughts. Elle was the one who stopped Rowna; Jareth was the one who enabled her. Even after all the times Asha tried to warn him about her, even when she revealed herself to him after pretending to be a human, he trusted her. He gave her power in his castle, he helped her liberate her boyfriend from the salt mines. Everything awful she had done in their lives had been because Jareth let her in to his home and was completely oblivious to her plans. This was all his fault, and it seemed just like everything else, Elle had been the one who was cleaned up his mess. And now, he would have to turn to her for help again. He began to wonder when it would ever end, when they would ever be able to finally put Rowna behind them and move on with their lives. With all these thought he knew one thing for certain, this time he was going to make sure Rowna was gone for good.


	118. Chapter One Hundred & Seventeen

Elle could picture it down to the littlest detail; the intricate lace of her dress, the dark blue shades of flowers in her bouquet, the soft glow of the candles lining the aisle, but most importantly the way Jareth would smile at her as he took her hand when she would finally reach him…That was what Elle wanted to be thinking about right now. She wanted to be planning her wedding, trying on shoes, and arranging flowers. Instead she was here; in the throne room surrounded by Jareth, Egret, A'nrotha'n, Asha, Shawn, and Saffina, all trying to figure out how it would have been possible for Rowna to have casted her soul into someone else's body. It was a lot to wrap her head around. After all, she had just started getting used to Rowna being dead. Now she had to face the very real possibility that Rowna was out there, plotting revenge against them.

"So now the question is," Jareth began, regaining Elle's focus as she looked at him, "Who removed Rowna's cuffs, and why?" His eyes fell on Elle and she was quick to shake her head.

"No," Elle insisted firmly. "I was barely in there long enough to blink, and I would never have done it anyway!"

"Well then," Asha spoke up now, her gaze turning to Saffina. "Would you be able to fill us in on how it happened?"

"She got to you, didn't she?" Shawn asked before Saffina had a chance to reply to Asha's inquiry. "You told me before I left how you two had been talking." Saffina looked admittedly nervous then in that moment as she shifted in her chair a bit. All the others were standing in front of her and Elle as they sat, as if they were interrogating them. "What did she say to you Saffina?"

Saffina leaned back in her seat with a heavy sigh, crossing her arms over her chest before shifting her gaze away from everyone. "She knew she was going die," Saffina began simply, her tone rather flat. "Even if Elle had managed to cast the conservation spell."

"Why did you do it, Saffina?" Jareth demanded, his volume low but tone hard and cold.

"She told me she wanted to cast a charm on the baby, so her child could grow up knowing Rowna's last thoughts. She wanted to tell her daughter that she loved her and would always be with her." Saffina explained as she finally turned her eyes back on the others, looking directly at Jareth.

"She played you," Shawn insisted firmly. "I warned you about this before, she's a master at manipulating people to get her way."

"How did you do it?" Elle interjected, "The magical properties of the cuffs are very absolute, only I could have taken them off."

"The cuffs were more or less a disabling curse in physical form," Saffina explained, "It's fairly easy magic to master, and easy to break if you know how and are willing to pay the price."

"The price?" Asha questioned simply.

"The properties of the magic are like law, and breaking that law comes with consequences. In this case, the law of this curse was only who put the cuffs on, could take them off. So for Saffina to break that law, she paid a price." A'nrotha'n explained. "That price," He continued, "Is generally determined by how strong the magic is. Considering Elle was the one who placed the curse on those cuffs, I would wager the price was rather steep."

"It weakened me," Saffina explained then, guessing what everyone's next question as going to be. "That's why I asked Elle to cast the conservation spell, because I was too weak to do it. I'm still not back to where I used to be, but I get a little bit stronger every day." The room fell silent for a moment as everyone seemed to process their next thought, and it seemed as if everyone shared the same thought as they all exchanged glances. Saffina, again reading the room, was the first to speak up, "So what's my punishment?"

"Excuse me?" Jareth acted as if he was surprised by the question, but again-everyone had been thinking it.

"Well the natural reaction to learning I betrayed everyone and released Rowna from the cuffs, which allowed her to cast a transcendence spell, would be to punish me." Saffina explained with a roll of her eyes, as if she was annoyed by the situation now.

"This isn't a joke," Egret finally spoke up, catching everyone a little off guard by her sudden outburst. "You trusted an enemy of this crown, broke the curse containing her, and now you're acting like you're not even bothered by the fact she casted a spell that destroyed my mother's soul?"

"Of course it bothers me!" Saffina snapped as she then rose from her chair abruptly. "I am humiliated that I trusted her, and furious I could have been so stupid! I made myself an easy mark for her by expressing my concern for her impending execution and allowed myself to be tricked because I had sympathy for a dying mother." Saying Saffina seemed agitated was an understatement as she simply radiated rage in that moment. Although it was obvious that the rage wasn't directed at Egret, but more so towards herself. She took a step back and turned away from everyone, looking down at the ground before speaking again in a softer tone, "But I don't want to talk about any of that. I just want you to tell me what my punishment is, because I deserve it."

"I have no intention of punishing you." Jareth stated simply.

"Excuse me?" Egret huffed, "My mother's soul was destroyed because of _her_!"

"You mother's soul was destroyed because of Rowna, and if we have any chance of taking her down now we'll need Saffina's help." Jareth insisted firmly. "Now, if you don't mind I'm done talking about this for moment," He demanded, gesturing towards the door to dismiss everyone.

"We can't just leave now, we have to come up with a plan." Egret argued.

"I said I am done!" Jareth rose his voice ever so slightly, enough to scare of Egret as she shuffled off towards the door with a quickened pace. Everyone seemed to be close behind her, but as Elle started to stand from her chair Jareth stepped closer to her and shook his head, "No, stay." He insisted as he held a hand out towards her-she took a hold of it as she moved up onto her feet. He immediately pulled her close, embracing her warmly as he sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He whispered softly to her.

"It's alright," Elle insisted to him as she relaxed her body against his.

"I just wanted you to enjoy our engagement party before ruining all the fun." Jareth explained as he began to run his fingers carefully through her hair. "You deserved one more night with Rowna dead."

"It was a lovely party." Elle spoke softly, recalling the wonderful evening fondly.

"It was," Jareth agreed. "And we'll have a lovely wedding," He then insisted as he stepped back just a bit, moving from her so he could look down into her eyes. "We just have to put a hold on our planning for now. I don't want us to take the next step of our lives together until we finish this Rowna nonsense for good."

"I know," Elle agreed once again. "But you better make this all up to me with a spectacular honeymoon." She insisted with a soft smile.

"No problem at all." Jareth said with a grin before he leaned down to kiss her once softly on her forehead.

Suddenly all those little details in Elle's head began to fade. She couldn't picture the lace, the flowers, or the candles, any more because now all she could she think about was Rowna. Her wedding seemed to cast itself into the deepest reaches of her mind as her thoughts were now dominated by plans on how to take down the one woman who seemed to constantly be getting in the way of Elle's happiness. She couldn't think about tableware for the reception or whether to hire a harpist or violinist for the ceremony; now she had to think about how to eradicate a soul because that was what she had to do to finally get rid of Rowna.


	119. Chapter One Hundred & Eighteen

_The pain was unbearable, luckily her body had numbed some time ago. She took it, hit after hit, all in silence. Not even so much as a tear. She was used to it by now. She moved past the "why is he doing this to me?" phase and now lived in a state of acceptance. This was her life now. He was probably going to kill her sooner than later, but there was nothing she could do about that…_

"Asha, are you alright?" Clive voice startled Asha; she had been sitting by the front room window, staring off into the darkness of the night as the memories of her life in the human world overwhelmed her. She turned towards him slowly in a daze, her eyes were clouded and expression completely void of emotion. "Asha…" He whispered her name softly as he moved towards her, kneeling down by her side as he reached forward to take a hold of her hands. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine," She insisted with a cold voice as she looked away from him.

"Does your head hurt again?" He asked, knowing the answer. Whenever she got like this, when the memories seemed to get to her, she always got horrible migraines. "I'll make you some tea to help."

"Okay." She spoke in a monotone whisper as her eyes seemed to loom back out the window as he stood to his feet.

"You really should consider asking Elle or Saffina for help," Clive suggested, shouting ever so slightly from the kitchen-Asha could hear the sound of the kettle clanging as he pulled it from the cabinet.

"I can't." Asha insisted, her voice low.

"You can, and you should."

"They have more important issue to deal with right now, as do I." Asha argued just as Clive seemed too wandered back into the living room. "Rowna is out there…" Asha mused, "And as long as she's alive, none of us are safe. I think that's a more pressing matter than my headaches."

"They're not just headaches," Clive countered. "You are in pain, these memories are too much for you."

"I can deal with them."

"You shouldn't have to."

"This was my choice," Asha sort of snapped as she turned to face him with a grimace to her expression. "Now I'm living with it."

Clive was rather taken off guard by her outburst, raising his eyebrows as he processed what she had said. His brows seemed to furrow as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking forward at her with an offended look. "You sound like you resent that," He pondered, his voice very calm yet with an underline tone of pain.

"Don't start this again," Asha demanded with a roll of her eyes. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Do I?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now." Asha huffed as she turned away from him, but she could feel his eyes glaring at her.

"Fine." Clive then moved across the living room, his feet pounding against the floor as he stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him as he exited.

Asha sat perfectly still for a moment, not reacting for a few good moments as she took in the situation. She was alone now, alone with no one to see her break down-so she did. The tears welted up in her eyes and burned as they rolled down her cheeks. Her body completely gave out, tumbling down onto the ground, curling up as she sobbed. As much as she hated to admit it, Clive was right, she was in pain. Now with this resentment that seemed to cause so much tension between them it all felt like it was for nothing. But he was wrong, she didn't resent him for any of it-but he seemed to resent her. Maybe Elle had been right, and he would have loved her no matter what. Maybe asking to have the curse broken was a mistake. But like she had told him, this was her choice and now she had to live with it. Although living with it was proving to be much more challenging than she had originally anticipated.

Of course, Asha wasn't the only one dealing with relationship tension. Jareth had found ever since revealing the possibility that Rowna was alive caused Elle to become rather distant, although he wasn't entirely sure why. Obviously she was upset at the situation but her need to avoid him was somewhat puzzling to him.

Jareth watched from the doorway as Elle sat on her own in the library, her back turned to the door as she sat alone looking out the window. Every so often she would glance down at the book in her hands but it was obvious she was having trouble focusing. He wanted to approach her, to ask her what was wrong, to tell her everything was going to be okay but he found himself unable to do so. For some reason, he felt so guilty about it all. He knew it wasn't truly his fault, still he felt that way somehow.

"How long do you intend to just stand there?" Elle spoke out, catching him off guard. Finally she turned to face him, her eyes seemed clouded and expression rather blank.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Jareth insisted as he stepped into the library.

"Well, you did." She spoke with a flat tone as she turned away from him once again, her head tilting down to look at her book.

"What are you reading?"

"I thought you didn't want to disturb me?" Now her tone seemed rather sharp, as if she was annoyed.

Jareth stopped for a moment, feeling somewhat offended by her tone now. That was when he really realized this was completely unfair; it _wasn't_ his fault, so why was she acting so bitter like it was? "You know," He began with a rather demanding tone, "If you're upset with me just say so, because this cold shoulder thing doesn't work for me."

"You should have told me!" Elle then snapped as she abruptly stood from her chair and finally turned her body around to face him. "As soon as Egret told you, you should have came to me!" As Jareth looked at her then, as he saw the look in her eyes it all became suddenly clear to him; she wasn't mad at him, she was mad at Rowna. She was just lashing out at him because she was frustrated. Jareth looked at her softly, and as they looked gazes he then could tell she realized he had made the connection. Her expression relaxed and she sighed before looking away from him. "I just…I just want all this Rowna drama to finally end." She whispered.

"I know," Jareth spoke calmly to her as he finally moved to close the gap between them. "This time though, this time we'll get rid of her for good."

"How do you know that?" Elle demanded. "We thought she was gone before and look what happened."

"There's no way she can weasel her way out of soul eradication," Jareth insisted as he finally held his arms out to her. "Come here," He whispered softly to her then , and without hesitation she responded by stepping into his embrace. "I know it seems like things will never calm down, like we just keep getting hit with one thing after another but…this time, this time we will put an end to all of this and we can finally move on with our lives, together." She looked up at him briefly, smiling with a look of hope and that was all he needed to see to know that she hadn't given up yet and it brought a smile to his face. She then leaned her head down against his chest and he held onto her even tighter now-in the depths of his own mind then in that moment he promised to himself he would do whatever it took to defeat Rowna.


	120. Chapter One Hundred & Nineteen

The library was filled with a very tense silence as A'nrotha'n, Saffina, and Elle all sat with their noses stuck in their own books searching for any hint of how to cast a successful soul eradication spell. Saffina had never done it personally, but she had witnessed it being cast once in her lifetime although it was not successful. A'nrotha'n had learned the process but never casted it. Elle, was at a complete loss as she didn't even know such a thing even existed. Although it was the general consensus that if anyone could cast the spell successfully, it was Elle.

"Tell me again," Elle spoke, breaking the long silence that had since blanketed the room.

Saffina sighed as she leaned back in her seat, closing the book that was in her lap. "There was a man, his wife had recently woken from a short coma and he thought she had been the victim of a transcendence spell, he asked a magician to cast the eradication spell, but the she didn't die. Instead the body fell into another coma."

"And the magician did everything right?" Elle asked, probably for the thirty-sixth time.

"To my knowledge, yes." Saffina insisted. "I have no idea why it didn't work."

"Wait," A'nrotha'n spoke up now, lifting his head to look at them as he scooted his book across the table from where he sat over towards Elle. "I found the eradication spell."

"What?" Saffina gasped, shocked-so far it seemed the spell did not exist in any text, it was as if the knowledge of the spell had only ever been taught my memory which was why it caused so much misconceptions. "How did you find this?" She asked as she leapt out of her seat to loom over Elle's shoulder to look at the book.

"It's a book on black magic, we probably never noticed it before because it's not listed as a 'soul eradication spell', it's called the 'black soul purification ratification'."

"Well that doesn't sound nearly as appropriate." Elle muttered.

"Exactly, which is why we missed it in this book. But look at this," A'nrotha'n then pointed to a small text on the page, written in a very sloppy manner. "This spell was created specifically to punish those who casted a transcendence spell, the act of completing that spell-by committing the worse crime known to magic users-taints the casters soul. The black mark on their soul marks them for the eradication spell. If the eradication spell is incorrectly casted on a soul that has not committed the appropriate offense, it has a failsafe. Instead of destroying their soul, it merely causes the target the fall into a coma. That way no one can use this spell for any evil intentions." He summarized as Elle and Saffina read the page.

"That's why it didn't work on that man's wife," Elle mused, "She must have just been legitimately in a coma and he mistook it for a transcendence spell."

"But this doesn't tell us how to cast the spell." Saffina insisted.

"That's because there's a page missing," A'nrotha'n informed them as he turned the page to reveal a torn ridge in the middle between the previous page and the next.

"Do you think Rowna did this?" Elle suggested. "Maybe this had been her plan B the whole time, so she tore out this page in preparation to keep us from catching her."

"That would not surprise me." Saffina said with a sigh.

"So now we have to find the missing page." A'nrotha'n stated simply.

"Where are her things?" Saffina then asked.

"I don't know," Elle answered with a shrug. "But I'm sure either Asha or Jareth would know."

"Asha would know what?" Asha's then seemed to enter the library on queue, carrying a tray of tea with her.

"After Rowna was arrested, what happened to all of her things?" Saffina asked simply, taking a hold of a cup of tea from the tray before Asha even sat them down.

"Well, Jareth had it all collected and taken to Havenwood. He thought her future child might want to keep some of her belongings. As for what the personnel of the castle in Havenwood did with it all, I'm unsure." Asha explained as she handed a cup of tea to A'nrotha'n.

"In that case, Shawn might know more." Elle insisted as she stood from her chair, ignoring Asha's attempts to give her tea, as she started to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asha inquired.

"To find Shawn, obviously." Elle stated.

"Elle, you haven't had breakfast or lunch today, you need to eat and drink something." Asha insisted.

"There's no time for that." Elle countered as she disappeared through the doorway into the hallway.

Asha was quick to follow after her, "Elle, I don't know what good you think you'll be able to do if you get fatigued."

"Skipping a few meals is not going to kill me." Elle argued as she persisted on.

"Elle, please."

"No," Elle snapped as she stopped in her tracks, turning to face Asha with a look of determination in her eyes. "I cannot just sit back, eat, and drink tea like Rowna is not out there right now most likely plotting to kill every single last one of us. I need to get to her before she gets to us. And if I need to go to Havenwood and spend days going through all of her shit to find that damn page to learn that damn spell I will do it."

"Elle, this isn't just on you. Rune and Saffina are here, they can help, Jareth can help, you don't have to do this all alone."

"No one in this damn castle has been fucked over more by that woman than me. Maybe it's not all on me to take care of it, but I'm the one with the motivation to get rid of her so that's what I'm going to do."

"She stabbed me,"

"Do you know what happened to me after I was banished because _she_ stabbed you, and _I_ got blamed?"

"Elle, I-"

"I was captured by centaurs, Asha. I was beaten and raped every day, multiple times a day until I literally died. All because of her! I want her dead, not in a week, not even tomorrow, now. I want her dead now, so I am not going to waste my time."

Ashe was lost for a response. All she could do was stand there, unsure of how to respond. Finally, she mustered a simple nod. Then she spoke, "You want her dead, fine. But you can't accomplish that on your own. You need help, from Rune, Saffina, and me. Now I might not be able to help you with your spells, but I can make sure you eat and keep up your strength and that's what I am going to do. So get your ass down to the kitchen, eat a damn banana or something, _then_ go find Shawn."


	121. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty

_*****Hello lovelies, I know my last chapter update was painfully overdue, so as an apology for the delay I'm going to say thank you by giving you not one, not even two, but three incredibly super sexy chapters packed full with just the adultiest adult content your eyes will read. So get the cold showers ready darlings because it is about to get real*****_

 __Asha didn't want to open the door, she didn't want to go inside and face what was waiting for her on the other side of the front door. She and Clive had barely spoken since their fight, when he stormed out of the house. It was like they were both just there, most the time. She knew eventually they would have to address it, she just wasn't sure when or if she would be ready to even have that talk. With a heavy sigh, she opened the door and slowly moved inside through the doorway.

The front room was dark, no lights coming from the kitchen either. Asha assumed he wasn't home. She moved through the house, heading upstairs to the bedroom. Her mind was focused on the fact that tomorrow she, Elle, and Shawn would be going to Havenwood to search through Rowna's things- so for now, thoughts of Clive were far from her mind as she began to pack a bag. The light outside her window began to fade as the night began to blanket the city.

After she finished packing, Asha decided to draw herself a bath. She pulled the curls of her hair up into a bun and carefully peeled away each layer of clothing before slipping her body down into the tub. The warmth of the water relaxed her muscles as she leaned her head against the back of the tub. She drew in a few long breathes, her mind at ease as she let the comfort of the bath soothe her. Although, the moment was cut short when she heard a creak-more specifically a creak that came from the third step from the top that always made that noise when it was stepped upon.

"Clive?" Asha called out, but received no answer. Chances were, it was him, but he never just ignored her like that. He always answered back, always told her when he got home. "Clive, is that you?" Still, no response. She kept telling herself it was probably him, but the fact he kept ignoring her was getting on her nerves. Finally she got up from the tub, drying herself off before wrapping up in a robe. She left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom, her eyes falling on Clive as he stood with his hack to her, "Why didn't you answer me?" She asked him, but still he ignored her.

"What is this?" He finally spoke, turning now to face her with her travel bag in his hand. Asha was taken off guard, realizing he was unaware of her plans to go to Havenwood in the morning. Before she had any time to respond, to explain, he spoke again, "Are you leaving me?" There was heartbreak in his voice and on his face.

"No!" She quickly insisted. "No, I'm just traveling with Elle and Shawn tomorrow," She explained. "We're going to Havenwood, I'm not sure how long we'll be gone." There was a wave of relief that seemed to overcome him as he lowered the bag to his side, the tension in his face seeming to relax. "You really thought I was leaving you?"

"I don't know Asha," Clive admitted with a sigh, "Things between us have just been so off lately, and the last couple of days the way things have been…I didn't know what to think."

"Clive," Asha was swarmed with thoughts, her mind just flabbergasted by what he had said. Then her mind seemed to focus, one solid thought funneling through her. "I have always been content with my life here, but our relationship is one of the only things that make me happy. I know we're going through something right now, but I love you and I don't want to lose you. I want us to get through this so we can go back to the way we were before all this, maybe even better than we were before. I love you Clive, and I'm not going anywhere." After she was done, she barely had time to blink before Clive stepped forward towards her, reaching out and wrapping her up in his arms.

She barely had time to react before his lips found hers with a kiss, but there was something so much different about this kiss than ones they had shared before. It was a sense of longing, they both had always known it was there but this time they both acknowledged it. As they pulled away from the kiss, as they looked at each other with that acknowledgment in both their expression things from there seemed to just move forward with such ease.

First it was his shirt. They moved closer to the bed, Clive sat down on the edge. He pulled Asha onto his lap, his arms moving around her hips while hers wrapped around his neck. Asha felt the fabric of her robe push up her legs ever so slightly, the realization made her blush. After all, he had never even so much as seen her naked. They kissed again, and his hands shifted downwards. Asha gasped slightly into the kiss as she felt his hands softly press against her backside. He grabbed next, pushing her closer to him in the process. She felt his chest against her own now; her hands traveled up his neck to comb her fingers through his hair.

He held onto her tight, rolling to place her onto the bed carefully underneath him. Her face burned a bright red as he settled on top of her, his hands roaming over top of her robe. She felt the anxiety kick in as she watched his hand move towards the tie of her robe. "W-Wait." She stopped him, the nerves seeming to speak for her.

She didn't need to say anything else. He saw the look in her eyes, and her gave her a look of understanding before leaning down to kiss her gently. "It's okay," He whispered to her as he pulled away. "It's okay." His words calmed her, and with a gentle gaze she nodded at him in silence as his fingers wrapped around the tie of her robe. He pulled it, the knot untying and her robe opening to expose her body to his eyes. She stared at him anxiously, for any sign of how he would react to her body. There was something in his eyes she could not really make out, until finally he spoke, "You are so beautiful." He insisted to her with a soft whisper.

Clive leaned down for another kiss as he placed on hand gently on her side. His fingers caressed over top of her skin as his hand trailed up; Asha felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering nonstop the further up he moved his hand. His fingers started moving up the side of her breast, soon his entire hand cupped it softly in his grasp. His thumb traced gently over her nipple and she gasped at the sensation that jolted through her body at his touch.

The more his hands moved across her body the more comfortable she became with his touch. Her body reacted to every little movement along her skin; she felt herself become warm, as there was an ache between her legs. The more his hands explored her, the more he kissed her everywhere from her forehead to her knees, the more she wanted him. And when she reached for him, she could feel he wanted her too. It wasn't much longer before he took his trousers and boxers off, and she felt his erection against her thigh.

His lips locked with hers, his arms held her close to him, and with a tender thrust he pushed himself inside of her. Asha winched at the feeling, but after one or two more thrusts she began to feel more at ease. He took his time as he moved in her, pushing in slowly each time and being careful to keep her comfortable as he began to trace her neck with kisses. Before long, the pleasure from the experience started to fill Asha as her body reacted to him. Soft moans fell from her lips, her back arched ever so slightly, and she held onto his shoulders a bit tighter now as she let the feeling of satisfaction overwhelm her.

"You feel so good," He whispered softly into her ear. His words sent a chill down her spine, but in a good way. Overall it just added to the feeling that was building up inside her. She felt as if she was about to reach the endpoint, and as her moaned seemed to grow louder it seemed as if Clive noticed she was close. He caressed his hand softly against her face before pressing his lips to her own for another kiss; this time as he pushed into her, he went deeper.

As he continued to move deeper now, Asha was certain she couldn't hold on any longer. As Clive's lips returned to her neck, her moans began to quake with the intense pleasure that she could no longer contain. It was like an explosion that engulfed her entire body with a hot and calm vibes. Her back relaxed against the mattress, her legs seemed to go numb, and she panted ever so slightly as she began to recuperate.

Clive hardly waited much longer after her. In truth, he had been ready almost the very moment he first pushed inside of her. The fact it had been so long since he had last been intimate definitely had been working against him; plus being with Asha, a woman he loved so deeply, just added to that incredible feeling. Watching her body react to him, feeling her tighten as she came, just drove him over the edge. He pulled out right in time, settling himself on top of her as he came against her belly. He reached up a hand to gently push a few loose curls away from her face, kissing her cheek once simply as they both now just soaked in the moment.

The pleasure they both felt went beyond a physical sense. All the tension that had been building between them seemed to just fade away. There was nothing but happiness now as they lay on the bed, entangled in each other's arms, sharing kisses between gasps to catch their breath.


	122. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty One

Jareth wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep, he just couldn't. He wasn't sure why he decided to come sit in the throne room, accompanied by a glass of wine, he just did. He sat on the ledge of an opened window, the cool night breeze blowing against his body with a subtle chill. He was wearing a pair of sleep trousers and a robe, nothing more. After all, he had just rolled out of bed. Still, he didn't know why he was so restless this night. Yet here he was, drinking wine as he sat at the window, in his pajamas, as his mind raced. Tomorrow Elle was traveling to Havenwood and for some reason that concept seemed to get to him. Perhaps it was because she wasn't going without him, and this would be the first time she left the kingdom since they had been together.

"Are you coming back to bed?" Elle's voice pierced the darkness of the throne room. He could barely make out her figure as she moved through the night cloaked room towards him.

"Soon," Jareth reassured her before taking another of wine.

"Does that bottle make better company than me?" She asked, as she gestured towards the half empty bottle on the ground next to the window where he sat.

` "Of course not," Jareth insisted with a smile as he slid down off the window ledge. "I just didn't want to wake you up." He moved forward, closing in the gap between them as he wrapped one arm around her. He raised his glass up to her, offering her the wine.

Elle smirked softly, her face illuminated in the glowing light of the moon shining in from the window. She took a hold of the glass, bringing it to her lips to take a sip. "Come back to bed with me." She spoke with a soft tone of voice, just before finishing all the wine in the glass. As soon as she removed the glass from her mouth, Jareth caught her lips in a kiss. Elle was quick to react, pulling back away from him with a smirk. "Bed," She repeated with a soft giggle.

"Why?" Jareth asked rather mischievous tone. He leaned down to place his lips against her neck, kissing her softly as he moved up closer to her ear before whispering softly to her, "Why not right here?" His hand began to slide down against the fabric of her silk nightgown, feeling the curves of her body underneath her gown.

"Oh?" Elle was rather taken off guard by his suggestion. Although she had to admit that the idea was appealing. "You're really going to miss me, aren't you?" She asked with a flirtatious voice.

"Maybe a little." He admitted before playfully nibbling on her earlobe. One of his hands reached up to her shoulder to carefully slide the strap of her nightgown down.

"What if someone sees us?" She asked, only really half caring about the answer as he continued to slip down her nightgown off her body.

"That's half the fun." He insisted as he was finally successful in removing her single article of clothing, exposing her now nude body to him as his hands roamed over her skin. As Jareth held her close to him, kissing along her neck and collarbone while his hands caressed her body, she could start to feel him harden as his erection pressed against her leg. "Wrap your arms around me," He then instructed with a subtle demanding tone to his voice just as his hands moved to playfully grope her backside. She did as he said without objection, and he then hoisted her up into his arms to move across the room, setting her down on the throne. "Do you want to know something?" He asked her with a playful voice as he kneeled down in front of her. "In all my years as King, I have never taken a woman on my throne."

"Well that's a fun little fact." Elle stated with a soft giggled as Jareth started to kiss her leg, his lips trailing up past her knee and up her thigh. His hands then wrapped around her ankles, slowly pulling her legs apart. Elle watched his every little movement with a tense sense of anticipation freezing her body to his touch; he lifted a hand to press to her belly, slowly letting it slide down past her hips to caress between her legs as her back arched under his touch. His fingers teased her and her entire body reacted to the sensation. She sighed softly at the feeling, lost in the simple pleasure and completely unprepared for what he did next; his fingers moved and for a brief moment she groaned with disappointed just before feeling his tongue slide across her.

A shock seemed to shake her body from the feeling of his tongue against her. Her body jerked from the pleasure, jolting ever so slightly in a rather uncontrollable manner. Jareth wrapped his arms around her hips, holding her lower half still as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue. Elle was completely lost in the feeling, her body getting hot from the pleasure as she struggled to keep her moans muffled. Her legs began to quiver, she found it harder to catch her breath. She called out his name as the intense feeling started to reach its peak, and it wasn't much longer before her entire body tensed from an overwhelmingly satisfying orgasm that made her muscles feel weak.

Hearing her call out for him in such a way, tasting her as she came, it was enough to almost send Jareth over the edge as well but he was far from over; he was just getting started, really. He leaned back, giving her a brief moment to recuperate as he wiped his mouth before standing to his feet. He slipped off his robe and pulled his trousers off, all while admiring the rather exciting sight of Elle's naked body as she struggled to sit upright on his throne from the numbing pleasure that was pulsating through her. He lifted her up into his arms carefully and held her body close to him as he then sat her on his lap, with her back against his chest, after positioning himself onto his throne. He spread her legs once more, his erection rubbing against her ass as he reached around to touch her again. Her fingers teased between her legs, feeing how incredibly wet she was, while his other hand groped her breast softly with his thumb rubbing her nipple.

"This isn't fair," She spoke in a broken voice, obviously having a hard time speaking as she fought back the urge to moan.

"Are you seriously complaining?" He asked playfully with a light pinch of her nipple.

"Maybe a little." She insisted as she then very much intentionally grinded her backside up against his erection; she had to have known how sensitive he was given the fact they hadn't been intimate since before the engagement party.

" _That's_ not fair." He then argued.

"You tease me, I tease you." She demanded.

"The difference is, when I tease you I finish the job." He pointed out.

"You don't think I will?" Elle then pushed away from him, breaking free of his hold on her as she then stood up off his lap. She moved back on top to straddle him, this time facing him, and wasted no time before pressing her lips against his while her hand wrapped around the shaft of his erection. She massaged it in her hand, stroking it slowly as it twitched within her grasp.

"Now this really isn't fair." He insisted after breaking free from her kiss, biting his lower lip as he tried to hold himself back from losing control. Elle then pressed herself against the head of his erection, rubbing it between her legs suggestively which drove Jareth simply mad with desire. He grabbed onto her hips, his entire body craving her but trying to maintain his composure. But the more she stroked him, and grinded like that against him the more he wanted her. "If you keep doing that," He began to warn her, "I won't be able to hold back." She said nothing in response to him, instead she just smiled seductively at him, her eyes daring him to. Behind that very deviously expression he could see she wanted it just as badly as he did. So he decided to give her what she wanted.

Forcing her hips down, and thrusting his pelvis up, he pushed himself inside of her. Her arms instinctively moved to wrap around his neck as he took charge, pushing deep up into her body. She leaned closer to him, resting her head down against his shoulder as she muffled the loud moans that escaped from her as he continued to move harder into her with each thrust. It was the perfect balance of rough, but not painful. But there was definitely nothing sensual about it; it was that kind of hot, intense sex two people had when they both simply could not take the waiting anymore. They were both so into it, they both gave up on trying to be quiet; their moans filled the room as the intensity of it all seemed to just keep increasing. It didn't take long for either of them to feel like they could explode at any given second.

Elle was first. Her entire body tensed, and she actually bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming as she felt her orgasm engulf her senses. Feeling her tighten while he was inside her when she came was enough to push Jareth to that point; he held onto her for dear life, she caught him in a passionate kiss as he finished with one last deep push. Both of their bodies tingled from the pleasure as they began to gasp for air. Elle's body rested down on top of his as Jareth seemed to relax back against his seat while keeping his arms around her hips.

Sweat beads rolled down Jareth's face as he finally started to resume a normal breathing pattern, and as his mind started to regain clarity a realization came over him. His eyes found Elle's gaze in the darkness and it was obvious in that moment from her expression she had the same thought suddenly hit her as well; Jareth did not pull out. There was an unspoken understanding between them then as they just stared at one another in utter silence, unsure of what to even say. They had been so wrapped up in their actions they didn't stop to take their usual precautions. But as Jareth stared at Elle, waiting for her to say something about it, he saw her expression soften in a way that suggested that she just didn't care right now. She leaned her head against his chest, and with a soft voice she whispered to him, "I love you." And in that moment he knew, whether she realized it or not, she was ready to have his children.


	123. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty Two

Shawn rose well before the morning sun. As he sat on the edge of the bed, Egret sleeping soundly by him, he found his mind seeming to roam into depths of thought which had not earned his attention in some time. He found himself now thinking about Rowna, as painful as it was. There were so many emotions at war within him over the subject matter; of course he knew the appropriate reaction was anger, a part of him felt almost hopeful over the entire thing. Knowing she was out there somewhere made him feel such a confusing sense of pride and excitement. Then the guilt came, as he realized how awful she was, how she had been such a dreadful woman who deserved what happened to her. Yet, here he was, finding himself somewhat intrigued to know who she was now but not out of a need to an end to her shenanigans but rather to embrace her. Yes, even now despite all that had happened he missed her.

"Shawn," The soft whisper of his name came only seconds before he felt Egret's cold touch against his back. "You feel so tense." She insisted to him with a gentle voice. He felt her body now against his, her exposed chest now pressed to his own bare back-as they often slept naked together. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her lips pressed to the back of his neck. Her touch soothed him in ways he could not describe, it was almost medicinal the way she calmed him. He leaned back into her hold as her hands began to softly caress down his chest. "Lie down," She instructed him simply before separating from him.

He did as he was told, returning his body to the comfort of the mattress as he positioned himself on his belly, knowing what was to come next. Egret positioned herself on her side directly next to him with little to no space between their bodies. With the tips of her fingers she gently traced along his spine; it wasn't ticklish, but instead enchanting. The way her fingertips glided across his skin so smoothly sent such relaxing vibes through his entire body. "It has been a while since you took some time for yourself to re-center." She spoke softly to him, the concern in her voice very apparent but not in an overbearing manner.

"All things considered, it's not exactly like I have the time." He insisted.

"So you make time." She insisted.

As she continued to gently tease her fingertips up and down his back he felt a growing desire to feel more of her. He didn't know how she always did that, spark that fire in him the way she did with the simplest means of touch but she did. He then turned onto his side facing her, his arms wrapping her up into his embrace as he held her closely to him. He melted at the feeling of her soft skin pressing to his own, especially as her hands pressed gently to his back as she returned his embrace. She wrapped one leg around his, just as his hands moved to rest gently against her posterior.

"I wish you would let me go with you," She then spoke with a saddened tone before her lips pressed playfully against his neck.

"I want you to, but I need you here more." He reminded her, "You're the only other person who knows Leeandra's routine."

"And how to get her to sleep at night," Egret added.

"Exactly." Shawn said with a soft smile. "You really are great with her." He said simply, not truly understanding the weight of what he was implying but Egret felt it in her heart.

"Thanks," However was all she could say, as she could tell he wasn't fully aware of the true intentions of his own statement. "Are you going to start getting ready soon?" She asked, trying not to be too obvious with her attempt to change the subject.

"Maybe," He spoke with a somewhat teasing tone. "Unless you can think of something better for me to do."

"Oh, I definitely can." Egret insisted slyly.

Just then without much warning he felt her hand press softly against his member, although not erect his body still reacted under her touch. He rolled then onto his back, pulling her up on top of him. He felt himself becoming hard as she continued to touch against his member, stroking it with that same gentle caress of a touch that put his body and mind at such ease. The darkness of the room soon began to fade as the early hint of morning shined in from the windows, providing the softest illumination around Egret's figure as she sat up while her legs straddled him. Just the sight of her beautiful bare body made him eager with anticipation.

As she continuously stroked the length of his erection he then felt her ever so slightly grinding herself against it as well, teasing him with the feeling of her now wet womanhood. She leaned back down, but not enough for their bodies to touch, to kiss him passionately while rubbing his erection between her legs. Shawn was calm and tense at the same time, so at ease by her touch but also so strained from his desire to be inside her. After she broke the kiss, she finally began to slide herself down onto him.

She was in complete control as she steadily moved herself against him. His hands were grasping onto her hips while hers were pressed to his chest. She took every inch of him inside her, deep into her with as easy but intense pace. The mood was very passionate, and very sexy. The visual stimulation for Shawn was just as pleasurable as the physical as he watched her hang her head back while she moaned. Her entire body reacted in such a sexy way, from her shaking arms to the way her legs pressed against his from the tension.

"Shawn," She called out his name with a quiver in her voice. Her eyes found his in the soft light of the room, and the expression on her face was very familiar to him.

"Don't say it," He warned, knowing what his reaction would be should she say what he very well knew she was going to say despite his insistence.

"I'm," She paused to moan, her face so flush with pleasure, "I'm going to cum," She moaned out to him-and for some reason, every time she did without fail it was like an instant release button for him. He was able to hold off just long enough to truly appreciate the expression of absolute bliss that overwhelmed her expression as her body gave in to the pleasure. Like always she timed the situation perfectly, moving off him and reaching for his erection to stroke him the rest of the way to his own orgasm. And like always it didn't take long before he came against the palm of her hand.

The room was much better lit now as the morning sun finally seemed to snuff out every last drop of darkness. Shawn remained motionless on the bed while Egret had scurried into the chamber bathroom to wash up. He stayed there for a few more moments, just completely at peace. His thoughts rather focused now on Egret and her incredible ability to subdue him. His mind was completely dominated now by her, everything from her addicting touch to the beautiful way her body gave in to him. He was lost now in her, so much so in fact he fell unaware of his surroundings and felt now more as if he was simply drifting in another world. It was such a spectacular feeling, one he came to find normal after such romantic interactions with her-one he came to love. It was then, in this state of bliss he found his mind run away from him as he somewhat unconsciously then spoke softly the words, "I love you."

Words he had never said before to her. Words he was absolutely unaware she heard in that moment as she had returned to the room. Words he once again failed to realize the true gravity of.


	124. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty Three

It had been a rather long journey for Elle, Shawn, and Asha as they traveled to Havenwood, and the shared anxious feeling between all of them seemed to make the travels go by at a dreadfully slow pace. Elle struggled to keep her mind at ease, fearing the inability to locate the page they required for her to learn the soul eradication spell. As their carriage pulled up to the Havenwood castle, she tried to reassure herself that everything was going to be alright but she found it rather difficult to stay positive. Afterall, it seemed as if Rowna was never going to stop terrorizing their lives one way or another and it was beginning to feel as if they would never truly be rid of her.

"Welcome!" A rather chipper voice greeted them from the other side of the carriage door just as the carriage stopped. Shortly after the door seemed to fling open as a small, fluffy, owl like creature with large feet and a long curved beak fluttered its ways into the carriage. Asha, who had been sleeping with her head on Elle's shoulder, sprung awake at the sounds of the creature's rather loud voice as it once more spoke, "Welcome home Master Shawn, and welcome to Havenwood Miss Asha and Lady Elle!" The creature then perched itself on Shawn's shoulder, nuzzling his face affectionately.

"Elle, Asha, this is Nimble, he acts as somewhat of a steward here in the castle." Shawn introduced the creature simply before he exited the carriage-Asha and Elle following after him. "Nimble, did my message arrive last night?" Shawn then asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, Master Shawn." Nimble answered with an equally quite tone. "Would you and your guests like to rest before I show you to the attic?"

"No, that's alright." Shawn demanded. "I think we all want to get started as soon as possible."

"Right this way then." Nimble then insisted as he fluttered his little wings and flew off Shawn's shoulder. Nimble proceeded to lead Shawn, Elle, and Asha into the castle, guiding them through the halls towards the attic.

The castle was a bit larger than Jareth's, and far more lavishly decorated which Elle took as sign of King Thomes' vanity. There were multiple portraits on the wall of both Thomes and Rowna, and who Elle assumed to be various other family members but those were less frequently featured. "I haven't really had much a chance to redecorate." Shawn explained after he glanced back and noticed Elle taking in the sights.

"That would have been the first thing I did." Asha commented.

"Isn't it weird, living in a castle with all these portraits of Rowna?" Elle asked curiously.

"It would be if I honestly had any time to notice. But between getting properly settled in and established here, with taking care of Leeandra, I don't really pay much attention." Shawn stated.

"Master Shawn is very busy here, but the people of Havenwood appreciate his hard work. And he is an excellent father, I can tell." Nimble added. "Ah, here," He then said as they came to a large, locked, wooden door. Nimble then fluttered up to the lock, poking his beak into the keyhole.

"The attic is where most of the possessions belonging to departed members of the royal family are kept, since some of them are valued to be priceless there is no actual key for the lock. Only Nimble can open this lock since his beak has a very specific shape, which also makes it impossible to pick the lock." Shawn explained to Elle and Asha just as the lock on the door popped and Shawn pushed the door opened. "That will be all for now Nimble, we have a lot of work to do now."

"Shall I have some refreshments brought up for you, Master Shawn?"

"That would be fine." Shawn stated rather bluntly before he began to move inside the door with Elle and Asha following immediately behind him.

Behind the door was a steep set of stairs that the three began to ascend. The further up they went the more the light seemed to fade and darkness blinded their way. Elle, however, with a brief incantation and minor wave of her wrist conjured up a small glowing orb of soft blue light that illuminated their way as they reached the top of the stairs. She tossed the orb up into the air and it expanded its light to shine down on the entirety of the attic. The room was filled with large cases, trunks, and boxes, books scattered about, wardrobes overflowing with fine clothes, old portraits propped against the walls, jewelry boxes, and a variety of other odds and ends that kept the attic so packed full it was rather difficult to move around.

"This way," Shawn instructed as he then lead Elle and Asha through a very small trail across the cluttered attic, carefully navigating through all the junk to show them to the small corner that houses Rowna's belongings. There were a few chests, and a rather large wooden wardrobe, and a case of books that Shawn pointed out. "This trunk here," He specifically mentioned, pointing to a black trunk with a large silver lock, "I never found the key to."

"Well then I imagine that's where Elle should start," Asha suggested. "I'll look in the wardrobe."

"Can you open the lock?" Shawn inquired curiously, obviously noting it was no ordinary lock.

Elle kneeled down to take a closer look, her expression confirming Shawn's assumption. "It's enchanted," She stated softly as she reached forward to touch the lock but immediately feeling a soft shock on the palm of her hand.

"Well, enchanted or not it shouldn't be any trouble for you, right?" Asha asked without even looking back as Elle as opened the wardrobe and began rifling through the gowns.

"Normally I would agree but something about this feels…different."

"How so?" Shawn asked.

"It's hard to explain but…I can tell she put a lot of effort into making sure this lock was an impenetrable as possible. Whatever is in here, she definitely did not want anyone to find." Elle explained. The general aura from the magic surrounding the trunk was rather ominous, and made her feel uneasy.

"Do you know what she kept in there Shawn?" Asha asked simply, as she was still searching through the inner drawers of the wardrobe.

"Well, the strange thing was, I had never seen it before." Shawn answered with a shrug. "After she passed, when I went into her chambers to help collect her things, it was just there."

"If there is something of extreme value in here, then it's possible she put a veil charm on it to keep anyone from seeing it." Elle suggested. "I can definitely tell there are some deep roots to the magic surrounding it, it's going to take me some time to break through." The more Elle even so much as looked at this trunk, the more nervous it made her feel. She could not put her finger on it, but she just had this feeling that whatever was going to be inside was going to be something horrible if it meant this much to Rowna to keep hidden. None the less, Elle knew she had to get inside this trunk because if there was anywhere most likely for Rowna to have hidden the page it was here. Still, she simply just could not shake this feeling that something bad would come from all this one way or another.


	125. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty Four

She had only just left yesterday and yet Jareth felt as if Elle had been gone for days. He did not like this situation; he did not like the fact that somewhere out there in the world Rowna was plotting against him. But he knew if anyone could put a stop to Rowna once and for all, it would be Elle.

Jareth sat on the ledge of a window in the throne room, lost in thought as he watched the sun as it began to set. He wondered what Elle was doing now, if she had found the page, when she would be coming home to him. Of course, these thoughts were interrupted by the subtle sound of footsteps as someone entered the throne room. He turned ever so slightly and his eyes fell on A'nrotha'n. "I didn't see you yesterday at dinner, or this morning for breakfast." A'nrotha'n stated as he approached Jareth.

"I have had a lot on my mind." Jareth insisted before returning his attention to the sky as the soft grey darkness of the night began to blanket his city.

"You're doing it again." A'nrotha'n then spoke with a sharp tone. Jareth turned back at him, a rather flustered expression along his features as he was a bit taken off guard with the sudden rudeness. "You seem to operate with this default that takes over whenever things are too much for you to handle. You hide away in your own mind, shut people out, and do this whole unnecessary lone wolf act and it's very annoying."

"Where is all this coming from?" Jareth countered, trying to sound as intimidating as possible in the moment to discourage further bickering.

"This is what happened all those years ago, after Sarah first left." A'nrotha'n mentioned with a flat voice, his expression stern. "You fell into this state of hopelessness, like nothing would ever be right in your life ever again and let everyone around you drift away, some you pushed away." He was, in that moment, obviously referring to himself.

"A'nrotha'n, I don't wish to bring this up right now, of all times." Jareth demanded, but he knew that wouldn't stop him.

"Well we need to bring it up, because you seem to be forgetting one detail."

"What's that?"

"This time, it's not hopeless. After Sarah, when this is what happened to you, there was no light at the end of the tunnel for you to look forward to. Now, however, you have everything in place for this situation to be taken care of and then your life can go back to the way it was. So, you need to get over this weird rut you are in and look on the damn bright side." A'nrotha'n insisted.

"Is that what you do? Look on the bright side? Even after everything that has happened to you?" Jareth snapped back, obviously not taking the criticism very well.

"I haven't had much of a choice. I never had time to stop and whine about my problems because I was too busy rebuilding my kingdom from the ground up, which need I remind you, _you_ refused to help me protect in the first damn place because _you_ were too busy crying in some corner about Sarah. A woman who wasn't even your soulmate."

"I didn't know that at the time." Jareth argued.

"But you knew I was your friend, you knew I had always been there for you, but when I needed you, when my kingdom needed you, you refused to help. Hundreds of my people died, my castle was destroyed, my father lost his life in the invasion and you could have stopped it all but you didn't."

"I was weak then!" Jareth snapped. "I was lost after Sarah left, I didn't know how to function after that rejection. I wouldn't have done you any damn good with the state I was in!"

"And what about now?"

"What?"

"Are you weak now?"

Jareth was silent for a moment, actually speechless after he had been caught off guard. It was clear then in that moment this was A'nrotha'n's intentions, to bait him into this corner; force him into this realization. Even so, he said nothing. Only looking at A'nrotha'n he turned his gaze away after a moment with a sense of shame.

"No," A'nrotha'n spoke softly now, "The answer is no, you're not. So stop acting like you are."

Meanwhile, in Havenwood, Elle was beginning to have the same feeling of despair despite her own pep talks from Asha and Shawn. It had been almost forty eight hours since Elle began to break down the magical properties of the trunk in the attic and she still was nowhere close to being successful in breaking the enchantments. Asha and Shawn had already thoroughly searched through all of Rowna's other possessions and found no trace of the missing page they needed-so the trunk that only Elle could possibly open was their last option.

"I don't understand why this is so hard." Elle muttered under her breath. "The magic isn't even that intricate." She was beyond frustrated and exhausted at this point, and was beginning to feel as if she was reaching a breaking point all together.

"Well you haven't stopped to rest or eat since we first got here, maybe you need to go sleep for a while and come back once you're better rested." Asha suggested.

"And I can have Nimble ask the kitchen staff to make you something to eat." Shawn added.

"Remember, we already went through this, you're no good to us if you're not at your best, and you're at your best if you're tired and hungry."

"I know," Elle admitted, "I just…need to get this damn trunk open." Elle could not possibly put into words the strange feeling she had about it. It was like some strange sense of dread along with a burning desire. It was so hard for her to explain that she didn't even try to make Asha and Shawn understand. That was when Elle had this sudden sense of enlightenment come over her. She turned to Asha and Shawn with a wide eyed stare as she felt like a huge weight had just been lifted from her, "It's a flustering charm!" She shouted at them, although neither one knew what on earth she was talking about. "Whoever tries to break a flustering charm will feel overly drawn to the task to the brink of utter shut down; all the while the charm scrambles your thoughts and emotions and makes you feel an overwhelming sense of despair. It's designed to completely fry you in every way possible until you are physically incapable of breaking the magic. That's why it has felt so hard this entire time, especially layered with the enchantment on the lock."

"So can you break it?" Asha asked.

"I can, but you're right, I need to rest and eat first or else there's no way I can break it." Elle admitted. "But tomorrow, there will be nothing stopping me, and we'll finally get that damn page."


	126. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty Five

There was a fire of determination that burned inside Elle as she sat in front of the trunk now. She was refreshed, well rested, and had feasted like a queen for breakfast that morning before finally returning to this damned trunk. She was alone this time, wanting no distractions from her work, even though she could still hear everyone's loud breathing just on the other side of the attic door as they waited eagerly for her to break charm.

With a deep breath, and crack of her knuckles, Elle reached forward to place both her palms on the top of the trunk. She could feel the energy of the charm as it tried to work itself on her, trying to exhaust and disorientate her. Now was different though, now she knew how to prevent it. As the magic tried to disrupt her, she easily ignored it; casting it off as mere background noise as she continued to weave her magic to unlock the trunk. The more she ignored the charm, the weaker it seemed to get. However, as Elle has expected it, the flustering charm was not the only line of defense Rowna had put in place.

As the flustering charm weakened it seemed another charm activated in its place, this time it was a memory charm. This particular memory charm had been created in order to trigger the most painful memory of the person attempting to open the trunk, clearly as a way to distract them from their task. For Elle, this charm brought back the time she spent captive with the centaurs. Normally, such a charm would have thrown Elle into a deep pit of despair as she recalled those events as vividly as the charm allowed, but considering she had been prepared for an additional attempt to keep her out of the trunk she was able to work through it. Although, ignoring this charm was much more painful for her. Even as she worked to unlock the trunk, the memories played through her mind so viciously.

Even so, Elle pushed on. Rowna had definitely made sure this trunk was well defended and that made Elle want to succeed even more. In the back of her mind she could hear Asha, Shawn, and Jareth's voice all encouraging her, all telling her she could do this. She focused on that, not the flustering charm or the dreadful memories that plagued her, just the voices that told her this was something she could do. She put more effort into it now, pushing herself further as she poured more magic into her intricately weaved penetration spell. Soon enough the magic of flustering charm was all but gone and the memory charms effects began to fade from her mind. Before she knew it, she heard a loud pop.

Elle looked now at the trunks silver lock, it had opened. Without even realizing she had done it, she had successfully popped the lock. It was then she realized how exhausted her efforts had made her, as she felt completely drained. But then a feeling of relief calmed her tensed nerves, and she smiled to herself in victory. "It's unlocked!" She shouted before turning to look back at the attic door; Asha, Shawn, and Nimble all rushed inside just then.

"I knew you could do it!" Asha asserted as she dashed over to Elle's side.

"Did you open it yet?" Shawn then questioned excitedly.

"No, not yet." Elle informed him as she turned her attention back to trunk.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" Asha asked simply.

Elle said nothing in response, merely shifted from her seated position on the floor onto her knees as she scooted a pit closer to the trunk. Shawn and Asha both kneeled down a bit just as Elle began to remove the lock and lift open the lid. There was a tense silence between them all as Elle opened the trunk, pushing it back to reveal the contents inside. As the light began to illuminate the inside of the trunk, a small gasp seemed to fall from the small group as they took in the sights of what was before them now; a body.

More accurately, the body of a very small child. It was a girl, possibly no older than six years, with rich caramel skin and black, short, ringlet curls.

"What the hell is this." Shawn spoke with a shaken voice.

"Is she dead?" Asha asked worriedly.

Elle reached down into the trunk, hovering her hand over the body for a moment before turning to face Asha, "Yes," She then answered. "But there's a preservation seal somewhere on the body, keeping it from decaying."

"Who is this?" Shawn then asked as he turned to Nimble, although it seemed rather evident from his tone of voice that he already had somewhat of an idea. After all, this child had the same skin tone as Leeandra.

"I-I don't know." Nimble insisted with a shaking voice.

"You know all the secrets of this palace and you're telling me you don't know who the dead child inside this trunk is!?" Shawn raised his voice now, it was incredibly apparent he was disturbed and upset by the entire situation.

"Shawn wait," Elle stood now, looking at Nimble curiously for a moment. "I sensed something just then," She said softly. "When Nimble said he didn't know who the child was…there was a small spark of magic…I think…I think maybe his memories were repressed."

"So he does know?" Shawn questioned.

"Yes, but someone obviously didn't want him to." Elle insisted.

"Guys, look." Asha then spoke, drawing everyone's attention as she gestured back into the trunk. "There's….there's something underneath the body."

Elle looked back down into the trunk, and sure enough from under the body there seemed to be a corner of what appeared to be a piece of paper showing. Elle carefully reached down, taking a hold of the corner and gently pulling it out from the underneath the body. It wasn't a piece of paper, but rather a leather folder. Elle opened the folder and inside were various torn book pages, all of spells. "These are all the spells she used," Elle stated as she looked through them all, "The flustering charm, the memory repress spell, the body preservation spell…"

"What about the soul eradication spell?" Asha then questioned.

Elle looked up with a nod as she pulled out the missing page they had been searching for.

"But what about the girl?" Shawn reminded them.

"There's only one way to find out." Elle insisted as she turned her sights back to Nimble. "I have to break the spell on Nimble."

"I thought it was impossible to break that spell, Saffina said so herself." Asha insisted.

"But this spell is different," Elle noted as she held up the page with memory suppress spell scrolled on it. "This spell is designed to be used against the victims will. The only reason Saffina's spell could not be broken, is because she only uses it when she has consent. Meaning only the person who asked for the spell to be placed on them truly has the power to regain those repressed memories. But in Nimble's case, I should be able to break the spell." Elle then turned to Shawn, looking at him reassuringly, "Then we'll find out who this girl is, I promise."


	127. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty Six

_Nimble was perched atop King Thomes' throne, a silence between him and the king made the throne fill the room tension. Nimble glanced down as the king sat, leaned forward in his throne- his entire body still as he waited patiently for his soldiers to return. Thomes had been like this for days, sitting here in this exact spot as he awaited the return of the small group he sent after his daughter. He didn't want to miss the return, so here he sat. It had been nearly seven years since Rowna had disappeared. When Thomes had received word days ago that she had been spotted living in Utopia as a simple bar maid, he quickly dispatched his soldiers to retrieve her._

 _The doors to the throne room the opened, and Thomes moved ever so slightly to the edge of his seat but slumped back in disappointed as it was only Egret, the princess of Utopia who had first come to him when she had found out Rowna was living in her kingdom. "What to do want, Egret?" Thomes groaned._

 _"I received word from one of the city guards, it seems the caravan has just entered the city. They should be here soon." Egret informed the king much to his delight._

 _"Nimble!" The king shouted as he rose from this throne._

 _"Yes, your majesty?"_

 _"Go watch for them, come tell me the moment the caravan arrives at our door." Thomes demanded._

 _Nimble did as he was instructed immediately, fluttering his wings to carry himself up from his perch and out of the throne room. There was a large, round window that overlooked the front courtyard of the palace and that was where Nimble went. He sat himself on the window ledge, watching intently at the front gates of the palace. About ten minutes had gone by before Nimble saw the gates opening, a small parade of soldiers marching through followed by a carriage. As they halted right in front of the castle doors, Nimble flew back to the throne room to inform the king. As he navigated his way back to the throne room, the castle seemed to be on high alert. All the servants had been ushered from the halls, instructed to hide. The guards were all armed with their weapons drawn at the ready. As he flew by them all he caught snip its of their conversations, as they all gossiped about how the princess Rowna had been fighting her restraints and was apparently enraged and incredibly dangerous._

 _Nimble glided back into the throne room to find Thomes has called upon his personal guard, who were all armored with their weapons at their sides. Egret stood by Thomes' side, they both had a guard on either side of them. "They have arrived," Nimble informed the king as he took his place, perched back atop the throne._

 _"Princess Egret, this may not be safe," Thomes warned, "I have been told my daughter has been rather rebellious even with the magic suppressants."_

 _"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle, should she become a problem." Egret demanded just as the first set of soldiers marched in._

 _The room fell silent as Rowna was carried in; she was chained on a wooden board, the board was painted with seals that suppressed her magic. Two soldiers, one on each side, carried the board and as they approached King Thomes, they lifted the board upright and one stood behind it to keep it steady as they forced Rowna now to face her father. In addition to the chains, her hands were also bound by cuffs that prevented her from moving her wrists, and the lower half of her face was covered by a leather mask that was so formed to her skin is kept her from speaking._

 _King Thomes kept a safe distance from her, even as she was restrained he feared getting too close based on the warnings he had received. Even so, he looked at her with a taunting glance. "Did you think you could hide from me forever?" King Thomes questioned with an arch of his brow. "Remove her mark," He then demanded._

 _"But sir," A soldier warned._

 _"I said remove it!" He again demanded without care for any warning._

 _The solider nodded simply before doing as he was commanding; reaching up and remove the mark from Rowna's face._

 _"Now answer me, Rowna. Did you, or did you not, think you could hide from me forever?"_

 _"Burn in hell." She shouted, her voice seeming to echo hauntingly across the throne room. Her rage was apparent as her entire expression twisted into a look of pure hated. Her eyes shifted however, from her father to the soldier who had removed her mask. "Where is she you son of a bitch?"_

 _"Who is she talking about?" Thomes asked curiously._

 _The solder turned back to the king, a look of confusion upon his expression as he shrugged. "We're not entirely sure. When we retrieved the princess from her home in Utopia there was a small girl living with her. Neither the child nor the princess would tell us who the girl was, but we captured her for good measure since it seemed the princess was protective of the girl. We thought she might prove useful in interrogating the princess, if need be."_

 _"Smart work," Thomes agreed, "Where is the child now?"_

 _"We had her brought in a separate carriage, and kept away from the princess."_

 _"Bring her here, I'm curious to see this child." Thomes then demanded._

 _"You stay away from her!" Rowna shouted._

 _"You are hardly in any position to make sure threatening remarks to me," Thomes insisted as he dismissed the soldier to retrieve the child as he commanded. Thomes then turned back to Egret, "Did you know of any child?"_

 _"This is the first I'm hearing about it. Although it doesn't surprise me, the village she lived in, there had been a massive fire some years back and a lot of people died. Many children were left orphaned by the fire, and were taken in by spinsters, childless widows, and single women across the village. It's possible Rowna could have down the same to cement herself in the community, as it would have been suspicious had she turned away a child in need."_

 _Just then the soldier returned, this time with another soldier as a small girl walked between them. She was not as heavily bound as Rowna, with merely her wrists cuffed together as she walked with one soldier keeping his hand on her shoulder. "This is the girl." The first soldier insisted as they reached the king._

 _Thomes stared carefully at the child, kneeling down to her eye level as he took in every detail of her appearance. She was rather frail looking, with slim features and a skinny build. But it was her caramel skin and lavender eyes that seemed to strike a nerve in the king as he rose back to stand, glaring forward now at his daughter. "Who is this girl?" He demanded with a booming voice. Rowna said nothing, but choose to return her father's burning gaze as her face contorted into a snarl. "Tell me who this damn girl is now!" The child seemed frightened then, jumping a little where she stood as she scooted back as far as she could before the solider held her still._

 _"She has nothing to do with this." Rowna then demanded. She tried to sound as stern as possible but there was a hint of fear in her voice, fear for the child now as Thomes returned his sights to the small girl before him._

 _"She has everything to do with this." Thomes spoke softly now, contradicting his previous loud, frightening tone. "She's the reason you left, isn't she?" He asked now with his gaze back on his own daughter. "She is Shawn's, isn't she?" There was a silence between them for a moment. Rowna's gaze softened, her eyes seeming to silently plea with her father for mercy as she nodded simply admitted to accusation. But Thomes was filled now with nothing but rage. "You left here, to live as a filthy bar maid and raise his bastard child!" His voice filled the room with booming volume._

 _His glare turned to the small girl, the rage in his eyes terrified her as she looked at him with nothing but terror on her face. "I will not allow my bloodline to be tainted with this filth," Then, with one fluid motion he simultaneously drew the sword from his side while pulling the girl away from the soldier. Rowna screamed helplessly as she watched her father plunge his sword straight through the small girl's stomach. He yanked his sword back, and the girl dropped down onto the floor of the throne room as her blood pooled around her._

 _Rowna's eyes widened in shock , but soon she let out another terrible scream that echoed so powerfully it shattered all the windows in the throne room. Her magic manifested her rage in that moment, breaking the suppressing seals that kept her bound, as her entire body was engulfed in flames that burned straight through all her restraints. Before any soldier, guard, or even Thomes, had time to react, Rowna frozen them all where they stood with a simple flick of her wrist before she dropped to her knees at the dying child's side. She scooped the girl's body into her arms, and as she held her she began to whisper an incantation. She carefully laid the body back down onto the ground, Rowna's eyes filling with tears as she watched the girl take her last breath- but just before life escaped the child there was a flash of green in the girl's eyes…._


	128. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty Seven

They all sat in complete silence around the dining table, all of them dodging each other glances as they all processed the story Nimble had just told them. It had not taken Elle long at all to break the spell that was keeping his memories repressed, after she did he immediately began to tell them about the series of events that had led up to the young child of Rowna and Shawn being brutally murdered by her own grandfather.

Nimble had also recalled that after the girl had died, Rowna had disappeared once more with the child's body. She was missing for another week, most likely during that time is when she hid the body and placed the preservation spell on it. When she returned she placed the memory spell on everyone. Literally everyone; Nimble, King Thomes, Egret, the entire palace staff, everyone in the city who knew was missing for seven years, even those who had known her during her time in Utopia. The entirety of those seven years were gone from their minds, as if she had never left to begin with.

Shawn was obviously most shaken by the story; after all, the dead child they had found in that trunk had been his daughter. There was such an intense war of emotions boiling over within him. He was grief stricken with the knowledge, even if he had never even known she was alive the thought still tormented him. He was enraged to think Rowna never thought to mention their first daughter to him despite all their time together after she freed him from the salt mines. However, he mostly just felt so helpless, knowing there was nothing he could have done or could even do now to change anything that had happened.

No one knew what to say to him. Elle, Asha, and Nimble all glanced at him without any words to spare for reassurance. What could they say? There was most likely nothing any of them could say that could ease his pain in this moment. However, Elle was the first to speak and offer a small glimmer of hope, "If what Nimble said he saw is true…then she might still be out there somewhere." Shawn looked up at Elle now, his face so twisted with so many raw emotions all battling for dominance over his reaction. "Rowna may even know where she is." Elle added, hoping it would strengthen his will. However, Shawn said nothing. Instead he rose from him seat calmly and without a single word he headed towards the door. No one made any attempt to stop him, as it was clear he needed some space to truly process it all.

Once he was gone, Asha was the first to speak, "That bitch Rowna," She said with a groan. "How the hell could she have done this to him?"

"You know…" Elle began with a soft tone, "It is possible she did this to protect him." She suggested.

"How the hell do you figure that?" Asha questioned, shocked at concept entirely.

"What difference would it have made? The child died, and there would have been no reason to tell Shawn other than to result in him reacting the exact same way he is right now. You saw him, he is completely shut down. He doesn't even know how to feel about all this."

"But what if you were right, and Rowna does know where the girls soul is now?"

"But there is a chance she doesn't. In all our research about the transcendence spell, none of the texts have ever said it can be used on someone other than the castor. If Rowna successfully casted it on that child she may have absolutely no cool where the girls soul ended up, if it even did find a new body. We don't have enough information to assume it worked. I only said to him just now to give him some sort of light at the end of the tunnel."

"So you lied to him?"

"No," Elle answered sharply, "It would have been a lie if I thought without a shadow of a doubt I was wrong, but there is a chance I am right. Like I said, we don't have enough information, and we won't until we finally confront Rowna."

The next morning, after they all had some time to rest and come to terms with the knowledge Nimble had shared with them, they began their journey back to the Goblin City. With Rowna's trunk carefully toted along with their carriage, while Elle kept the folder of spells close at her side. For the most part, the ride back home was spent in silence as Shawn was still brooding and Asha struggled to find any way to comfort him. Elle was studying the soul eradication spell furiously, making sure she memorized every single detail.

The soul eradication spell was without a doubt, one of the most complex spells Elle had ever come across that did not use some sort of channeling system such as a ritual circle or seal. It was meant to be cast instantaneously, in order to give the intended target no time what so ever to rebuttal. There was no incantation to be spoken out loud, it was all meant to be prepared mentally before casting so there were so clues as to the intention of the caster. This wouldn't have been too difficult an obstacle had the spell not been so intricate. Every little detail had to be absolutely perfect, there was no room for error.

"You look concerned," Shawn finally spoke, breaking the silence between the three of them.

Elle looked up, startled actually at his sudden statement. "Well," She spoke softly glancing back down to the torn book page in her hand, "This spell is very…intimidating."

"Can you do it?" Shawn asked with a very flat tone of a voice, his expression also rather stern making it difficult to really read what he was implying in that instance.

"I'm sure with some practice," Asha had began to speak before Elle shook her head quickly.

"There's really no way to practice it," Elle insisted, "It's kind of a onetime shot, you either get it right the first time or you don't."

"So can you do it?" Shawn repeated his question, this time his voice a bit more demanding. It was clear now, he was afraid. He was afraid Elle would fail and Rowna would get away like she always seemed to.

Elle looked at him with a serious glare in her eyes, but not one of anger but rather determination. She nodded to him simply before speaking in a sharp voice, "I will do it." She insisted simply, and Shawn nodded back to her. He was, in this moment, placing an extreme amount of faith in her. She returned her attention back to the page, more insistent on accomplishing the memorization now than she was before. She was not going to be the reason Rowna once again evaded them. She was not going to let Shawn down.


	129. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty Eight

Jareth felt like a child, standing at the window watching out anxiously with a gitty feeling of excitement giving him butterflies. How long had it actually been since Elle left? He didn't know, it went by in a blur, but it felt like a lifetime. Things were so different when she was gone; he considered himself a fairly independent man, yet things seemed less encouraging when she wasn't there by his side. She completed him a way that made his mundane daily affairs more intriguing. He craved to be in her company again, just to stand next to her and just revel in the essence of her existence. Even now, just seeing her carriage approach the castle he felt such a wave of relief knowing she was back in the Goblin City; this was where she belonged, in his kingdom and at his side.

Jareth met Saffina, A'nrotha'n, and Egret out in the front courtyard of the castle just as Elle's carriage had come to a halt. He took notice of the wagon hitched to the carriage, carrying a large trunk, but his main focus was on the carriage door as it opened. Shawn was the first to step out and Egret quickly stepped forward to embrace him. Asha was next, slipping off to the side as she made room for Elle just as she exited the carriage. Jareth remained composed as could be on the outside when in reality he wanted nothing more than to scoop her up into his arms and never let go. Their eyes met, and he could not help but smile at her as she moved towards him. His arms reached out for her, and once she was near he wrapped his arms around her gently. He felt the soft return of her grip as her arms moved around him as well.

"What is that?" Saffina then spoke, ending the moment a bit short as everyone's attention was drawn to her as Saffina gestured to the trunk.

"It belonged to Rowna," Asha explained with a rather flat voice, her voice seeming a little shaky as she seemed a bit lost and unsure of what really to say.

"It's kind of a long story." Shawn added, also rather awkwardly as he looked down at Egret with a confused expression.

"Did you find the missing page?" A'nrotha'n asked curiously, not seeming to pick up on the tension between the three who had just returned.

"Well, yes." Elle spoke, with a tone that suggested she was trying to sound positive. "But, that's not all we found…"

"What else is in the trunk?" Saffina asked then, as she took a step or two closer to the carriage. Her facial expression began to change the closer she approached the trunk, twisting into something rather discouraging. She looked back at Shawn, her eyes clouded and face flat. "It feels like…death."

"Well…" Shawn's voice was soft now, shaky even. He looked directly at Egret, almost as if he had some terrible news to tell her. "While we were in Havenwood we learned that…Rowna and I had another child." He began, speaking in a very blunt tone as if he just wanted to get the words out fast.

"What?" Egret spoke in a whisper, her expression was impossible to read.

"The child was killed, by King Thomes, and Rowna went to great lengths to hide it from everyone." Shawn further explained.

"She even wiped the memories of everyone who knew about it." Elle added.

"She kept the body…in the trunk." It was obvious as he spoke that Shawn found it incredibly difficult to talk about.

"A preservation spell on the corpse?" Saffina spoke in a low tone, obviously hoping Shawn wouldn't hear as Elle nodded in response.

"Is the body still in the trunk?" Egret questioned, her tone flat and hard to decipher.

"Yes, she is." Shawn answered as he looked down at his feet. "I couldn't leave her there, stuffed away in some trunk in an attic. I wanted to bring her here, to give her a proper burial."

"But why here then?" Egret seemed to snap, almost. As if she was offended by the idea. "Shouldn't the child be buried in Havenwood?"

"Havenwood isn't my home," Shawn insisted with a harsh tone now, looking at Egret as if he was angered by her questioning his intentions. "Havenwood is where I forced in slavery, where she was killed. I only live there now because my daughter will one day be queen and she needs me there. But as far as I am concerned, _this_ is my home. This is where I am happy, this is where Leeandra was born, this is where my true family is, and this is where I want my first born to be buried." Clearly enraged, Shawn moved past Egret and stormed off into the castle, leaving everyone else rather speechless.

After a while, Jareth decided to break the tension, "I'll have some guards come to unload the trunk and move the body."

"No," Elle sharply insisted, "I will do it." Elle took a step back from Jareth with a reassuring smile, "I want Shawn to know she is well taken care of." Elle

"We would like to bury her tomorrow morning, I sent a messenger to Clive before we left Havenwood and he should have a coffin ready for her. After the burial we can discuss what else we found but for now Shawn needs some space." Asha insisted.

Jareth nodded in agreement but in truth he was only half listening. His focus was on Elle as he watched her cast a levitation charm on the trunk. As she began to move, the trunk floated effortlessly in the air behind her. Saffina followed close behind, no doubt to prepare the body for burial. Asha excused herself to go check on Clive's progress for the coffin. After a few moments it was just Jareth an A'nrotha'n as the two slowly made their way towards the castle after Elle and Saffina.

Even though he could still see Elle just ahead of him she seemed miles away. The physical separation was difficult for him, especially only after a few short moments and a single embrace, but he knew the job she had entrusted herself with was one she carried on with the upmost importance. In fact, it always seemed to be something of that nature that demanded her attention. She served a greater purpose, always taking on situations of immense value that required her full set of talent and skills. She was someone who with just a wave of her wrist could accomplish so much good in the world and she selfishly devoted herself to succeeding in that concept. Jareth was, understandably, in awe of her commitment to those who needed her. It was one of the many things he loved so dearly about her. Even if it meant he had to go some time without her, he knew it was a greater purpose.


	130. Chapter One Hundred & Twenty Nine

The morning was particularly chilly, as day had yet to break over the horizon. A small number of lanterns barely shined through the thick fog that blanketed over the cemetery; in fact it was even difficult for anyone to see who they were standing by. The small group consisting of Shawn, Egret, Elle, Jareth, Asha, Clive, Saffina, A'nrotha'n, and Rhoslyn, all were gathered around the freshly dug grave meant for Shawn and Rowna's first born child. No one spoke, no one shared glances, they all kept their eyes forward on the looming hole in the ground as a group of castle guards carried the coffin through the fog and towards the final resting place.

With a mere gesture, once the guards reached the edge of the grace, Elle lifted the coffin with a silent levitation charm. Everyone's eyes watched as Elle carefully guided the coffin into the grave, gently lowering it to rest upon the ground. For just a moment, Elle looked over at Shawn as his expression seemed to struggle with the many emotions he no doubt was feeling in that moment. She saw Egret at his side, trying to reach for his hand but he rebuffed her attempt; they had not spoken, apparently, since yesterday when he stormed off away from her.

Shawn said nothing as he kneeled down at the edge of the grave. There was a single lily in his hand that he dropped down on top of the coffin; it was clear now he was struggling to fight back tears. Next, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large silver ring-something that reminded Elle of a class ring worn back in the human world by high school seniors. The ring had a crest on it, it seemed, but Elle couldn't make it out. He looked at Elle, and somehow without him needing to ask she knew exactly what he wanted. Elle, for just a brief moment, lifted the lid of the coffin; Shawn then dropped the ring down, without even daring to look as he did. Elle lowered the lid back immediately and Shawn stood to his feet. He continued to remain silent, even now as he began to walk from the grave and back towards the castle. Everyone else then did the same.

As the group began to walk away, the cemetery workers hopped into the grave, nailing down the coffin lid before they were to bury it. The sounds of their hammers echoed in the hollow air of dusk just as the first rays of morning light shined through the eerie morning clouds.

Back at the castle, everyone changed from their black attires for the burial into more suitable clothes as they all met in the dining room to discuss the plan. Everyone of course, except Shawn. Elle found it difficult to look at Egret; after seeing the pain and heartbreak on Shawn's face this morning, remembering how rude and inconsiderate Egret had been the previous day kind of made Elle want to punch her. The fact Egret was acting offended by Shawn's cold shoulder made the situation that much worse. Based on their facial expressions, everyone else in the room seemed to feel the same as they all avoided eye contact with her and kept their bodies shifted away from her as if they were shunning her entirely. In truth, Elle didn't think anyone really wanted her there, but unfortunately they needed her in order to plan their attack on Nephtalie – Rowna.

"We will have to take her by surprise," Jareth said with a shrug, "There's really no other way. If she knows we are coming, even by just the slightest hint, she can prepare and will be dangerous. With her possessing all of Nephtalie's powers, she could easily wipe us out before we have a chance to even face her."

"Well then the easiest way to go about that would be a teleportation spell," A'nrotha'n insisted.

"So just teleport Elle?" Asha asked for clarification.

"No, she can't go alone." Saffina insisted. "The soul eradiation spell will require her to charge it first, in a way, once she had selected her target. She will be incredibly vulnerable and will need protection. A teleportation ritual circle can transport multiple people as long as at least one of them can activate the circle with magic."

"Have any of us ever been inside Nephtalie's castle though?" Elle then questioned, "For a successful teleportation spell, you have to be able to visualize where you are going."

There was a brief silence before Jareth finally spoke, "No, actually."

"How did you manage that, you and Egret were-" Asha caught herself before finishing her sentence, realizing it was a bad notion to bring up.

"Every time I have traveled to Utopia, I have mostly always stayed at my vacation home there."

"It's not that strange, honestly. Queen Nephtalie was rather infamous for rarely allowing visitors into her home. In fact, she kept the location of her castle a secret for the longest time until Egret was born and she held a party to celebrate the birth of her heir." A'nrotha'n stated simply.

"Well then in order for a teleport to work, we will need a link." Saffina knew what she was implying, her eyes then turning to Egret begrudgingly, "So you will have to create the circle, one here and an identical one in your mother's castle."

"Won't that defeat purpose of her not knowing you are coming?" Egret asked with a rather obnoxious tone of voice- well perhaps she wasn't meaning to be obnoxious, and perhaps it was just because everyone was so prepositioned to dislike her in this moment but it certainly came off as such.

"Not if we pull it off right," Elle insisted simply, breaking the tension as Saffina shot Egret something of a death glare. "You will have to do it somewhere she won't see it."

"But the minute you teleport she will know you are there, no matter where I put it." Egret countered.

"Look, no one said this would be easily." Asha snapped, glaring intensely at Egret.

"You don't have to be such a bitch, I am just trying to help," Egret snapped back with a slightly raised voice.

"Okay, stop." Rhoslyn finally spoke, after almost an entire morning of nothing but silence. She stood from her seat, looking far from annoyed at this point by the not so friendly banter. "Just Transpose the damn link." Rhoslyn spoke with a firm voice over the room as a hush fell across the group.

"Transpose?" Asha questioned, genuinely unaware of what Rhoslyn meant.

"We have Egret create the first link here, then she will create the second link on her body- most commonly this done on the palm or sole of the foot, somewhere that can be touched to the ground. In this instance, her foot would be best as Nephtalie, Rowna, would be less likely to see it. Then, the very moment she is ready to bond the two links, and bring Elle into the castle, she will use a Transposing spell to instantly cast the circle onto the ground in which Elle will be brought through." Rhoslyn explained with a stern voice before returning to her seat.

"It would require impeccable timing," A'nrotha'n added.

"That won't be a problem for me," Elle demanded as she shifted her eyes over to Egret.

"Me either." Egret then stated confidently.

After it was all said and done with, and all the details had been properly discussed and decided on, Elle excused herself from the group to go check on Shawn. He had barely spoken during the ride back from Havenwood, and even less so when they arrived back at the Goblin City and she was concerned. It was obvious why he was so withdrawn, but she was worried he was coping with his loss entirely on his own. She found him in the guest nursery that had been set up for Leeandra, sitting on the floor in silence as he watched his daughter play.

Leeandra was barely a year old, struggling to stand on her own as she tried desperately to take steps. Shawn stayed close by her, catching her when she would stumble back or helping her up onto her feet when she resolved to try again. Shawn looked at Leeandra with such a torn apart expression, but at the same time he was cherishing every moment. After a while his gaze shifted up to acknowledge Elle as she stood in the doorway. "How did it go?" Shawn asked, as if he was trying to avoid the obvious elephant in the room.

"Fine," Elle answered simply as she stepped into the nursery, shutting the door behind her.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"No." she answered sharply, "You don't need to worry about it right now, Shawn. You have more important things."

"I can handle it Elle." Shawn insisted, being careful not to sound too harsh.

"I know you can," Elle said to him softly, "But right now there is no need for you to. You…you suffered a loss Shawn, in a very strange and unfair way. You need to take some time to come to terms with that, to mourn, accept, and move on in a healthy way. Not just rush back into things after spending a few days off brooding on your own." Elle was very direct with him, but tried her best to sound encouraging. Shawn didn't say anything back, his eyes looked down as he held onto Leeandra's hand as she attempted to step towards him once before falling down again. "What was that ring?" Elle then asked, prompting him to speak.

He kept his eyes down as he answered, "It was a family heirloom of Rowna's, passed down to each first born heir before they took the throne. I had thought about giving it to Leeandra in the past, but it never felt right. Even though biologically she is Rowna's daughter, and the heir to Havenwood, she really is the start of a new royal line for the kingdom and never really felt like Rowna's child to me…But, the girl…Rowna raised her on her own, she truly was Rowna's daughter in every sense and I…I just wanted her to have that small piece of her mother with her. Even if that child will never be queen of Havenwood, it felt right to give it to her, like it truly belonged to her."

As Shawn had spoke, even with his head down, Elle could see the struggle on his face. He looked up at Elle now, with tears in his eyes as he held onto Leeandra while she tried yet again to stand up on her own. "I...I don't even know her name." The tears he fought so hard to keep back finally broke, trailing down his face as he turned from Elle once more. It was a heartbreaking moment, one Elle found difficult to even bare. But this heartbreak was all his, she just felt it radiating from him as he finally broke down and continued to cry.

"Shawn," Elle whispered his name, kneeling down beside him before reaching to place her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. "Listen to me," She demanded softly, earning his attention as he turned to face her. "When I face Rowna, I will find out your daughter's name. Okay? I promise." Elle hated seeing her friend so distraught, it completely wrecked her to know something like this could have happened to him. There wasn't much she could do for him, but this one thing was probably the only way she could offer him any solace and she fully intended to succeed no matter what it took.


End file.
